The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: Ash came home after a disappointing defeat at Unova. But was shocked when he was betrayed by his friends. Now Ash, Gary, and Paul are now competing at the Master League and it is 10 per team and with the team settled they want revenge for what the traitors have done. AshHarem! AuraAsh! Given To ME by Airchampion. Was previously named Aura Master. COMPLETED! Sequel is out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So this is my first Pokemon story that was given to me by Airchampion, and I had to change the plot of the story sorry guys.**_

_**Paul Slaid: Idiot**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it purple man**_

_**Gary Oak: You had to steal it didn't you?**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Shut it Gary-Fairy your just jealous that he will make me more awesome than the two of you.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Exactly. Now I need to ask all of you that read this story that I need your OC like this: **_

_**Example**_

_**Name: Christopher Nagura (He will be in the story)**_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Personality: Dark personality towards those who deserves it but shows his kindness to those who he trust**_

_**Appearance: He has black spiky hair and blue onyx eyes**_

_**Clothes: He wears a black shirt with red stripes that looks like flames, he has blue jeans and black shoes. He also wears a baseball cap to cover his face. He also has a Mega Ring in his left wrist.**_

_**Pokemon Team ( No Legendary Pokemon and only one Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon)**_

_**Infernape ( Fire/Fighting Type)**_

_**Bio: Was Christopher's starter pokemon. Able to use a hidden Move called Dragon Slaying Mode (Sorry I Love the anime Fairy Tail) He grows wings and he becomes more scaly **_

_**Moves**__**:**_

_**Flare Blitz**_

_**Fire Punch**_

_**Dig**_

_**Mach Punch**_

_**Blast Burn**_

_**Overheat**_

_**Dragon Slaying Mode**_

_**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**_

_**Fire Dragon Roar**_

_**Fire Dragon Claw**_

_**Fire Dragon Wing attack**_

_**Secret Dragon Ape Slaying Art Wing Blaze Explosion**_

_**Pidgeot (Flying/Normal)**_

_**Bio: He caught Pidgeot, when he was still a Pidgey who was abandoned by his old trainer and he can evolve into Mega Pidgeot**_

_**Moves**__**:**_

_**Aerial Ace**_

_**Fly**_

_**Double Team**_

_**Close Combat**_

_**Quick Attack**_

_**Aerial Attack (Combination of Aerial Ace and Quick attack)**_

_**Pikachu (Electric)**_

_**Bio: Pikachu was caught in a forest when he was very weak and was saved by Chris, he decided to follow Chris the next day**_

_**Moves**__**:**_

_**Thunder**_

_**Thunderbolt**_

_**Volt Tackle**_

_**Quick Attack**_

_**Iron Tail**_

_**Electro Ball**_

_**Electro Bolt (An electro Ball and Thunderbolt combination)**_

_**Garchomp (Dragon/Ground)**_

_**Bio: Garchomp was caught as a Gible who was protecting his forest from getting harmed, he saw Chris as a kind and strong person and followed him. Able to Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp**_

_**Moves:**_

_**Draco Meteor  
Dragon Rush**_

_**Hyper Beam**_

_**Dragon Pulse**_

_**Hyper Rush (A Hyper Beam and Dragon Rush combination that allows Garchomp to absorb the Hyper Beam in it's body and rush into it's opponent)**_

_**Lucario (Steel/Fighting) (Shiny) (Blood Red and Silver Colour)**_

_**Bio: Was hatched in an egg by Chris and he thought of Chris as his father. Able to Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario**_

_**Moves:**_

_**Close Combat**_

_**Aura Sphere**_

_**Calm Mind**_

_**Aura Cannon**_

_**Aura Beam**_

_**Aura Slicer**_

_**Aura Ryuken**_

_**Aura Shinigami**_

_**Aura Crusher**_

_**Aura Curse**_

_**Aura Meteor**_

_**Aura Extreme**_

_**Aura Enhance**_

_**Aura Fist**_

_**Aura Electricity**_

_**Aura Evil Fist**_

_**Aura Thundering Hammer**_

_**Etc.**_

_**Lapras (Water/Ice)**_

_**Bio: Was given to Chris by a breeder who could not travel the world**_

_**Moves:**_

_**Ice Beam**_

_**Water Pulse**_

_**Surf**_

_**Perish Song**_

_**Thunderbolt**_

_**Psychic**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright now I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters except my OC. And the members of Ash's Harem is:**_

_**Sabrina**__** \- Kanto**_

_**Lyra **__**– Johto**_

_**OC**__** – Hoenn**_

_**Iris - Unova**_

_**Hilda - Unova**_

_**Mei - Unova**_

_**Serena**__** \- Kalos**_

_**Korrina**__** – Kalos**_

_**Arceus**_

_**Latias**_

_**Chapter 1: Betrayal Hurts**_

" **Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Serperior is the winner! Meaning that Trip from Nuvema Town is the winner and he will advance to the third round**." The announcer shouted which caused the crowd to cheer wildly.

" I-I-I lost?" Ash stuttered in shock.

" Hah I told you that the people from the boonies are weak" Trip laughed as he walked out victoriously and laughing.

Ash just stood there as he looked at his unconscious starter Pokemon. Pikachu soon woke up and frowned as he saw his brother/best friend in such a sad state. After a few hours in the stadium, everybody had left the stadium except for a certain raven haired trainer and his Pikachu.

" Let's go and heal everybody, buddy" Ash said as he picked Pikachu up and started walking to the Pokemon Centre. After finally reaching the Pokemon Centre he gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy and she took his Pokeballs and started healing them. Ash then sat down on a chair and cried silently to himself. " Ash?" he heard a voice when he looked up he saw a sad looking Iris and Cilan. " H-hey guys" Ash said as he wiped off the tears off his face. " Sorry about the disappointing performance out there" Ash said as he lowered his head to prevent people from seeing the tears in his eyes. " No you battled awesome out there, the **Electro Ball, ** **Iron Tail** combination was really cool but Serperior just managed to hold on longer" Iris said as she tried to cheer her friend/crush up.

"( She is right, you were awesome)!" Axew also agreed to what her trainer had said. " Yes, I agree with Iris, that combination has an interesting flavour to it" Cilan said as he also tried to cheer up his friend. " Thanks guys" Ash smiled as Nurse Joy called him to recover his Pokemon.

_**The Next Day**_

" Well it was a blast" Iris said as she had tears in her eyes. " Yeah it was one heck of an adventure for sure" Ash agreed as Pikachu was shaking hands with Axew. " Well travelling with you two has a very unique flavour than when I was in the Gym." Cilan said in his weird way of saying things. " Well, why don't you guys come to Pallet Town sometimes, I can introduce you to all of my friends while we're there" Ash said as the two nodded their heads. " **Attention the boat to Pallet Town will be leaving in Ten Minutes**" the announcer said as Ash sighed and walked towards the ship before he was stopped. " Ash wait" a voice called him. He turned around and he felt soft lips pressed against his. It was Iris. After a few minutes they broke from the kiss for air. Ash was shocked while Iris face was so red that a tomato will be extremely jealous. " Well I uh gotta go" Iris said as she ran the other direction. Ash touched his lips and he still could feel Iris's soft lips pressed against his but shook it off and ran to his ship. While behind the port Iris was touching her lips while having the massive blush on her face. " D-did I j-j-just k-k-k-kiss him" Iris thought as steam was coming out from her ears. While Cilan was just looking on and thought " Ah young love has a delicate flavour to it" before looking to at the sky. " I wonder how is Burgundy doing" Cilan thought oblivious to the blush that crept on his face.

_**With Ash**_

Ash is on the ship looking outside the window of his room with his ' Brother ' by his side. " Hey Pikachu do you know why Iris kissed me?" Ash asked his yellow partner. "( To be honest, I knew that she had a crush on you for a long time but I didn't expect her to kiss you though)" Pikachu said. " Wait you knew but you didn't tell me?" Ash asked and gave his partner a small glare. "( Well I wanted to tell you but Iris said that if I told you, she will take all of my ketchup)" Pikachu said as he magically had a bottle of ketchup in his hands. Ash just sweat drop at that.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

" Wow look at this buddy! We're almost at Pallet Town" Ash said as he and Pikachu were walking through Viridian Forest. " Fearow" Ash heard as he turned around to see a flock of Spearows and a Fearow in the middle of the attack. " Ahh shit it's the Fearow. Pikachu **Thunderbolt**!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and launched a **Thunderbolt** at the Spearows and Fearow. Most of the Spearow were already unconscious but the rest of them withstand it and continued flying towards Ash. " Oh no" Ash then held Pikachu and waited for the attack to hit but it never came. He opened his eye and was shocked to see a big and majestic Pidgeot out of nowhere. " A-a-a Pidgeot?" Ash said in shock as the whole Fearow army was defeated by the Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. " T-thank you for saving us" Ash said as he looked at the Pidgeot. Pidgeot just smiled and nuzzled Ash's cheek. Ash was shocked that a Pidgeot was nuzzling his cheek but then realize something. " Pidgeot? Is that you?' Ash asked and got a happy squak as an answer. " It really is you, Pidgeot" Ash said happily as he hugged Pidgeot which she gladly returned. " So Pidgeot how are you and your flock?" Ash asked. "( It is going well, just at least one more battle and the Fearow will finally leave)" Pidgeot replied to her trainer. " Well that's great, so do you want to come back with me and travel on our adventures?" Ash asked in hopeful of a "yes". Pidgeot shook her head and said " I'm sorry Ash but we still can't trust the Fearow, they have caused too much trouble here)" " Oh I see" Ash said in a sad tone. " Well don't worry about it. I'll see you later" Ash said as he waved at Pidgeot and walked out. Pidgeot was sad that she couldn't follow her trainer before a voice snapped her out of it. "(You should go with him)" she turned around and saw the second tallest Pidgeot standing out. "(What are you talking about? I still have to protect the group)" Pidgeot replied. "(Yeah but I think that it is time for us to protect ourselves then rely on you forever)" the second Pidgeot said. "(But are you sure?)" Pidgeot asked. "(Yes we are sure and besides you have been here for more than 5 years. i think it is time for you to explore the world)" The second Pidgeot said as Pidgeot understood and began flying towards Ash. After a few minutes she finally reached Pallet Town and was shocked seeing Ash getting attacked by his friends and a purple haired trainer, a brown haired trainer and some of Ash's Pokemon protecting him.

_**Flashback**_

_Ash and his Pikachu finally reached Pallet Town. " Hey look at that Pikachu we finally reached Pallet Town" Ash said as he smiled at the sight of his town. " Well let's not dilly daddle let's head to Professor Oak's Lab" Ash said as he ran fast with Pikachu following close behind. After a few minutes he reached Professor Oak's Lab and knocked on the door. " Hey Professor Oak it's me Ash" The door then opened and it revealed both Gary and Paul. " Um hey there Gary and Paul what are you doing here?" Ash asked. " Well are you saying that I can't meet my strongest rival?" Paul smirked. " Heh strongest rival eh?" Ash also then had a smirk on his face before the three had a laugh. " So Gary where is Professor Oak?" Ash asked. " Oh he is in the Kalos Region" Gary answered. " Oh yeah that reminds me __Professor Oak have wanted me to give you this" Gary took a box and opened it in front of Ash. It was a small sphere with 'S' like at the middle. The sphere is colored yellow, while the slanted pattern inside it was colored black._

"_What is this?" Ash asked._

"_This is Key Stone, Professor Oak thinks to congratulate you by giving this Mega-Stone to you" Gary replied._

"_What is Key Stone?" Ash asked._

"_Key Stone is used to trigger something called Mega-Evolution. Do you know anything about it?" Gary asked. Ash shook his head._

"_No, could you tell me what it is?" Ash asked._

"_Well, Mega-Evolution used to do evolution at fully evolved Pokémon, they gain different ability and power, which is stronger" Gary replied. Ash eyes widened, getting exited._

"_What?! So what it looks like?" Ash asked. Gary smiled at his enthusiasm and went to take some pictures._

"_Here, take a look at this" Gary gave Ash some picture. Ash smiled wide upon seeing the first picture. It was a Lucario, but with very different appearance._

"_Wow! So this is a Mega-Evolution?" Ash asked._

"_Yes Ash, that's what we called Mega-Evolution, you see, Mega-Evolution is a special thing, they can be performed if there's a Mega-Stone at their hands" Gary explained bluntly. Ash raised his eyebrow, wanting more explanation._

"_Could you give me more specific answer?" Ash asked. Gary chuckled a bit. He took something from his pocket. It was a ring that could fit his wrist. Gary took the Key Stone and put it inside the hole inside the ring. Then he gave it to Ash._

"_Here Ash, wear it" says Gary with a smile. Ash did not hesitate, he quickly took it from Gary' hand and wears it._

"_Wow, my very own Key Stone!" says Ash ecstatically. Gary smiled upon hearing it._

"_Indeed Ash, anyway, there's some note you should remember, Mega-Evolution can only be performed if the Pokémon have a Mega-Stone" Gary explained with serious tone. Ash face went serious as well._

"_And what is Mega-Stone?" Ash asked in serious tone. Gary smirked at the question._

"_Mega-Stone is something used to Mega evolve, something like Charizardite or Mewtwoite …" says Gary with concern._

"_Wow, so Charizardite is used to Mega-evolve Charizard while Mewtwoite used to Mega-evolve a Mewtwo?" Ash asked in enthusiasm, Gary smiled and nodded at his answer._

"_Yes Ash, also I want you to have this" Gary took a large box and showed it to Ash. He opened the box, there's two sphere-stone. The first one is colored blue with 'S' slanted pattern inside it. And the second one is colored pink with 'S' colored pink and blue inside it._

"_Wow, what is this?" Ash asked in excitement._

"_The blue one is called Charizardite, there's two type of Charizardite, one is blue and the other one is red. While this Mewtwoite, we still don't know what Pokémon that can mega-evolve with, although I can guess this is for Mewtwo … but I never seen that Pokémon before … hmm" says Gary with concern._

"_So, is there anything I should know?" Ash asked. Gary snapped from his short thought and smiled._

"_Oh! Umm, Mega-Evolution stuff are … pretty much extremely rare, so you never found any Mega-Evolutionary trainer around any region. Professor Sycamore was the first one to discover Mega-Evolution" Gary explained again. He closed the box and gave it to Ash._

"_For me?!" Ash exclaimed. Gary smiled and nodded._

"_Indeed Ash, also I hope you can find any Mega-Stone around the world … we have looking around Kanto, Johto and any different region, but we can't find any … oh yeah, I want you to have this also" Gary picked another box and showed it to Ash. It was another Mega-stone, but colored blue with 'S' colored blue and white instead._

"_What is this one?" Ash asked._

"_We still don't know what does this one do, we found it guarded by a Blaziken in the Altomare" says Gary. Ash quickly recalled the event in Altomare, the team rocket, Latios sacrifice, and others._

"_Oh I see …" Ash murmured. Gary then gave it to Ash._

"_Here, as your present" says Gary with a smile. Ash took the items and put it inside the backpack._

"_So, you said Pokémon have to hold the Mega-Stone to mega-evolved, how could the Pokémon hold the item?" Ash asked again._

"_Well, there's a special gears like gauntlet, necklace or amulet placed at the Pokémon. Most of Mega-Evolutionary Pokémon placed them around the head, neck or … I don't know, around the belly maybe?" Gary guessed. There's a short minute of awkward silent around them, until Pikachu break the ice._

"_Pika!" says Pikachu._

"_Yeah, how to activate Mega-Evolution?" Ash asked._

"_I've been waiting for you to ask me that, just touch the Key Stone. Also, you must have a strong bond between the Pokémon to do that" Gary answered._

"_You mean like me and Pikachu battling?" Ash guessed._

"_Yes… I mean no, have you remember the moment you said about befriending with Pokémon is more important than battling?" Gary asked. Ash hummed for short second and nodded._

"_Well, Mega-Evolution can be triggered if two requirements are met. The first one is Key Stone, and the second one is friendship with Pokémon" Gary explained. Ash eyes widened and smiled upon hearing it._

"_Wow! So they can become stronger with power of friendship?" Ash asked. _

"_Indeed" Gary gave a loud sigh_

_" Hey Paul" Ash called out to the Purple haired trainer. " Yeah what is it?" Paul asked. " Do you have a Mega Ring?" Paul just smirked and showed Ash his Mega Ring. " Does this answer your question?" Paul asked as Ash just nodded his head. " But how can you activate Mega Evolution if you have lousy relationship with your Pokemon" Ash gave Paul a sly smile while Paul had a small blush forming on his cheeks. " W-well I listened to your advise and treat my Pokemon properly" Paul said as he looked away to hide his blush._

_ " Anyways, about your Pokémon…" Gary hesitated. Ash without a doubt went to the ranch. He found his Pokémon are wandering around._

_" Hey everybody!" Ash shouted which caught the attention of all of his Pokemon. They all charged at him and turned him into a pancake. " Hahaha I miss you guys too" Ash smiled which got everybody to smile at their master. " Well you must want to meet your new teammates. He then threw five Pokeballs and it revealed an Oshawott, Pignite, Krookodile, Unefezant, and Leavanny. " Say hi guys" Ash said and the five Pokemon shouted out their names. " Wow that's a lot of Pokemon you caught there Ash" Paul said as he and Gary walked into the ranch. " Yeah and I love them all equally" Ash smiled. " Hey Ash you wanna go to your house? Your mom said that she has a surprise for you" Gary smiled as the three plus Pikachu then headed to Ash's house. After they reach they saw all of Ash's travelling companions namely, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and his new rival from Unova, Trip and Ash's mother. " Hey guys what's up?" Ash smiled which caused the group to glare at him. Gary and Paul were getting a bad feeling about it. " Um Mrs. Ketchum can you get us some drinks?" Brock asked which got a nod from her and a smirk from the rest. " So what's up?" " Ash we want you to give up your dream in becoming a Pokemon Master" Brock said which shocked Ash, Gary, Paul, and Pikachu. " W-what? This is a joke right?" Ash said in shock. " Heh you think this is a joke? You're a weak trainer and even your friends agree with me" Trip snorted as his friends excluding Gary, Paul, and Pikachu nodded their heads. " You can't even win a single Pokemon League in the past five years, excluding the Orange Island league which is not even a league" Misty said " Yeah and your also a bad luck bringer" Dawn said as they also nodded their heads. " You fight teams like Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic" Max said. " Yeah and you nearly cost all of us our lives when you try to save the Legendary Pokemon" May said as they nodded their heads in agreement. But unknown to them they would feel the pain for saying that._

_**Around the same time Ash arrived at Pallet Town. At The Hall Of Origin**_

_Arceus would have never thought that she, The God of all Pokemon would fall in love with a male, and a male mortal of all things. But she can't but help feel her heart skip a beat at the sound and thought of their Chosen One, Ash Ketchum. She kept on watching over his safety that it even felt sorry for when he lost a league, but she only did it so that she can help him become stronger. He had charming looks, he was strong, and he had a kind personality towards people and Pokemon alike. He even got Latias to fall for him. One day when she was using Judgement on those who deserve death. When Mewtwo called her all of a sudden. " My Lady, I am pretty sure that you would like to see this" Mewtwo said as they went to an orb and saw through it. it was Ash and his friends. "__Yeah and your also a bad luck bringer" Dawn said as they also nodded their heads. " You fight teams like Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic" Max said. " Yeah and you nearly cost all of us our lives when you try to save the Legendary Pokemon" May said as they nodded their heads in agreement. The Legendary Pokemon were beyond furious, they dare insult the Chosen One and they blamed it on him. _

_" I can't believe those bastards" Groudon growled_

_" I didn't like them at first and now I just want to rip their heads off their bodies" Mewtwo snarled_

_" Why would Mama say that?" Manaphy cried._

_" And Max too?" Jirachi said sadly._

_" Those bastards don't deserve anything more than death" Latias growled._

_They then saw the traitors threw their Pokeballs and revealed their strongest Pokemon._

_**With Ash**_

_" Steelix use Iron Tail on Ash" Brock commanded as Steelix's tail started turning into Iron ( But he is Steel) " Starmie use Swift" Misty commanded as Starmie started launcing stars. " Blaziken use Flamethrower!" May said as Blaziken started sucking in air and fired a flamethrower at Ash. " Grovyle use Leaf Blade!" Max said as Grovyle's leaf started glowing green and ran towards Ash . " Piplup use Hydro Pump!" Dawn said as Piplup launched a large amount of water at Ash. " Serperior use Frenzy Plant" Trip smirked as Serperior launched nasty vines at Ash. " Ash run!" Gary and Paul said as they threw their Pokeballs. A large explosion could be seen all the way to Unova. As the explosion cleared Ash's house and all that was in got destroyed. Delia who was in the kitchen died. And the area where Ash, Gary, and Paul was nothing more than a large crater. " Heh we finally got rid of him" Trip smirked as him and the group walked away._

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Sooo that was not fun writing**_

_**Ash Ketchum: So we died?!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Maybe. Maybe not but we will see at the next chapter**_

_**Gary Oak: So what will happen to us?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: I said wait until the next chapter**_

_**Paul Slaid: ...**_

_**Christopher, Ash, Gary, and Paul: See you all in the next chapter of Aura Master.**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So we will continue where we left off. And I would like to say, people stop! Stop for the love of God stop complaining that I let Ash's Mom died! I needed her to die because I will usually forget characters. Now I forgotten Tracey but I will say that he followed Professor Oak on his journey to Kalos, now stop bugging me people. Just joking, luv you people 4ever. Oh and here are the OC's that I have accepted**_

_**Eva Rullet – Solomon07**_

_**Argo Nexus – Red Alfa**_

_**Victor Silvers – V God22**_

_**Nicolas Slaten – Nicranger**_

_**Mike Shamrock – nWoreviewer**_

_**Alessandra Cesarini – Legendary Fairy**_

_**Arctic Storm – Arctic Fox72**_

_**Luciana Blackthorne - RussianXRouletteXValentineXoXo**_

_**Alright people I have all the OC's that I received so no more OC unless you want him to be in a separate group**_

_**Ash Ketchum: So any ways...**_

_**All of them: Enjoy Reading!**_

_**Chapter 2: 3 Years Later**_

_**In an Unknown Area**_

" * Yawn * it's time to wake up" A raven haired man said as he picked a Pikachu from his lap and carried it downstairs. He walked over to the mailbox and picked out the mail. As he took out a mail his eyes widened in shock. It was a letter from the Pokemon League, he opened the envelope and read the letter. It said:

Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Paul Slaid, Christopher Nagura, Arctic Storm.

_Due to your impressive __achievements you have been invited to participate in the Pokemon Master Tournament. This tournament is being hosted in 7 days on Indigo Plateau, many trainers will compete and the prize? Becoming an official Pokemon Master. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Goodshow._

_PS. Ash you damn bastard. It took a lot of money and bribery just to get this letter to you and your friends. The least you could do is participate in the tournament._

Ash was shocked that Charles Goodshow not only knows that he is alive but he knew who he was with. Ash looked around the room. ' Did he put anything in my house' Ash thought as he was searching the house. " Ah well" Ash gave up and poured his coffee to his cup.

" Where are those four?" He asked no one in particular as he drank his coffee. " I can see that you are finally awake" a voice said as the raven haired man turned around to see a man with brown spiky hair. He was wearing a plain black shirt with different kinds of flames as stripes, he was wearing a plain blue jeans. " So Ash are you finally cooking" the brown haired man smirked which got Ash's eyes to roll. " Whatever. Good morning to you too, Gary" Ash said as the brown haired man now identified as Gary smiled. " Well that's great! I have been cooking for the past three weeks, and I wonder when you were finally going to cook." Gary said as he sighed in relief. " Yeah, whatever, well where are those three?" Ash asked as Gary raised an eyebrow before realising who he was talking about. " Oh well Paul is training his Pokemon, Chris is sparring with his Pokemon while Arctic is still sleeping in his room. " I see" Ash said as he gave a plate of pancakes to Gary and himself. He then gave Gary the paper an then a smirk appeared across Gary's face " So when are we travelling back to the Kanto region?" Gary asked as he was munching down on his pancakes. " We're leaving today" Ash said in a neutral tone. " Alright let me wake that fat ass, Arctic. Umbreon you go and call Paul and Chris would you?" Gary asked to the dark eveevelution which he got a nod in response. Ash then bath in and got ready. He was wearing a plain black shirt in the inside and wearing a red and white jacket, he was also wearing blue jeans. He, Gary, and Paul had a haircut 2 years ago to prevent people from recognizing him. He had black spiky hair, instead of his usual look he combed it to look more cooler. He also wore his irreplaceable baseball cap. In all honesty he was a totally different man with hot looks.

_**A few minutes later**_

Gary then came down the stairs with a man that looks like 18 years old. He had Ruby red eyes and black hair that covers his left right eye. He is wearing a white robe (Warlock robe from Destiny), white boots, white pants, and white gauntlets. He also has a mega stone build into his left gauntlet. His name was Arctic Storm. He joined Ash and his friends when he was injured in a crash at a cave. He then joined Ash and company on his journey. As the doors open it revealed two men. The first was a man with purple hair a blue sweater and purple linings on it, he was wearing blue jeans. This man is Paul Slaid. The second is a man that looked at the age of 18 with black spiky hair and blue onyx eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with red stripes that looks like flames, he has blue jeans and black shoes. He also wears a baseball cap to cover his face. He also has a Mega Ring in his left wrist. His name is Christopher Nagura. He joined Ash when they were both raiding a Team Rocket base, Chris joined Ash because he felt that he could trust them. Now all five men were on the table eating. Ash and Gary told everyone about the letter that they received and they all agreed in participating in the tournament. " So when are we leaving?" Paul asked as everyone looked at him. " We are leaving after we eat" Arctic answered as he took a bite of his pancake. After they finished eating they called out their Pokemon. " Go Charizard!" Ash called out his Fire Dragon. " Fly, Salamence!" Gary called out his Pseudo-Legendary Dragon. " Battle the storm Dragonite!" Paul called out his Orange Pseudo from the Kanto Region. " Let's fly IceBurn!" Arctic called out as his pure, white Charizard appeared from it's Pokeball. " Pidgeot fly through the thunder clouds!" Chris called as his big and majestic Pidgeot came out of it's Pokeball. " All right now FLY TO THE KANTO REGION!" all the five men said as they got on their respective Pokemon and the Pokemon flew at a fast speed.

As they were flying Ash couldn't help but think back during what happened after the explosion at Pallet Town.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hall of Origins**_

" _Uh where am I" Ash moaned as he woke up. " Ash! Are you okay?" Gary and Paul said as they ran to his side. " Hey guys" Ash smiled before he was looking around the room. " Where are we?" Ash asked. " We are in the Hall of Origins, my Chosen One" A voice said behind him as he turned around to see a woman with white hair, and Blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a crystal white robe, she was also wearing a colourful necklace. She was also carrying his Pikachu in her arms. In all honesty she truly looked like a Goddess. Ash blushed at the sight of her and the woman just giggled while Pikachu ran to his trainers side. " W'-who are you?" Ash stuttered a little still blushing at the beautiful woman in front of him. The woman just smiled and said. " Hello my Chosen One, I am Arceus." The woman now identified as the God of all Pokemon said which shocked the three boys greatly. " M-my apoligise Lady Arceus" Ash stuttered as the three boys bowed in respect to the God of all Pokemon, which she just giggled. " It is alright, now stand my Chosen One and his friends." Arceus said as the three boys stood up. _

" _Um Lady Arceus. Where are we and are my Pokemon alright?" Ash asked Arceus. " Please my Chosen One, call me Arceus" Arceus smiled which caused Ash to blush more. " And your Pokemon they are still at Oak's Ranch" Arceus said which caused Ash to frown. " And what about my house? My mom is she alright?" Ash asked which caused Arceus to frown. " I-I'm sorry my Chosen One but your mother passed away when the ' betrayers' attacked you." Arceus said which shocked the three boys and yellow Pokemon. " N-no i-i-i-it can't be" Ash said as tears started flowing from his eyes. " Please tell me that it was a joke Arceus! Please!" Ash begged as he started crying uncontrollably. Arceus just frowned and hugged Ash to give him comfort. Ash just cried into the shoulders of Arceus. After a few minutes Ash finally stopped crying and wiped his tears and looked at Arceus in the eyes. Arceus blushed as she looked into Ash's brown hazel eyes. " Arceus I want to go to Oak's Ranch" Ash said which shocked everyone in the room. " B-but why do you want to go back to Oak's Ranch Ash?" Paul asked as everyone was expecting an answer from Ash. " I need to take my Pokemon before those 'betrayers' take them" Ash said as everyone understood what he meant. Arceus nodded as she teleported the three to Oak's Ranch._

_**A few minutes Later**_

_After they arrived in Pallet Town they were cautious, so that they won't get caught. But as they pass through Oak's Lab, they saw the destruction that they made at Ash's house or what remained. Ash could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes but shook it off. As they reached Oak's Ranch, it was less cramped and there was less Pokemon in the Ranch. Ash, Gary, and Paul were walking very carefully not to wake any Pokemon up. But when they were walking deeper into Oak's Ramch, they saw burnt grass. They nodded and walked deeper and saw some Pokemon sleeping together. They walked closer to see:, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Bayleef, Infernape, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Donphan, Totodile, Krookorok, Snivy, Gible and Pokemon that Ash was sure that he released.: Squirtle, Primeape, Lapras, Charizard, Gliscor and Butterfree. Ash was shocked to see that some of his Pokemon was still here and that most of his Pokemon were gone. ' Probably those traitors took them' Ash thought angrily as he stepped closer to his Pokemon. He slightly nudged his Charizard in order to wake it up. Charizard's eyes opened slightly to see that his trainer was alive. Charizard gave a small roar in order to wake the group. The group of Pokemon woke up and saw that their trainer was alive they tackled him to the ground. " Haha ok guys you can stop" Ash laughed. Ash then told his Pokemon what happened and to say the least they could probably kill even two Legendaries without any trouble. "So guys ready for some action' Ash asked as the Pokemon just shouted out their names in agreement and Ash just smiled and returned his Pokemon into their respective Pokeballs._

_**Flashback End**_

" –sh, Ash. Ash!" Ash then snapped out of his thought as he saw Paul, Gary, Chris, and Arctic with worried looks. " Yeah what is it?" Ash asked. " We're almost there" Arctic said. And he was right, they could see Viridian City from where they were right now. " Alright now return!" all five trainers said as they returned their respective Pokemon. " So where do we sign up?" Arctic asked. " We sign up in the Pokemon Centre that is closest, and that is right here" Chris said as they stood in front of the Pokemon Centre.

" Alright let's sign up!" Ash said enthusiastically as Gary and Paul smiled to see some of the old Ash, while Chris and Arctic just sweat dropped at Ash's antics. " Welcome to the Pokemon Centre. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. " Well we would like to participate in the Pokemon Master Tournament." Ash said as the four men behind him just nodded. " Alright why don't the five of you give me your Pokedex." Nurse Joy said as the five gave their respective Pokemon. Nurse Joy's eyes went wide after seeing all five trainers name. " OMG! AS-" Ash then covered her mouth before she could continue saying anything. " Do not say any more alright" Ash said in a menacing tone. Nurse Joy just nodded. " But Ash, you, Gary, Paul were said to supposedly die in the explosion at Pallet Town. And Chris you were rumoured to be have killed when you were in Team Rocket's hideout. And lastly, Arctic, you were suppose to have died in a crash at Mt. Hakura." Nurse Joy said which caused the men to be saddened a little. Ash and his friends told Nurse Joy what had happened to them. " Wow that was terrible, I am sorry for your lost, Ash" Nurse Joy said while Ash just waved it off. " Well why don't we get going" Ash said as the group got up and headed out not before he was bumped into someone. He was a small boy, with glasses, he was wearing a white shirt and green jacket, and black shorts. Ash felt his rage reached to a maximum as he saw who he bumped into, it was Max Maple.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: oh the cliffhanger. Sorry about it but at where I am now, it is 1. 59 AM right now and I am tired like heck. So sorry about the cliffy. Hey that rhymes**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Yeah, yeah whatever anyways**_

_**All Four boys: Read the next Chapter of Aura Master**_

_**Paul Slaid: This will certainly prove to be interesting.**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**( Rewrote this on 23/10/14)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in the last chapter of Aura Master. We found out that Ash and his friends were invited to the Pokemon Master Tournament by Charles Goodshow and they flew over to Viridian City. After that they made an encounter with one of the ' traitors ', Max Maple of Petalburg City. How will this fare?**_

_**All four boys: Enjoy reading folks**_

_**Chapter 3: Fight with the traitors and the truth reveals**_

In the previous Chapter:

_Ash and his friends told Nurse Joy what had happened to them. " Wow that was terrible, I am sorry for your lost, Ash" Nurse Joy said while Ash just waved it off. " Well why don't we get going" Ash said as the group got up and headed out not before he was bumped into someone. He was a small boy, with glasses, he was wearing a white shirt and green jacket, and black shorts. Ash felt his rage reached to a maximum as he saw who he bumped into, it was Max Maple._

_**Normal POV**_

Ash felt like punching Max in the face, rip is head off and make sure his soul will never come back. " Hey watch where your going, jerk" Max said as he stood up and growled at Ash. " Hey Max slow down will you?" a voice said as a woman with short brown hair. She was wearing a red shirt trimmed with blue at the bottom, white denim shorts, black gloves and a green bandana. It was May Maple. The second was a woman with short, wavy blue hair. She was waring a blue blouse with white trimmings, and a pink skirt. It was Dawn Berlitz. Then a woman with ginger hair came, she was wearing an orange shirt which consist of a cascade badge implanted on it, loose jeans and a white jacket. She was Misty Waterflower. Finally two men came to the centre. The first was a man with tan skin, brown hair. He was wearing an orange shirt and black jeans. This man was Brock Harrison. The second guy was a man with dirty blond hair. He was wearing a purple shirt inside and wearing an orange jacket. He was wearing a gey jeans. This man was Trip Shooty. Ash felt that he was about to send in his Charizard and burn them in hell but he restricted himself from doing so. " Max who is this guy?" Dawn asked as she was staring at Ash. ' Why do I have the feeling I met him before?' Dawn thought. " This guy bumped into me and didn't say anything" Max said as he pointed a finger at Ash. " Excuse me, sir but you bumped into my brother and was thinking that you should apologize to him." May said trying to get Ash to apologize ( **Like that shit is happening**)

" I don't think so miss, but it was your brother who bumped into me so I think that he should apologize to me" Ash said. " No it was you!" Max screamed in anger. " Why don't we stop blaming each other and have a battle like any other trainer does." Trip said as he took out a Pokeball from his belt. " Heh yeah let's have a three people in a team" Max said as he, Trip, and Misty got to the battlefield. " Brock be the refree" Max said as Brock went into the middle of the field. " Red ( Ash) let us team up with you" Arctic said as Chris was behind him. Ash just nodded as the three got into the battlefield while, Paul, Gary were standing behind Ash, Chris and Arctic as the three was preparing to battle. " The battle between Max, Trip and Misty vs Red, Black ( Chris) and White ( Arctic) will now begin. " Now let me show you my Pokemon. Go Gallade!" Max called out the Ralts evolution ' So it was the Ralts that he saved a few years ago' Ash thought as he stared at him. " Alright now. Misty calls Gyarados!" Misty then threw a Pokeball and it revealed to be the Aquatic Pokemon. ' Hmm that kinda looks threatening.' Ash thought as he stares at Gyarados. " Heh my turn" Trip smirks and threw a Pokeball which shocks everyone. " Go Torttera!" Trip called out the Continent Pokemon. Ash, Gary, and Paul were wide eyes right now. ' But that's my Torttera' Ash thought angrily as he saw that Trip was controlling **his **Torttera. " That guys disgust me." Paul said as he was staring at Ash's Torttera. " Haha what's wrong too scared to move at the sight of my Torttera" Trip laughed which was later joined by the rest of the traitors. "Let's Go, Lucario" Ash called out his Aura Pokemon as he remembered how he got it.

_**Flashback**_

_Ash was running through the Tower of Mastery. He was looking to reach the top where Korrina and his Mega Ring was waiting for him. He continued to run as he finally reached the top of the Tower of Mastery. He started walking out. As the sun was shining bright. He looked in front of him and saw none other than, Korrina and her two Lucarios. " So Ash, you finally reached the top eh?" Korrina said as she turned around to see him and his Pikachu on his shoulder. " Alright so your reward for reaching the Tower of Mastery is this, she skated towards Ash and placed the Mega Ring on his wrist. " Wow so this is a Mega Ring, eh?" Ash said as he was staring at his Mega Ring. " Yeah and here is your second reward" Korrina said as she moved closer to Ash's face. " What are you-" Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as Korrina placed her lips on his lips. After a short while Korrina pulled back with a blush and satisfied look on her face, while Ash was just dumbfounded " So why don't you go back to your friends?" Korrina said as Ash just nodded as he was heading downstairs but something was pulling him back. He looked back to see Lucario pulling him back. " Hmm what's up Lucario?" Ash asked the Aura Pokemon. " Lu Lu Cario" Lucario said, which Ash understood it. " Wait you want to come with me?" Ash said in shock while Lucario just nodded his head. " Wait what about Korrina?" Ash asked as he looked at Korrina. " Why don't you take him? He was saying that the both of you have similar aura's after all" Korrina smiled which caused Ash to blush. _

" _Alright then as he showed Lucario a Pokeball while Lucario tapped the middle button and got sucked into the Pokeball. " Alright it looks like I just caught a Lucario, buddy" Ash said as he and Pikachu were looking at the Pokeball that consist of Lucario. " Why don't we have a battle Ash?" Korrina suggested which shocked Ash. " Wait but-" " Don't worry Ash, both Lucario's have been holding the Lucarionite" Korrina said. " Alright then let's go Lucario!" Ash then threw a Pokeball that consist of Lucario who did a summersault before touching the ground. " Alright now... MEGA EVOLVE!" both trainers screamed out at the top of their lungs, as both Lucario's began to glow. After a while they stopped glowing with a different look. Both Lucario has __its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur. It was now a Mega Lucario. " Woah" Ash stared in awe as he looked at his Lucario. " No time to be happy about this, Ash. You still have a battle here" Korrina said as she snapped Ash from his shock. _

" _Now let the battle begin" Korrina's grandfather, Gurkinn." R-right. Now Mega Lucario use __**Power-Up Punch**__" Ash said as Lucario's fist began glowing red and began charging at his opponents Lucario. " Mega Lucario, you use __**Power-Up Punch**__ as well" Korrina instructed as her Lucario's fist began to glow red as well before charging at her opponent. The two Lucarios began exchanging punches as the attack grew more stronger at each attack. After a while the two Lucario's retreated back to their trainers. " Mega Lucario use __**Extreme Speed**__ and then use __**Power-Up Punch**__ one more time" Ash said while Lucario disappeared from sight and was running behind his opponent. As Lucario was about to hit his opponent Korrina shouted. " Mega Lucario use __**Bone Rush**__ to block the attack" Lucario then glowed a bone like sword and stopped Ash's Lucario. " What but that's impossible, no one could have detect Lucario at that speed. Unless!" Ash then realised something important. " That's right Ash. My Mega Lucario detected your Lucario with Aura." Korrina smiled. " Now Mega Lucario use __**Power-Up Punch **__to end the match" Lucario fist the glowed red as she punched Ash's Lucario in the gut sending him flying. As Ash's Lucario fell to the ground, Korrina said " Well that's the match" " No that is not the match" ash said which shocked Korrina. " But Lucario is on the-" Korrina didn't get to finish as she saw Lucario getting up from the ground, while panting hard. _

" _But how?" Korrina said as she looked at Lucario in wide eyes. " You said it yourself after all, Lucario and I have similar aura and I will never give up and so will Lucario" Ash said as Lucario got up and shouted his name. " Well that means we have more of a match eh?" Korrina said as she smiled at Ash's determination. " Mega Lucario use __**Aura Sphere**__!" Ash said as Lucario was concentrating his aura and formed it into a sphere before firing at his opponent. " Mega Lucario use __**Power-Up Punch**__ to send it back" Korrina instructed as Lucario just punched the Aura Sphere back but were shocked to see that her opponent was right behind her. " Now Mega Lucario end this with __**Power-Up Punch**__ at max power" Ash said as Lucario shouted and punched his opponent as hard as he could which caused the dust to appear. After a while the dust settled and saw two Lucario's looking at each other intensely. Before one of the Lucario fell to the ground amd reverted back to it's original form. It was Korrina's Lucario. Gurkinn just smiled and said. " Korrina's Lucario is unable to battle so the winner is Ash and his Lucario" Gurkinn then pointed into Ash's direction signalling his victory. " We, we did it!" Ash shouted as he jumped on his Lucario. " That was awesome Lucario thank you" Ash said to his Aura Pokemon as Lucario just smiled as he had one against his old trainer. " Wow Ash you beat me fair and square. I think you can succeed in Mega Evolution for sure" Korrina said as she returned her Lucario into her Pokeball which caused Ash to smile. _

" _Thanks Korrina" Ash said as he returned his Lucario into it's Pokeball while running downwards but before he did that. He went to Korrina and pecked her in the cheek, and ran back down. If Ash had stayed a bit longer he would have seen that Korrina's face was super red that it would even make an apple jealous. While Gurkinn just smiled that his granddaughter just found a guy that she likes._

_**Flashback End**_

Ash then smiled at his Lucario. " Ready to rock Lucario?" Ash asked his Lucario which he got a nod as a response. Ash then smiled at his Lucario. " Ready to rock Lucario?" Ash asked his Lucario which he got a nod as a response. " Wow he has a Lucario? But I will still win" Trip said in confidence. " Go Pikachu!" Chris called out his yellow companion. " Go Frost!" Arctic called out his white Ninetails to the battlefield as it lauched a **Flamethrower** at Arctic. " Okay I'm sorry that I didn't let you out but we were flying" Arctic said as he tried to calm his Ninetails down which eventually worked.. " Hah a Pikachu and a Ninetails? This is too easy" Trip smirked as Max and Misty were giving Trip a dreamy look. " Yeah your the best Trip" Max said while Misty was too busy blushing. " Let the battle begin" Brock said.

" Lucario use **Aura Sphere** on Gallade" Ash said as Lucario concentrated his aura and form it into a sphere. " Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** on Gyarados" Chris said as Pikachu absorbed his energy before firing a **Thunderbolt** at the Aquatic Pokemon direction. " Ninetails use **Flamethrower** on Torterra." Arctic said as his Ninetails launched flames from her mouth at Torterra. " Gallade use **Leaf Blade** on the **Aura Sphere** now!" Max said as Gallade's arms started to glow green and tried to slice the **Aura Sphere** but the **Aura Sphere** pushed Gallade back. " Gallade!" Max called out to his Pokemon. " Gyarados dodge it now!" Misty said but before Gyarados was given the chance to move the **Thunderbolt** shocked him **( No pun intended**) and paralysed him. " Gyarados! Are you okay?" Misty called out to her Gyarados. " Torterra use **Rock Slide** to prevent Flamethrower from hitting." Trip said, which Torterra used **Rock Slide** just in time as **Flamethrower **hit the rocks as it completely burnt the rocks. " Lucario use **Close Combat** to finish off Gallade" Lucario then ran at Gallade and launched a barrage of kicks and punches at Gallade knocking him out. " Gallade is unable to battle." Brock called off as Max returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball before crying and running to the Pokemon Centre to heal his Pokemon. ' What a baby' Ash thought as he saw Max running away. " Pikachu end this with **Volt Tackle**!" Pikachu then ran at Gyarados as Electricity formed on Pikachu as he ran and tackled Gyarados knocking him out. " Gyarados!" Misty called out as she returned him to it's Pokeball before rushing to the Pokemon Centre. " Gyarados is unable to battle" Brock announced as May and Dawn were in shock. ' They took down Max and Misty in just two hits' May thought as she continue to watch the match. " Ninetails Flame Tail" Arctic said as it confused everyone. " Ha you must have given up to use a move that doesn't exist" Tripp laughed but was cut short as he saw that Ninetails tails ( Lol ironic) were on fire and it ran towards Torterra and used it's tail and whipped it with the flames. " Torterra" Torterra shouted in pain. " Torterra use Stone Edge" Trip commanded as Torterra summoned rocks to attack Ninetails as smoke start to appear . " Ha that was one down." Trip smirked but as the smoke cleared Ninetails was completely fine which shocked everyone. " Now Ninetails use Flamethrower full blast!" Arctic said as Ninetails launched out a rage of hot flames at Torterra who was knocked out. " Torterra is unable to battle the winners are Red, Black, and White" Brock announced. ' Alright my chance to ask Torterra what happened that day' Ash thought as he closed his eyes as it started to glow blue but as Trip was going to return Torterra, it's eyes turned blue as well.

_**In Torterra's Mindscape**_

" ( Where am I?)" Torterra asked as he looked around to see emptiness. " Hello Torterra" A voice came from behind Torterra he turned around and saw Ash. " (Wait your that trainer at the field.)" Torterra said as he looked into Ash's eyes as he recalled something about him but can't remember. " Is that all Torterra?" Ash asked as Torterra nodded. " I guess it has been 3 years" Ash sighed as he took stance and said " I choose you Torterra" Ash pretended in throwing a Pokeball as Torterra remembered that there was only one trainer that would call his Pokemon like that. " ( Ash? Is that you)" Torterra said which ash smiled to and nodded. Torterra then ran to Ash and nudged his face. " There, there Torterra. Now can you tell me why you were with Trip?" Ash asked as Torterra said what had happened three years ago.

_**Flashback **_

_There was all of Ash's Pokemon playing around while some where training. Namely, Sceptile, Krookodile, Staraptor and Infernape. Then all of a sudden. Six trainers appeared with sad and deceiving looks. " Guys we're here to tell you something" Dawn said as she called out all of Ash's Pokemon. " Infer? Infernape? ( I wonder what is going on? And where is Ash?" Infernape said as all of Ash's Pokemon went to where Dawn was calling. " We're here to tell you some sad news" May said in a fake sad voice. " Bay Bay Bay? ( What is so sad and where is Ash?)" Bayleef said. " We're here to tell you that Ash is dead." Trip said while smirking socking all of Ash's Pokemon. " Quil Quila! Quilava! ( It does not make any sense! No way Ash would die!" Quilava said angrily as the others agreed with him. " You guys don't believe us?" Brock asked as everyone nodded their heads. " Well then look at where Ash's house was" Brock said as he pointed at where Ash house was and everyone's eyes went wide. " Krook Koo Krooko ( Ash... Ash is dead)" Krookodile thought as tears start to form in everybody eyes. " So why don't you guys come with us" Max said as everyone had no choice but to comply. " Alright then" _

" _( After that the trainers then took our Pokeballs and returned most of us but then a Majestic Bird came in)" Torterra said as Ash thought of only one bird. ' Pidgeot' Ash thought._

" _Pid Pid Pidgeot ( Guys don't follow them)" Pidgeot said as it flew down. " Wait whose Pidgeot is that?" Dawn asked as Misty answered " That's Ash's Pidgeot" everyone's eye widened. " Ash had a Pidgeot?" May asked as Brock and Misty just nodded. " Haha well that bird will surely be a good recruitment for my team" Trip laughed as he took out a Pokeball and threw it at Pidgeot but was stopped at the last minute. Everyone was shocked until they saw who stopped the Pokeball. They turned around to see a purple coloured Butterfly with a scarf around it's neck. " But Butter Butterfree ( Oh no you don't) Butterfree said as it glared at Trip. " Now whose Butterfree is that?" Dawn said as she wanted to catch the Butterfree. " That's Ash's Butterfree." Brock answered still in shock that Butterfree was at Kanto. " Ash has a Butterfree?" Everyone asked in shock and Brock and Misty then nodded their heads again. " But Ash released it during the Butterfree mating season." Misty answered. " Then what is it doing here?" Max asked eyeing the Butterfree. " I don't know" Misty replied. " Well I don't know about you guys but I want that Butterfree" Dawn answered as she took out a Pokeball and threw it at Butterfree. But once again something stopped the Pokeball from touching Butterfree. This time the Pokeball was punched back into Dawn's face __**( In the face! Lol) **__they looked on to see a Primeape. " Brock and Misty were shocked to see Primeape as Trip just rolled his eyes and said. " Let me guess this is Ash's Primeape" Brock and Misty just shook their heads. " Yeah but it was supposed to be training with Anthony." Misty said. " Who is Anthony?" Dawn asked who is still recovering from the hit of the Pokeball. " He is a Fighting Martial Artist who is training Ash's Primeape" Brock answered. " Well who else is coming?" Trip sarcastically said as four shadows appeared before them. _

_The first was a dragon like Pokemon who had long wings and had a fire on it's tail. The second was a turtle like Pokemon, he was blue in colour and had a sunglasses. The third was a Lapras who looked very beautiful and majestic. The last was a Pokemon that looked like a vampire and had wings and tail. It was Charizard, Squirtle, and Gliscor. _

_Before anyone could speak Trip beat everyone to the punch. " These are Ash's Pokemon that was either away with someone or was released or was training. Am I right?" Trip asked Brock and Misty who nodded their heads. " Well I for one is going to catch all of these Poke-" Trip was cut off as Charizard launched out a huge amount of flames as the six people just ran away. " I will get you all for this" Trip said as he and the rest ran away._

" _Alright so why don't you wnat us to follow them, Pidgeot?" Infernape asked. " Because it was them who killed Ash" Pidgeot replied as all the Pokemon there was shocked. " So it was true. Ash did die" Snivy said a=sadly with tears in her eyes. " Alright guys but one thing is for certain" Butterfree said as everyone was looking at him. " We all only have one trainer to fight for, and that is Ash Ketchum" Charizard said as everyone agreed._

_**Flashback end**_

"( Then after that I don't know what happened)" Torterra replied as Ash was angry at Trip and the rest for lying to his Pokemon and tried to catch them. " Well here is what really happened that day" Ash said as he told Torterra what had happened that day. " ( Those bastards! I will kill them!)" Torterra said angrily as he was stomping on the ground causing mini earthquakes. " Alright Torterra but why don't you come with me?" Ash asked while Torterra agreed while nudging Ash's cheek. " Alright now let's go back." Ash said as he and Torterra's eyes glow blue.

_**Reality**_

" Stupid thing won't go back in it's Pokeball" Trip cursed as he tried returning Torterra back in it's Pokeball but it doesn't work. After that Torterra's eyes began coming back to it's original colour of it's eyes. " Finally now Torterra re-" Trip was cut off as Torterra gave them all a glare and they were all freaked out. " Wh-what's wrong Torterra?" Trip stuttered as he look into the deadly eyes of Torterra. " Torterra then stomped his foot onto the ground and vines started appearing from the ground. " That's Frenzy Plant!" Gary said in amazement as he was helping Ash get up. The Frenzy Plant then hit everybody and they all ran away. " You stupid Pokemon here's your fucking Pokeball" Trip cursed as he threw Torterra's Pokeball to the ground. Torterra then stopped the attack and picked the Pokeball with his mouth and gave it to Ash. " Atta boy" Ash said as he returned Torterra and began walking to the group. " So we won that easily" Arctic said as Chris just nodded his head. " Aw well we might find more challenges at the Pokemon Master Tournament." Ash said as the five then shouted. " NOW LET'S FLY TO INDIGO PLATEAU!" The five said as they called their Pokemon and flew to Indigo Plateau.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys sorry about the Ash, Chris and Artic match. They were so OP but remember this. Ash, Chris, and Arctic hold very strong Pokemon and they never even Mega Evolved their Pokemon,**_

_**All four of Them: So please Favourite, Review and Follow**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So this chapter will be all about finding the remaining members in the team. Now...**_

_**All Four of Them: Enjoy Reading!**_

_**Chapter 4: Finding the Team of Ten**_

_Previously on Aura Master:_

_Torterra then stomped his foot onto the ground and vines started appearing from the ground. " That's Frenzy Plant!" Gary said in amazement as he was helping Ash get up. The Frenzy Plant then hit everybody and they all ran away. " You stupid Pokemon here's your fucking Pokeball" Trip cursed as he threw Torterra's Pokeball to the ground. Torterra then stopped the attack and picked the Pokeball with his mouth and gave it to Ash. " Atta boy" Ash said as he returned Torterra and began walking to the group. " So we won that easily" Arctic said as Chris just nodded his head. " Aw well we might find more challenges at the Pokemon Master Tournament." Ash said as the five then shouted. " NOW LET'S FLY TO INDIGO PLATEAU!" The five said as they called their Pokemon and flew to Indigo Plateau._

_**Normal POV**_

" Wow so that's Indigo Plateau, eh?" Paul said in awe as he looked at the stadium. " Yup sure brings back memories. Right Charizard?" Ash said in a low voice as he shot Charizard a small glare as Charizard just hung his head in embarrassment. " So where do we land?" Arctic asked. " We land there" Ash said as he pointed a finger at a small clearing. The five Pokemon flew to the spot and landed there. " Alright let's head inside" Ash said and the others agreed and started walking before Ash's stomach grumbled. " But let's eat first" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and everyone just sighed at his antics.

After a few minutes, walking through town. They finally reached a restaurant. Ash pretty much ordered almost everything in the whole menu. After the meal had arrived he ate like a hungry bear. While the rest were thinking. ' Where does the food go to' as they were watching Ash eat like there was no tomorrow. But something brought Ash to a stop. " Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" A voice said from behind Ash, as he turned around.

His eyes widened as he recognize the people. He saw two people who didn't betray him like the others. Two people who he travelled with through Unova. There was also another figure beside them. She has purple hair and was wearing a waitress outfit and had a purple bowtie on it. It was Iris and Cilan and Burgundy. Cilan was an average guy. He had green hair and was also wearing a waiter outfit but he had a green bowtie.

Iris was still the same as he saw her. She had purple hair and her tan skin. But her clothes were different when he saw her. She was wearing royal garments, similar to that of a princess. She is clad in a white and carnation-pink dress with flowing ribbons and frilly ends. Her sleeves are very large and long with bright pink cuffs. She wears small golden crown upon her head with two emeralds encrusted within the triangle-shaped sides. On her feet she wears white sandals with a round green gem encrusted in the center of each shoe. **( Imagine Iris in her Black and White 2 costume). **If Ash could say any better Iris looked more pretty than before. " Um s-sure" Ash cursed silently to himself as he heard himself stutter. " Thanks a lot sir" Cilan smiled as the three just sat down. ' That's the Cilan I know, always polite to everyone' Ash thought as he smiled at Cilan's nice attitude.

Iris was watching Ash as he continued to eat like a pig. ' He eats just like Ash' Iris thought sadly at her friend and remembered the day when they had found out that Ash ' died '

_**Flashback**_

" _Come on Cilan! Why are you so slow?" a younger Iris said as she was rushing down the hill. She was excited to meet Ash again ever since they departed. " I'm coming Iris. I too am very excited to meet Ash at his hometown but you don't have to run all the way there. It doesn't give a delicious taste at all" Cilan said as he caught up with Iris. " I'm sorry Cilan but I really can't wait to see Ash again." Iris said smiling. " Yeah I can see that" Cilan said. ' Especially after what happened at the port is another reason that you want to see Ash again' Cilan thought. After a few minutes the two finally reached Pallet Town. " Excuse me but where is the Ketchum residence?" Cilan asked a man and the man just frowned. " Oh so you didn't hear eh?" the man said. " Heard what?" Iris asked. " Well the Ketchum has died a few days ago" the man said shocking the two Unova residence. " What!" the two trainers said. " Yes it is true. If you don't believe me I can show you their house, or what is left of their house" the man said as he and the two trainers were walking until they finally stopped. " Here it was" the man said as he showed them a small crater. The two Unova trainers were shocked. Both of them had tears in their eyes. The time at the port was practically the last time they saw their best friend or crush for Iris._

_**Flashback End**_

' Ash' Iris thought sadly as tears start to form in her eyes. Cilan was the first o notice it and started comforting her. " What's wrong with her?" Gary asked as he looked at the Unova Resident. " Oh I'm sorry but this always happened when she sees someone who looks or does something like her friend. " Really what is her friends name?" Paul asked. " Well his name was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Cilan answered. As soon as Cilan said that everyone's eyes excluding Burgundy, Cilan, and Iris, widened. ' She wants to meet… Ash?' Gary thought in shock. ' She wants to meet me?' Ash thought in bewilderment as he looked at Iris. " Alright we will see you later then" Cilan said as he, and Burgundy accompany the crying Dragon Master.

After the three had left, the five trainers were still in shock. " Red she wanted to meet with _**you" **_Arctic said as he stated the obvious. " Really? Wow I didn't notice" Ash said sarcastically as Arctic rolled his eyes. " So are you going to reveal yourself to them? That is the real question" Chris said to him. " I-I don't know. They didn't betray me and they want to see me. So maybe I will later" Ash said as the five went and paid for the bill.

The five then walked to the stadium and watched as there was thousands of people in the stadium taking part in the tournament. They got to the back of the stadium to meet Charles Goodshow. " Ah Ash my boy it is really good to see you again. The Pokemon League has been more boring without your enthusiasm in battle." Charles said as he hugged Ash. " Alright so we're here. My Elite Four and I" Ash said as he raised his arms to indicate that the four trainers behind him were his elite four. " Alright so why don't we go and start this tournament" Charles said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Greetings pokemon trainers of the world! Welcome to the Pokemon Master Tournament, a tournament set to test your skills as a trainer and you all should be proud of not only yourselves but your pokemon for making it this far." He said. He paused for a moment or so before beginning again.

"As you may know this tournament has some of the most talented trainers in the world competing in it. Now we present the trainers that are part of the Pokemon League." He said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

A large screen rose from behind Charles and there were 6 headings: "Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos

"Please turn your attention to the screen everyone." Charles said. "These are among possibly the strongest trainers in the world, as you may notice these are all the current, Elite 4 members, and Champions in the world. Now let's give them a warm welcome!" He yelled. " First we have our Champion and his Elite Four in our very own Kanto!" Charles shouted as everyone first was Lance from Kanto, he was followed by Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha.

" Now we have the Champion and his Elite Four from Johto!" Charles shouted as there was cheers from the crowd once again. Steven who replaced Lance as the Champion of Johto walked in front, he was followed by Will, Koga, and Karen.

" Now we have the Champion and his Elite Four from Hoenn!" Wallace then walked in front, he was followed by Sid, Pheobe, Glacia, and Drake.

" Now we have the lovely beauty Champion and her Elite Four from Sinnoh" Charles shouted as twice the number of cheers were made and they were all from boys. There have also people shouting things like " I love you" and " Please marry me!" from the crowd as they say Cynthia walking in front and she was followed by Aaron, Flint, Bertha, and Lucian.

" Now we have the new Champion of Unova. Please welcome Iris from Unova!" Charles shouted as everyone began cheering. After that shocked most people. It was Iris, she was followed by Cilan, Caitlin, Grimsley, and Marshal. It shocked Ash and all of his friends. " Iris is the champion of Unova?" Ash said in shock. " I thought that Alder was the Champion?" Gary said. " Well you see Iris managed to beat Alder in a match few months ago and she then became the Unova Champion" Charles told the five as they were walking in front.

" And now here we have the strongest League in all of history. They have no certain type as for a Elite Four and now presenting, the Champion of Kalos and his Elite Four" Charles said as everyone were anxious to see the Champion and Elite Four of the Kalos Region. Ash, Gary, Paul, Chris, and Arctic walked on walked in front proudly as everyone mostly girls were screaming at the sight of the five men.

" And now before we begin there will be a rule." Charles said as he confused everyone. " This Pokemon Master Tournament was voted as a team competition" Charles said as he shocked everybody even the Champions. " Now there will be 10 people in one team. The Champion of each region and their Elite Four are already in one team, and they cannot team up with any other Champion of a different region. The deadline to show up with 10 people is 2 days. Now happy finding" Charles said as he and the Champions walked away.

" So what do we now? We don't know 5 more people to join our team" Ash said as he was having a sip of his drink. " Yeah do you know any Paul?" Gary asked and Paul responded by shaking his head. " What about you Arctic?"' Arctic replied by shaking his head as well. Chris was nervous. Chris was super nervous that his sweat was touching his ass. He knew five more people but he doesn't want to call or find them. " What about you Chris?" Paul asked as Chris quickly shake his head. " Hmm this is suspicious. You know 5 people don't you Chris?" Arctic asked as Chris just shook his head again.

" Come on Chris this is for our team and we want revenge against those fucking bastards" Ash said as Chris sighed in defeat. " Alright, I know five people, we used to be a team, the 6 of us were partners and was raised in the same town. We travelled together and fought together and entered the league together. But one day we split off the team and went separate directions. Their strong but I don't know where they are." Chris replied but Arctic just smiled.

" Don't worry I have a Pokemon that can search for them." Arctic smirked as Chris just paled. " Alright, Go Winter!" Arctic called out his white and black female Lucario. As soon as it came out it attacked Arctic. It used **Close Combat** on Arctic and then fired an **Aura Sphere** at him which caused a mini explosion. After the explosion finished, it revealed an unconscious Arctic and a pissed off Winter.

" Alright I'm sorry that I forgot to let you out of the Pokeball after we landed but I just forgot" Arctic said as he was expecting a punch in the face, instead he felt a lick in the cheek, he turned around to see Winter who is licking his cheek. After Lucario backed away and the two had a blush on their faces.

" Alright, Chris where does one of your friends live at?" Arctic asked " The first I think that we should go to Celestic Town and meet Mike Shamrock. Ash can you take your Alakazam's Pokeball and teleport us to Celestic Town?" Chris asked as Ash just nodded and gave Chris Alakazam's Pokeball.

" Alright Alakazam Teleport us to Celestic Town!" Chris said as Alakazam concentrated and the two men and two Pokemon disappeared. " Well what do we do know besides waiting for them?" Gary asked. " Why don't we go and gamble at the Celadon Game Centre?" Ash said as the two agreed and headed straight for Celadon City.

_**With Chris and Arctic**_

As soon as Alakazam teleported them to Celestic Town. They saw a town with ruins at it in the centre there was a mural about Dialga and Palkia. " Alright his house is there" Chris said as he pointed at a small cabin. The two men and Lucario walked there and Chris just took a big breath before knocking the door.

" Alright I'm coming" a voice came from behind the door. As the door opened it revealed to be a man not older than 21 years. He was a brunette with red eyes he was wearing a black shirt, red vest, blue pants and red and black shoes. " Chris is that you?" Mike said as he looked at Chris. " Yup it's me and I have an offer for you" Chris said as Mike was confused.

Chris and Arctic then began explaining the situation that they were in. " Oh I see so you want my help eh? Well I always was the one getting you out of trouble and was a far better trainer than you" Mike said proudly as Chris got mad and punched him in the face. " smart ass" Chris mumbled as Mike got up "alright I'll join" Mike smiled as Arctic and Lucario cheered while Chris just grumbled.

" Alright so who is next, Chris?" Arctic asked. " We're going to Veilstone City to see Eva Rullet" Chris sighed and then Mike had a scared look on his face. " Who is Eva Rullet?" Arctic asked. " Eva is one of the most toughest trainers but her attitude is what you should watch out for." Chris shuddered. " Why?" Arctic asked.

" Well she is usually a person that doesn't like to hang out with anyone but when she is okay with hanging out with you, she treats us like her toy." Chris shuddered again as he remembered the times when he was attacked by Eva and… her! " Do we have to get Eva we can get someone else" Mike said trying to get rid of Eva. " I don't like her attitude too but she is very good in battle and that is why we need her now. Alakazam Teleport us to Veilstone City!"

Alakazam then concentrated again as the five just disappeared. After that they reached Veilstone City there was a Game Centre at the middle of tow, there is also a gym and a Day-Care centre that Paul's Brother manages. " Alright there's her house." Chris said as he pointed at a big house.

Chris knocked and waited for an answer but it never came and saw a piece of paper under the door. They picked it up and it said. " Go away!" Everyone just sweat dropped then Chris just knocked again.

" Eva it's me Chris, I came here to tell you something" Chris said as they waited before the door opened.

And it revealed to be a woman not older than 17 she is wearing a slightly baggy black and white checkered shirt with a dark blue hood attached to it with blue pants and red black striped shoes. She has a small silver necklace with a tear shaped pendant hanging around her neck. She has chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length black locks that ended up as curls. She has slightly pale skin. She stood five foot.

" Chris it's nice to see you again, want to be my play thing?" Eva smirked as Chris quickly shook his head. " What about you Mike?" Mike just hid behind Chris for shelter. She sighed and looked at Arctic, she took her book and started writing something on it. she showed it to Arctic and it said. " Who are you?"

Arctic just sweat drop. " My name is Arctic and we would like to ask you this" Eva then had a confused look on her face. Chris and Arctic explained the situation as Mike tried to explain but he failed miserably. " I see so you want me and the rest to join your team for the Pokemon Master Tournament?" Eva said and Chris nodded. " What the heck, count me in" Eva smiled and it was joined by the rest.

" Alright so who is next?" Arctic asked Chris. " Next up is Argo Nexus. He lives in Viridian City. Now Alakazam teleport us to Viridian!" Alakazam did the same thing as he did just now and the six disappeared.

They arrived at Viridian City as they saw a big Gym in the town before walking towards a house.

" Argo it's me Mike" Mike said as he knocked on the door.

It revealed to be a man not older than 22. He is a 6 foot 1, he has a nice skin colour, he has royal blue eyes and had messy brown hair.

" Hey Argo I need to tell you something" Mike said as Argo still had his serious face. After Mike had told Argo about it, Argo just nodded " I'll join" and then walk towards them. Arctic and Winter sweat drop while Chris, Mike, and Eva just shrugged it off.

" Now where?" Arctic asked " Victor Silvers, he is from Literoot Town" Chris said as he asked Alakazam to teleport them to Literoot Town. After they reached they went to a small cabin.

" Guys Victors is pretty shy about strangers so I think that you and your Lucario should go somewhere first. Arctic just nodded as he and his Lucario just walked away. " Victors it's me, Mike" Mike said as he knocked on the door. " Alright I'm coming" a voice came from behind the door as the door opened.

It revealed to be a boy not older than 16. He had pure white hair that covers his left eye so that he can only see with his right eye. He has dark blue eyes. He also has a slight tan. He is wearing a black tee shirt with a grey sleeveless hoodie, white shorts with his right side longer than the left. He wears mountain boots and he has a Mega Ring on his ear.

" Mike, Chris, Eva, Argo it is so good to see you, I haven't seen you guys after we decided to split off the group." Victors smiled as Mike and Eva smiled while Chris and Argo gave emotionless face. Mike then explained the situation to Victors and Victors just smiled and agreed.

After they left the house, Arctic appeared and Victors hid behind Chris and Argo. " Don't worry Victors I won't hurt you, my name is Arctic Storm and I am friends with Chris" Arctic introduced himself and Victors stop hiding behind the two men and introduced himself.

" So who is next Chris?" Arcic asked. " Oh we are done" Chris replied trying to escape. " No we only have 9 people we need one more an you said you have five friends not four" Arctic stated as Chris just hung his head in defeat. " Fine but if I die don't visit my grave." Chris stated darkly to Arctic while Arctic just smiled.

" Alakazam Teleport to Petalburg City" Alakazam nodded and teleported to their destination.

" The group reached Petalburg and Chris and the others walk to a house. Chris then called his Pikachu to protect him. Mike, Eva, Argo, and Victors smirked as they know who he was planning on calling. Mike then knocked the door.

It revealed a beautiful woman. She looked not older than 18. She has waist long brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a blue and White stripped T-shirt, with a black jacket, wears also a mid-long skirt, with White collants and black shoes. She has a Mega Ring as a necklace.

" Hi Alessandra" Mike greeted as Chris hid behind a bush. " Hi there Mike, Eva, Argo and Victors. The last time we were in a group was when we separated. And by the way where is Chris?" Alessandra said as she looked for the black hair man. " Oh he is hiding behind the bush over there" Mike pointed to the bush Chris was hiding at. ' Asshole' Chris mentally cursed Mike as he got up and greeted Alessandra. " Hi Alessandra long time no see" Chris smiled as Alessandra blushed at Chris. " H-h-hi Chris long time no see" Alessandra stuttered as she was looking at her long time crush. " So Alessandra we were wondering.." Mike said as Alessandra had a confused look on her face. " Oh I see so you need a group of 10 to compete in the Pokemon Master Tournament and you guys need me to join?" Alessandra summarized as everybody nodded their heads. " Well what's in it for me?" Alessandra said as everybody was looking at Chris that said " Go and do something you idiot" Chris just sighed and pecked Alessandra in the cheek making her face so red. " Alright now let's go back to Ash, Gary and Paul" Arctic said as Alakazam teleported them away to where the three men were.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright finally finished. I am sorry if I accidentally made your OC behave wrongly and please forgive me but I am still awake and it is 2. 45 AM from where I am. No lies**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So this chapter will show how the battle system of the team works and Ash and his friends takes the first battle pairing of the tournament. Will Ash and his team win their match or will they lose? **_

_**All four of them: Read on to find out!**_

_**Chapter 5: The First Match of the tournament**_

_Previously on Aura Master:_

_. " Well what's in it for me?" Alessandra said as everybody was looking at Chris that said " Go and do something you idiot" Chris just sighed and pecked Alessandra in the cheek making her face so red. _

" _Alright now let's go back to Ash, Gary and Paul" Arctic said as Alakazam teleported them away to where the three men were._

_**Normal POV**_

" So while we were finding the five people behind us. You guys have been playing games!" Arctic shouted angrily while everyone sweat dropped. " Yeah well what do you want us to do?" Paul asked.

" Yeah and besides we have a very rare Pokemon after winning a lot of cash" Gary smiled as he showed them the Pokeball that consist of a unknown Pokemon.

" I don't care! And besides what is so rare about it anyway?" Arctic asked as he stared at the Pokeball. " Well look for yourself" Gary said as he threw the Pokeball to the air. After that a small Pokemon appeared.

The Pokemon was pink in colour, it had small wings behind it. it was a Clefairy. " Wow that's such a cutie what is it?" Alessandra said as she was hugging the Fairy Pokemon.

" it's a Clefairy and it is caught and originated from our very own Kanto Region" Gary answered as he was looking at Alessandra hugging the Clefairy. " And what is your name my beautiful lady?" Gary asked Alessandra as he held her hand. As Chris looked on he felt something he never felt before. Jealousy.

" Um my name is Alessandra" Alessandra sweat drop at Gary. " My love I am sure we were meant to be together and I will do anything for my love" Gary said in the corniest was possible and was bending down to her hand to place his lips on it.

" Ahhh!" Gary shouted as he passed out. Everyone turned around to see Chris who has an annoyed look on his face and his Pikachu who had sparks on it's cheeks.

" Wow Chris to the rescue" Mike joked as everyone snickered as Chris just grumbled something about Gary being a pervert. " Thanks Chris, didn't know that you will get jealous of Gary though" Alessandra winked at Chris as he blushed and lowered his cap to hide his blush.

" Alright so let's go to the Indigo Plateau and register our team" Ash said as everyone nodded. Alakazam teleported the 10 people and 1 Pokemon to the stadium.

Once they had arrived they saw Nurse Joy and went to her. " Nurse Joy this is out team of 10, can you please register us?" Ash asked and Nurse Joy just gave them a warming smile.

" Don't worry I'll register you guys once you give me your names and the Pokemon that you are participating with." Nurse Joy said as she hands them a slip.

Once they were done, Nurse Joy smiled again. " Alright the 10 of you are registered and your battle will start at 9 AM tomorrow, the first match of the tournament" Nurse Joy said and everyone thanked her and bid her goodbye.

" So we got a few more hours before night fall what do we do now?" Victor asked as everyone turned to him.

" Well we could train our Pokemon, I mean this is the Pokemon Master Tournament after all" Mike said and everyone agreed.

After a few hours of training the 10 then got into their rooms. "Alright we have 5 keys, so who sleeps with who now?"

" Well I am going to sleep with my Goddess, Alessandra" Gary said only to get right hook knockout by Chris. " This pervert is sleeping with Paul, I'm sleeping with Argo, Ash is sleeping with Arctic, Victors is sleeping with Mike, and Alessandra is sleeping with Eva. Decision made, now Good-Bloody-Night!" Chris said as he dragged Argo and his bag to his room.

" Ha does Chris usually get jealous like this, Alessandra?" Ash asked her and she replied him by shaking her head.

" He usually doesn't care when I try and get him to notice, so this is actually a first for me, and I'm loving it cause Chris finally gives me attention that I want" Alessandra smiled as everyone sweat dropped.

" Well let's go to sleep, tomorrow we have an early match" Paul said as he dragged an unconscious Gary through the halls to his room.

_**Tomorrow at the Stadium**_

" Good Morning to you, Pokemon Fans across the WORLD!" Charles Goodshow announced as the crowd went crazy. " Today we have our first match between the Kalos Champion Team against Team Too Sexy and We Know It" Chrles Goodshow said as everyone sweat dropped at the teams name.

" Who in the fuck will name their teams name 'Too Sexy and We Know It'?" Mike said as everyone looked at their opponents. " Apparently them" Chris said as they pointed at their opponents.

" Alright so I will announce how the preliminary round will work, they are 256 teams and after the first round there will be 128 teams remaining, after that there will be 64 teams and then 32. After 32 we will change the format. For the preliminary, we will let the team choose five people from their current team to the field. Once that is done, we will have 1 vs 1 Pokemon battles. I hope you understand because it is time to battle!" Charles screamed as the crowd shouted twice as loud than Charles.

" Alright now teams pick five members from your team." Charles said as everyone went into their room that they use to wait.

" Alright so who will we choose to go fight today?" Ash said and everyone raised their hands.

" How about this. We put in 10 sticks in a box and all of us are going to take one stick. Numbers from 1-5 will take part in this round, while numbers from 6-10 take part in the next." Chris suggested as everyone agreed and put 10 sticks in the box.

" Alright everybody got your sticks?" Ash said and everyone nodded their heads. " Alright and now pull" Ash said and everyone pulled the sticks that they were holding. And here is the result:

Ash – 10

Gary – 2

Paul – 6

Chris – 5

Arctic – 3

Mike – 9

Eva – 4

Argo – 8

Victor – 1

Alessandra – 7

" Alright I'm taking part in the first round" Arctic cheered while everyone who got above 5 just slumped their heads down in defeat.

" Alright we're counting on you five so don't embarrass us alright guys?" Ash said and Victor, Gary, Arctic, Eva, and Chris nodded.

" **And in the left corner we have Team Kalos!" **The announcer shouted as everyone cheered.

" **And on the right corner we have Team Too Sexy and We Know It!" **The announcer said as everyone just kept quiet at the teams name.

" **Now the rules of this battle is simple" The announcer said as a water field appeared from the ground there was only one circular rock in the whole field. The first to knock out their opponents in that small rock is the winner. But keep in mind, if any Pokemon falls in the water first is disqualified**. **The first team to 3 victories wins.** **Now let the battle begin**!"

Everyone then cheered.

" **The first battle is Victor from Team Kalos against Lim from Team Too Sexy and We Know It**!"

Lim is an average looking guy, he had messy brown hair, and amber colored eyes. He was wearing a black tee shirt with white stripes on it, he was wearing black pants and black Converse shoes.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Blaziken!" Victor called out his Pokemon. His Blaziken was more taller than any normal Blaziken, his flames in his wrist were more intense. " I choose you Blastoise!" Lim choose his water type Pokemon as he sood out proud.

" **Blaziken versus Blastoise. let the battle begin**!"

" Blaziken use **Close Combat** and send it flying" Victor said as Blaziken ran in fast and started launching deadly and accurate hits at Blastoise.

" Blastoise use **Hydro Pump** on Blaziken now" Lim commanded as Blastoise lowered his cannons and aimed straight at Blaziken.

" Blaziken use **Double Team **to dodge the attack!" Blaziken then made multiple illusions of itself. Blastoise then looked confused as it doesn't know who to hit.

" Now use **Fire Punch** on him multiple times!" Victor said as Blaziken and his illusion charged in at Blastoise and used **Fire Punch** on him, after taking multiple hits, Blastoise was very tired and could not take anymore hits.

" Now Blaziken end this with **Flamethrower**" Blaziken then shot out flames from it's mouth and aimed at Blastoise.

" Blastoise use **Protect**" Blastoise held out his arms and a green shield came and protected him from the flames.

" Blastoise use **Hydro Pump**" Blastoise then shot out water from it's cannon at Blaziken.

Blaziken took the attack head on, and was now panting hard on the ground after taking the hit.

The crowd kept cheering for the intense match that is happening in front of their eyes.

" Blaziken activate your **Blaze** ability" Victor said as everyone's eyes went wide. Blaziken nodded and orange aura surrounded Blaziken as it got up from the ground and looked at Blastoise.

" ( This is a good match but it looks like I have to end it here)" Blaziken said as he stared at the panting Blastoise

" ( I couldn't agree more but…)" Blastoise said as they looked at each other and smirked.

" ( I'll win!)" the two said in confidence.

" This is fun Lim but what do you say we have one more hit?" Victor said as Lim just smiled.

" You bet!" Lim said

" Now Blaziken use **Double Team** then use **Flare Blitz** to end it" Blaziken made copies of himself then coat himself in flames and charged it at Blastoise.

" Blastoise stop him by using **Hydro Cannon**!" Blastoise took in a long breath and shot a ball of water at Blaziken. Just when the water connected with Blaziken, and the Blaziken disappeared which shocked Blastoise, the real Blaziken the went behind Blastoise and attacked it from behind.

Blastoise then fell to the ground unconscious.

" **Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Blaziken! That means the first win goes to Team Kalos**!" the announcer said as the crowd went wild after the battle.

" Return Blaziken, you did an amazing job out there" Victor said as he returned the Fire Pokemon to it's Pokeball. Victor and Lim went through the sides of the field and shook hands. " That was a good match there Lim" Victor said with a smile.

" It sure was, but the next time we fight, I'll be the victor" Lim laughed as the two headed to their respective area.

" **And now the Second Battle is Green ( Gary ) from Team Kalos and Sean from Team** **Too Sexy and We Know It**!"

Sean was a small boy, he had green hair and he has scarlet coloured eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a collar and bow tie, he was wearing shorts and black shoes.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" Umbreon let's battle" Gary kissed the Pokeball as he threw it to the air to reveal a dark eeveelution with yellow rings on it's head.

" Let's play, Hitmonlee" Sean calledout his brown coloured Kicking Pokemon as it got into a battle stance.

" **Umbreon versus Hitmonlee. Let the battle begin"**

" Umbreon use **Giga Impact** on Hitmonlee now!" Umbreon then charged with a purple aura surrounding it and charged at Hitmonlee sending him flying.

" Hitmonlee regain your momentum and use **High Jump Kick**" Sean ordered as Hitmonlee bounced off the wall and started charging at Umbreon with it's feet aiming at it.

" Umbreon use **Double Team**!" Gary said as Umbreon made copies of himself. And stayed put. Hitmonlee attacked an Umbreon but unfortunately for him, it was an illusion and damaged itself immensely.

" Umbreon use **Crunch** to end the match!" Umbreon then charged at Hitmonlee and bit it's leg hard and Hitmonlee then fainted.

" **Hitmonlee is unable to battle, the winner is Umbreon! That means Team Kalos has two wins under their belt**!" The announcer said as everyone cheered as Gary returned his Umbreon and walked towards Sean who was crying. " Hey that was a good battle so no need to cry" Gary said as he placed his hand atop of Sean's head.

" R-really?" Sean sniffed. " Yes I know so, so why don't you go back to your team?" Gary smiled as Sean nodded his head and ran back to his area while Gary walked slowly to his.

" **Now Team Kalos has an advantage here. If they win, they advance to the next round! Now we have Arctic from Team Kalos and Shoyu from Team Too Sexy and We Know It!"**

Shoyu was a man with Blue Hair, he has green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with black stripes, he was wearing blue jeans and white shoes.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Ice!" Arctic called out his shiny Glaceon to the battlefield.

" Hitmonchan to the battlefield!" Shoyu called out his Punching Pokemon who is a male even though he is wearing a skirt.

" **Glaceon versus Hitmonchan! Let the battle begin!"**

" Hitmonchan use **Bullet Punch** to push Glaceon to the lava now!" Shoyu ordered his Punching Pokemon as he punched Ice multiple times.

" Ice use **Ice Beam** on the ground to trip Hitmonchan" Ice then launched an Ice Beam to the ground and Hitmonchan fell to the floor. " Now Ice use **Blizzard** and freeze Hitmonchan." Arctic said as Ice launched cold breath from it's mouth and aimed at Hitmonchan

" Hitmonchan get up and use **Drain Punch** on Glaceon!" Shoyu ordered as Hitmonchan got up but he couldn't move. The **blizzard** hit Hitmonchan dead on but didn't freeze him.

" Hitmonchan use **Mega Punch** on the ground to break the ice" Shoyu said as Hitmonchan then punched the ground as the ice broke and it shocked both Ice and Arctic.

" Now use **Mega Punch** one more time to end this match!" Hitmonchan then ran at Glaceon and punched it, sending it flying and it hit the water.

" **Since Glaceon touched the water, Glaceon is disqualified and the winner goes to Hitmonchan and Shoyu by default**!"

Arctic then returned his Glaceon to it's Pokeball and headed back to his area. " Arctic…" Ash said as he saw Arctic was in a miserable mood. " Arctic don't worry we still can win this" Ash reassured Arctic as Lucario licked Arctic I his cheek, cheering him up a little.

" Yeah your right. Let's win the first round Eva!" Arctic said as Eva just nodded and headed to the field.

" **The Fourth round is Eva from Team Kalos and Leonard from** **Team Too Sexy and We Know It!"**

Leonard was an average man with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, blue pants, black pants and a beret.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" Aurorus let's go" Eva called out her fossilized Pokemon from Kalos.

" Sceptile battle time!" Leonard called the Forest Pokemon as it stood out proud and ad a twig in it's mouth.

" **Aurorus versus Sceptile! Let the battle begin!"**

" Sceptile go in there and keep slashing **Leaf Blade** at Aurorus!" Leonard commanded as Sceptile went in and slashed his blade at Aurorus multiple times.

" Aurorus use **Ice Beam** on Sceptile!" Aurorus opened it's mouth and ice came out of it's mouth and attacked Sceptile.

" Aurorus use **Ancient Power**!" Aurorus then summoned rocks and aimed at Sceptile.

" Sceptile dodge it with Agility and then use **Solar Beam** to end it!" Leonard smirked as he saw his Sceptile dodging the rocks elegantly and launched a **Solar Beam** at Aurorus making it faint.

" **Aurorus is unable to battle the winner is Sceptile! Meaning that Leonard is the winner. Team** **Too Sexy and We Know It equalized with Team Kalos what will happen now?" **

Eva returned her Aurorus and walked away. " I'm sorry I couldn't win but Aurorus was at a type disadvantage after all" Eva said sadly as Chris got up and hugged Eva. It shocked her and made Alessandra quite jealous.

" Don't worry Eva, I will win our match and we will advance to the next round, I promise you" Chris said as he reassured her and began walking to the battlefield.

" **Now is the final battle! The winner of this battle will advance to the next round! Who will win? For team Kalos we have Christopher and for Team** **Too Sexy and We Know It, we have Orland!" **

Orland was an average looking guy, he has Scarlet Hair and had black onyx eyes. He was wearing a black vest and red tee shirt, he had a scarf around his neck and blue jeans and blue sneakers.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon!"**

" I choose you Lapras!" Chris called out his Lapras, his Lapras was a very beautiful and Majestic creature as it stood proud.

" I choose you Raichu!" Orland called out his electric rat Pokemon.

" **The Final Battle! Lapras versus Raichu! Let the battle begin!"**

" Raichu end him with Thunder!" Raichu then shot out a Thunder attack at Lapras.

" Lapras use Psychic to send it back to him." Chris said as Lapras eyes glowed pink and send back the Thunder attack back at Raichu.

" Raichu absorb it then use Thunder Punch!" Raichu then absorbed back the Thunder and ran at Lapras.

" Lapras use Ice Beam!" Chris said as it launched an Ice Beam.

" Raichu jump then use Thunder Punch"

" Who said that Ice Beam was for you?" Chris smirked as it got Orland confused. The Ice Beam hit the ground completely freezing it. as soon as Raichu touched the ground it fell.

" Lapras use Psychic and make him move up" Lapras eyes glowed pink again and she lift Raichu up.

" Now slam him to the ground." Chris said as Lapras slammed Raichu to the ground.

" Now Lapras end it with Hydro Pump!" Lapras then shot out a large amount of water at Raichu making it faint.

" **Raichu is unable to battle the winner is Lapras and that means Team Kalos has 3 wins and are advancing to the next round" **The crowd then screamed out as Chris walked towards Orland and shook his hand.

" That was a good match! I hope to battle you again" Chris said.

" Yes it was, I hope that your team wins this tournament" Orland said as Chris smiled and walked back too his area.

" Alright good job Chris, we move on to the next round!" Ash said as he smiled.

" Just doing my best for the team" Chris responded as the ten just walked away.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright finally finished. Alright I'm sorry to the one who made Arctic and Eva. I am sorry that I made them lose but I had to make sure everyone wins. And I am sorry if I made any mistakes.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey guys sorry I have not been updating but my computer broke so I couldn't do it. So this chapter will show that Ash and his friends take on a new team to advance to the third round. Will they advance? Also there will be at least two shocking team that is very interesting.**_

_**And one more thing to a certain guest. Fuck you and never review ever again. You're a piece of fucking shit. And thank you all to those that likes this story.**_

_**All four of them: Enjoy reading! And no flames ever again**_

_**Chapter 6: Second Round**_

_In the last chapter of Aura Master:_

" _Now Lapras end it with Hydro Pump!" Lapras then shot out a large amount of water at Raichu making it faint._

" _**Raichu is unable to battle the winner is Lapras and that means Team Kalos has 3 wins and are advancing to the next round" **__The crowd then screamed out as Chris walked towards Orland and shook his hand._

" _That was a good match! I hope to battle you again" Chris said._

" _Yes it was, I hope that your team wins this tournament" Orland said as Chris smiled and walked back too his area._

" _Alright good job Chris, we move on to the next round!" Ash said as he smiled._

" _Just doing my best for the team" Chris responded as the ten just walked away._

_**Normal POV**_

After the battle Team Kalos headed to town to have something to eat. " Hey where's Chris?" Ash asked as he was chomping down his burger.

" I don't know, he said he needed to head out somewhere" Arctic answered as he was eating his chicken. " Yeah and is Alessandra with him cause she is not here right now?" Mike said as Gary slammed his hands on the table.

" No way! My Goddess cannot be alone with that idiot! Only I can be alone with her" Gary growled as everyone else sweat dropped while Ash was just finishing off his food and giving a bottle of ketchup to his Pikachu.

" Yeah but what if their doing something two people of the opposite sex do when their alone…" Arctic smirked as everyone just snickered which angered Gary more.

" I can't believe that Arctic can be such a fucking pervert like Gary" a voice came from behind the group as they turned around to see an irritated Chris and a blushing Alessandra.

" So what were the two of you two doing…. Alone….." Mike said which caused Alessandra to blush more than she was and he got an uppercut to the chin by Chris.

" We were just checking when our match is tomorrow asshole" Chris growled which caused the group to laugh at Chris.

" All jokes aside, what time is our match and who are we facing?" Ash asked as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

" Our match will start at 9 PM and we face Team Flower, they specialize in counter striking." Chris answered as he and Alessandra sat down.

" I see so what shall we do for our spare time right now?" Paul asked.

" We could watch matches from the other teams to see who advances to the next round?" Victor suggested as everyone nodded and paid for their meals and headed for the stadium.

" What match should we watch right now?" Ash asked as everyone was thinking except for Chris.

" I think we should head to Stadium E, there is a certain Team that I want to watch" Chris smirked as everyone was confused but shrugged it off and started walking to Stadium E.

The group reached Stadium E and saw the teams that were competing, It was Team Unova 2 Vs Team Jack ass**( Sorry about the weird names of these Teams, can't think of Team names) **the scores were close, the score was 1-0 in favour of Team Unova 2. " So what is so interesting about this match?" Ash asked Chris as he pointed at the direction of Team Unova 2, Ash was confused but looked at the direction Chris pointed and his eyes widened.

" Woah now I understand what's so interesting now" Ash smirked as he watched the two players shook hands. The man from Team Unova 2 was a man with brown spiky hair, he is wearing a red and white cap that looks like a Pokeball. He is wearing a black shirt inside and was wearing a blue jacket on the outside. He was wearing black pants and red shoes. His name is Hilbert Black.

_**With Team Unova 2**_

" That was a great match thank you very much" Hilbert said as he shook hands with his opponent.

" It was a great match but it looks like you outsmarted me in battle" Hilbert's opponent smiled as the two parted ways.

As Hilbert walked in his area he saw the rest of his teammates. His teammates were Cheren, Bianca, his sister, Hilda, N, Nate, Nate's sister, Mei, their rival, Hyuu and the two Gym Leaders of Unova, Skyla and Elesa. After that Hilbert was tackled to the ground by a certain Gym Leader. " That was an amazing match, good job Hilbert!" a certain Reddish Brown haired Gym Leader.

" Thanks Skyla. That means a lot coming from you" Hilbert smiled as he and Skyla kissed passionately which caused some of his teammates to groan and the rest of them to squeal like a school girl.

" Will you guys quit making out in front of us again" a black hair man groan. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a red tie and a small Pokeball badge was on the middle of the tie, he is wearing blue jeans and blue shoes. His name is Cheren, the new Normal Type Gym Leader of the Unova Region.

" Sorry about that Cheren, just got a little bit overboard that's all" Hilbert smiled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Skyla was blushing. Cheren just sighed.

" Well whatever Nate your next" Cheren called out the brown haired man.

Nate was an average man, he has brown eyes, he is wearing a blue shirt inside and a dark blue sweater outside. He is wearing short gray pants and black and blue long socks and red and black shoes. He has a sling bag slung behind him and he is wearing a red visor with a Pokeball on the middle.

" Alright it's finally my turn" Nate said in satisfaction as he ran to his side of the field. His opponent also came out and the two started to call out their Pokemon and began the match, after a few minutes of the battle. The third round came and it was over with quickly. The whole match was over with Team Unova 2 getting a perfect 3-0 victory over their opponents.

" Man they dominated their opponents" Gary said as he watched the other team in a sad mood.

" Well what should we expect if they were invited to this Tournament?" Alessandra said as everyone nodded their heads.

Team Unova 2 were walking down the town with happy looks on their faces, the only two people who didn't show any happiness was Hilda and Mei. The two could not concentrate and were still thinking about the eventful day, the day they met the boy they both have a crush on, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

_**Flashback**_

_Hilda and Mei both groggily woke up. " So the two of you are finally awake" a voice came from behind the two girls, as they turned around they saw a man who is wearing a full black suit, on his shirt, there was a giant R on it._

" _Who are you and where are we?" Hilda demanded as she tried to get up but noticed that both her hands are tied behind her back and her legs were tied as well._

" _I am merely a grunt from Team Rocket, and the two of you are in Viridian City, at the base of Team Rocket" the grunt responded which shocked the two girls._

" _But why are we trapped here?" Mei asked. " You're here because from today onwards the two of you are Team Rocket members" a voice said from behind the grunt to reveal a man with brown hair and has a Persian beside him._

_He is wearing an orange suit and purple tie he is wearing an evil smirk on his face. _

" _Mr. Giovanni, sir" the grunt bowed in respect to Giovanni as he waved it off._

" _What bullshit are you talking about? We are not joining any evil organization" Mei growled as the two Rockets chuckled darkly._

" _A foul mouth you have there, young lady. You will be a perfect member for Team Rocket" Giovanni smirked which caused the girls to growl at him._

" _Now we have two pretty ladies here and it is such a shame that they just leave here without doing some medical check up" Giovanni smirked as the two women widened their eyes in shock._

_As Giovanni was just about to reach them the door exploded which caused the smoke to appear._

" _What the hell" Giovanni said as he was coughing at the amount of smoke in the room. As the smoke cleared it revealed the silhouette of a young man. As the smoke finally clears, the four people in the room saw a young man with spiky black hair, he has a Pikachu on his left shoulder with electricity emitting from it's cheeks._

_At the sight of him, Giovanni was scared shitless. " Y-you again? I thought we finally ended you" Giovanni stuttered as he saw the man smirked and his Pikachu Thunderbolted the grunt which paralyzed the man._

" _You can never get rid of me until all the evil organization is destroyed" the black hair man smirked as he threw two Pokeballs at Giovanni's direction and two Pokemon held him straight. The first is a green Dragon-like Pokemon, it has a twig on it's mouth holding onto Giovanni's left arm_

_The second is also a Pokemon that looks like a Dragon, the Pokemon is red and it has wings and a tail with fire emitting from it's tail, it is now holding the right hand of Giovanni._

" _Now may you rest in peace Giovanni" the man said as his hand glow blue and moved at a speed no human can possibly do and removed Giovanni's head from his body which scared normal people but didn't scared the two girls _

" _Now are you two ladies alright?" the man asked as he removed his cap so that the girls can get a better view of his face._

_The man has brown hazel eyes, not too tan skin and horizontal lightning bolts on his two cheeks and the two girls blushed immensely at the sight of him and had one thought._

'_He is sooo hot'_

_The man then asked his Sceptile to cut the two ropes on the girls which it followed and freed the girls._

" _Thank you so much, but how did you find us and why did your hands turned blue?" Hilda asked as Mei nodded her head._

" _For your first question, my Lucario sensed the bastard's aura and we followed him here. While for your second question, my hand turned blue because I used aura to kill him" the man smiled which caused the girl to blush again._

" _Alright, I understand but can we know the name of our handsome savior?" Mei said seductively which caused the man to blush lightly but shrugged it off._

" _My name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum or Ash for short" Ash answered._

" _Alright thank you very much Ash" Hilda smiled_

" _Yeah and we got to go" Mei said as Ash nodded in understanding. As the two young women was walking they stopped which confused Ash before surprising him even more by kissing him on both cheeks and then ran away with satisfied looks._

_Ash on the other hand blushed as he was kissed by two gorgeous girls while ignoring the teasings by his three Pokemon._

_**Flashback end**_

The two girls then sighed after that which caused the group to look at them. " Are you okay? You guys have been sighing ever since the start of this tournament" N asked his new friends as everyone nodded at that.

" Yeah did you want to fight the match before?" Bianca said as the two shook their heads.

" We were just thinking" Mei sighed as it made Nate to have a horrified look on his face.

" My sister? Thinking? Oh my God it is the end of the world" Nate dramatically said as everyone excluding Hilda, Mei, and Bianca laughed. While the three had an annoyed look on his face.

" Oh why don't you shut up, you damn homo brother, yesterday I heard you scream out Hyuu's name because of a kiss and guess what it wasn't even a kiss it was a damn dream" Mei growled.

" Ohh burn" Hilbert laughed.

" Would you like me to apply cold water to the burnt area?" Hilda said which caused the group to laugh more while Nate just lowered his head in shame while Hyuu was comforting his ' girlfriend '

" So honestly what were you thinking about?" Hilbert managed to say through laughs.

" We were thinking about a guy we like" Hilda said bluntly as everybody stopped laughing and stared at the two girls with horrified looks. An awkward silence was bestowed upon the group.

The group excluding the two girls gathered in a small circle. " We must be in a different dimension if the two of them likes a guy" Hilbert whispered as everyone nodded their heads.

Unfortunately for them the girls heard it and called out all their Pokemon and ordered them to attack the group.

_**With Ash and his Team**_

" Any other Team that caught your interest Chris?" Ash asked as he and the group were walking down the street.

" Not really. I just heard of four teams besides ours that are favorites to win" Chris said

" Really? Do tell" Paul said

" The first apparently it is the Team with the traitors in it" Chris said as Ash, Paul, Gary, and Pikachu felt anger through their veins.

" And when do we face them?" Ash asked as he narrowed his eyes.

" We will face them in the Top 8"

" Alright I can't wait to humiliate them in the tournament" Ash smiled darkly as everyone sweat drop.

" The second is the Team that Cynthia is in" Chris said as he felt anger in his veins which was unnoticed by the group.

" And when do we face them?"

" We face them in the Top 4 once we beat the traitors " Chris said.

" Alright anymore?" Mike asked

" Team Revenge. They are an unknown Team but are said to be ridiculously strong" Chris said as he doesn't know why but he felt something wrong about the team.

" And when do we face them?" Mike asked.

" We face them in the Finals if we beat Cynthia" Chris answered as everyone nodded their heads.

" And what is the last Team?" Alessandra asked as everyone listened carefully.

" I don't know about the full details about the Team but all I heard was that the teams name is Team Goddess" Chris answered.

" What is so interesting about the Team that makes them a favorites?" Victor asked.

" I wouldn't know but all I heard from the announcer was that they beat their opponents with grace while crushing their opponents." Chris answered as everybody was anxious to battle the four said teams.

" Alright so let's heal up our team and head for our second match" Ash suggested as everybody nodded.

_**Time Skip to the Match**_

" _**And welcome to the Second Match. On the right corner we have Team Kalos and on the left we have Team Flower" **_The announcer said as everyone started cheering for the teams.

" Alright Paul your starting us off" Ash said as Paul nodded his head and headed out to his side of the field. His opponent came out of his area.

He is a minimum of 5 ft 7, he has red hair and is wearing blue shirt with black trimmings and green pants.

" **This match is between Silver** ( Paul ) **from team Kalos and Dike from Team Flower**"

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**"

" I choose you Salamance" Paul called out his Dragon Type Pokemon.

" I choose you Eelektross" Dike called out his pure Electric Type from the Unova Region.

" **Salamance Vs Eelektross. Let the battle begin**"

" Salamance in the air!" Paul called out his Dragon Type

" Eelektross use **Rain dance**!" Dike said as Eelektross launched blue aura to the sky and it started creating a heavy downpour.

" Now **THUNDER**!" Dike said as Eelektross shot out a **Thunder** which hit Salamance directly.

" Darn it" Paul growled as he lowered his sleeve to reveal a bracelet.

" Now **Mega-Evolve**!" Paul called out as Slamance glowed pink and revealed a Mega Salamence.

Its wings meld together into a single huge, crescent-shaped wing, while the rest of its body looks more streamlined. Its tail is shorter, and its underside markings grow in size to allow it to tuck in its front legs. Its head spines grow longer, and the ones directly on the side of its head turn inwards and reach its mouth. The underside of its mouth turns red, matching the markings on its neck.

It roared out loud which scared the shit out of everybody excluding Team Kalos. Eelektross was already wimping out away.

Paul had a small smirk of victory already expecting his victory but all good thing must come to an end.

" **Salamance is now disqualified for Mega Evolving**" The announcer said which shocked Paul.

" Wait a minute when was Mega Evolving a rule?" Paul asked as everyone sweat dropped as Ash pulled him out from the battle field and shook his head in disappointment and shame.

" **With this Team Flower is now leading 1-0. Now the second battle**"

Alessandra then walked to the field and a man that looks like Dike appeared at the field on his side.

The man has all the same looks as Dike but he is wearing a red shirt and blue pants.

"**This match is between Alessandra** **from team Kalos and Kite from Team Flower"**

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon"**

" I choose you Blade!" Alessandra called out the Forest Pokemon as it stood out proudly.

" I choose you Blaziken!" Kite called out the final evolution of the Hoenn starter.

" **Sceptile Vs Blaziken. Let the battle begin**!"

" Blaziken charge in and use **Blaze Kick**!" Kite said as Blaziken charged at Sceptile with it's feet with flames on it.

" Blade use **Earthquake** to stop him from coming at us" Alessandra said as Sceptile stomped his foot to the ground that caused an Earthquake that made Blaziken lost his ground and fell to the ground after taking the full hit of the attack.

" Blaziken get up and launch **Flamethrower** at Sceptile and then continuous barrage of **Fire Punch**"" Kite said as Blaziken stood up and launched a breath of fire at Blade's direction which he dodged gracefully. Blaziken then charged at Blade again and his fist got on fire and landed several accurate hits on Blade.

" Blade are you okay?" Alessandra called out to her starter Pokemon in worry. She became less worried when Blade just put a thumbs up at her.

" Alright Blade use **Quick Attack** then change it into **Dragon Claw**" Alessandra said. Sceptile ran as white light appeared when Sceptile was running and went in front of Blaziken. Sceptile's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw and attacked Blaziken head on.

Blaziken cried out in pain and began panting on the ground.

" Alright end the match with **Frenzy Plant**!" Sceptile then launched vines from the back as it trapped Blaziken and caused a lot of damage to Blaziken.

After a while Blaziken then fell to the ground unconscious.

" **Blaziken is unable to battle. The winner is Sceptile which means Team Kalos gets the win**" The announcer said as the crowd started cheering like crazy people who wants to take a huge shit.

" Alright good job Alessandra, we got our first win" Ash said as she smiled and sat beside Eva.

" Where's Chris?" Alessandra asked.

" Chris said he wants to observe one of Team Goddess matches with Gary and he said that he will record it for us." Mike said.

" So he would rather watch other people's match rather than me?" Alessandra sighed as everybody shrugged.

" But he did say that he has confidence in you, Alessandra" Ash said which brighten up her mood.

" Really?" Alessandra said as Ash nodded.

" Argo looks like it's your turn" Chris said as Argo nodded his head and walked to the field.

" **Currently the score is now 1-1. Now the Third match will begin"**

" **This match is between Argo from Team Kalos and Ean from Team Flower"**

Ean is a man with blue and yellow trimmings appeared. He has green eyes and is wearing a scarlet sweater and blue jeans.

" **Trainers send in your Pokemon"**

" Let's go Scyther!" Argo called out his bug type from Kanto.

" Go Ninetails!" Ean called out his Fire Type from the Kanto Region.

" **Scyther Vs Ninetails! Let the battle begin!"**

" Scyther start off with **Quick Attack** and then continuous **Slash** attacks" Argo said as Scyther ran as white light appeared behind him and started slashing Ninetails.

" Ninetails launch out a **Flamethrower** once he stops **Slash**!" Ean said as Ninetails then launched a **Flamethrower **at Scyther which caused the Bug Type to shout out in pain.

" Scyther! Are you okay?" Argo called out as Scyther just nodded weakly. Argo took a look at Scyther and saw that his green body was scorched a little.

' This guy is good what kind of move that will take his attention away from Scyther?' Argo thought as he then stared at the water and widened his eyes.

' The water! Yes I'll use the water as my advantage' Argo smirked as Ean was then confused as he stared at Argo.

" I don't know why your smiling but this is the end of the line for you. Ninetails use **Overheat**!" red aura then surrounded Ninetails as she is preparing to launch out her attack.

" Scyther now jump on the walls now" Argo said as Scyther was confused but complied.

" Now launch **Overheat**!" Ninetails then shot out a massive attack on Scyther.

" Scyther now use **Vacuum Wave** on the water now!" Argo said as Scyther nodded and used it's scythes and cut the air and water started heading towards the **Overheat** attack.

The water and the Fire collided with each other.

After a while the fire evaporated the water and caused steam all throughout the stadium. " Darn I can't see" Ean cursed.

And if he could see through the steam, he would have saw that Argo having a huge smile on his face.

" Scyther sense the presence of Ninetails then end it with **Quick Slash**!" Scyther then concentrated and when he finally sensed her, he then ran towards Ninetails at face speed and used **Slash **continuous times again but with more speed thanks to the **Quick Attack** boost.

Ninetails then fell to the ground unconscious.

" **Ninetails is unable to battle! The winner is Scyther which means Team Kalos gets their Second win**!"

Argo then walked up to Ean and shook his hand.

" That was an amazing battle. I hope that we can battle like this again" Argo smiled as Ean nodded his head and the two head back to their respective resting area.

" So now we have two wins. We need just one more win to head to the 3rd round so you better win Mike" Ash said

" Just count on me" Mike said as he walked to his side of the field.

" **Now Team Kalos just needs one more victory to move on to the next round. Can they win here to move on to the next round**?"

" You bet I will" Mike smirked as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

After a short while, Mike's opponent finally appeared. She is a very beautiful woman who looked not older than 19. She has brown hair and blue hazel eyes. She is wearing a black shirt and blue skirt.

" **This match is between Mike from Team Kalos and Relen from Team Flower**"

" **Trainers send in your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Flygonn" Mike called out his Mystic Pokemon.

" I choose you Clefable" Relen said as she called out her Fairy Type Pokemon from Kanto.

" **Flygon Vs Clefable. Let the battle begin**"

" Flygon charge in with a **Steel Wing**" Mike said as Flygon's wings started to turn metallic and charged at clefable hitting it in the face.

" Clefable use **Metronome**" Relen said as Clefable started wiggling it's finger until it stopped and it's finger glowed. After that nothing happened.

" Ok that was a fail. Flygon end Clefable with another **Steel Wing**" Mike said as Flygon charged in again with it's wings turning metallic and flew towards Clefable.

But as Flygon was very close to Clefable, Flygon crashed down after being hit by an unknown object.

" What happened?" Mike said but when he looked up he paled. He saw meteors crashing down to Earth.

" **Metronome** brought out, **Draco Meteor**" Relen said in awe as she watched the meteors crashing down.

" Flygon are you okay?" Mike called out to his Dragon, as Flygon just grunted as it's sign as an okay.

' How am I going to beat her? She has a type advantage and Flygon is almost going to faint?'

" Let me just wing it. Flygon charge in now" Flygon shouted it's name and then flew in at Clefable.

" Clefable use **Moon Blast** to end Flygon it looks like nature is in our side." Relen said

**A/N: ( Remember it is 9 P.M. so it is at night. Now enjoy reading) **

As Clefable absorbed the power from the moon, it launched out a powerful attack at Flygon.

" Flygon use **Protect** NOW!" Mike said as a green aura surrounded Flygon, completely blocking the attack.

" Now Flygon use **Steel Pulse**!" Mike said as Flygon charged up the steel in his body and launched it at Clefable who was not expecting the move and fainted to the ground unconscious.

" **Clefable is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon which means that Team Kalos has 3 victories and they move on to the third round of the Tournament**!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered.

Mike and Relen walked up to each other and shook hands.

" That was a good battle, I appreciate it" Mike said as Relen smiled at him.

" It was, I wish you good luck for the rest of the tournament" Relen said as she pecked Mike on the cheek, which shocked him and had a blush on his face.

Relen giggled at him and began walking back to his resting area, ignoring Flygon's laugh.

" Good job Mike you won the match and you also won the heart of your opponent" Arctic teased as everyone else laughed.

" Wait but that means that I don't get a chance in battling" Ash said as everyone laughed.

" Guys this is serious" Ash whined as the group laughed harder but they stopped laughing when they saw Chris and Gary walked in the room with shocked looks on their faces.

" Hey guys we won the match but what's wrong?" Victor asked the two boys who sat on their seats.

" We are going to lose" Gary said which shocked everyone in the process.

" What bullshit are you talking about Gary? We are definitely going to win" Paul growled at Gary but he was so shocked he was unfazed by him.

" I wouldn't say we are going to lose but we have minor chances if we face them" Chris said which shocked everyone since he never surrenders in a fight.

" Are Team Goddess really that strong?" Eva asked and the two boys nodded their heads.

" We can show you a video of the way they fight and the thing that shocked me the most is the team members of the Team" Chris said as Gary nodded.

" Who is in their team?" Mike asked.

" Just watch the video" Chris said as he took out his video camera and showed him the video.

When the video started playing they saw a woman with white hair,and Blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a crystal white robe, she was also wearing a colorful necklace. A person that Ash and a few others had seen before.

" B-b-but that's.." Ash said in shock.

" Yes that is Lady Arceus" Chris said as the room was shocked and became silent.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ohh the cliffhanger, never like to do this kind of stuff but please forgive me and sorry I haven't been posting much but I have the worst luck in the world.**_

_**All four of them: Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter Ash and his friends face off with Team Unova for the third round. Will they win the match and face off for another match in the fourth round?**_

_**All four of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

_**Chapter 7: The Big Match! Team Kalos Vs Team Unova Part 1**_

In the last chapter of Aura Master:

" _Are Team Goddess really that strong?" Eva asked and the two boys nodded their heads._

" _We can show you a video of the way they fight and the thing that shocked me the most is the team members of the Team" Chris said as Gary nodded._

" _Who is in their team?" Mike asked._

" _Just watch the video" Chris said as he took out his video camera and showed him the video._

_When the video started playing they saw a woman with white hair,__ and Blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a crystal white robe, she was also wearing a colorful necklace. A person that Ash and a few others had seen before._

" _B-b-but that's.." Ash said in shock._

" _Yes that is Lady Arceus" Chris said as the room was shocked and became silent._

_**Normal POV**_

" T-that's Lady Arceus" Mike said in shock as Chris and Gary nodded their heads.

" Ok but why in the heck is the God of all Pokemon taking part in a tournament?" Arctic asked as everyone had similar thoughts.

" I don't know but I'm definitely going to find out" Ash said harshly as he got up and started walking away with the team following behind him.

" Do you even know where are we going to find her at all?" Alessandra asked as everyone stopped walking.

" I will find them with my aura" Ash said as he closed his eyes and concentrated until his eyes turned bluish and after a few minutes his eyes turned normal.

" Alright, I found her, she is in the forest." Ash said as he and his team started walking.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash and his friends finally saw **her**. Lady Arceus and her team. Her team consists of a team full of women.

**A/N: I am very sorry but I suck in describing people so forgive me if I suck. Now please continue reading**

The first is a woman with long red hair that reaches her mid back, and stood at a height of 5'7, she has an exotic white gold hazel eyes. She is currently wearing blue jeans , a red and white blouse that covers up her impressive C-Cup to D-Cup bust.

The second was a woman with lavender colored hair. She stood at a height of 5'4. She has a blue colored eyes that fit her beautiful face. She is currently wearing white jeans with a black belt and in the middle was a medal plate. She is wearing a short light purple tank top that expose her belly button, it also reveals her D-Cup borderline to DD-Cup bust. She is also wearing two rather large bracelets, it is dull green in color.

The third is a brunette that stood just an inch short from the first one. She has brown hazel eyes the same that Ash has. She is currently wearing a white green skirt, and a white shirt that completely covers up her C-Cup bust.

The fourth is a woman with black hair, she stood at a height that was a few inches short from the first. She has brown almond eyes. She is currently wearing a brown skirt, and a blue blouse that covers her C-Cup bordering to D-Cup bust.

The fifth is a woman with long wavy honey colored hair, she stood at a height of 5'4. She has blue almond eyes. She is currently wearing a pink skirt and a black blouse that covers her C-Cup bust. She is also wearing a pink hat with black trimmings on it.

The sixth is a woman with a pony tail. She has lemon yellow colored hair. She stood an inch shorter than the second woman. She has light gray almond eyes. She is currently wearing a white blouse that covers her B-Cup bordering to C-Cup bust. She is also wearing a long red skirt that covers her luscious legs.

The seventh is a woman with scarlet hair. She is just an inch taller than the fourth woman. She has green jade almond eyes. She is currently wearing a black tank top that shows off a small part of her D-Cup bust. She is wearing a white long pants.

The eighth is a woman with black wavy hair. She has amber colored almond eyes and she stood at a height of 5'7. She is currently wearing a blue dress that covers her C-Cup bust.

The last is a woman with jade colored hair. She stood at a height of 4'9. She has blue almond eyes. She is currently wearing a white skirt, and a green blouse that covers up her C-Cup breast. She also has a rainbow colored necklace.

All the girls looked at Ash and his team approaching and most of them **(A/N: Let's say 7/9)** blushed at the sight of Ash.

" Why hello my Chosen One how are you?" Arceus smiled as Ash slammed his hands on the table startling everyone excluding Arceus.

" Why are you taking part in this tournament? Are you trying to get us kicked out?" Ash said harshly not even caring that he is talking to the God of all Pokemon. While Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and was undecided to help his ' brother' or to go to the God of all Pokemon.

" What are you talking about Chosen One? We are just having fun by taking part in the tournament" Arceus smiled as Ash attempted to punch her but Chris stopped Ash before his punch collided with Arceus face.

" What are you doing Chris? She wants to get us kicked out from the tournament" Ash growled as he pointed at Arceus.

" Just let me talk alright? With your fucked up attitude, you could get us killed" Chris joked while Ash just grumbled away.

" Hello Lady Arceus" Chris said as he bowed down.

" Please rise, I don't want people to get the wrong impression" Arceus said as Chris rise.

" Why are you taking part in the tournament Lady? Is there trouble in the tournament?" Chris asked as everyone was expecting an answer.

" You are smart Chris. Yes there is a team that will cause a lot of trouble in the future" Arceus said which shocked everyone.

" But which team is that?" Victor asked.

" Is it Team Revenge?" Chris said as he narrowed his eyes.

" Yes but how did you know?" Arceus said.

" I don't know but hearing this teams name makes me very angry" Chris said as he clenched his fist.

" So you joined the tournament to warn us or take out this, Team Revenge" Ash summarized as Arceus nodded her head.

" Alright but why didn't you say so from the start?' Ash asked which got a giggle in response.

" Well you are very fun to play with Chosen One" Arceus said through giggles while Ash just turned his head away to hide his blush and grumbled about something about him not being fun to be with.

" So you think that Team Revenge is really going to do something during the tournament?" Ash said

" Yes but that is just a possibility though" Arceus said as Ash pulled out a black phone out of his pocket

" Who are you calling Ash?" Mike asked

" I'm calling my friends to spy on Team Revenge" Ash said as he dialed some numbers on his phone.

After a while the phone showed a shadow of a woman with long red hair, a man with blue and a Meoth.

Some of the people were shocked and some of them were wondering who they were.

" T-that's Team Rocket!" Four of the nine women said.

" Nope they are ex-Team Rocket members" Ash said as everybody were clueless.

" I saved them when they were being attacked by Giovanni" Ash said as everyone made their mouths like a shape of an O.

" So what's up boss?" James asked

" I want the three of you to spy on a team called Team Revenge" Ash said.

" But why would you want us to do dat boss?" Meoth asked and after Ah explained the situation the three Ex-Rocket members saluted him.

" Alright we will send you a report about it sir" Jessie said as they turned off their phone.

" Ok now that, that is done" Ash said as he looked at the girls direction.

" Well who are your team members?" Arctic asked.

" Oh right these people over here didn't want to take part in the tournament but after a few words they changed their minds fast" Arceus smiled as the girls in question blushed hard while everyone else was pondering over what words that would convince them to take part.

' Probably about Ash' Paul, Gary, Chris and Arctic thought as they stared at the raven haired trainer.

" Hey there guys" the girls said.

" The red haired woman is Latias" Arceus said as Latias waved her hands while giving a blown kiss at Ash's direction who just made hand motion of swatting away the kiss which made Latias pout while everyone was shocked again and all the guys also had a sweat drop moment.

" Why is she in your team?" Arctic asked while Arceus just shrugged.

" She wanted to join after some ' persuasion' " Arceus smiled while Latias blushed

" The Lavender haired woman is Sabrina" Arceus said as Sabrina just nodded her head before staring at Ash's brown eyes which caused the two to stare at each other and for Sabrina to blush.

" The brunette is Lyra" Arceus said as Lyra was waving her hands and had a huge smile on her face.

" The honey haired woman is Serena" Arceus said as Ash stared at Serena and couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity of the girl.

**A/N: Ash and Serena haven't met in Kalos at all**

" The woman with yellow colored hair and has a pony tail is Korrina" Arceus said as Ash widened his eyes and saw the Gym Leader waving her hands at him.

" The scarlet haired woman is Leona" Arceus said as Leona bowed down

" The woman with black colored hair and long wavy hair is Melanie" Arceus said as Melanie just smiled

" The Black hair woman with brown almond eyes is Candice" Arceus said as Candice waved her hand.

" Lastly the Jade haired woman is Amanda" Arceus said as Ash widened his eyes in shock.

" Wait you mean Amanda from Cerulean City?" Ash said and got a nod from Arceus

" Wow Amanda long time eh?" Ash said as he walked to her

" Y-yeah" Amanda blushed as Ash was very close with her.

" How are you feeling?" Ash smiled which caused Amanda to blush more

" I'm fine thanks to Lady Arceus" Amanda smiled as she moved her head towards Arceus.

Ash smiled as he walked towards Arceus and bowed at her.

" Thank you very much for helping her Lady Arceus" Ash said as he continued to bow.

" No need for that Chosen One, I help those that need it" Arceus responded as Ash got up and smiled at her. Arceus then blushed at that intoxicating smile from her Chosen One.

" Sorry to break the romance between you two" Mike said as Ash and Arceus blushed and the girls glared daggers at Mike which was unnoticed by him.

" Can you tell us how you met Amanda?" Mike asked as everyone was just as anxious as him.

" Do you want to tell them?" Ash asked Amanda who nodded her head.

" Well it all started like…"

_**Flashback**_

_Ash was walking around Cerulean as he left Pikachu with Gary and Paul. He then continued to walk around Cerulean until he stopped in front of the gym. ' I wonder if I can get revenge on that fucking red headed bitch' Ash thought angrily as he stared at the gym._

_Ash finally stopped staring when he heard a loud scream. " AHHHHH!" Ash then automatically ran towards the sound of the noise. He continued to run until he saw a beautiful woman being attacked by some Pokemon._

" _I choose you Butterfree" Ash called out his bug type who emerged from the Pokeball._

" _Butterfree use __**Psychic **__on those Pokemon" Butterfree's eyes began to turn pinkish purple as it lifted the Pokemon in the air which Ash took as an advantage and took the woman's hands and ran away once he returned Butterfree back to his Pokeball._

_After a while of running, Ash and the woman were panting in Cerulean Cape. " Hey are you okay" Ash said in between pants, only to notice the woman crying._

" _H-hey don't cry, God dammit why do I suck in comforting girls?" Ash said as he tried to comforted the woman._

" _Hey shush don't cry. Everything's all right now" Ash said in a small tone as the woman stopped crying and wiped her tears on her face. She then lifted her head and the two were staring passionately into each other's eyes._

" _My name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, but call me Ash. So what's yours?" Ash asked the woman_

" _My name is Amanda Kross" the woman now identified as Amanda smiled._

" _Well it's nice to meet you, Amanda but why were those Pokemon chasing after you?" Ash asked which caused Amanda to frown and started to tear up once again._

" _There were ordered to attack our family. And then the Pokemon killed my parents who was trying to help me escape." Amanda said as she was on the verge of another breakdown._

" _Who ordered them to attack your family?" Ash said as he was angry that someone would order their Pokemon to kill people._

" _It was Team Rocket" Amanda said which caused Ash to widened his eyes and clench his fist hard._

" _Why would Team Rocket choose to attack your family?" Ash asked trying to hide his anger._

" _My family has kept many TM's with us for a long time. We give the TM's to Gym Leaders so that they can give it to trainers" Amanda said as Ash got up._

" _Alright Amanda can you come here again in one month from now?" Ash asked._

" _Um yeah but-" Amanda didn't get to finish her sentence once Ash flew off on his Pidgeot._

_**1 Month Later**_

_Amanda was currently waiting for Ash at Cerulean Cape just like what he said a month ago. She didn't know why but __every time__ she thought about him, her heart always skips a beat. And after a few days after the incident, she finally knows what the feeling was. It was love._

_She was head over heels for the raven haired man. When Amanda was about to leave a pair of hands covered her eyes. She was scared and shocked but when she felt the warmth in the hands, the same warmth that Ash had, she calmed down._

" _You know, I almost thought that you weren't coming" Amanda giggled as Ash just let out a small chuckle._

" _Well a true man will never break his promise to a beautiful woman like you" Ash said and then smirked when he saw Amanda blushing so hard._

" _W-what have you been doing the whole month?" Amanda asked._

" _Well I avenged your parents. I defeated the whole of Team Rocket" Ash said which shocked her._

" _Y-you attacked Team Rocket" Amanda asked and got a nod by Ash in response._

_Amanda walked up to Ash slowly and stopped in front of him which confused him. Amanda then slapped Ash right in the face with a loud sound that could be heard even at a far place._

" _Why'd you slap me for? I was-" Ash stopped talking when he saw Amanda crying._

" _Why did you do that? Do you know that you could lose your life there? How would I feel if you died?" Amanda screamed which shocked Ash more._

_As Amanda was about to slap Ash again, he caught her before her hand reached his face and pulled her into a passionate hug. Amanda then cried into his shirt._

_After a few minutes later she stopped crying and started banging his chest._

" _Idiot, idiot, idiot" Amanda kept banging his chest continuously. Ash then released the hug much to Amanda's displeasure._

" _I'm sorry Amanda but close your eyes and I hope that this is enough apology" Ash said as Amanda obliged and closed her eyes._

_Ash then put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace._

_The necklace was a small and shiny crystal. It was a rainbow colored crystal. It has small angel wings on it. It was also had a small circling around it. It was truly an exquisite necklace._

_Ash then fixed the necklace on her neck very properly. Amanda then opened her eyes and saw the necklace on her neck. Amanda eyes start to tear up once again. _

" _Thank you Ash" Amanda said as she leaned near Ash's face. Ash was expecting another slap on the face and closed his eyes. Instead of pain, he felt a wet lips on his own._

_After a while Amanda leaned away from Ash with a huge blush on her face._

" _Uh I'll see you later then" Amanda said as she tried to run away but Ash held her hand._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Amanda was cut off when Ash pulled her close to him and kissed her in the lips. Amanda was shocked but she then melted into the kiss and kissed back. Ash then pulled her waist to deepen the kiss. And Amanda wrapped her hands around Ash's neck to deepen the kiss even more._

_**Flashback End**_

After Ash told everyone about his encounter with Amanda. Every girl including Arceus started glaring at the now blushing Amanda.

" Hahaha look what we found lots of sluts in the woods" a voice said which made the girls stop glaring at Amanda and look at the sound of the voice.

The group saw Trip and his team of traitors. Ash felt like punching Trip for his comment and Pikachu felt like shocking all the traitors with it's Thunderbolt but just managed to prevent himself from doing so.

" Aha and look it's Red and his team of losers" Trip snorted as Ash growled at him.

" How am I a loser when we defeated you easily?" Ash said while Trip growled.

" Well you want a rematch then" Trip said as he took out a Pokeball from his belt.

" Heh sure" Ash replied and walked to the field. Brock however has some bad luck and walked up to Arceus.

" Hello my sweet angel, may I know the name of this fair lad-" Brock didn't get to finish when Arceus kicked Brock in the nuts very hard. Brock then held his hurt manhood.

" If you ever talk or get close to me again. I will end your pathetic piece of shit life" Arceus glared at Brock with so much anger and hatred that filled her eyes. Brock nodded his head and tried to run away.

' Damn she is one scary bitch' Trip thought as he watched the scene. ( **Sorry Arceus**)

" Well can you hurry up and start our match will start at night and time is wasting" Ash said which snapped Trip out of his thoughts.

" Y-yeah" Trip then walked to May and she gave him a Poke Ball.

" Wow so you like to take other people's Poke Ball?" Ash commented which make Trip to growl.

" This Pokemon is mine but I lent it to her for her contest" Trip growled as Ash ignored him which made him even more angry.

" I choose you Altaria" Trip called out the Humming Pokemon who emerged from his Poke Ball.

' An Altaria eh? So it looks like I'll have to use him then' Ash thought as he looked at Altaria.

" May the aura be always with you" Ash said as he threw a Poke Ball.

After the Poke Ball touched the ground a silhouette of a dragon Pokemon appeared and roared out it's name.

Everyone had to cover their ears to prevent themselves from going deaf from the loud roar. Excluding Ash, Pikachu, Paul, Gary, Arctic, and Chris that is smirking.

After a while everyone finally got to saw the Pokemon. It has dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. It has appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharper claws than its previous evolution. Its eyes have black scleras and gold-colored irises. Its pupils have shrunk. It was a Garchomp.

" Heh so a loser like you has a strong Pokemon eh? Why don't you give it to me, a person who has skills" Trip laughed as all the traitors laughed except Brock who was giving a sad look.

" Well he is with a person with skills, but I really think that the Altaria suits an ugly girl like you" Ash said as everyone snickered while Trip just glared at Ash.

" Let's just see who the last one laughing is" Trip said as Ash just gave an emotionless look.

" This is a one on one match between Trip and Red!" Brock said

" Alright I have the first move. Altaria use **Dragon Breath**!" Trip called out as Altaria launched blue flames at it's mouth at Garchomp.

" Garchomp use **Dragon Claw** to Slice the fire away." Ash said as Garchomp's hand took in a red aura and took the form of a claw and swiped the fire away which shocked Trip.

" H-how is that possible?" Trip said in shock.

" Now attack him with **Dragonic Head**!" Ash said which confused everybody except Ash's Elite Four.

" Ha are you trying a move that doesn't exist! Might as well just give me this Garchomp!" Trip laughed. **(A/N: Sucker never learns)**

But the laughing from Trip was cut short when he saw Garchomp's head turn into a red color and then he launched himself at Altaria.

Garchomp then head butted Altaria in the gut making her feel the pain and Altaria then fell to the ground unconscious.

" Altaria is unable to battle! The winner is Garchomp and Red!" Brock announced as everyone was wondering how strong Ash truly is.

" Now that this pathetic match is done. I have a real match to get to" Ash said coldly as he and the two teams **( Team Kalos and Team Goddess)** started walking to the stadium.

" Hey Trip are you alright?" May asked as Trip growled. " I'm going to defeat him and get rid of his pathetic face." Trip growled.

" So you want to beat that team eh?" a voice came from behind the traitors.

" Who's there?" Trip said as he and his team looked back to see a man with blood red hair and a black shirt, there is a big R on it. He was also wearing blue jeans. He is currently smoking while leaning on a tree.

" Who are you" Trip asked as he narrows his eyes.

" My name is not important but what do you say if I give you an offer that you can't refuse" the man smirked while the others smirked darkly to.

" So what do we have to do?" Max asked

" Join Team Revenge" the man smirked darkly.

_**With Ash and the rest**_

Ash and Team Kalos are currently in their rest area waiting for their opponents to arrive.

" So who are we facing?" Alessandra asked.

" We are facing Iris and her team" Arctic said and Winter nodded which got Ash to smirk.

" I see." Ash smiled with a small blush on his face.

" Hey Ash are you going to tell her who you are?" Chris asked as Ash sighed.

" I don't know. She and Cilan didn't betray me so I may" Ash shrugged and Chris nodded while Arctic just smirked.

" Or is it the fact that you like her?" Arctic smiled which caught the attention of everyone and caused Ash to blush lightly.

" I-I don't like her" Ash stuttered as everyone else was chuckling at Ash.

" Yeah not like but love" Arctic snickered but was then stopped when he got punched uppercut style by an invisible arm.

" Who the hell punched me?" Arctic asked in pain as he held his aching chin while glaring at everybody while his Lucario, Winter was glaring at everyone as well.

While on the stands a chuckling Arceus can seen with an evil smile on her face while, everyone who came close to her was either suffocating from her dark aura around her or scared to be close to her.

_**With Ash and his friends**_

After a truce with everyone, their opponents, Team Unova arrived. They saw Iris, Cilan, Caitlin, Marshal, Grimsley, Burgundy, Cameron, Stephan, and two new people that we have never seen before.

The first was a man not older than 19 years. He has shaggy brown hair and crimson red eyes. He is wearing a red T-shirt under his black overcoat that reaches all the way to his knees. He is wearing black jeans, a red converse shoes and a hat that is similar to Riley of Iron Island. He is also wearing a mega ring around his neck in the shape of a Charizard.

The Second was a woman also not older than 19 years. She has long and wavy black hair that reaches all the way to her thighs. She has icy turquoise colored eyes and has pale skin. She is wearing white pants with black suspenders hanging from them which has her Pokeballs attached to them, she is also wearing thigh length black boots, a black shirt and a white leather jacket with a black fur collar around it. She is also wearing a full coverage wrist length black leather gloves.

" **Now the most anticipated match in the Tournament between Team Kalos and Team Unova will soon begin**" The announcer said which got the crowd excited to see the match.

_**With Ash and the gang**_

" So let's decide who fight today. But since in the last match I didn't get to fight, I will fight first" Ash said as everyone just nodded.

" Alright then let's pick" Chris said as everyone held a stick and pulled it out.

Gary – 2

Paul – 6

Chris – 10

Arctic – 4

Mike – 8

Eva – 3

Argo – 9

Victor – 7

Alessandra – 5

" Alright then looks like we got who is battling today and tomorrow" Ash said as the one who drew the numbers above 5 were either sitting in a corner being depressed or was just wishing others good luck.

" **And now in the first match we have a Champion battle between the two regions. We have Red of Kalos and Iris of Unova**" The referee shouted as everyone started cheering for their favorite team. Charles then walked to the announcer and took the microphone from him.

" Attention to all, since this will be an exciting match, I will allow Mega Evolution's for only this match in the third round" Charles said which shocked the two teams and crowd but they started cheering again.

" Now good luck to both teams" Charles said as he walked down.

" **Now that, that is done**. **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Haxorus!" Iris called out her first Pokemon as the Axe Jaw Pokemon stood out proud.

' I see so Axew finally evolved after all these years' Ash smiled as he remembered the times when he travelled through Unova with Iris and her trusty Axew.

" Well then I pick this one!" Ash then threw a Pokeball that hit the ground and the capsule then opened.

The said Pokemon gave out a loud and deafening roar when it came out. It was also a Haxorus as identical as Iris's.

" **And it looks like both trainers has sent in a Haxorus**"

' A Haxorus? Not quite' Ash smirked in his mind as he stared at his Haxorus.

" **Haxorus Vs Haxorus! Let the battle begin**!"

" Haxorus charge in and use **Focus Blast**" Ash said as Haxorus nodded and heightens it's mental focus and unleashed a ball of power towards Ash's Haxorus.

" Haxorus dodge it and use **Dragon Claw**!" Iris said as Haxorus dodged the blast from Ash's Haxorus and started charging at Ash's Haxorus with a green aura surrounded it's claw before it finally took the form of a large claw and attacked Ash's Haxorus.

" Haxorus use **Dragon Pulse**!" Haxorus then shot out a purple beam from it's mouth and hit Ash's Haxorus at it's mark.

" Darn Haxorus are you okay?" Ash asked in concern while Haxorus nodded and got up.

" Now Haxorus use **Dig**!" Iris shouted and Haxorus started burrowing itself underground.

" Haxorus sense it's presence and use **Focus Blast** on it" Haxorus then started closing it's eyes and tried to sense it's opponent's presence and once it did it fired another Focus Blast which hit it's mark and Haxorus emerged from underground.

" Haxorus use **Double Team** and then attack with **Hyper Beam**!" Haxorus then made copies of himself which confused Iris's Haxorus before firing an orange beam directly straight at Haxorus's chest.

" Haxuros are you okay?" Iris called out to her Dragon Type which got a nod in response.

" Haxorus ignore the recharge then fire a **Shadow Ball** at it!" Ash said which shocked everyone as they saw Haxorus charging a black ball and hurls it at Iris's Haxorus direction.

The attack hit it's mark since smoke was covering the whole stadium.

" H-how is your Haxorus able to learn **Shadow Ball**? It shouldn't be possible" Iris stuttered while Ash just gives her smile which caused her to blush a bit.

"Just wait until the smoke clears" Ash said as everyone was patiently waiting for the smoke to clear.

As the smoke cleared they saw a Haxorus on the ground barely conscious and were shocked when they didn't see a Haxorus but a different Pokemon. It had a silhouette of a Pokémon that looked like it could stand on two legs, and had a fox like tail. In the smoke you could see two purple glows of an eye.

The Pokemon gave out a load roar. " T-that's a Zoroark!" Iris said as she stared in awe at the Illusion Fox Pokemon.

" Exactly and now Zoroark use **Shadow Claw**" Zoroark then claw then had purple aura around it and then struck the barely conscious Haxorus who gave out a cry in pain and then fell unconscious.

" **Haxorus is unable to battle**! **The winner is Zoroark**!" the referee said as everyone cheered for the amazing battle that had happened.

Ash then walked up to Iris and shook her hands.

" That was a great fight" Iris said although she was disappointed that she lost but, everyone loses once in a while.

" Yeah it was" Ash smiled.

" Well hope to see you again soon" Iris said as she ran to her resting area.

" Oh we will see again soon" Ash said softly so no one could here him and walked away as well.

" Alright good job Ash! Now we have taken the lead!" Arctic said as everyone smiled.

" Alright Gary it's your turn now" Ash said as Gary had a confident look on his face.

"**Team Kalos took their first point in this match will they get a second here**?" The announcer said.

Gary then walked to the battlefield and saw his opponent.

" **And now for the second match! We have Green from Team Kalos and Nicolas Slaten from Team Unova**!"

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Okay finally done with Chapter 7**_

_**Ash Ketchum: So when are you planning on updating again?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: * shrugs * don't know**_

_**All four of them: **__**Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter we will continue the match between Team Kalos and Team Unova and Ash will reveal himself to both Iris and Cilan. What happens next? Read to find out!**_

_**All four of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

"_( Pokemon Speaking)"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 8: The Big Match! Team Kalos Vs Team Unova Part 2**_

In the last chapter of Aura Master:

" _**Haxorus is unable to battle**__! __**The winner is Zoroark**__!" the announcer said as everyone cheered for the amazing battle that had happened._

_Ash then walked up to Iris and shook her hands. _

" _That was a great fight" Iris said although she was disappointed that she lost but, everyone loses once in a while._

" _Yeah it was" Ash smiled._

" _Well hope to see you again soon" Iris said as she ran to her resting area._

" _Oh we will see again soon" Ash said softly so no one could here him and walked away as well._

" _Alright good job Ash! Now we have taken the lead!" Arctic said as everyone smiled._

" _Alright Gary it's your turn now" Ash said as Gary had a confident look on his face._

"_**Team Kalos took their first point in this match will they get a second here**__?" The referee said._

_Gary then walked to the battlefield and saw his opponent._

" _**And now for the second match! We have Green from Team Kalos and Nicolas Slaten from Team Unova**__!"_

_**Normal POV**_

" **Trainers call out your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Blastoise!" Gary called out his starter who emerged of the Pokeball standing proud. It has a Blastoiseite on it's head.

" I choose you Charizard!" Nicolas called out his starter who emerged from his Pokeball and gave out a load roar. It also had a Mega Stone but it was a Charizardite which was blue on it's chest.

" **Blastoise Vs Charizard! Let the battle begin**!"

" Hey Nicolas you want to Mega Evolve right from the start?" Gary asked with a smirk as he showed Nicolas his Mega Ring.

" No way because I don't win" Nicolas said sarcastically which made Gary angry as the both of them touched the middle of their Mega Ring and they both shouted out

" Mega Evolve!"

Both Blastoise and Charizard glowed in a color of pink and changed forms.

After a while the two Pokemon stopped glowing gave out a load roar.

Blastoise developed two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. This cannon extends forward over Blastoise's head. Its eyes turn red, and its ears angle backwards. It has a small point on its chin. It is now a Mega Blastoise

Charizard however had its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. It is now a Mega Charizard X.

The two Pokemon stared at each other with hard looks and then smirked.

This will be an interesting match.

" Mega Blastoise let's use **Hydro Pump**!" Blastoise then launched it's three cannons at Charizard's direction and fired water from it.

" Mega Chaizard spin around and use **Air Slash** constantly" Nicolas said as Charizard started spinning like a top and started slashing the air. Once the Hydro Pump was closer to Charizard the air started cutting the water making it disappear shocking the audience.

" So you used **Air Slash** to make a shield from the water" Gary said as Nicolas just nodded.

" Alright no more messing around! Blastoise use **Skull Bash**!" Blastoise then lowered his head and charged at Mega Charizaard X with a white aura surrounding it.

" Mega Charizard counter it with **Flare Blitz**!" Charizard then charged at Mega Blastoise with red flames that covered it's body.

The two strong attacks collided and caused a small shockwave to occur in the stadium which made the audience cover their eyes.

Once the smoke cleared from the stadium. Everyone stared at the two Pokemon and were shock when they saw no serious damage on either side.

" Mega Blastoise use **Ice Beam**!" Blastoise then shot out a blue beam at Mega Charizard X.

" Mega Charizard counter the ice with **Flamethrower**! Charizard then shot out blue flames from it's mouth.

The two attacks collided once again with neither Pokemon giving any hints of exhaustion.

" Mega Blastoise use **Rock Smash**!" Blastoise hand then glowed a bright white aura surrounding it as he charged at Mega Charizard.

" Mega Charizard use **Dragon Claw** to counter it!" Charizard then flew to Blastoise with it's hand glowed a bright green aura around it and took the form of a claw and attacked Blastoise.

" **And it looks like it is a continuous barrage of attacks having the same amount of strength! Is this the true power of a Mega Evolved Pokemon**?" the announcer shouted as the crowd kept their eyes on the battle.

" Mega Charizard use **Flame Burst**!" Charizard then shot out blue flames and attacked Blastoise but couldn't do a lot of damage because of type disadvantage.

" Mega Blastoise use **Hyper Beam** !" Blastoise then shot out an orange beam at Charizard directly.

" Charizard are you okay?" Nicolas asked as Charizard got up and shot fire to the air.

" Mega Charizard use **Shadow Claw**!" Charizard's hand then glow with a dark aura surrounding it's hand and turning into a claw and attacked Blastoise.

" Blastoise!" Gary shouted in concern as he saw Blastoise fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Blastoise slowly got up and shot a glare at the Fire/Dragon Mega Evolution.

" Blastoise use **Blizzard**!" Blastoise then shot out cold air from it's mouth and directly hitting Charizard who fell to the ground hard.

" Charizard get up! please!" Nicolas shouted as Charizard flew up to the sky.

" Alright it is time to end this match!" Nicolas shouted.

" I couldn't agree more!"

The two trainers then stared at each other before calling their Pokemon.

" Blastoise/Charizard!"

" Use **Hydro Pump**/**Flamethrower**!"

Blastoise shot out water from it's three cannons while Charizard shot out intense blue fire from it's mouth and the two moves just passed each other and the moves hit Charizard and Blastoise and caused the two of them to crash to the ground.

After a while the two started standing and stared with each other but then everyone heard a crash to the ground and the said Pokemon reverted back to it's original form.

It was Blastoise.

" **Blastoise is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard**!" The referee shouted as everyone was cheering super loud for an amazing match.

Gary looked on in shock and his hair covered his eyes but he looked up and then he saw Nicolas in front of him.

" Hey that was an amazing battle. You really deserve the title Elite Four" Nicolas smiled as Gary got up and smiled too.

" Yeah but the next time I will definitely beat you" Gary and Nicolas shared a laugh and walked back.

" Sorry I was unable to beat him" Gary said sadly while everyone just smiled.

" Are you kidding? That was an amazing match and Charizard was just barely standing." Ash said as everyone agreed and Gary smiled.

" Well good luck out there, they are tough" Gary said to Eva who nodded.

" **The match is now even! Can either teams get their second point**?"

Eva then walked to the battlefield and saw Caitlin standing there.

Caitlin was an average looking woman. She has blonde hair and has blue eyes. She is wearing a white long jacket all the way down to her knees and she is also wearing a similar hat to her jacket.

" **The third match is Eva from Team Kalos Vs Caitlin from Team Unova**!"

" **Trainers send out your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Greninja!" Eva called out her starter as the Ninja Pokemon did a Spider-Man pose.

" Let's go Alakazam!" Caitlin called out the Psi Pokemon who was meditating while floating in midair.

" **Greninja Vs Alakazam! Let the battle begin**!"

" Alakazam use **Miracle Eye**!" Alakazam's eye then shined a little and turned back to normal.

' Darn now she can use Psychic Type attacks on Greninja' Eva thought as she cursed in her mind.

" Greninja attack with **Water Shuriken**!" Greninja then started throwing shuriken's made of water towards Alakazam.

" Alakazam **Teleport** behind Greninja to dodge then use **Drain Punch** at it!" Caitlin said as the shurikens nearly hit Alakazam, it disappeared into thin air and the Shuriken then flew off and hit the stadium wall.

Alakazam then appeared in behind Greninja and it's hand is engulfed in green aura. It then punched Greninja in the back sending it flying away in pain.

" Greninja!" Eva screamed in concern for her starter Pokemon

Greninja then slowly got up and growled at Alakazam.

" Greninja let's make a counter attack! Use **Quick Attack** and then, use **Night Slash**!" Greninja then charged at Alakazam with a white light appearing as it ran. Once it was in front of Alakazam at high speed that shocked him and Caitlin, Greninja then slashed it with dark aura. Alakazam was then sent flying.

" Alakazam use **Teleport** again!" Caitlin called out in desperation. As Alakazam was about to crash into the wall it then disappeared into thin air again.

Alakazam who thought that he was safe got slammed down to the ground. Once it got up, it saw Greninja staring at it. Alakazam then teleported further behind Greninja as the two were staring at each other.

" Alakazam use **Psychic**!"

" Geninja use **Hydro Pump** before it can use it!"

Greninja then shot out a torrent of water at Alakazam as Alakazam's eyes turned pink and moved the water away from it.

" Greninja now!"

Grreninja then shot out behind Alakazam once again but this time Alakazm used **Psychic** and shot Greninja into the air and Greninja then fell to the grond hard.

" Greninja!" Eva screamed out. Greninja then struggled to get up but managed to do so.

" Greninja use **Night Slash** and aim it at it's legs!" Greninja then ran at Alakazam at high speed and then aimed a Night Slash down to it's legs.

" Alakazam dodge it now!" Caitlin called out.

Alakazam then jumped up to dodge but then he was shocked when he saw Greninja was charging a huge attack.

" Greninja use **Hydro Cannon** now!" Eva screamed as Greninja then shot out a larger torrent of water than a Hydro Pump and hit it's mark directly in the chest. Alakazam was then pushed and then crashed at a wall. It then fell to the ground unconscious. But Greninja fell to the ground as well with swirls in his eyes since he used too much energy.

" **Both Greninja and Alakazam are both unable to battle! This match is a draw**!"

Eva then returned her Greninja and then walked to Caitlin.

" That was a great battle" Caitlin smiled as she shook Eva's hand. Eva then returned the handshake with her own smile.

Eva and Caitlin then walked back to their respective resting area.

" Hey that was a great match Eva. Although you didn't win it was still awesome." Paul smiled as he said with sincerity in his voice. Eva then blushed a little and nodded.

" Alright! I guess it's my turn!" Arctic said in excitement as he returned Winter into her Pokeball.

" Hey Arctic why'd you returned Winter to her Pokeball? Won't she beat you up if you did?" Victor asked as Arctic smiled.

" Well I told her that if she was seen, lots of people will be begging me to trade for her and no way I will do that" Arctic responded as Victor just nodded.

" **Now since it was a draw in the last match! This match is still to be won here by anybody**!"

" **And here we have White of Team Kalos and Luciana of Team Unova**!"

" **Trainers send out your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Cold!" a Pikachu then appeared out from it's Pokeball. But instead of a brown color on the end of it's tail it was white.

" Destroy your enemies Absol!" Absol then came out from it's Pokeball and stood out proudly. It had a Mega Stone on it's body.

" **Pikachu Vs Absol! Let the battle begin**!"

" Cold use **Thunderbolt**!" Cold then shot out electricity from it's body and shot it straight at Absol.

" Absol use **Double Team** to dodge it then use **Razor Wind**!" Absol then made illusions of itself and the Thunderbolt then missed it's target. Absol's sickle-shaped horn on the side of it's head then glowed white then shot out winds from it's head and the winds all headed towards Cold.

" Cold use **Agility** to dodge! Then use **Thunderbolt** to **Electro Ball**!" Pikachu then moved from it's original position and then shot out another Thunderbolt from it's body then aimed at Absol but not before charging an Electro Ball from it's tail then also shot it at Absol.

The two electric attacks then charged up together which shocked everyone and the attack connected to the shocked Absol **( No pun intended)**.

Absol was then sent flying and hit the wall.

" Absol!" Luciana called out in concern to the Disaster Pokemon.

Absol then got up then glared at Cold.

" Well it looks like I have to play serious now" Luciana said with a crazy looking smirk that scared the crowd.

Luciana then pressed on the stone on her Mega Ring and Absol was then engulfed in a Pink light.

Once the light had died down, Absol then gave out a loud roar.

It now had its fur is longer overall, and the increased energy coursing through its body makes the fur at the back of its mane stand on end, so that it appears to have wings. The spikes on its heels and elbows grow larger, and the fur in these areas becomes longer as well. Its sickle-shaped horn widens, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of its head. Its tail now has a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on its forehead is now a rounded triangle. It was now a Mega Absol.

The two Pokemon then glared at each other with electricity coming out from each other's eyes.

" Alright no matter how tough the opponent is, we will always overcome it!" Arctic said as Cold shouted out in agreement.

" Well don't come crying when I send your little ass to the ground" Luciana chuckled as Arctic got angry at that comment.

" Cold use **Thunderbolt**!" Cold then shot out electricity from it's body again and aimed it at the new Mega Absol.

" Mega Absol counter it with your own **Thunderbolt**!" Absol, just like Cold, shot out electricity from it's body and it was aimed for Cold.

The two electric type attacks then collided with each other and none of them are showing any signs of being tired.

After a while the attacks finally stopped with both Cold and Absol slightly panting.

" Cold use **Quick Attack**!" Cold then ran towards Absol as white light appeared but as he was running he was hit from the back by dark aura.

Arctic was shocked when he saw that it was Absol who attacked him.

" B-but how?" Arctic said while Luciana just smirked.

" Ever heard of the move called **Sucker Punch**?" Luciana then began to giggle as she saw the shocked face of Arctic.

" Darn it! But we will not give in!"

" Cold use **Volt Tackle**!" Cold then started running towards Absol at high speed, as it was running electricity started to form over Pikachu and then charged at Absol who was not expecting it.

" Mega Absol dodge it!" Luciana called out desperately although Mega Absol heard his master but he was still unable to match the speed of the Pikachu.

Absol was then sent flying to the wall and fell to the ground with little health. Pikachu who then retreated back to her master, was also feelingvery tired after taking the recoil damage from using **Volt Tackle**.

' Cold is extremely tired but so is Luciana's Absol let's take the risk'

" Cold it's time to use it!" Cold then widened her eyes before smirking. It was finally time to use **that** move in battle.

" Cold use **Fulminous Mode**!" Cold then jumped up with a smirk never leaving her face. Electricity then start to strike the whole stadium but not hitting anybody.

" W-what is he planning on doing?" Luciana said as she stared at the amount of electricity being released.

_**With Ash and the rest**_

" N-no way. He finally mastered the move?" Gary said in shock, for those who were not Ash, Paul, or Chris they were confused.

" What do you mean?" Victor asked as he stared at the electricity strikes.

" You see Arctic was training Cold for a new secret weapon and so he taught her **Fulminous Mode**" Chris answered.

" So Cold mastered the new move?" Mike asked while Ash shook his head in a negative way.

" I doubt it. I'm pretty sure that he is risking it right now. So we better not expect a clear victory." Ash said as everyone nodded and watched the match.

_**With the battle**_

" Alright let's start it off with **Thunder Burst**!" Cold then shot out a large electric beam straight at Absol.

" Mega Absol dodge it!" Mega Absol then jumped off the wall to dodge the attack but what shocked the two of them was when some parts of the attack bounced off the wall and hit Absol.

" Absol!" Luciana called out to her Pokemon who was struggling just to get up.

" Cold let's use Volt Tackle!" then started running towards Absol at high speed, as it was running electricity started to form over Pikachu and then charged at Absol but at a faster speed.

" Absol wait for it then counter it with a close range Water Pulse!" Absol then closed it's eyes. As soon as it sense Cold close to him he then shot out a sphere of water towards Cold who then crashed at the wall.

" Cold!" Arctic called out and was relieved to see when he saw her coming out.

" Let's end this battle shall we?" Arctic smirked while Luciana also had a smirk on her face.

" Well let's see who the last on standing is" Luciana answered.

" **Cold/Mega Absol**!"

" End it with **Barak Light**/ Finish it with **Night Dance**!"

**A/N: Barak is the Greek Form that means Flash of Lightning.**

Cold then started to twist around as Thunder started striking the whole stadium to create an electromagnetic field around the whole stadium.

Absol however got engulfed in a dark aura and moves around the whole stadium while dodging the electricity in a series of captivating and graceful movements. It looks like an illusion that fits a dark type. As it was running it left behind a fading copy of itself and a black streak of energy.

As Cold stopped twisting, she then used the strength of the field to charge her attack and shot out a massive ball of electricity from her tail.

Absol started to send continuous dark slashes over and over in every direction to counter Cold's attack.

As the two attacks collide with each other it created a small explosion that caused the whole audience to close their eyes. Arceus who was watching the match in thoroughly she was not bothered by the smoke because of her ability, she created a small barrier around her and her teammates, and saw the two Pokemon still standing.

" **And after the smoke clears. Only then we are able to show the winner**" the announcer said as the smoke started to clear.

After the smoke had finally cleared the stadium, everyone saw Cold who had bruises on her yellow body and was still standing. While Absol who was also standing reverted back to her normal form also had massive bruises on her white body.

After a long staring competition the two then leaned forward and fell to the ground both unconscious.

" **And both Pikachu and Absol are unable to battle! This match is a draw**!" The referee said as the audience was as restless as they can be. And some where also mumbling " Another draw? It looks like this match will be the final round"

Arctic then ran towards Cold. " Cold are you okay?" Arctic asked as Cold just smiled and nodded.

" Alright you deserve a very deserved rest" Arctic then took Cold's Pokeball and returned her back into it.

Arctic and Luciana then started walking close to each other and shook hands. " It was an awesome battle! Can't wait to fight you again" Arctic said as Luciana then smiled as well.

" It was but the results won't be the same as now" Luciana said as the two then walked back to their respective resting area.

" Hey there Arctic" Gary said as Arctic then sat down on a chair.

" So close yet so far" Arctic mumbled while Chris gave him support.

" Hey come on Arctic! That was an awesome battle it was just that Fulminous Mode is not a 100% done yet. Just train it a little more and it will be better" Chris said as Arctic smiled and gave a nod.

" Yeah your right! Thanks Chris!"

" What are friends for?" Chris said.

" Alright then wish me luck then" Alessandra said as she then walked out.

" Good luck" Chris said as Alessandra nodded and prevented anyone from seeing the blush that crept on her face.

" **And now we have the final round of this match! Whoever wins this round will move on to the Round of 32**!"

" **And now introducing the trainers from each team. From Team Kalos we have Alessandra and from Team Unova we have Cilan**!"

" **Trainers send out your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Blade!" Alessandra then called out her starter to the battlefield. As the Forest Pokemon stood out proud and this time he has a collar on it's neck and on the middle had a green colored orb in the middle of it.

" Let's show them your delectable taste!" Cilan then threw a Pokeball into the field. Once it had hit the ground the Pokeball then revealed a Pokemon who yawned out and stretched his arms.

The Pokemon has a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a pompadour. The leaves of this crest are bitter. Its ears are broad with light green insides, and it has oval eyes and a black nose. It has furry, white eyebrows and shoulder tufts, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its thorny tail is long and tipped with leaves.

It was a Simisage and an experience one to boot.

" **And for the final battle we have a Grass Type Battle! Sceptile Vs Simisage**!"

" **Let the battle begin**!"

" Blade Mega Evolve!"

Blade then glowed in a color of pink and changed forms.

Once the light was gone, Blade then gave out a load roar.

Sceptile looked a lot similar to a normal Sceptile but it's tail, which has a red tip, resembles that of a fern tree, and there was also red stripes on its tail. The two stripes closest to its main body each have a pair of red seeds on them, with the other three sets of seeds retaining their yellow coloring. It was now a Mega Sceptile.

" Blade let's use **Leaf Attack**!" Sceptile ran as white light appeared when Sceptile was running and went in front of Simisage and the leaf on the side of it's hand then grew longer and was now surrounded by green aura and started it's slashing at Simisage.

Cilan however was not worried what's so ever and had a smile on his face. " Simisage show them your beautiful Hidden Power"

Simisage then suddenly appeared behind Blade which shocked everyone and then started to form several brown orbs and shot it directly at the back of Blade's back and sent it flying.

" Blade!" Alessandra then called out to her Pokemon who then got up.

" How did Simisage appear behind Blade like that?" Alessandra asked as Cilan then smiled.

" Well miss Alessandra Simisage knows the move **Substitute** and used it when your Sceptile was Mega-Evolving" Cilan said as Alessandra then bit her bottom lip.

' If I let something like that get to me, I will definitely lose for sure' Alessandra thought as she just smirked.

The real battle has just begun.

" Blade use **Quick Attack** now!" Sceptile ran as white light appeared when Sceptile was running and went in front of Simisage again but this time he charged straight at Simisage sending him flying.

" Now Blade use **Dragon Claw**!" Sceptile's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw and attacked Simisage. Simisage was then sent flying to the wall.

" Oh no, Simisage get up!" Cilan said as Simisage then got up and was then surrounded by red aura.

" Alright Simisage learned **Nasty Plot**!" Cilan cheered as Alessandra then cursed her luck.

" Now Simisage use that boost and use **Energy Ball**!" Simisage then gave a load shout of it's name and suddenly charged a green ball of energy and launched it at Blade's direction.

" Blade dodge it now!' Blade then jumped to dodge the attack.

" Now **Nasty Plot** again!" Simisage, just like before was surrounded by red aura.

" Blade use **Dragon Pulse**!" Blade then shot out a shock wave generated by it's mouth and was sent at Simisage.

" Simisage dodge it then use **Double Team**!" Simisage then jumped to the left to dodge the attack and then made multiple illusions of itself.

" Simisage now use Energy Ball one more time!" all the illusions then charged a green ball of energy and all of them launched it at Blade.

" Blade dodge it all then use **Earthquake** to find the real one!" Blade nodded and as all of the Energy Balls were an inch close to him, he jumped up to avoid them all. Blade then used his position to his advantage.

He then dived down, but as he was close to the ground he stood up straight, then stomped on the ground that caused a massive Earthquake. The Earthquake then caused the crowd to feel unbalanced.

But what was shocking was that the earthquake managed to make all of the illusions to disappear and the real Simisage not in sight.

" Where is he?" Alessandra then looked from left to right but was nowhere to be seen.

" Now Simisage use **Energy Ball**!" Alessandra was then hurriedly looking for the Thorn Monkey Pokemon but she then saw something in the sky and it was none other than the said Pokemon.

" Blade it's coming from above! Dodge it!" Alessandra called out desperately but Blade couldn't react quick enough and was hit by the attack.

Blade was then sent crashing to the ground. The crash resulted smoke covering the field. After a while, Simisage then appeared with a smile on it's face.

" Blade please be okay!" Alessandra called out to her Pokemon in concern.

" How did you get in the air?"

" I used Vine Whip in order to get up in the air" Cilan smiled while Alessandra was biting her lip.

After a while something then passed through the smoke at fast speed and then slashed Simisage.

Simisage then gave out a load scream in pain as the something revealed to be Blade with it's leaf longer and surrounded by green aura.

" Alright good job Blade now use **Dragon Pulse**!" Blade then shot out a shock wave generated by it's mouth and was sent at Simisage.

" Simisage!" Cilan called out to his Pokemon.

Simisage then got up panting heavily, on the other end Blade was also panting heavily.

"Blade!/Simisage!'

" End this with!"

" **Frenzy Plant**!/**Leaf Storm**!"

Blade's body becomes outlined light green and it then stomps on the ground and giant roots with spikes on them then came out of the ground and aimed at Simisage.

Simisage however raises it's arms and it's body becomes outlined in turquoise energy. Simisage was then surrounded by a large number of glowing green leaves, and fires at Sceptile after he brought his arms forward.

The two attacks had hit it's mark and caused smoke to appear in the stadium. Everyone who was wanting to know the victor, was very anxious and restless.

Once the smoke had clear it was then revealed both Pokemon on the ground.

" **And now both Pokemon are un**-" the referee didn't finish his sentence when he saw both Pokemon stood up and both were breathing heavily struggling to keep conscious.

" Blade use **Solar Beam**!" Blade then took in sunlight with the seeds on his back.

" Simisage this is your chance use –" Cilan didn't get to finish as Simisage grunted in pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

The crowd then gave a load applause as the announcer saw that Simisage wwas not getting up anytime soon.

" **Simisage is unable to battle! The winner is Sceptile! Which means that Team Kalos moves on to the Round of 32**!"

Alessandra then engulfed her starter in a hug.

" Thank you so much Blade!" Alessandra said as Blade nodded and fell into an unconscious sleep.

" Well you deserved it" Alessandra smiled as she then returned Blade back into it's Pokeball.

Cilan then walked up to Alessandra and shook her hand.

" That was a very delicious battle there" Cilan said and Alessandra just sweat drop at that comment.

" Yeah it was a good battle I hope to battle you again" Alessandra said as Cilan nodded and walked away. Alessandra did the same and walked back into the team's resting area.

" That was an awesome match there Alessandra" Ash said as Alessandra just nodded. Everyone was congratulating Alessandra all except Chris who was thinking in the corner.

' With this win we face Hilbert's team. If we go into a tie breaker, I'm sure Hilbert will go fifth. Will I be able to beat the power of Zekrom?' Chris thought but he was then brought out of his thought when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey you okay there Chris?" Argo asked as Chris just nodded.

" I'll be fine" Chris said as he got up and walked to the group.

" Congratulations on winning Aessandra" Chris smiled as Alessandra just blushed lightly.

" Thanks Chris" Alessandra smiled as Chris nodded and talked to Ash.

" Hey Ash if you want to reveal yourself to them, you better hurry" Chris said as he then pointed outside where Team Unova were heading out of the tunnel.

" Oh crap, your right. I'll see you later then" Ash then sprinted out towards Team Unova leaving his team behind.

" Hey Iris, Cilan!" Ash then called out to the two Unova residents who then turned around and saw Red running towards them.

" Hey there Red. What is going on?" Iris asked as Red smiled which made her blush.

" Can you two meet me in the forest, west of the stadium?"

" Um sure but wh-" Cilan didn't get to finish as Red then thanked them, then ran away again.

" Well then should we go? I mean he maybe a bad person?" Cilan said.

" Yeah Iris you should not go" Luciana said

" I trust him. I'm going to go" Iris said which shocked her team and mostly Cilan but he then shook of his shock and nodded his head.

" Alright then, if you trust him, then I will too" Cilan said as Iris smiled.

After Iris, Cilan and their team returned to their hotel. The two then headed to the forest that Red had said.

After a while they finally saw Red who was closing his eyes, on his shoulder was his Pikachu who was also closing his eyes.

" Um Red?' Iris said as Red then opened one of his eyes and saw the two Unova residents. He then opened both of his eyes and began walking towards them.

" So um why did you call us out here Red?' Cilan asked as he was starting to be nervous as he saw Red walking towards him and Iris.

" Do you guys want to know the real me?" Ash asked which confused the two.

" What do you mean?" Iris asked.

" I mean do you want to know my real name?" Ash asked as he had a well hidden smirk.

" You mean Red isn't your name?' Iris asked as Ash shook his head.

" Then what is your name?" Cilan asked as the tension was rising.

" Let me give you a hint. I was a trainer who travelled with the both of you and had a Pikachu with me" Ash said as both Unova residents then had their eyes widened.

" A-are y-y-you-" Cilan said as Ash and Pikachu both had a smile on their faces.

" Yes I'm Ash Ketchum"

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright I'm finally done**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Took you long enough**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut your mouth.**_

_**Paul Slaid: That should be you**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever**_

_**Gary Oak: Ha you suck.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut up! And now**_

_**All four of them: Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter there will be Negaishipping and a lot of jealous women. So prepare. Remember it is still Ash x Harem with Ash loving every girl.**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with it! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. He owns his OC's and this story.**_

_**All four of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

_**Now an extra note I need everyone to pick a Legendary Pokemon and PM to me.**_

_**Pokemon that can't be picked**_

_**Arceus**_

_**Rayquaza**_

_**Mewtwo**_

_**Latias**_

_**Latios**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

"_( Pokemon Speaking)"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 9: Ash's first date! And the first battle of the Round of 32**_

In the last chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament:

" _So um why did you call us out here Red?' Cilan asked as he was starting to be nervous as he saw Red walking towards him and Iris._

" _Do you guys want to know the real me?" Ash asked which confused the two._

" _What do you mean?" Iris asked._

" _I mean do you want to know my real name?" Ash asked as he had a well hidden smirk._

" _You mean Red isn't your name?' Iris asked as Ash shook his head._

" _Then what is your name?" Cilan asked as the tension was rising._

" _Let me give you a hint. I was a trainer who travelled with the both of you and had a Pikachu with me" Ash said as both Unova residents then had their eyes widened._

" _A-are y-y-you-" Cilan said as Ash and Pikachu both had a smile on their faces._

" _Yes I'm Ash Ketchum" _

_**Normal POV**_

There was no exact word from anywhere that can explain the shock looks on both Iris, and Cilan's faces.

Their eyes were as wide as it can be, and their mouths were on the ground if not lower.

" Um guys? Are you guys there?" Ash asked as he waved his hands in front of both the Unova residents eyes. But seeing as they, weren't going to come out of their state of shock back. He then sighed and gave Pikachu a nod. It was time for drastic measures.

" Pikachu use a weak **Thunderbolt** on them!" Pikachu just grinned and shot out a small amount of electricity from it's body at the two.

Although it was a weak shock, the two of them felt the electricity in their bodies and fell to the ground, unconscious.

" Oops looks like too little is still strong enough to make them unconscious" Ash said as Pikachu just jumped at it's favorite spot and nuzzled it's cheeks at Ash.

Ash just smiled and scratched the back of Pikachu's ear much to Pikachu's pleasure.

After a short while the two Unova residents then woke up to see Ash cooking and a Pikachu waiting on his shoulder.

" Oh you two are awake. Here have some stew! I made it myself" Ash smiled as he gave them stew that was in a bowl.

" Um that's okay, Ash I already ate" Cilan hurriedly said although he didn't want to offend his friend but he didn't want to die either.

" Aw come on Cilan, I promise you won't die or anything." Ash frowned as he read Cilan's thoughts with his aura.

But Iris had another response. She was actually seeing Ash Ketchum, the Ash Ketchum to have said died in the incident of Pallet Town, the Ash Ketchum that she travelled with, the Ash Ketchum that she fell in love with.

Seeing the stew that Ash handed her. She then began to took a small spoonful of it and tasted it.

To her shock, thousand of taste exploded in her mouth. Iris eyes widened in shock before devouring the stew at a very fast pace.

Cilan was watching with wide eyes, while Ash just smiled.

" So how bout it Cilan? Will you take it?" Ash asked as he held the stew in his hand.

Cilan then looked back at Iris before sighing and taking the soup.

Cilan who was still hesitant in taking the soup, lifted the spoon and moved it closer to his mouth slowly.

Once the spoon touched his tongue, Cilan's saw thousands of colors flashing before his eyes.

" Hey Cilan you okay there?" Ash asked as he saw Cilan in a shocked state.

Cilan then walked towards Ash at a very fast pace.

" Ash you have to teach me how you made this unique delectable taste" Cilan said as his eyes has stars in his eyes. While Ash just sweat dropped.

" Um yeah I will" Ash said.

Iris then hit Cilan in the head.

" Why don't we ask something more important" Iris said angrily.

" Oh yeah, Ash where did you go?" Cilan asked as Ash's eyes darken a bit.

" * sigh * I think that you need to sit down for his one" Ash said as he sat on a log.

The two Unovian residents looked at each other before shrugging and sat on a log as well.

After a very long explanation later.

" And that's about it, I guess" Ash sighed in relieve as he finished explaining a rather long story.

While the two Unovion's had a look that could even cause Giovanni to cry in fear.

They were pissed. No, beyond pissed.

When they heard what happened to Ash. They were trying their hardest to not just going into the betrayer's room and just burn them.

' Wow. Their faces even scare me' Ash thought jokingly.

" So now that we are done! It's time for me to head back to my hotel" Ash said as he stretched his arms before heading out to the direction of his hotel.

But before he could walk away he was pulled back by Iris.

" Um Iris what's wrong?" Ash asked as his face was heating up as he felt Iris's chest pressed again his hand.

" You are going to make it up to me for not telling us that you were Alive" Iris said with mischievous in her eyes.

Ash unknowingly why, just gulped at what Iris may do to him.

" Cilan go and tell everyone that I will head back to the hotel later on" Iris said to the Pokemon Connoisseur who could only just nodded in response.

" Alright let's go, Ash!" Iris said as she was dragging Ash and Pikachu.

" Cilan! Help me!" Ash cried as Pikachu then climbed up Cilan's shoulder and waved at his 'brother' for luck.

" You traitor!" Ash shouted in pain before Iris and him were out of sight.

" Well let's send you back to your hotel? Do you like that Pikachu?" Cilan asked as Pikachu jus nodded his head.

" Like I said a few years before, I will say it again. Young love has a delightful taste" Cilan smiled as he walked away with Pikachu on his shoulder.

_**With Team Kalos**_

Everyone was currently in the hotel lobby waiting for Ash. It has been a few hours since he left the tournament to talk to his old friends.

" Should we still continue to wait?" Victor asked as Mike just shrugged his shoulder.

" I don't know, maybe Ash and that Iris girl are going on a date or something" Mike joked and a few seconds later Cilan came in the hotel with Pikachu on his shoulder.

" Hi there Cilan, but what are you doing at our hotel?" Alessandra asked.

" Well I'm here to return Ash's Pikachu" Cilan said as Pikachu jumped off Cilan's shoulder to Chris's arms.

" Wait if Pikachu is here where is Ash and Iris?" Arctic asked as his Lucario, Winter and Ninetails. Frost already knew where Ash was and giggled to themselves.

" Well I'm pretty sure that Iris has Ash to take her out on a date as a punishment" Cilan said.

But as soon as he said that everyone then looked at Mike.

" I was right? I mean of course I'm right! I'm always right!" Mike said proudly as everyone else just sweat dropped at the young man's antics.

_**With Ash and Iris**_

Ash was currently being pulled by Iris through town. He was forced to take her out on a date, and if you ask him honestly, he would have loved to take her out on a date so lucky him.

" Iris we have been walking for a clean 30 minutes! Where on Earth are we going?" Ash said as his face was showing that he was bored.

" Don't worry we are almost there" Iris said as she continue to pull him.

" And here we are!" Iris said happily as Ash looked up and his eyes literally popped out from his eyeholes. In front of him was a fancy restaurant and in the restaurant was a really long line.

" Come on let's go" Iris said but Ash stopped her from moving.

" You mean go into that really log line?" Ash said in shock as Iris giggled.

" Of course not! I reserved a place for us" Iris said as she continued to drag Ash.

" Hello madam, what can I help you with?" the man asked

" I made a reservation under Iris" Iris said as the man widened his eyes.

" Of course please let me escort you to your table" the man said as he then went inside the restaurant with Iris and Ash following behind him.

" Here is your table sir and madam, please enjoy your date" the man said as he bowed before walking off, if he stayed for a while longer, he would have seen the red faces off both Ash and Iris.

" Well what do you want to eat? I'll pay for it" Ash said as he pulled a chair so that Iris could seat on. Iris then blushed.

' When did he become more of a gentleman?' Iris thought as she then took a seat.

After a delicious meal, Iris then noticed that Ash didn't eat the way he did during her travels with him, but instead he was eating more like a true gentleman.

This was not the Ash Ketchum that she last saw a few years ago. This man was a better version of Ash Ketchum.

The two then began walking through the town with both of them telling stories about how they became champion and how they met their new friends.

And behind them in the bushes were two females. The two of them were following Ash and Iris on their date.

They were Hilda and Mei and they both stared at Iris with clear jealousy, they wanted to be with Ash on a date.

But let's see what happened before, shall we?

_**Flashback**_

_Hilda and Mei were currently walking back after their victory over another team, they were now going to battle in the Round of 32. Although they were happy that they were getting tough matches but on their minds were the raven haired man named Ash._

_They just couldn't get him out of their minds._

" _Maybe a nice meal will get him off our minds" Mei said as Hilda then nodded._

" _Yeah that's a good-" Hilda was about to answer when she heard a familiar voice behind her._

" _Iris we have been walking for a clean 30 minutes! Where on Earth are we going?" _

_Hilda and Mei then looked behind them and were shock to see the boy, that they wanted to see for a long time but were even more shock when they saw him being dragged by a familiar girl._

" _Isn't that Iris?" Mei asked while Hilda just nodded dumbfounded._

" _They seem to be entering that restaurant there!" Mei said as Hilda smiled._

" _Luckily we reserved a table there as well, huh?" Hilda said as Mei smiled._

" _Let's follow them" Hilda said as Mei agreed and they continue to follow the two in their date._

_**Flashback end**_

And that is how this all happened and now back to the two champions.

_**With Ash and Iris**_

Ash was bored. how bored was he? He was so bored he would even want to ask Gary for help. And that was never a good thing.

" Where are we going?" Ash asked for the millionth time in a day.

" Like I said just a few seconds ago. We are heading towards the north of town" Iris said annoyed.

" But what's so interesting there?" Ash asked.

" You'll have to see it for yourself" Iris said while she was slightly blushing.

Ash was just confused while the two girls were seeing red.

" She is planning on taking Ash to the Garden of Flores" Hilda growled as Mei was holding a rope.

" I wish I could just jump in front of her and tie her up for this" Mei gritted her teeth.

" I could have accepted being the champion but no I had to reject it" Hilda sighed.

" Me too" Mei said.

The two then started following the two from the shadows.

After a while of walking or complaining from Ash, the duo finally reached their destination.

" Wow where are we?" Ash asked as he stared at the garden in awe.

" This place is called the Garden of Flores. It is said to be one of the most beautiful garden in the whole of Kanto" Iris explained as she tried to hid her blush. But unfortunately for her, Ash noticed it and he became smarter.

" Iris why are you blushing over there?" Ash asked which shocked Iris.

' He never notices when I blush, heck he doesn't even understands when a girl blushes' Iris thought shocked.

" So why are you blushing?" Ash asked again while Iris was trying to come up with a lie.

" Um I uh just remembered something" Iris said as Ash raised an eyebrow.

" Remember what?" Ash asked as Iris started sweating.

" Um about…. shit" Iris said as Ash just gave her an awkward look on his face.

After a long while of silence, Ash finally decided to break the silence by Ash. How it was broken? It was broken by him by…

Laughing on the floor uncontrollably while holding his guts.

" Hahahahaha what the hell! Thinking about shit! Who does that?" Ash said in between laughs. Iris just blushed in embarrassment at her mistake.

After a while from laughing Ash got up from the ground and wiped the tears from his eye and stared at Iris.

" Now tell me the real reason you were blushing" Ash said.

As Iris was about to come up with another lie, Ash cut her off.

" And don't bother telling another lie. I can tell whether you're lying or not" Ash said in a serious tone which caused Iris to blush at how handsome Ash was when he was serious.

" I-I-I promise I'll tell you later" Iris stuttered while Ash raise an eyebrow before shrugging it off.

" Alright then so what's the point of this place?" Ash asked as he is currently seeing a lot of couples in the area.

' This place looks awesome but with all these people around the area, it's really making me uncomfortable' Ash thought annoyed.

" Well I wanted to go on a date with you but if you don't want to then.." Iris said but Ash stopped listening when he heard that Iris wanted a date with him.

' She wants a date with me?' Ash thought in shock.

" But if you don't want to then I don't mind as well" Iris hurriedly said.

_**In the bushes**_

" Please say you don't want to Ash! Please say no!" Both Hilda and Mei said quietly as they were still watching Ash and Iris.

_**Back with Ash and Iris**_

Ash was quiet for a while, while Iris was nervous.

'Will Ash want to leave? Will he say no? Will Ash reject her feelings and laugh?'

These were Iris thoughts but she was then pulled back into reality when she saw Ash smiling at her.

" I would love to go on a date with you" Ash replied with a smile.

_**In the bushes**_

Hilda and Mei both fell to the ground.

_**Back with Ash and Iris**_

Iris's mind then exploded. Ash wanted to go on a date with **her**. She could never be happier, when she heard Ash died, her whole world was gone, she could do nothing about it, but with the support of Cilan, and her Pokemon, she managed to be Champion of Unova in honour of her friend/crush.

" A-alright l-let's g-go then" Iris stuttered as Ash smiled and held her hand which caught her by surprise.

" If this is a date then treat it as a date, alright?" ash asked as Iris blushed before smiling and nodding her head.

" Yeah!"

Ash then smiled as the two then held hands as their fingers were locked with each other.

_**With Team Kalos**_

Everyone was still waiting for Ash to arrive but seeing as he was not coming back anytime soon, they all went to a restaurant and ate there.

" Heh to think that Ash will go on a date" Arctic joked as he and the rest were eating.

" Yeah and no one would have guessed that you would be dating your Lucario" Mike said as both Arctic's and Winter face's both got red.

Everyone managed to discover their secret when they saw them having a make-out session in the hotel room.

" Shut up Mike! At least I have a girlfriend!" Arctic growled with Winter backing him up.

" Maybe I will, maybe I won't, we may never know" Mike shrugged.

Out of everyone, Chris was the most silent out of the group. He was still thinking about Hilbert and Zekrom.

' How am I suppose to beat it? I have no Pokemon that could counter a Legendary Pokemon. Maybe I should use Garchomp? But I'm sure that he would have a strategy to counter it' Chris thought.

" Chris" a voice then brought him back to reality.

He then looked up to see everyone looking at him with worried looks.

" What's up?" Chris asked trying to not care about the looks on his friends faces.

" You haven't had a bite on your food and you have been very quiet during most of the time" Alessandra asked with worry in her tone.

" I'm fine" Chris said as he then got up.

" Wait where are you going?" Arctic asked.

" I'm just going to clear my head for a while" Chris responded before leaving the restaurant and his friends.

" What was all that about?" Victor asked.

" No clue" Eva responded.

Alessandra then looked at the door that Chris headed out from.

' Chris'

_**With Ash and Iris**_

Both Ash and Iris were having the times of their lives in the date while both Hilda and Mei felt that their hearts were torn into a million pieces.

" This is really fun Ash" Iris smiled.

" Yeah it really is but let's head back to the Garden of Flores." Ash said which confused Iris.

" Sure, but why?"

" I have a surprise for you there" Ash said.

" Alright then" Iris said before the two of them were heading towards the garden.

Once they reached the garden, they saw the garden emitting it's beauty at night.

" It looks amazing" Iris said in awe.

" It sure does" Ash said silently as he was staring at Iris.

" Iris I need to tell you something" Ash said.

" Sure what is it?" Iris asked

" From the time that we met, I always had these strange feelings for you but I never knew how to express it" Ash said as Iris blushed heavily, already knowing where it was going.

" Iris, I love you" Ash said as he gazed at Iris maroon eyes.

Ash and Iris then leaned closer to each other before their lips met, fireworks then start to explode behind them.

After a while the two then parted with a massive blush on their faces,

Both Hilda and Mei thought that they died right there but something Ash said prevented them.

" But Iris I still need to tell you something" Ash said into her ear.

" What is it?' Iris asked.

" Well I really like a few more girls, in a romantic way and I was hoping that you would be willing to share?" Ash whispered.

He thought that Iris would get angry at him and beat him up but what she did shocked him.

Iris giggled then kissed him on the cheek.

" I wouldn't mind sharing because I know that you will love us all equally" Iris smiled as Ash laughed a bit before kissing her on the lips one more time.

" But how many girls are we talking about?" Iris asked.

" Um about 10 more girls" Ash said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Iris's eyes widened before giggling once again.

" Your such a kid, but at least you're my kid" Iris said before snuggling into Ash's chest.

Ash smiled before looking into the bushes behind him and whispered something before paying attention back to Iris.

_**In the bushes**_

" _I love you two" _

That was what Ash said to them.

The two then started to blush heavily and smiled together.

' We love you too Ash' both Hilda and Mei thought.

_**With Chris**_

Chris is currently sitting on a rock, thinking.

And around him was his Pokemon

The first was a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. It has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail. It was an Infernape, his starting Pokemon.

The second was an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage is mostly brown with cream-colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head is decorated with a red and yellow crest that is nearly as long as its body. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red. Its beak and legs are pink, and there are angular black markings around its eyes. It was his Pidgeot.

The third was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. It was his Pikachu

The fourth was a dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. It has appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharper claws than its previous evolution. Its eyes have black scleras and gold-colored irises. Its pupils have shrunk. It was his Garchomp.

The fifth was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly red and silver. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and instead of the blue fur, it has red fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same red color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small silver appendages on its head. It was his Lucario and a rare red and silver colored one.

Lastly, his sixth on was a large sea creature that resembles a plesiosaur. It has a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck is long, and it has large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. Instead of legs, it has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On its back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs. It was his Lapras.

All of his Pokemon were looking at their trainer with worried looks.

"(What happened to Chris?)" Garchomp asked.

"(I don't know. He just brought us all out of our Poke Balls and suddenly became like that)" Infernape answered the Dragon/Ground type.

"(But he has been in that state for a long time, what should we do?)" Pikachu asked.

Lucario then walked up to the black haired trainer.

"(Father are you alright?)" Lucario asked with worry.

Chris then snapped back into reality.

" Huh what?" Chris asked as he was looking at his Pokemon.

"(I asked whether your alright or not. But it seems that you're not)" Lucario said.

" Come on, I'm alright see" Chris smiled but everyone could see it was a fake smile.

"(Please father, we are your family. Please tell us what is bringing you down)" Lucario said as Chris then looked down as his hair shadowed his eyes.

" Your Lucario is right, Chris" a voice said as Chris then looked up to see Argo.

" Argo. What are you doing here, and is anyone else with you?" Chris asked as he looked around.

" Don't worry, I'm the only one here. And now to the important thing is what is wrong with you" Argo said as Chris widened his eyes.

" What are you talking about?" Chris asked in shock.

" You know what I'm talking about. You have been acting strange ever since we beat Iris and her team. Care to explain?" Argo asked.

" *sigh* I guess I can't keep it all to myself." Chris sighed before looking at everyone.

" I can't win against Hilbert" Chris said which shocked everyone in the process.

" What are you talking about? The battle hasn't even begun and you talk about losing?" Argo shouted angrily as Chris's Pokemon agreed with him.

" I know that! But I can't face another Legendary Pokemon!" Chris shouted as Argo widened his eyes.

" How do you know that?" Argo asked.

" I faced him a couple of years with a completely different team" Chris answered.

_**Flashback**_

_Chris was currently walking all on his own as he was enjoying the scenery of the town._

' _I wonder, what are the others doing right now?' Chris thought sadly, he was then brought out of his trance by a loud scream._

" _KYAA! It's Hilbert!" a girl screamed._

' _Who is this Hilbert? I better ask someone' Chris thought before seeing a man._

" _Excuse me but who is Hilbert?" Chris asked while the man looked at him like he was crazy._

" _Are you serious! You don't know who Hilbert is?" the man said as he began shaking Chris._

" _I just came to this region, so I don't know" Chris managed to say._

" _Oh I'm sorry. Hilbert is the savior of Unova and also the Champion of Unova" the man said as Chris widened his eyes._

' _A Champion? Well let's see if I can beat him' Chris thought as he then walked on to find Hilbert._

_After a while, Chris managed to find Hilbert, who was drinking in a small restaurant._

" _Excuse me but are you Hilbert?" Chris asked_

" _Yeah but if you want an autograph, I'm afraid I worn myself out" Hilbert said with annoyance._

" _I challenge you to a battle!" Chris said as Hilbert's eyes widened before shining with glee._

" _Alright then" Hilbert said as he then got up and held up a Poke Ball._

" _How about a one on one?" Hilbert asked._

" _You got it!" Chris said as he then threw out a Poke Ball._

_It came out his trusty Infernape._

" _Sweet! That Infernape looks very well trained! To counter it I pick Zekrom!" Hilbert said as he threw his Poke Ball._

_Out came out was a __black, bipedal Pokémon resembling a dragon, with dark patches on various portions of its body. It has red scleras, white irises, and black pupils, as well as a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout. Its head sports a thundercloud-like crest tipped with light-blue coloration. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. At the base of its neck is a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders are similar, larger features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings also have such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. The lower length of it's arms extenuate into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of it's waist is black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. Its knees are black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. It's tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion._

_This was a Zekrom._

" _S-such p-power" Chris stuttered before the battle begun._

_After a long while of battling, Infernape fainted with Zekrom not taking any major damage._

" _Infernape return" Chris said sadly as Infernape then was returned to it's Poke Ball._

" _Good job Zekrom" Zekrom then gave out a loud roar._

" _Hey that was a good battle. Let's battle again. Alright?" Hilbert said as he then extended his hand._

_Chris then took the hand and shook it slightly._

" _Yeah" Chris said softly before walking off to a Pokemon Centre._

_**Flashback End**_

Argo then looked Chris.

" Chris just because of one lost, he is not indestructible" Argo said.

" Yeah well I never did any major damage on a Legendary Pokemon before, like the time in Spear Pillar."

" Yeah, I remembered the two of us attempted to take on the two Legendary Pokemon while everyone else dealt with the grunts" Argo said as he recalled the eventful past.

_**Flashback**_

_Chris and Argo were both facing two Legendary Pokemon._

_The first is a __light purple__theropod__-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Its arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. It has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. It was a Palkia._

_The second was a __dark_ _blue__sauropod__-like Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. It also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail. It was a Dialga._

" _It takes a duo to face a duo Legendary" Argo said as he held up a Poke Ball._

" _You got that right" Chris agreed as he threw out a Poke Bll._

" _Garchomp I choose you!" Garchomp then gave out a loud roar._

" _I choose you Charizard!" Charizard then shot out a large flamethrower in the air._

" _ALRIGHT Garchomp use __**Dragon Pulse**__!" Garchomp then shoot out a shock wave generated from it's mouth straight at Dialga._

" _Charizard use __**Dragon Rush**__!" Charizard then charged at Palkia with a menacing red aura surrounding it._

_The attack managed to hit Palkia and Charizard then flew back to Argo._

_Dialga then shot out an orange beam at Garchomp._

_Garchomp use __**Earthquake**__ to make Dialga lose it's balance!" Garchomp then raised on of it's foot and slammed it to the ground, causing it to shake and caused Dialga to miss it's attack and launched it at Palkia._

" _Alright Charizard use __**Flame Rush**__!" Charizard was then surrounded with a red menacing aura but this time, flames was also surrounding Charizard._

_Charizard then charged at Palkia again but this time, Palkia was prepared, it used __**Spacial Rend**__ to send the __**Hyper Beam**__ attack straight at Charizard._

_Charizard then took the direct hit and fell to the ground unconscious._

" _Charizard!" Argo shouted as he watched his starter Pokemon fell to the ground._

" _Return" Charizard was then returned back to it's Poke Ball.._

" _Garchomp use __**Hyper Rush**__!" Garchomp then gave a loud roar as it's body was then glowing an orange light and was surrounded by a red menacing aura._

_But unfortunately Dialga shot out a Hyper Beam straight at Garchomp._

" _Garchomp!" I shouted in worry for my Dragon/Ground type._

_I then ran towards Garchomp and was relieved that it was just unconscious._

" _Thank you Garchomp, you were great" Chris said before returning it back to it's Poke Ball._

" _Chris watch out!" Argo called out as Chris looked up and saw Palkia launching out a Spacial Rend at his direction._

_**Flashback end**_

" I'm just glad Cynthia saved me before I died" Chris sighed.

" You really hate her, don't you?" Argo asked

" I don't need to answer you" Chris said.

" Anyways let's head back I'm sure everyone is worried about you" Argo said as Chris reluctantly agreed and returned his Pokemon.

As he was following Argo, he heard a small roar.

" Um Argo, I'll be right back" Chris said before running to the source of the roar.

When he reached was what shocked him.

" No way.." Chris said in shock

_**The Next Day**_

" **Welcome to the first match of the Round of 32! We have Team Kalos take on Team Unova 2!" **the announcer said as the whole crowd then cheered.

" **And in the Round of 32, from one on one, it will now be a three on three. But Mega Evolutions is still not allowed yet**" everyone then sighed,

With Mega Evolution, the match will be more interesting to watch but it would cause a lot of destruction.

" **And in the first round we have Silver from Team Kalos and Hugh from Team Unova 2!" **the referee called out as both Paul and Hugh stood at their respective stands.

" **Trainers call out your Pokemon!" **

" I choose Nidoking!" Paul then threw a Poke Ball at the field and what came out was a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has small, narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead. It has a gray chest and belly plates, three claws on each hand, rounded spines on its elbows, and a single large nail on each foot. There is a ridge of long spines down its back, and it has a long, powerful tail. It was a Nidoking.

" I'll counter it with Bouffalant!" Hugh then threw his Poke Ball into the field and what came out was a bovine Pokémon with a large, dark afro on its head. Two large, curving horns, each with two golden growths resembling rings, protrude from the afro. It has a shaggy brown hide that ends at its knees and does not cover its face. A large, gray nose sits at the end of its short, beige snout, and its yellow eyes are partly hidden by its hair. There are black tear markings directly below its eyes. Each of its beige legs has a single, gray hoof and its tail ends in a stubby tuft of fur. It was a Bouffalant.

" **Nidoking Vs Bouffalant! Let the battle begin!"**

" Nidoking start it off with **Double Kick**!" Nidoking then ran straight at Bouffalant and it's feet glowed white before it kicked the Bash Buffalo Pokemon twice. But although the super effective attack was able to connect, Bouffalant still stood strong.

" Alright Bouffalant use **Head Charge**!" Bouffalant then charges at Nidoking with the afro on it's head glowing red, with the front of the afro glowing yellow. Bouffalant then slams the yellow part of it's afro straight at Nidoking who was then sent flying away and crashed into the wall.

" Nidoking!" Paul called out.

" **Nidoking is unable to battle! Red Trainer send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee called out while Paul just stood there shocked that one attack was able to take out his Nidoking.

Paul then returned Nidoking back into it's Poke Ball.

" I choose…"

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright I'm finally done. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I don't want to see any flames about it!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Took you long enough**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut your mouth.**_

_**Paul Slaid: That should be you**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever**_

_**Gary Oak: Ha you suck.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut up! And now**_

_**All four of them: Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter will be the second part of the Round of 32. The battle between Team Kalos and Team Unova. The victor will be announced in the next chapter enjoy.**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with it! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. He owns his OC's and this story.**_

_**All four of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and I'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

_**These are the Legendary Pokemon that each OC's picked out.**_

_**Legendary Fairy - Keldeo**_

_**nWoreviewer - Deoxys**_

_**V God22 - Kyurem**_

_**Red Alfa - Palkia**_

_**Arctic Fox72 - Shadow Mew**_

_**For the rest please PM me the Legendary that you want.**_

_**And to answer the question of TheChosenMuffin**_

_**Answer: Actually I didn't know that there was another Lucario that was Red and Silver. I just thought of my favorite colors Red and Silver and my Red and Silver Lucario came to life.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

"_( Pokemon Speaking)"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 10: The first battle of the Round of 32 Part 2**_

In the last chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament:

" _**Nidoking Vs Bouffalant! Let the battle begin!"**_

" _Nidoking start it off with __**Double Kick**__!" Nidoking then ran straight at Bouffalant and it's feet glowed white before it kicked the Bash Buffalo Pokemon twice. But although the super effective attack was able to connect, Bouffalant still stood strong._

" _Alright Bouffalant use __**Head Charge**__!" Bouffalant then charges at Nidoking with the afro on it's head glowing red, with the front of the afro glowing yellow. Bouffalant then slams the yellow part of it's afro straight at Nidoking who was then sent flying away and crashed into the wall._

" _Nidoking!" Paul called out._

" _Nidoking is unable to battle!" The referee called out while Paul just stood there shocked that one attack was able to take out his Nidoking._

_Paul then returned Nidoking back into it's Poke Ball._

" _I choose…"_

_**Normal POV**_

" ….Ursaring stand by for battle!" Paul called out as he threw a Poke Ball to the field.

Out came out was a bipedal, ursine Pokémon. It's broad body is covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which are a light tan. It has narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose, and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw. The fur on it's shoulders is longer and more structured, with rectangular extensions that resemble epaulettes. There is a large, tan, ring-shaped mark on its chest. It's forelimbs are long, ending in five claws each, while its hind legs are short and thick, ending in three claws each. Its tail is large and spherical in shape. But unlike it's usual kind this Ursaring was much more larger.

" **Look** **at the size of that Ursaring folks! This will surely be a good battle to watch**!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered.

Hugh then felt nervous as he stared at the size

" **Ursaring Vs Bouffalant! Let the battle begin**!"

" Ursaring use **Bulk Up**!" Ursaring then flexes it's arms and it's body was then surrounded by a crimson aura.

" Bouffalant give him no chance use it! Use **Earthquake**!" Bouffalant then jumped into the air and lands on the ground hard. This caused an Earthquake and Ursaring to trip and fell.

" Alright Bouffalant use **Wild Charge**!" Bouffalant then ran towards Ursaring with it's body surrounded with yellow electricity, it then tackles Ursaring who was still on the ground from the **Earthquake** attack.

" Ursaring then crashed into the ground hard and slowly got up. Electricity could be seen on Ursaring's body. Ursaring then fell to the ground once again.

" Alright Ursaring's paralyzed!" Hugh said in happiness as Paul gritted his teeth in anger.

" Alright Bouffalant hit it with **Megahorn**!"

Bouffalant then lowers it's head and a radiating silver energy erupts from the end of it's horns and covers them completely. Bouffalant then charged at the unsuspecting Ursaring.

" Ursaring get out of the way!" Paul called out as Ursaring then looked up and saw Bouffalant coming at him but because of the paralysis he could do nothing about it and the attack connected with his chest and he then flew upwards and crashed into the ground.

" Ursaring!" Paul called out in worry as Ursaring got up completely and it's eyes were red and it's body was surrounded by crimson aura again.

" It's ability **Guts** have been activated" Paul whispered before smirking.

" Alright Ursaring let's counter attack use **Hyper Beam**!" Ursaring then shot out a yellow-orange beam from it's mouth straight at Bouffalant.

" Bouffalant!" Hugh screamed out in concern as Bouffalant then slowly got up and shouted out it's name.

" Alright take this chance and use **Head Charge**!" Bouffalant then once again charges at Ursaring with the afro on it's head glowing red and slams the yellow part of it's afro at Ursaring.

But this time Ursaring held Bouffalant onto Bouffalant and lifted it in the air.

" Alright Ursaring use **Hammer Arm** and launch Bouffalant into the air!" Ursaring's forearms then glowed white and slams Bouffalant into the air.

" Bouffalant as you fall down use **Head Charge**!" Hugh said as Bouffalant then charged up his attack in the air.

" Ursaring don't let him, when Bouffalant gets close enough use **Hammer Arm** once again!" Paul shouted but was worried since Ursaring was paralyzed, he was worried if Ursaring will be able to hit Bouffalant in time.

As Bouffalant crashes downwards Ursaring swings it's arms just in time as it was met with Bouffalant's afro.

The two attacks caused a massive explosion as the crowd had to cover their eyes from the smoke.

As the smoke clears they saw both Pokemon on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

" **Both Ursaring and Bouffalant are unable to battle! Trainers send out your next Pokémon**!" the referee said as the crowd cheered.

Paul then smiled sadly as he returned his Ursaring to it's Poke Ball while silently thanking it, with Hugh doing the exact same as Paul.

Paul then took out something from his pocket.

It was a small box. And in the box was a Poke Ball. Paul then picked up the Poke Ball and put the small box back in it's pocket.

Paul then looked up to the sky.

' I'm not going to let my team down!' Paul thought determinedly as he threw out his Poke Ball to the field.

Out came out was a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail. And on it's neck was a Mega Stone.

It was a Tyranitar.

Tyranitar then opened his eyes and gave out a loud and deafening roar.

Tyranitar then stared at Paul who looked back at it.

Tyranitar then smiled and gave a happy roar as Paul smiled.

" Nice to see you too Tyranitar" Paul said as Tyranitar nodded.

And on the other side Hugh threw the Poke Ball with his choice of Pokemon.

It was a quadruped, blue, sea lion-like Pokémon. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Long, white whiskers extend from its snout and head, and it has a red nose and eyes. On the back of its head is a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like, pointed protrusion in the front. A dull bluish gray seashell-like carapace covers its underbelly, and its limbs are covered with beige, sectioned bracer-like coverings, that appear to be comprised of seashells. The forelimbs' bracers are actually swords called seamitar. The lower two segments of these bracers are the scabbards for the two swords, and the upper segment and spike make up the seamitar and its handle. It possess three black digits on each limb, and a fin-like, splayed tail with the innermost section being beige.

It was his starter Pokemon, Samurott.

" **Tyranitar Vs Samurott! Let the battle begin**!"

" Tyranitar use **Thunderbolt**!" Tyranitar then shot out electricity that emitted from it's body before launching it at Samurott.

" Samurott dodge it!" Samurott then dodged the attack.

" Tyranitar use **Thunder Fang**!" Tyranitar's teeth then start to emit electricity as it charges at Samurott

" Samurott use **Grass Knot**!" it's eyes glowed green and stomped it's foot to the ground as vines then start to appear from the ground in front of Tyranitar.

" Tyranitar stop!" Paul called out but it was too late as Tyranitar tripped itself from the attack.

" Alright Samurott use **Hydro Pump**!" Samurott then launched out a large torrent of water towards Tyranitar.

" Tyranitar use **Thunder Punch** to stop that attack!" Tyranitar then stood up just in time to charge his hand with electricity before punching the torrent of water causing the water to splash over Tyranitar.

Tyranitar then gave out a roar in pain as Samurott smirked.

" (Enjoy the water)?" Samurott smirked as Tyranitar then gave a death glare at him which caused Samurott to shiver down in fear.

" (My trainer and I will wipe that smug look on you)" Tyranitar said determinedly as he then charged it's teeth with electricity and bites down on Samurott who was not expecting it.

" Samurott!" Hugh called out in worry as Samurott slowly got up and was surrounded by blue aura.

" Huh? What's that?" Paul wondered before widening his eyes in horror.

" Alright Samurott's ability **Torrent**!" Hugh cheered as Paul cursed his luck as Samurott eyed Tyranitar.

" Alright Samurott use **Hydro Pump** with your boost up!" Hugh said as Samurott launched out a larger torrent of water straight at Tyranitar.

" Tyranitar use **Protect**!" Tyranitar then raised his arms and a bright green shield appeared before Tyranitar, blocking the water attack from hitting him.

Samurott then took a deep breath as it was very tired from launching a large torrent of water with very little energy.

" Alright Tyranitar use this chance to use **Hyper Beam** at full power!" Tyranitar then charged up an orange beam and launched from it's mouth straight towards Samurott.

" Samurott dodge it!" Hugh called out but as Samurott got up it fell to the ground again much to Hugh's shock.

The orange beam then managed to find it's mark as the attack caused smoke all over the stadium.

As the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Tyranitar breathing hard while Samurott was on the ground, unconscious.

" **Samurott is unable to battle! Green Trainer send out your last Pokemon**!" the referee said as Hugh returned his starter and thanked him silently before throwing his Poke Ball with his choice of Pokemon in it.

" I choose you Eelektross!' Hugh called out as an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below. It was his Eelektross.

" **The Final Round Tyranitar Vs Eelektross! Let the battle begin!**"

" Tyranitar since ground types won't work on it because of **Levitate** use **Dark Pulse**!" Tyranitar then launched out a pulse of negative energy straight at Eelektross.

" Eelektross use **Flamethrower** to counter that attack!" Hugh said as Eelektross launched out flames from it's mouth straight at the **Dark Pulse**.

The two attacks then collided with each other with both Pokemon not giving the edge to each other. But as the attack kept on going Tyranitar's **Dark Pulse** attack start to weaken as the **Flamethrower** then overpowering it before the flames completely devoured the dark attack and headed straight towards the weaken Tyranitar.

" Tyranitar! Dodge the attack!' Paul called out as Tyranitar attempted to move it's body but was too weak to do so and the flames managed to hit the said Pokemon and fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes much to Paul's horror.

" **Tyranitar is unable to battle! The winner is Eelektross and Hugh from Team Unova 2**!" the referee said as the crowd then started to cheer as the first battle was already exciting, then how would the other matches be like?

Paul then returned his Tyranitar back to it's Poke Ball and walked back to his resting area but he was stopped by Hugh who placed his hand on Paul's shoulder and smiled at him.

" That was an awesome battle out there. Can I expect a rematch?" Hugh said as Paul smiled and nodded his head.

" You bet you do!" Paul said as the two then shook hands once more before heading back into their respective resting area.

As Paul headed back into the resting area he was greeted by Ash.

" Sorry I couldn't beat him" Paul said as Ash smiled.

" Don't worry it's just the first round and we still have the rest to end it" Ash reassured him but Paul still felt sad as he lost his match.

As he walks back inside he saw Eva.

" Hi Eva" Paul said as Eva proceeded to give Paul a hug.

" Don't doubt yourself. We still have a lot of matches before the end of this tournament" Eva said softly to his ear as Paul's eyes then had tears in his eyes.

" Hey Eva can you do me a favor?" Paul asked.

" Sure" Eva said as Paul rested his head on her shoulder.

" Can I take a rest on your shoulder?" Paul asked as Eva blushed before shrugging it off and nodded.

" Thanks"

Everyone then smiled at the interacting between the two.

" Alright Victor level us up" Ash said as Victor nodded.

" You can count on me!" Victor said as he went out.

As Victor stood on his stand and there, he saw Cheren on the opposite stand.

" **This match is between Victor of Team Kalos and Gym Leader Cheren of Team Unova 2!"** The referee said.

" Metagross start us off!" Victor said as he threw the Poke Ball into the battlefield.

A robotic Pokémon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs then appeared. The main body appears to serve as both head and body, and this Pokémon's overall construction gives it the appearance of a mechanized arachnid. It uses its heavy body to pin down its prey before consuming them with its large mouth. A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of its face. On either side of the cross, a red eye peers out from a space in it's metallic armor. Its four legs are joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. While the upper portion of the legs is relatively thin, they are considerably thicker below the knee. Each leg has three short claws on the end and a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the knee. It was Victor's Metagross.

" Liepard to the battle!" Cheren called out as he threw his Poke Ball.

A slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes then appeared from the ball. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. It was Cheren's Liepard.

" **Metagross Vs Liepard! Let the battle begin**!"

" Liepard flinch him by using **Fake Out**!" Liepard then ran towards Metagross and clapped it's paws together , and caused a shockwave near it and sends Metagross backwards.

" Metagross get her back using **Bullet Punch**!" Metagross then disappeared from sight which confused Liepard for a bit but the confusion was cut short as Metagross appeared in front of Liepard which shocks it at first before it was sent back flying to the wall by strong punches.

" Alright use **Giga Impact**!"

" Liepard! Counter it with **Sucker Punch**!" Liepard then jumped in the air and sent a powerful kick at Metagross's face which sent the Iron Leg Pokemon into the ground but not unconscious.

Metagross then got up and got surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright light of yellow light appears in front of it's face and it then shoot itself towards Liepard and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Metagross's body and slams into Liepard with great force. The blow sent Liepard flying.

" Liepard!" Cheren called out as Liepard fell to the ground and slowly got up.

" Now use **Shadow Claw**!" Liepard's paw then become surrounded by a black aura with purple outline. The aura then took the form of a claw starts to slash Metagross constantly. Metagross then fell to the ground.

" Metagross!" Victor called out as the Iron Leg Pokemon struggled to get up.

" Liepard finish it with **Shadow Ball**!" Liepard's mouth then had a dark orb as it then shot it towards Metagross.

" Metagross!" Victor shouted in worry as the smoke clear and revealed Metagross on the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

" **Metagross is unable to battle! Red Trainer send out your next Pokemon**!"

Victor then returned Metagross back into it's Poke Ball while giving word of thanks.

Victor then looked at the Liepard to see that it was breathing heavily.

' Alright one more attack and I'll take it out' Victor thought as he threw a Poke Ball to the field.

Out came out was his starter, Blaziken.

" Alright Blaziken let's win this!" Victor said as Blaziken then shot out flames in the air.

" **Blaziken Vs Liepard! Let the battle begin**!"

" Blaziken use **Double Team** to **Fire Punch**!" Blaziken then charged forward as it made copy illusions of itself and it's fist was then surrounded by red-orange fire and attempts to punch Liepard.

' I can't allow Liepard to get hit one more time.' Cheren thought.

" Liepard use **Aerial Ace** to prevent Blaziken from getting close!"

Liepard then charged at Blaziken at fast speed as a clear aura surrounded it.

As the copies of Blaziken's and Liepard charged at each other. There was another Blaziken at the back of Liepard and punched it.

Liepard who didn't expect a Blaziken from behind was sent flying and crashed into a wall.

" Liepard!" Cheren called out in worry as he ran towards his Liepard.

As he reached his Liepard he saw that it was unable to battle.

He then shook his head to the referee and returned his Liepard.

" **Liepard is unable to battle! Green trainer send out your next Pokemon**!"

" Samurott time to battle!"

" **Blaziken Vs Samurott! Let the battle begin**!"

" Samurott use **Hydro Pump**!"

" Blaziken counter it with **Overheat**!"

Samurott then shot out a large torrent of water straight at Blaziken while Blaziken's body turns a faint and releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around the flames.

The two moves then collided with each other before it cancelled out as both moves were unable to gain the upper hand on each other.

" Blaziken use **Flamethrower**!" Blaziken then jumped back before launching out hot flames at Samurott.

" Samurott dodge it with **Aqua Jet** and attack with **Aqua Jet** as well!" Samurott then lowered it's head before disappearing from sight as Samurott then appeared in front of Blaziken shocking both him and his trainer and slammed into the shocked Pokemon.

" Blaziken!' Victor called out in worry as he watched Blaziken getting up after taking a direct hit from the attack.

" Blaziken **High Jump Kick**!" Blaziken then jumped up and launched out it's right foot at Samurott.

The attack then sent Samurott flying.

" Samurott use **Blizzard** to hide yourself!" Samurott then regain it's momentum and shot out snowflakes from it's mouth and covered the entire field.

" This won't stop Blaziken. Blaziken use **Flamethrower**!" Blaziken then shot out flames from it's mouth and melted the snowflakes away.

But as soon as the snowflakes start to melt Blaziken saw Samurott charging towards him with an **Aqua Jet**.

" Blaziken use **Double Team** to dodge the attack!" Blaziken then made several illusion copies of itself.

Samurott, not knowing which to attack just charged straight at one and was shocked that it was an illusion.

" Now Blaziken use **High Jump Kick** again!" Blaziken then did several back flips before striking Samurott again but this time with it's knee.

Samurott then coughed out some saliva and was sent flying into a wall making an indent in it.

" **Samurott is unable to battle! Green Trainer send out your final Pokemon**!"

Cheren then returned Samurott back into it's Poke Ball before saying a word of thanks for it's hard work.

" Haxorus it's all up to you now!" Cheren said as he threw his Poke Ball into the field

The Axe Jaw Pokemon then gave out a loud roar once it appeared from it's Poke Ball.

" **Blaziken Vs Haxorus! Let the battle begin**!"

" Haxorus use **Focus Blast**!" Haxorus then charged up a ball of power by focusing it's mental focus before launching it at Blaziken.

" Blaziken dodge the attack and use **Flamethrower**!" Blaziken then jumped up to dodge the attack before shooting out red-orange flames at Haxorus.

" Haxorus use your **Flamethrower**!" Haxorus then countered back with it's own red-orange flames as it shoot out towards Blaziken.

The two Fire attacks then cancelled each other out as Haxorus then charged at Blaziken with it's claw and Blaziken then countered back with it's fist.

" Blaziken activate your **Blaze**!" Victor said as Blaziken smirked and red-orange aura, then start to surround it.

" Now use **Blaze Kick**!" Blaziken's right leg then start to be engulfed in the flames as Blaziken then swiftly kicked Haxorus on the left.

" Haxorus counter back with **Focus Punch**!" Haxorus's hand then glowed white and it then gave a powerful right hook to Blaziken.

Blaziken then jumped backwards as it was in pain from the punch.

" Blaziken are you alright?" Victor called out Blaziken then faced his trainer and nodded his head.

" Alright Blaziken use **Flamethrower**!" Blaziken then shot out red-orange flames at Haxorus.

" Haxorus cut the flames in half with **Dragon Claw**!" As the flames start to reach Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokemon's right arm was then surrounded with green aura that took the form of a claw.

Haxorus then managed cut the **Flamethrower** in half but the attack was not done yet as Blaziken then ran towards Haxorus with it's arms wide and was surrounded by blue aura and crashed himself at the shocked Haxorus.

The attack then created a large smoke cloud over the whole stadium.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone saw both Blaziken and Haxorus staring at each other.

The two Pokemon then gave a smile before falling to the ground, unconscious.

" **Both Pokemon are unable to battle! And since the Green Trainer has no more usable Pokemon. The win goes to Victor of Team Kalos**!"

Victor then celebrated as he returned his starter Pokemon before mumbling a thank you to him.

Victor then went in front of Cheren and shook hands with the Normal Type Gym Leader.

" Thank you for a great match!" Victor said as Cheren smiled.

" No thanks needed. It was a great battle. I wish to face you another time!" Cheren said as the two then headed back to their respective resting area.

" That was an amazing win, Victor!" Ash said as everyone gave him compliments as well.

Victor then blushed at all the compliments he was receiving.

" Thanks a lot, guys!" Victor said as Mike then cheered out.

" Alright! It's my turn to battle!" Mike said happily as he ran outside.

He then saw Skyla on the opposite end.

" **This** **match is between Mike of Team Kalos and Gym Leader Skyla of Team Unova 2!**"

" **Trainers send out your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Rhyperior!"

A large, brownish-gray Pokémon with two horns: one on its nose, and another one above it then appeared out of it's Poke Ball.. It has a club-like tail and its hide is partially covered by orange, rocky plates. It has blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands. It also appears to have two thick, rectangular rocks above its eyes, resembling heavy eyebrows.

It was a Rhyperior and was bigger than most Rhyperior's.

Skyla then smiled, not even scared at the slightest of the size of the Pokemon.

" I choose you Swanna!"

A swan-like Pokémon with primarily white plumage then appeared from her Poke Ball. Its beak is long and yellow topped with a black cere, and it has several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. It possesses a long, curving neck. With a fluid neck and a strong bill, Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of it's head, are present on it's underside, and it's large wings are positioned so that they curve away from its body. it's legs are small, and its webbed feet dark.

" **Rhyperior Vs Swanna! Let the battle begin**!"

" Rhyperior start off with **Rock Polish**!"

" Swanna don't give Rhyperior a chance use **Scald**!"

Rhyperior then slams it's fist together and the orange plates all around it's body glow red.

Swanna then shot out a steam of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from it's mouth and was aiming at Rhyperior.

Rhyperior then gave a loud roar in agony as he felt the hot water on his body.

But since luck's a bitch, fire then start to engulf Rhyperior.

" The burn effect?!" Mike said in disbelief.

" Swanna use **Water gun**!"

" Rhyperior counter with **Rock Wrecker**!"

Swanna then shot out water from it's mouth and the water headed straight towards Rhyperior.

Rhyperior puts it's hands together and small chunks of gray stones came out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at the water, coming towards it.

The two attacks then collide with each other, before the Rock Wrecker overpowered the water attack and laid a direct hit to Swanna.

" Swanna!" Skyla called out in worry.

" Rhyperior use **Giga Impact**!"

" Swanna use **Surf**!"

Rhyperior was then surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright light of yellow light appears in front of it's face and it then shoot itself towards Swanna and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Rhyperior's body.

Swanna then creates a huge wave and rides on top of it.

The two attacks the collided with each other and both were sent flying to the ground.

Rhyperior managed to stand up but the same could not be said for Swanna who was struggling to get up.

" Rhyperior use **Hyper Beam** to end it!"

Rhyperior then launched out an orange beam from it's mouth and was aiming straight at the grounded Swanna.

" Swanna!" Skyla said in worry as the orange beam hit it's mark. Creating a large smoke cloud over the whole stadium.

And as the smoke starts to clear they saw both Swanna and Rhyperior on the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

" What!" Mike said in shock.

" **Mirror Move**" Skyla said as Mike cursed.

" But that shouldn't be enough to defeat Rhyperior!" Mike retorted before widening his eyes in realization.

" That's right the burn effect played a part in it as well" Skyla said as she winked at Mike who just growled in frustration at his mistake.

" **Both Rhyperior and Swanna is unable to battle! Both trainers please send out your next Pokemon**!"

Mike then mumbled a thanks to his Rhyperior before returning it back to it's Poke Ball.

' My Pokemon with a type advantage is now gone. Darn what next?' Mike thought before throwing a Poke Ball out.

" Houndoom I choose you!"

A quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. It has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns.

It was a Houndoom.

" I choose you then, Archeops!"

A large, flying creature that bears similarities to both birds and reptiles. Its featherless, scaly head is red with a green stripe running along the top. Its mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Its eyes are white with black pupils and no irises. Its body is covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers with blue feathers designed for flight on its arms and legs enabling all four of its limbs to act as wings. All of these "wings" bear sharp claws. It has a ring of smaller green feathers on the ankles. Its tail is completely red and featherless except for a fan of blue feathers at the end, and as with the _Archaeopterygiformes_, it has fully-movable vertebrae in its tail instead of a pygostyle.

" **Houndoom Vs Archeops! Let the battle begin**!"

" Houndoom use **Flamethrower**!"

" Archeops take the hit!"

Houndoom then shot out red-orange flames from it's mouth at Archeops who didn't even flinch when the flames touched his body.

" Looks like we have to use physical moves! Houndoom use **Iron Tail**!"

" Archeops use **Ancient Power**!"

Houndoom then ran towards Archeops with it's tail glowing white before turning into iron and jumped into the air.

Archeops's body then glow white and creates a see-through afterimage of itself. The afterimage then spins quickly in its flipper as a sliver ball with a green core, It then hurls the ball at Houndoom.

Houndoom then smashed the rocks that came in his way and swung his tail at Archeops who gave out a loud cry in agony. Archeops was now falling to the ground at a very fast pace.

" Archeops!" Skyla shouted in worry.

Archeops then managed to regain itself before hitting the ground and flapped it's wings and kept it's momentum in the sky.

" earthquake!" Skyla shouted.

Archeops then flew downwards and slammed it's two feet to the ground, creating a massive earthquake and caused Houndoom to lose it's balance.

" Now use **Ancient Power** one more time!"

Archeops's body then glowed white again and creates a see-through afterimage of itself. The afterimage then spins quickly in its flipper as a sliver ball with a green core, It then hurls the ball at Houndoom.

Houndoom then gave a loud howl as the rocks came smashing into him. Houndoom was then sent flying and crashed into a wall.

" Houndoom!" Mike called out in worry but his worry stopped when he saw his Houndoom getting up and growling at the Archeops.

"( You will pay for that you damn bird)!" Houndoom screamed as Archeops laughed.

"( Only if you hit me)" Archeops taunted as Houndoom had a tick mark on his head as he ran towards Archeops at a fast pace

" Houndoom use **Horn Leech**!" the whole stadium then gasped.

Can a Houndoom even learn **Horn Leech**? Was on everyone's mind.

" Wait, can a Houndoom even learn **Horn Leech**?" Skyla asked which caused Mike to smirk.

" Nope but that was enough of a distraction! Houndoom end it with **Iron Tail**!"

Houndoom then swung it's tail at Archeops again which sent the First Bird Pokemon to a wall, making an indent.

" **Archeops is unable to battle! Green trainer please send out your final Pokemon**."

Skyla then returned her Archeops to it's Poke Ball, mumbling thanks before throwing her selected Pokemon to the field.

What came out was a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers are red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. It's legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit is tipped by a short, thick, black claw.

It has a long, thick beak with a blue cere. On either side of the cere are it's eyes, which are black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes are three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers is a red, three-pointed design that is spread across all three feathers. On each side of it's face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, are an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers on its head is a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck.

It was a Braviary.

" **Houndoom Vs Braviary! Let the battle begin**!"

" Houndoom use **Hyper Beam**! End this match fast!"

Houndoom then shot an orange beam straight at Braviary.

" Braviary dodge it and use** Superpower**!"

Braviary then dodge to the left, making Houndoom open and was surrounded by blue aura and lifted Houndoom and slams the said Pokemon to the ground.

Houndoom was then seen with swirls in it's eyes.

" **Houndoom is unable to battle! Red Trainer please send out your final Pokemon**!"

" Return Houndoom, you were great, thank you" Mike said as he returned Houndoom back to it's Poke Ball.

" Well Flygon. It's all up to you now!" Mike then threw out his Poke Ball.

What came out was a Pokemon that resembles a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon. It is primarily light green and has a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. It has large eyes, and a pair of green antennae that point back. The eyes have red covers.

It was Flygon, Mike's strongest Pokemon.

" **Flygon Vs Braviary! Let the battle begin**!"

" Flygon use **Steel Wing**!" Flygon's wings then turned into iron as it charged towards Braviary.

" Braviary use **Brave Bird** to counter!" Braviary then flies straight into the air and it's body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Flygon and the fire around it's body turns into a light blue, and slams into the **Steel Wing** attack.

The two attacks then created a large smoke cloud over the whole stadium.

After the smoke cleared, everyone saw both Flygon and Braviary having an aerial battle.

" Flygon use **Flamethrower**!"

" Braviary use **Aerial Ace** to dodge!"

Flygon then shot an orange beam at Braviary.

Braviary however then disappeared at fast speed as a clear aura surrounded it to dodge the flames.

" Now use **Steel Pulse**!" Flygon then charged up metallic energy into it's body and shot it from it's mouth straight at Braviary.

Braviary not expecting it took a direct hit from the attack.

Braviary was then falling to the ground.

" Now use **Steel Wing**!"

Flygon then flew upwards to the falling Braviary with iron wings.

" Now Braviary grab Flygon's wings with your talon!"

Braviary then gave a loud squawk and grab Flygon's wings with it's talons before Flygon had the chance to strike.

This shocked both Mike and Flygon.

" Braviary use **Superpower**!" Braviary who was still holding Flygon with it's talons then turned and gave a kick to the Mystic Pokemon.

Flygon then coughed some saliva as it was currently falling to the ground.

" Now Braviary use **Brave Bird**!" Braviary then flies straight into the air and it's body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Flygon and the fire around it's body turns into a light blue.

" Flygon use **Protect**!" Mike screamed in panic as Flygon then crossed it's arms together and a green shield then appeared in front of Flygon.

Braviary then slammed into the shield as Flygon fell to the ground.

The impact then created a large cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw Flygon on the ground and Braviary struggling to stand.

" Flygon!" Mike called out in worry.

" **Flygon is unable to battle the winner is**-" the announcer then stopped as he saw Braviary gave a loud squawk before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Flygon then stood up and shot out a **Flamethrower** to the sky!

" **Braviary is unable to battle! The winner is Flygon and Mike! Which means the victory goes to Team Kalos**!"

" Alright!" Mike cheered as he jumped on his Pokémon.

" You were awesome Flygon!" Mike said as Flygon gave a smile of it's own before falling into Mike's arms, unconscious.

" Alright you deserve this rest" Mike said as he returned Flygon back to it's Poke Ball.

Mike and Skyla then moved towards each other and shook hands.

" Thank you for the awesome battle! I hope we get to fight again!" Mike said as Skyla smiled.

" I'm sure we will" Skyla said as she walked back to her resting area.

Mike was about to but he then he looked into the crowd and was shocked when he saw Relena.

Relena must've knew that he was looking at her as she winked at him which caused Mike to blush.

Mike then walked back to his resting area, quickly I might add.

Relena then giggled at Mike's action.

" What's wrong Mike?" Victor asked.

" N-nothing anyways" Mike said as he looked at Argo.

" It's your turn, Argo. Let's take the final win" Mike said as Argo nodded.

" Don't worry I will" Argo said before looking at Chris.

Chris was calm and collected unlike before.

' That's weird. Why is he so calm now?' Argo thought before shrugging it off and walked to the battlefield.

And on the other side he saw none other than N, Natural Harmonia Gropius.

" **This battle is between Argo of Team Kalos and N from Team Unova 2**!"

" **Trainer's send out your Pokémon**!"

" I choose you Gengar!" Argo said

Gengar is a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes and a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes cover its back, and it has large pointed ears. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail. But unlike it's usual kind, this Gengar was brighter. It was a shiny Gengar.

" Lend me your strength my friend!"

N then threw out a Poke Ball.

Out came out was a Gengar as well but it has a long dark colored tail.

" My friend, turn back into your original form" N giggled as the Gengar then laughed as the ' Gengar ' started to glow dark

Once the light dimmed out. Everyone saw a different Pokémon. The Pokémon was a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. It's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises.

It was a Zoroark.

" **Gengar Vs Zoroark! Let the battle begin**!"

" Gengar use **Toxic**!" Gengar then jumped up and shot out a thick cloud of purple liquid at Zoroark.

" Zoroark don't breathe in the smoke and use **Night Slash**!"

Zoroark then held his breathe as the thick of purple liquid was around him, Zoroark then jumped up and slashed Gengar with dark aura surrounding it's claw.

Gengar then screamed in pain.

" Gengar use **Ice Punch** on the ground!" Gengar then punched the ground with cold aura surrounding it's fist as ice pillars then appeared from the ground.

" Now use this chance to use **Toxic** one more time!" Gengar then shot out a thick cloud of purple liquid again.

" Zoroark dodge it again!" Zoroark then moved to the side as it was then shocked when it saw Gengar in front of it, charging a **Focus Punch**.

" Now **Focus Punch**!" Gengar then punched Zoroark in the face sending him crashing to an ice pillar.

Zoroark then gave out a loud roar in agony as it then fell to one knee.

" Zoroark what's wrong?" N asked as he stared at his Zoroark and saw his body glowed purple and was wide eyed.

The ice pillar that Gengar had created had absorbed the purple cloud and managed to poison Zoroark just by touching it.

" So instead of using **Toxic** to poison Zoroark straight, you used **Toxic** on the ice pillar's in an attempt to get Zoroark to hit the ice pillar" N summarized as Argo smirked.

" Your right" Argo smiled.

" Well that was smart but I'll defeat your Gengar before the poison makes my Zoroark faints, but first, I need to get these pillars out of the way! Zoroark use **Flamethrower**!"

Zoroark then shot out flames from it's mouth and the ice pillar's then melted. Zoroark then screamed in agony as the poison was making it hard for him.

. Zoroark use **Night Slash** one more time!"

" Gengar counter it with **Focus Punch**!"

Zoroark's claw was then surrounded by dark aura. Gengar's however had it's fist surrounded by bright light.

The two Pokémon then charged at each other and sent a barrage of attacks at each other. Although the moves were super effective on each other, both were not giving a break to either one of them.

The two Pokémon then moved back to their trainer's side and was both panting heavily.

" Zoroark end this with **Night Slash**!"

" Gengar just stand there" Argo said as everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Gengar however trusted his trainer and stood there.

As Zoroark was nearing Gengar, Argo had a clam look on his face as he closed his eyes.

As Zoroark was just a few inches away from Gengar, Argo then opened his eyes.

" Gengar **Dazzling Gleam**!" Gengar then had a smile on his face as he then shone a bright light straight at Zoroark who was too close to dodge the attack.

Zoroark was then sent flying away, and crashed into a wall, unconscious.

" **Zoroark is unable to battle! Green trainer please send out your next Pokémon**!"

N then smiled as he returned Zoroark to it's Poke Ball, mumbling a few words of thanks to it.

" It's time for you to shine, my friend!" N said as he threw out a Poke Ball to the field.

Out came out was an Archeops.

" **Gengar Vs Archeops! Let the battle begin**!"

" Gengar use **Shadow Ball**!" Gengar then charged up a ball of dark energy as it shot it at Archeops.

" Archeops use **Ancient Power**!"

Archeops's body then glowed white again and creates a see-through afterimage of itself. The afterimage then spins quickly in its flipper as a sliver ball with a green core, It then hurls the ball at the **Shadow Ball**.

The **Ancient Power** then overpowered the **Shadow Ball** and was heading straight at Gengar.

" Gengar protect yourself with **Ice Punch** on the ground again!" Argo said in panic as Gengar attempted to punch the ground with cold aura surrounding it's fist but the Ancient Power attack came at a very fast pace and sent Gengar flying.

Gengar was then seen with swirls in it's eyes.

" **Gengar is unable to battle! Red Trainer send out your next Pokémon**!"

" Good job Gengar! You were able to take out N's Zoroark!" Argo praised as he returned his Gengar back to his Poke Ball.

" Dewott it's your time to shine!" Argo said as he threw out a Dive Ball to the field.

Out came out was a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose, and long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes. Two pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Its forelimbs have three fingers on each black paw. Around its waist is a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, with two scalchops on the thighs. These scalchops are detachable, and Its feet and flat tail are black.

It was Argo's Dewott.

" **Dewott Vs Archeops! Let the battle begin**!"

" Dewott start it off with **Hydro Pump**!"

Dewott then shot out a torrent of water at Archeops.

" Archeops dodge it!"

Archeops then flew away from the water attack and looked smugly at Dewott.

" Dewott use **Razor Shell**!"

Dewott then crosses its arms in front of its chest and touches the end of the two scalchops on its legs using the hand from the opposite side of its body. When it touches the scalchops, they start to glow yellow. Dewott then jumped up, and started to slash Archeops with it's scalchops in an X-like fashion. The scalchops both have blue aura surrounding it.

Archeops then screamed in pain as the super effective attack dealt a lot of damage to him.

" Archeops use **Steel Wing**!" Archeops then gave a loud squawk as his wings then turned into iron and slammed into Dewott who was sent away.

" Dewott use **Hydro Pump**!"

Dewott then shot out a torrent of water at Archeops.

" Archeops use **Ancient Power** around your body to protect yourself from the attack!"

Archeops then body then glowed white again and creates a see-through afterimage of itself. The afterimage then spins quickly in its flipper as a sliver ball with a green core. It then made a rock shield as the water made a direct hit to the rocks but nothing happened.

" Now use **Steel Wing** and send the rocks towards Dewott!"

Archeops then appeared out from the rocks and with it's now iron wings, it then swung the rocks with it's wings at Dewott.

" Dewott use the rocks to climb up to Archeops!"

Dewott then started jump from one rock to another as it then got closer to Archeops.

" Archeops now use Sky Attack!"

Archeops was the surrounded by white aura as it flies down on Dewott.

" Dewott use **Night Shell**!"

Dewott then grab it's scalchops and was surrounded by dark aura instead of the usual blue aura.

The two Pokemon then gave a loud shout as they neared each other.

The two then slammed into each other and created a big smoke of cloud.

Once the smoke had cleared everyone saw Dewott struggling getting on it's feet and Archeops panting heavily.

" Dewott!" Argo called out in worry.

Dewott heard his trainer's cries but he could do nothing.

" Dewott I know you can do it! I believe in you! I always have ever since you were an Oshawott!" Argo said as Dewott 's eyes widened before it found the strength and stood up.

Dewott then gave a loud roar before white light enveloped Dewott as everyone's eyes widened.

Once the light had died down, a Samurott then took the place of where Dewott once stood and gave a loud roar.

" Dewott evolved!" Argo said happily as he felt something beeping in his bag.

He then laid his bag on the floor and took out a Black Pokedex.

He then scanned his newly evolved Samurott.

" **Samurott has now learned the move Giga Impact and Blizzard**" The Dexter said as Argo had a wide smile on his face.

" Alright Samurott, you ready to end this?" Argo asked as Samurott gave a loud roar in response.

" Archeops can you go on?" N asked as Archeops nodded it's head and start to fly upwards.

" Alright let's end this use **Hydro Pump**!" Samurott then shot out a larger torrent of water towards Archeops.

" Archeops use Ancient Power to protect yourself from the water again!"

Archeops then body then glowed white again. It then made a rock shield as the water made a direct hit to the rocks. But unlike before the water pushed the rocks backwards.

" If you like to stay in the rocks, then I'll gladly help you with that! Use **Blizzard**!"

Samurott then opens his mouth and the insides of them starts to glow light blue. He then releases a powerful blizzard from it's mouth at the rocks.

The rocks then start to freeze.

" Archeops use **Steel Wing** to free yourself from the rocks." N said

As Archeops attempt to break free from the rocks with it's iron wings.

" Now Samurott let's finish them! Use **Giga Impact **at max power!"

Samurott then got up and got surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright light of yellow light appears in front of his face and it then shoot itself towards the rocks and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Samurott's body and slams into the rocks, breaking it. But Samurott was not done as it continue the attack and slams into Archeops.

Archeops then gave a squawk in agony as it then fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes while Samurott was above it looking smugly.

" **Archeops is unable to battle! Green Trainer send out your final Pokemon**!"

N then gave a smile as it returned Archeops back to it's Poke Ball.

N then gave Argo a smile.

" This match is really heating up! Are you sure you can handle the heat?" N asked

" You bet I will!" Argo said as N then took a Poke Ball from his belt.

" Pokemon of the vast white it is time to show your truth to the world. Your flames will shine the truth to the entire world! I choose you!" N said as he threw the Poke Ball out.

" Reshiram!"

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Um sorry about the cliffhanger, don't hate me for doing things like this. Ok I'm sorry, the next update will probably be in a week or two so I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions please review them and I will be glad to answer it. **_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**__**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter will be the second part of the Round of 32. The battle between Team Kalos and Team Unova. The victor will be announced in this chapter enjoy.**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with it! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. He owns his OC's and this story.**_

_**All four of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and I'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

_**Now to answer the question of thor94 **_

_**Answer: Well actually I focus more on my OC to let everyone see his back story and how he got there. And it is still quite early in the story so don't say that Ash will not fight Legendaries. And don't worry about Ash being weak. He will get a rare Pokemon and a Legendary Pokemon.**_

_**And to answer the question of Cause I'm happy**_

_**Answer: Yeah I will make the romances begin after this chapter. Yeah I already changed it and I will learn from my ,mistakes, thanks for pointing that out**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

"_( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T__**elepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 11: The first battle of the Round of 32 Part 3 And Chris's trip to Orre.**_

_In the Last chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament:_

_Archeops then gave a squawk in agony as it then fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes while Samurott was above it looking smugly._

" _**Archeops is unable to battle! Green Trainer send out your final Pokemon**__!" _

_N then gave a smile as it returned Archeops back to it's Poke Ball._

_N then gave Argo a smile._

" _This match is really heating up! Are you sure you can handle the heat?" N asked_

" _You bet I will!" Argo said as N then took a Poke Ball from his belt._

" _Pokemon of the vast white it is time to show your truth to the world. Your flames will shine the truth to the entire world! I choose you!" N said as he threw the Poke Ball out._

" _Reshiram!" _

_**Normal POV**_

The Vast White Pokemon then gave out a loud roar as the temperature of the stadium went up considerably. Everyone in the stadium was sweating profusely as they tried to find something cold to cool themselves.

Reshiram is a white-colored, bipedal Pokémon with draconic, avian and mammalian traits. A long, voluminous wispy mane streams out from the upper side of the snout and outwards from its head. The top of this mane is adorned with two protrusions which resemble ears. Reshiram's face is fringed with spiky features, and it has a small, pointed extension below the chin. Its eyes have blue irises and black pupils. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower.

Reshiram has a long and slender neck, with a fluffy, collar-like protrusion jutting out of two grey, glass-like neck-bands. Its arms begin slender and arm-like, but then flare out into a more wing-like appearance, sporting four claws which resemble hands on the leading edge. There are plates at the back of Reshiram's "hands", that sport a similar color to its neck rings. Reshiram has a feathered or furry feature on its chest, with the lower portion protruding outwards to a point. Long feather-like protrusions jut out of its thighs. On its feet are large gray claws, three at the front and one positioned at the back, resembling high heels. Reshiram's tail is a mass of plume and ribbon-like extensions, surrounded by two large bands, similar to the ones around its neck. Reshiram also has a jet engine-like tail.

Even Samurott was sweating and took a step back in fear before standing proud again.

Argo then placed a hand on his chin.

" I'll need you for later, Samurott, return" A red beam then sucked Samurott back to it's Poke Ball.

" Congrats on evolving" Argo said to the Poke Ball that contains Samurott before taking out a Poke Ball with a flame sticker on top of it.

' Alright I have no other Pokemon that can take on this Legendary' Argo thought as he wiped the sweat off his face.

" I choose you!"

Out came out was a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. It has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. It's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. This was Argo's Charizard. But this Charizard was bigger than most of them and had a scar on it's right eyes

" **Charizard Vs Samurott! Let the battle begin!**"

" Charizard use **Dragon Rush**!"

Charizard was then surrounded by menacing red aura as it charges at Reshiram.

" Reshiram use **Dragon Pulse**!" Reshiram then shot out a shock wave generated from it's mouth straight at Charizard.

The shock wave then came in contact with the Dragon Rush attack and caused a small explosion in front of Charizard.

" Charizard!" Argo called out in worry.

Charizard then gave out a roar as it flew back up.

" Alright Charizard time to use our combination move! Use **Flame Rush**!"

" **Flame Rush**?"

"( **Flame Rush**)?"

Both trainer and Pokemon asked as they looked on, prepared for anything.

Charizard then flew at low altitude as he was surrounded by the same menacing red aura but there was also flames that were twisting and surrounding the aura.

" I see a combination of **Fire Spin** and **Dragon Rush**. Smart but I can't let that hit Reshiram. Reshiram use **Fusion Flare**!"

Reshiram then fires a large sphere of flames with two rings surrounding it from its mouth at Charizard.

" Charizard absorb the attack!" Charizard then gave a loud roar as he neared the **Fusion Flare** attack.

The **Fusion Flare** then creates a violent explosion and Charizard was engulfed in it. The attack then created a thick cloud of smoke.

Reshiram then flew back to N as it gave a roar as N patted it.

" Good job, Reshiram." N smiled.

" Don't think this is over yet, N!" Argo said as s red blur shot out of the smoke as it headed towards Reshiram.

" Charizard, now **Fire Rush**!" Charizard then slams itself to Reshiram.

Reshiram then gave a loud roar in agony as it felt the pain of the attack. Reshiram was then sent to the ground.

" Good job, Charizard!" Argo complimented as he got a good view of Charizard.

His Charizard was now surrounded by red-orange aura as purple flames were burning at the tip of his tail.

" P-purple flames? But how?" N stuttered not able to think how Charizard could obtain purple flames, until he realized something.

" That means Charizard was able to absorb the **Fusion Flare**, successfully" N said in disbelief.

" That's right! Charizard was able to absorb the attack and boost up his **Fire Rush** and since **Fire Rush** was made up of a combo of **Dragon Rush**" Argo smirked.

" The attack was super effective to a Dragon Type Pokemon" N finished Argo's sentence.

" Exactly" Argo said as N cursed.

" But we won't give up easily as well, won't we Reshiram!" N shouted in determination as a white blur shot up to the sky as Reshiram gave a roar in agreement.

" Alright now this battle is really heating up! Charizard use **Flamethrower**!" Charizard then shot out purple flames from his mouth.

" Counter back with **Fire Blast**!" Reshiram then shot out flames from it's mouth that later turns into a star shape, the two attack then collided with one another as the **Flamethrower** attack easily overpowering the fire attack as it went straight for Reshiram.

" Reshiram dodge it!" N said in panic as Reshiram attempted to fly upwards but the attack manage to land a direct hit on the Vast White Pokemon.

" Your Fire attacks can no longer work against my Charizard as his flames can absorb fire and boost his own Fire Attacks" Argo said as Charizard then roared in agreement.

" Alright since Fire Type moves no longer work, we'll use Dragon Type Moves! **Draco Meteor**!" Reshiram then flew up as it then gave a loud roar as a sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Reshiram's mouth and it fired it into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain downs on Charizard.

" Charizard dodge them all and use **Dragon Rush**!" Charizard then dodge all the meteors gracefully but one meteor manage to clip Charizard's wing as Charizard fell to the ground.

" Charizard get up!" Argo cried.

" Reshiram use **Dragon Pulse**!" Reshiram then shot out a shock wave at Charizard who was still on the ground.

The attack then landed a direct hit on Charizard who gave a loud roar.

" Charizard!" Argo cried as Charizard then got up and gave a glare to Reshiram.

"( I will get you for that)!" Charizard growled as Reshiram then gave Charizard an emotionless look.

"( Prove it to me then)" Reshiram said with a bored look.

" Charizard let's burn him up! Use your **Flamethrower**!"

" Counter back with **Fusion Flare**!"

The two fire attacks then collided as the **Flamethrower** attack having a slight edge but still not enough to fully overpower the attack.

the two Pokemon then flew back to their trainers.

" Charizard heat it up! Use your **Flamethrower** at max strength!"

" You too Reshiram, heat it up! Use **Fusion Flare** at the highest strength!"

Charizard then shot out purple flames but there was red aura surrounding it.

Reshiram however shot out fires a large sphere of flames with two rings surrounding it as blue flames was also surrounding the attack.

" GO!"

The two attacks collided but this time with both attacks not getting any slight advantage over each other.

" Charizard go in closer for the attack!" Charizard then walks closer, and closer over.

But because of that, the two attacks then caused a massive explosion as everyone had to cover their eyes because of it.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone can see that Charizard and Reshiram both panting heavily.

" Charizard **Blast Burn**!"

" Reshiram **Blue Flare**!"

The flames on Charizard's tail then grows to a massive size as it releases a powerful and massive stream of fire from it's mouths to Reshiram.

Reshiram however shot out a powerful stream of light blue flames from it's mouth at Charizard.

The two intensive flames then collide with each other as it causes a massive explosion with the two Pokemon engulfed in it.

" Charizard!" Argo cried.

" Reshiram!" N cried.

Once everyone could see the two Pokemon. Everyone saw both Pokemon on the ground.

" Come on Charizard! You can do it get up!"

" I believe in your strength, Reshiram! Please get up!" N cried.

Both Pokemon were struggling to get up. Both were trying to find the strength to get up.

Charizard was the first to get up and shot out a **Flamethrower** in the air.

" **Reshiram is unable to batt**-" The announcer was cut short as he saw Reshiram get up as well.

" **This battle will now resume**!"

Charizard and Reshiram then stared at each other.

"( This is one of the greatest battles I had in my life)" Charizard said as Reshiram gave a small smile.

"( I think so too. you have proven yourself worthy as a Pokemon that reached the Legendary class)"

"( It's all thanks to my trainer that I'm able to reach this strength)" Charizard said.

" Alright Charizard now use-" Argo was cut short as Charizard then starts to lean forward before falling to the ground, unconscious.

But before he fell he mumbled a few words.

"( Let's have a rematch next time)?"

Reshiram then smiled.

"( We shall have a rematch)"

" **Charizard is unable to battle!** **Red trainer send out your final Pokemon**!"

Argo then returned Charizard back to his Poke Ball.

" You did an amazing job, Charizard" Argo said as he took out the Dive Ball once more.

" It's all on you now, Samurott!"

Samurott then appeared one more time as it was slightly panting.

" **The Final Round! Samurott Vs Reshiram! Let the battle begin**!"

" Samurott let's end the battle! Use **Hydro Pump**!"

" Reshiram use **Dragon Pulse** to counter!" Reshiram then shot out a shock wave generated by it's mouth and was sent at Samurott.

The two attacks then collided but both not able to overpower each other.

" Samurott **Blizzard**!" Samurott then shot out a blizzard from it's mouth straight at Reshiram.

" Reshiram counter that move with **Fire Blast**!" Reshiram then shot out flames from it's mouth that later turns into a star shape as it just melts the blizzard and lands a direct hit on Samurott.

Although it was not very effective to him, Samurott still felt the flames burning his body.

Reshiram was panting heavily as it has still not recovered from the fight with Charizard.

" Now use **Hydro Pump **now that it's close!"

Samurott then shot out a torrent of water as Reshiram was too close to dodge. The attack then made Reshiram roared in agony.

" Reshiram use **Draco Meteor**!" Reshiram then flew up as it then gave a loud roar as a sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Reshiram's mouth and it fired it into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain downs on Samurott.

" Samurott dodge it!" Argo said in panic

Samurott then saw a few meteors and doge them well but after a few more came down, one meteor manage to hit his foot and Samurott could not dodge the rest anymore so Samurott then took every meteor head on, creating a thick cloud of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared it was seen Samurott on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

" **Samurott is unable to battle Which means the victory goes to N and his Reshiram! Team Unova 2 gets the win!**"

The crowd then cheered as Argo smiled sadly as he returned his Samurott back to it's Poke Ball

" Thanks a lot, Samurott!" Argo said as he returned Samurott back to his Poke Ball.

Argo then walked towards N.

N then walked towards Argo.

The two then shook hands.

" Hey that was a great battle! I hope that we get a rematch!" N said as Argo smiled.

" Yeah and next time, I'll take the victory" Argo said as N smiled before walking away to their respective resting areas.

" Sorry I couldn't win the battle" Argo said disappointed.

" No you did an amazing job, Reshiram was just able to hold on a bit longer" Ash said with honesty in his voice as Argo smiled.

" Thanks Ash" Argo said, Ash then smiled as he looked at Chris.

" Well Chris, it's up to you now. You think you can handle it?" Ash asked as Chris got up and flashed Ash a smile.

" You bet I will!" Chris said as he was walking outside but he was then stopped by Argo.

" Hey Chris!" Argo called out as Chris looked back at the trainer.

" What's up?"

" Good luck out there" Argo said as Chris smiled.

" Thanks!" Chris said.

" One more thing." Argo said.

" Where did you get that necklace?" Argo asked as Chris was indeed wearing a necklace.

The necklace was just a Luxury Ball and strings.

Chris then smirked.

" Oh you will see during the battle"

As Chris walks to the field, he saw Hilbert already standing there.

" Hey there! My name is Hilbert! The current champion of Unova! What's yours?" Hilbert asked.

" I'm sure you know me" was all Chris said as he was confused by this.

" **The final matchup between Black of Team Kalos and Hilbert of Team Unova 2**!"

" **Trainers send out your Pokemon**!"

**(A/N: Hilbert's Pokemon are from the manga only difference is he has a Zekrom and in the manga he has a Reshiram now enjoy!)**

" Bo I choose you!"

Hilbert then threw out his Poke Ball as a bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features came out of his Poke Ball. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has shorts legs and thick arms, the arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. The all limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of it has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair. It was an Emboar.

' An Emboar. And a strong looking one, but I have a counter for that' Chris thought as he enlarges one of his Poke Ball's from his belt.

" Garchomp show them your will!" Chris's Garchomp then revealed himself from the Poke Ball.

"( It looks like your okay now, Chris)" Garchomp commented as he got into battle stance as he stared at his strong looking opponent.

" **Garchomp Vs Emboar! Let the battle begin**!"

" Garchomp use **Earthquake**!"

Garchomp then lifted his right foot and gave a hard stomp to the ground creating a massive earthquake that caused Emboar to lose it's balance slightly before keeping his posture.

" Bo use **Flame Charge**!" Bo then repeatedly stomps on the ground until a cloud of dust covers it's body. Then it emerges from the cloud while surrounded by an orb of red-yellow flames and runs towards Garchomp.

" Garchomp dodge the attack and counter back with **Dragon Rush**!" Garchomp then jumped in the air, dodging the attack. Garchomp then used this as his advantage as he used the impact to falling down as a boost for his attack as he was surrounded by red aura before crashing into Bo.

Bo then gave a loud roar in agony.

" Alright now use **Flame Charge**!" Bo, who was surrounded by red-yellow flames slams into Garchomp, who was not able to dodge.

" Alright we got the speed boost! Now use **Rock Smash**!" Bo's hands were then surrounded by white light as it then sends a strong punch at Garchomp.

" Garchomp!" Chris called out in concern.

Garchomp then landed back on it's feet.

" Garchomp show them your **Dragon Pulse**!" Garchomp then shot out a shock wave generating from his mouth straight at Emboar.

" Bo block it with your hands!" Bo then raises one hand as he easily blocks the attack.

" What!?" Chris said in disbelief.

" My Bo has a strong defense and special defense! Don't think you can defeat him that easily!" Hilbert said proudly as Chris gritted his teeth.

" Garchomp use **Hyper Beam**!" Garchomp then shot out an orange beam straight at Bo.

" Bo use your **Flamethrower** to counter the attack!" Bo then shot out flames from it's nose as the two attacks collided and the **Flamethrower** easily overpowers the attack and heads straight at Garchomp.

The fire then lands a direct hit on Garchomp as Garchomp was then sent flying to a wall.

" Garchomp ignore the recharge and use **Hyper Rush**!"

Garchomp then ran at Bo with red menacing aura surrounding it but this time it's body was covered with gold light.

" What kind of move is that? Never mind, Bo block it!"

Bo then raised his arms and crossed it in a crossed shaped manner as Garchomp neared it.

" Now Garchomp!"

Garchomp then slams into Emboar at a very high pace which shocked Bo but Garchomp was not done yet, oh no. Garchomp's gold light was then sent to his mouth as he shot a **Hyper Beam** at close brink range.

Emboar was then sent flying into the wall.

" Bo counter back with **Hammer Arm**!"

Both of Bo's forearms glow white as it runs towards Garchomp.

" Garchomp take the hit!" Chris said which shocked everyone in the stadium. Garchomp then obliged as it just stood there.

Emboar was then landing several hits to Garchomp who was shouting in agony.

' Come on Garchomp, I know that you know why I'm asking you to do this' Chris thought and was shocked when he saw Garchomp turning his head behind and nodding at him.

" Now Bo end it with one more **Hammer Arm**!"

" Now Garchomp dodge it!" As Bo was about to slam it's forearm to Garchomp, Garchomp then jumped to the left, dodging the attack.

" Time for a counter attack! Now use **Earthquake**!"

Garchomp then slams it's foot to the ground. creating an earthquake.

" Now **Earth Power**!" Garchomp's outline flashes yellow and it slams it's fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel towards Bo and went under it.

Bo then roared in agony. As the super effective attacks were taking it's toll on him.

" Now end it with **Draco Meteor**!"

" Bo use **Heat Crash**!" Hilbert called out in panic.

Garchomp then gave a loud roar as a sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Garchomp's mouth and it fired it into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain downs on Bo.

The meteors then started to collide with Bo, one by one.

" Bo, No!" Hilbert shouted out as he saw his starter falling to the ground, unconscious.

" **Emboar is unable to battle! Green Trainer please send out your next Pokemon**!" the referee said as Hilbert then returned Emboar back to his Poke Ball.

" Good job, Bo, Your work won't be for nothing." Hilbert said as he enlarges one of his Poke Balls.

" I choose you Costa!" Hilbert said as he threw the Poke Ball out.

Out came out was a bipedal, blue-colored sea turtle. Its stomach is pale blue. It has deep blue rocky structures encrusted on its face, back, and the sides of its chest forming a "mask" and shell. Its flippers are long with black finger-like protrusions at the tips. It has a thick tail and short legs with two-toed feet.

It was a Carracosta.

' Hmm a Carracosta, I should switch out and use Garchomp for his Zekrom.' Chris thought.

" Garchomp return" Chris said as a red beam then sucked Garchomp back to it's Poke Ball.

" **And Chris makes a switch, it looks like the damage on his Garchomp was too much, who will he send out next**?"

" Battle time Infernape!" Chris then threw out his starter Pokémon's Poke Ball as Infernape then gave a smirk as it stared at his opponent.

" **Infernape Vs Carracosta! Let the battle begin**!"

" Infernape use **Dig**!" Infernape then started burrowing it's way underground.

" Costa, sense it and use **Hydro Pump** when you see it!"

Costa then closed it's eyes as it tries to sense Infernape.

Once it senses that it was close Costa was already preparing a Hydro Pump.

" Now attack!" Chris said as Infernape then came up from underground and punches Carracosta in the gut.

" Now **Hydro Pump**!" Costa then shot out a torrent of water at Infernape.

Infernape then shouted in pain as he was sent flying and crashed to the ground.

" Infernape!" Chris called out as Infernape then slowly got up.

" Alright Infernape counter attack time, use **Dig** one more time!"

Infernape then started burrowing underground again.

" Another **Dig**? What is he planning? Costa sense it again and finish Infernape of with a **Hydro Pump**!"

Costa then tries to sense Infernape again but this time Infernape was moving faster underground.

" Now **Close Combat**!" Infernape then appeared from a hole in front of Costa which shocks said Pokemon and Infernape then starts to land powerful punches and kicks to the Prototurtle Pokemon who shouts in agony.

" Costa release **Hydro Pump**!" Carracosta then shoots out a torrent at water at Infernape.

" It won't work on us twice!" Infernape use your **Flamethrower**! As the water was headed closer to Infernape, Infernape then shot out red-orange flames from it's mouth and the two attacks then collided.

" Heat your **Flamethrower** up!"

Infernape then increased the power of it's **Flamethrower** as it slowly started to overpower the water attack. The flames then start to head towards Carracosta.

" Costa use **Stone Edge**!" Costa then forms several pointy stones before throwing them towards the flames.

The stones then managed to stop the fire attack.

" Alright Infernape charge in!" Infernape then started running towards Costa.

" Costa launch out **Stone Edge**!"

Costa then launched out several pointy rocks straight at Infernape's direction.

" Infernape use **Power Up Punch** on the rocks!" Infernape's fist was then surrounded by orange aura as he punches the rocks that comes his way.

" Alright now use **Flame Wheel**!" Infernape then jumps in the air then somersaults. The flame on his head then extends and covers his entire body. Infernape then rolls towards Costa at a very fast speed.

" Costa counter back with **Aqua Jet**!" Costa's body was then surrounded by water as it lowers it's head and heads towards the Flame Wheel attack.

The two attacks then collided and both Pokemon then pushed back in front of their trainers.

" Now use **Power Up Punch**!" Infernape's fist was then surrounded by orange aura and was running towards Costa at a very fast speed.

" Don't let him! Use **Hydro Pump **to stop him from moving close to you!" Costa then shot out a stream of water.

" Infernape dodge it!" Infernape then jumped to dodge and dived down.

" Now end it!"

" Costa **Iron Defense**!"

As Infernape extended his fist close to Costa, Costa then raises both of his flippers and it's body was then outlined in light blue. A white shine then goes up his body and it's body turning into iron.

Infernape then gave a hard punch to Costa in the face as he pushed Costa back.

" Costa counter with **Hydro Pump**!" Costa then landed a direct hit on Infernape as he was being pushed back and was trying to block the attack.

" Infernape use your Flamethrower on the ground!" Infernape then shot out flames to the ground as he was then shot up to the air.

" Infernape use your **Power Up Punch**!" Infernape's fist was then surrounded by red aura.

" Costa use **Hydro Pump**!" Costa then shot out torrents of water towards Infernape.

" Stop your **Power Up Punch** and use **Flamethrower**!" Infernape's fist then returned to normal as he then shot out flames in the air to counter the water move.

The water attack was then being pushed back as Infernape was nearing the ground.

" Infernape use Dig when you reach the ground!"

As Infernape reached the ground, the Flame Pokemon then burrowed it's way underground.

" Costa use **Hydro Pump** in the hole!" Costa then walked towards the hole that Infernape dug and shot out water from it's mouth.

" Infernape get out of the hole!" Chris called out in panic and was relieved when Infernape managed to get out from underground before the water had hit him.

" Now **Aqua Jet**!"

" Counter back with **Flame Wheel**!"

The two Pokemon then collided once more and both were pushed back.

" **It's an endless cycle of moves as this battle is really heating up**!"

Both Chris and Hilbert knows that the battle must end soon as both Pokemon were panting heavily.

" Time to end this! Infernape **Power Up Punch** full power!" Infernape's fist was then surrounded by red aura as it charges towards Costa.

" Costa **Hydro Pump**!" Hilbert called out but was surprised when Costa was not shooting it out and was panting.

" End it Infernape!" Chris called out as Infernape then sent a powerful punch at Costa in the face, sending the Prototurtle crashing into a wall with swirls in it's eyes.

" **Carracosta is unable to battle! Green Trainer send out your final Pokemon**!' the referee said as the crowd cheered.

" Return Costa, you were amazing!" Hilbert said as he returned Costa back to it's Poke Ball.

Chris then returned Infernape back to his Poke Ball.

" Good Job, Infernape but you need a rest. I'll need you later." Chris said as he then stared at Zekrom.

" Now I know why I'm getting so excited, your that guy that I fought a few years back, the boy that made my blood boil in excitement." Hilbert said.

" Finally recognize me?" Chris smirked.

" Yeah I did, and now I think that this Pokemon is excited to see you too!' Hilbert said as he threw out a Poke Ball.

The whole stadium was filled with electrifying pressure as Zekrom appeared from it's Poke Ball and gave out a loud roar.

Chris then was trembling as he still felt the fear he had when he first faced Zekrom.

" Chris looks like he's struggling" Ash commented as he stared at the black haired man.

Argo then stared at Chris.

' Come on Chris, you can do it! If anyone can beat Zekrom, it's you!' Argo thought.

' No! I'm going to beat Hilbert and Zekrom and help my team win!' Chris thought determinedly.

" Alright time to battle one more time! Garchomp!"

Garchomp then appeared out of his Poke Ball one more time and was panting slightly from the battle with Bo.

" **Garchomp Vs Zekrom! Let the battle begin**!" The referee said.

" Garchomp let's go on a full power attack run!" Chris called out as Garchomp nodded.

" Garchomp use **Earth Power**!" Garchomp's outline flashes yellow and it slams it's fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel towards Zekrom.

" Zekrom dodge it!" Zekrom then flew upwards to dodge the attack.

" Garchomp **Dragon Rush**!" Garchomp was then surrounded by red aura as it slams at Zekrom, making the Deep Black Pokemon gave a roar in agony.

" Now Zekrom catch Garchomp!" Zekrom then caught Garchomp with it's arms as Garchomp was struggling to get out of the Deep Black Pokémon's iron grip.

" What?!" Chris said in disbelief.

" Zekrom use **Dragon Tail**!"

" Garchomp use **Dragon Pulse** to get out of there!" Chris called out in panic as Garchomp then shot Zekrom with a shock wave generating from it's mouth.

And although the attack was super effective, Zekrom still had a strong grip on Garchomp.

Zekrom then threw Garchomp upwards and swings it's tail at Garchomp, making the Mach Pokemon roared in pain as it crashed into a wall with swirls in his eyes.

" **Garchomp is unable to battle! Red Trainer please send out your next Pokemon**!"

" Infernape time for revenge!" Chris said as Infernape appeared from his Poke Ball and was glaring at Zekrom.

"( It's time that me and my trainer defeats you)!" Infernape said angrily.

Zekrom just kept silent.

" **Infernape Vs Zekrom! Let the battle begin**!"

" Infernape use **Dig**!" Infernape then burrowed his way underground.

" Zekrom use **Giga Impact** on the ground!"

Zekrom then got surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright light of yellow light appears in front of it's face and it then shoot itself towards the ground and slams into the ground.

This caused Infernape to scream out in pain as he was forced out from the ground.

" Infernape now use **Close Combat**!"

Infernape then sent several strong punches and kicks at a very fast pace at Zekrom who could not move.

" Zekrom now use **Zen Headbutt**!" Zekrom then lowers its head and purple energy begins to form in front of its forehead. Zekrom then raises its head and the purple energy grows larger and forms into a ball of shining light blue energy. Zekrom then lowers its head and flies head first into Infernape.

" Infernape!" Chris called out in worry as Infernape was struggling to get up.

" Zekrom end it with a weak **Thunderbolt**!" Hilbert called out.

Zekrom then shot out small amount of electricity from its body and was headed towards Infernape.

'( I'm sorry, Chris. I couldn't win)' Infernape smiled as he closed his eyes already accepting the fate he was about to receive.

" Infernape you have to get up! I believe in you Infernape!" Chris called out.

Infernape's eyes widened as he looked at Chris and didn't see any disappointment or any negativity towards him, the only thing he saw was trust and positivity.

" I have put my trust in you even when we were young" Chris smiled as the **Thunderbolt** attacked Infernape.

But the attack did nothing to the Flame Pokemon as he used **Iron Tail** and directed the attack to the ground.

" What?" Hilbert said in disbelief.

" Now it's time to see if Victor's help was worth it or not! Activate your **Blaze**!"

Infernape's eyes then glowed red. His head glows bright orange and the flame grows to a massive size. His body also becomes surrounded by a fiery aura.

" B-**Blaze**? You can activate on your own?" Hilbert stuttered because even he was not able to do so.

" It was hard but I have a friend that helped me to do so" Chris said which caused Victor to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

" Alright Infernape use **Flamethrower**!"

" Counter with **Thunderbolt**!"

Infernape then shot out red-orange flames from his mouth.

Zekrom shot out electricity from its body.

The two attacks then collided with one another but the Flamethrower was stronger wit Blaze as the fire attack then landed a direct hit on Zekrom.

Zekrom then flinched as it felt the fire burning it's body.

" Now go in with **Fire Mach Punch**!" Infernape then disappeared from sight which shocked everybody excluding Chris, and appeared in front of Zekrom and was sending quick **Fire Punches** on Zekrom.

" Zekrom use **Zen Headbutt**!"

" Infernape counter it using **Fire Punch**!"

Zekrom then flies head first at Infernape, while Infernape's fist was surrounded by fire.

The two attacks collided and both Pokemon were blown away from the impact and stood in front of their trainers.

" Time to end it!" Both Chris and Hilbert said.

" Infernape/Zekrom!"

" Use **Blast Burn**/**Bolt Strike**!"

The flame on Infernape's head then grows to a massive size as its body was engulfed in full flames, the Flame Pokemon then ran towards Zekrom.

The electric generator inside Zekrom's tail starts to spin and glow light blue with electricity. Zekrom then clenches its fist and its body was then surrounded in yellow electricity with yellow lightning bolts coming off it as well. Zekrom then flies towards Infernape.

The two Pokemon then gave out a loud roar as they both slam into each other and created a massive explosion in the stadium.

Everyone then had to cover their eyes from the explosion. Once the explosion had died down, everyone saw both Infernape and Zekrom panting.

" Alright Infernape use-" Chris was unable to finish as he saw Infernape falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

" **Infernape is unable to battle! Red Trainer send out your final Pokemon**!" the referee said.

" You were amazing Infernape! I won't let your work go to waste!" Chris said as he returned Infernape back to his Poke Ball.

Chris then stared at the tired Zekrom.

' Alright I can still do this!' Chris thought as he was about to loosen the Luxury Ball on his neck, when he heard something.

' **Father use me **' a voice said in his head, he knew who was talking to him, as sometimes he speaks with his Lucario through telepathy sometimes.

' **But why? I'm so close to victory, I could ensure my victory if I use** **him**' Chris answered.

' **But is it worth it to use a Pokemon that is on the same level as Zekrom in full strength, on a Pokemon that is low on health**?' Lucario said which caused Chris to widened his eyes.

' **Please Father use me'** Lucario said.

' **But why? I could use Pikachu and end Zekrom**'

' **Use me because I want to end your suffering**' Lucario said which caused Chris to be shocked.

' **Suffering? What suffering**?'

' The **suffering you had from your defeat by the hands of that trainer named Hilbert**'

' **Are you sure you want to do this**?'

' **I am sure, father**'

" Alright then, Lucario time to battle!"

Once Lucario appeared from his Poke Ball, Lucario the gave a loud roar. Everyone was shocked to see a Lucario that was Red and Silver and not it's usual blue and black.

" **You ready Lucario**?" Chris asked.

"( I'm ready father)" Lucario said.

' I'll rid of your suffering after you gave me a happy life and given me a family and more importantly a life' Lucario thought.

" You still ready to battle, Zekrom?" Hilbert asked and he got a loud roar in response.

" **The final round! Lucario Vs Zekrom! Let the final match begin**!"

" Lucario go in with **Extreme Speed**!" in a split second Lucario was already gone, and gave a strong punch to Zekrom.

" Zekrom use **Zen Headbutt**!" Zekrom then lowers its head and flies head first into Lucario who could not dodge the attack.

" Lucario!" Chris called out in worry and his worry was cut short when he saw Lucario getting up and nodding at him.

" Now use **Aura Sphere**!" Lucario then puts his two hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario then fires it at Zekrom.

" Zekrom dodge the attack!" Zekrom then flew upwards to dodge the attack.

" Alright Lucario, it's time for our special moves!" Chris called out as Lucario nodded and a smirk then crept to his face.

" First, use **Aura Ryuken**!" Lucario then charged at Zekrom as his hand then created a sword made up of aura.

Lucario then swings the aura made sword at Zekrom.

Zekrom then gave a roar of agony.

" Zekrom time to end this match! Use **Bolt Strike**!"

The electric generator inside Zekrom's tail starts to spin and glow light blue with electricity. Zekrom then clenches its fist and its body was then surrounded in yellow electricity with yellow lightning bolts coming off it as well. Zekrom then flies towards Lucario.

" Lucario wait for it!" Lucario nodded as he closes his eyes.

As Zekrom was nearing Lucario, Chris had still not said anything.

Once Zekrom was a few feet away, Chris then opens his eyes.

" Lucario **Extreme Speed**!" Lucario then disappeared from sight as Zekrom was shocked as he missed Lucario.

" Now time for the finisher! **Aura Pheonix Blade**!"

Lucario then puts his two hands together as he fires a small ball of energy before the ball of energy took the form of a phoenix and strikes the Deep Black Pokemon and making him crash into a wall.

" Zekrom!" Hilbert called out.

" **Zekrom is unable to battle! Which means the win and victory goes to Chris and Lucario. Team Kalos heads to the Round of 16**!" the referee said as Chris cheered.

" What a battle, folks! We have reached the end of an amazing battle! We will see you again later for the next round of the Round of 32!" the announcer said.

" Lucario you did it!" Chris said as he hugged him.

" You were amazing, Lucario!" Chris said.

"(I won because you taught me all of these moves)" Lucario said.

" Clearly not, Lucario. You were able to master the moves, you were able to defeat Zekrom, it's all thanks to you. Thank you" Chris said as Lucario then hugged his leg.

"( No thank you, father)" Lucario said.

Chris smiled as the two then saw Hilbert walking towards him.

" Wow that was an amazing battle. Congratulations!" Hilbert congratulated as he extended his hand.

Chris did the same as the two then shook hands.

" I can't wait to get another battle with you, but a full 6 on 6 battle!" Chris said which caused Hilbert to smirk.

" Oh don't worry I can arrange that" Hilbert said as the two then walked back to their respective resting areas.

Once Chris reached the resting area he was tackled to the ground. He had a slight hunch on who it was.

" That was an amazing battle, Chris!" Alessandra said excitedly as Chris then got up and helped her got up as well.

" Thanks Alessandra!" Chris smiled and saw Argo smiling at him.

" You finally defeated him, huh?" Argo said as Chris smiled.

" Yeah and it's all thanks to Lucario here" Chris said as patted Lucario on his head.

" Well now let's go and eat!" Chris said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Whatever you say Champion" Ash joked as everyone snickered Chris glared at Ash.

The team then spent the whole day enjoying their time, after a while they were having dinner in a diner.

The team were currently watching the news.

" And here we have Mr. Charles Goodshow here with us today" a newscaster said.

" Thank you for having me here" Charles responded.

" So do you have any news regarding on the Master Tournament?" the newscaster asked.

" Well I have decided to give the teams that reached the Round of 16, a moth rest, to prepare for the harder battles, and to let them train harder than ever!" Charles said.

" I see, so here you have it folks! The Master Tournament will take a month break, for the challengers that are watching this, use this chance to rest up and train! And that's all from us today!"

" Wow a month break?" Arctic said.

" Yeah that is kind of shocking, I would have thought a week at maximum but who would have thought a month?" Victor said.

" Well we should use this time to train" Ash said and was agreed by everyone except Chris, who was in deep thought.

" Hey Ash what is the date today?" Chris asked.

" Today is the 29th of September, why do you ask?" Ash asked.

' Hmm just a few more days' Chris thought before getting up.

" I'm going to the hotel for a while" Chris said as he walked away.

" What's wrong with him, now?" Eva asked as everyone shrugged their shoulders.

_**At the hotel**_

Chris was in his room as he was packing his bag.

" Lucario, Infernape, come on out!" Chris said as he threw the two Poke Balls out and the two Pokemon then appeared.

"( What is it, Chris)?" Infernape asked as he was quite sleepy.

" We're heading back home tomorrow" Chris responded which caused Infernape to pay more attention and for Lucario's eyes to widened.

"(Really)?" Lucario asked.

" Yeah, their anniversary is in a few more days" Chris responded and both Infernape and Lucario nodded their heads indicating they understand.

" We're leaving early in the morning, alright?" Chris said and both Lucario and Infernape nodded.

But unknown to him, he was being watched by two people, it was Argo and Alessandra.

" Where is he going?" Alessandra asked.

" I don't know but let's tell everyone" Argo said and was agreed by Alessandra.

_**The next morning**_

Chris then woke up early and was walking quietly so he does not disturb Argo.

As he was prepared he walked into a small clearing.

" Alright let's go" Chris said softly as he threw out Pikachu's and Pidgeot's Poke Ball's.

Both Pokemon then gave a yawn as they stared at their trainer.

"( What's up Chris)?" Pikachu asked as he trying his best to not fall asleep.

" We're heading back home" Chris said as Pikachu then hopped on Chris's shoulder.

"(Really)?" Pidgeot asked.

" Yeah it's time" Chris said as he hopped on his Pidgeot.

" I'm going to Mega Evolve you, alright?" Chris asked.

"(Alright)" Pidgeot said.

" Alright! Pidgeot Mega Evolve!"

Pidgeot was then engulfed in pink light.

Mega Pidgeot has an even more elaborate crest on its head, with a streamer-like red plume extending from a mane of yellow feathers. It has a feather projecting from the front and a highlight on the left side of the crest which are also red. Pidgeot grows noticeably when it Mega Evolves, with a larger body and longer, broader wings.

" Alright Mega Pidgeot let's go" Chris said as Pidgeot was about to fly, he was stopped.

" Are you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" a voice said from behind the trees, Chris then turned around to see everyone standing there.

" What re you guys doing?" Chris asked in shock.

" I think the real question is what are you doing?" Eva said which caused Chris to sweat.

" N-no where" Chris stuttered.

" * sigh * just tell us Chris, we're your friends, we should at least know, where you're going" Arctic said seriously as Chris sighed.

" Alright, I'm going back to my home region." Chris answered.

" Really what for?" Ash asked which Chris then looked own.

" I don't want to talk about it" Chris answered sadly as everyone was shocked at the tone.

" Alright but where is your home region?" Victor asked.

" * sigh * you're not going to believe me but it's in the Orre Region." Chris answered as everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

" Your home region is one of the most dangerous region in the world?!" Argo said in disbelief.

" Yup" Chris answered.

" Wow, just wow" Ash said.

" I know that I was going to leave without you guys knowing, but I didn't want to worry you" Chris said and the look on his face was showing guilt.

Ash then smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" We'll still allow you to go even if you told us" Ash said.

" Thanks Ash" Chris smiled.

" Just be careful, alright?" Ash said which Chris nodded to.

" Chris" a voice called out behind him.

Chris then turned around only to feel lips, pressed against his own. He then gaped in shock as Alessandra blushed in embarrassment.

" I- uh just want you to be careful" Alessandra said softly but could still be heard.

Chris then shook out from his shock and nodded.

" Alright Pidgeot. Let's go to the Orre Region!" Chris called out as Pidgeot gave a loud squawk and then shot up to the air.

Everyone then waved as Chris then disappeared from sight.

" Alright now Chris is gone, what should we do?" Ash asked, everyone then thought about it as well.

What were they going to do?

" You could come and follow us Chosen One" a voice said from behind the group as they soon see Arceus and her team, Hilbert, Skyla, Hilda, Mei, Nate, and Hugh. Lastly, were Iris, Cilan, Luciana, and Nicolas.

" Follow you where?" Ash asked.

Arceus then smiled.

" We are going to train in a small island named Kiou Island, which everyone had deserted, it is now for Pokemon."

" So we're going there?" Ash asked.

" Yes we are. Would you like to join us?" Arceus asked.

" Sure we would like to join, right guys?" Ash asked.

" Yeah!" Everyone responded.

" That is great! We leave this afternoon." Arceus smiled as she walks towards Ash.

" I can have more time with you then, Chosen One" Arceus said in a seductive tone, which caused Ash to blush.

_**In the afternoon**_

" Alright it's time to leave! Is everyone here?" Ash asked.

" Wait Alessandra is not here" Paul pointed out, everyone then looked but could not find her.

Eva then gave a note to Ash, who began reading it.

**I'm going to follow Chris to the Orre Region**

**\- Alessandra**

It was true as Alessandra was following behind Chris closely and quietly on her Altaria, known as Wind.

Altaria is a blue, phoenix-like Pokémon. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones.

But unlike the rest of the Altaria, this Altaria's wings were pure white.

_**With the rest**_

"Anyways, excluding Alessandra, is anyone else missing?" Ash asked and seeing that everyone was present he then called out.

" Let's go to Kiou Island!"

" Yeah!" everyone shouted

In this one month everyone will be training hard enough, what will happen during this one month? Find out!

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: What?! I updated in less than a week?! **_

_**Ash Ketchum: Cut the drama, asshole**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Why don't you shut up Ash-hole.**_

_**Ash Ketchum: * Growls ***_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Anyways sorry about the spotlight on Chris but I just want to show everyone his back past and Alessandra is now following him to his home region.**_

_**The two of them: **__**Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pokemon Dialogue **_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there everyone! Welcome back for more Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Just tell them the summary of the chapter idiot.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Ash-hole. And I guess you're right, here is the summary of the chapter!**_

_**Chapter Summary: Chris and Alessandra has finally reached the Orre Region as Ash and the rest reached Kiou Island. And on the island, Ash faces Team Revenge for the first time. As Chris reached his home he meets the three legends of Orre. And Victor gets the shock of his life.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with it! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. He owns his OC's and this story.**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

"_( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T__**elepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 12: Orre Legends and Kiou Island!**_

_In the Last chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament:_

_**I'm going to follow Chris to the Orre Region**_

_**\- Alessandra**_

_It was true as Alessandra was following behind Chris closely and quietly on her Altaria, known as Wind._

_Altaria is a blue, phoenix-like Pokémon. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones._

_But unlike the rest of the Altaria, this Altaria's wings were pure white._

_**With the rest**_

"_Anyways, excluding Alessandra, is anyone else missing?" Ash asked and seeing that everyone was present he then called out._

" _Let's go to Kiou Island!"_

" _Yeah!" everyone shouted_

_In this one month everyone will be training hard enough, what will happen during this one month? Find out!_

_**Normal POV**_

_**With Chris**_

Chris was sitting on his Mega Pidgeot as they were still in the air. But unknown to him , he was being followed, by none other than Alessandra.

" We should close to Orre, right, Pidgeot?" Chris asked his bird Pokemon.

"( Yeah we should)" Pidgeot responded.

" Alright let's take a break, I'm sure you're already tired" Chris smiled as Pidgeot gave a sigh in relief, as he was tired.

"( Thanks Chris)" Pidgeot smiled as Chris responded with a smile on his own.

Pidgeot then start to fly downwards near a forest clearing.

" Alright Wind, let's land and land us somewhere, where Chris and his Pokemon can't see us" Alessandra said softly as Wind nodded his head.

"( Alright)!" Wind said happily.

Wind then started to fly downwards, while not catching the attention of the black haired trainer and his Mega Pidgeot.

_**With Ash and the others**_

Ash and everyone was currently resting in a small clearing, on the side there was a sea. The group were currently having lunch.

" So, Arceus, how do we get to Kiou Island?" Ash asked.

" We have to go there by sea, but no ships are allowed to head to that island" Arceus responded.

" Really then how are we going to reach there?" Ash asked.

" Hey, Ash does the word Pokemon ring a bell to you?" Mike said as he rolled his eyes.

Ash then growled at him, as everyone then laughed.

" Now I wish Chris would be here rather than you" Ash mumbled so no one could hear him, and luckily for him, no one did.

" All jokes aside, Mike is right, we have to use our Pokemon to travel through the water" Arceus said.

" Wait but some of us don't have any water type Pokemon!" Mike said.

" Don't worry I have a water type Pokemon that can carry all of you" Arceus smiled.

" Come on out" Arceus said as she dropped the Poke Ball into the sea.

The whole area then started raining heavily as everyone was trying to shield themselves from the rain.

" What is that Pokemon?" Mike asked as he was shielding himself from the rain.

Ash then caught a glimpse of the Pokemon. It was a massive whale-like Pokémon with two big pectoral fins, each with four white square-shaped nails. It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two small spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two white, oval-shaped spots. It has red stripes around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso. These stripes glow when Kyogre is brimming with power. The tail is tattered with four trailing parts, the inner ones being smaller than the outer. Its eyes are small, yellow, and shadowed with black.

" A Kyogre?!" Ash said in shock.

" Yes it is." Arceus said, not even bothering about the heavy rain.

Ash eye's then turned light blue as he created a barrier that shielded everyone from the rain.

" Thanks Ash, and I didn't knew that you could use aura" Eva said as she was wiping her wet hair.

" Well it all started like.."

_**Flashback**_

_After Ash had left the house he was currently living, he was taking a small walk near his house. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder resting._

" _Man today was tiring!" Ash complained as he placed his hands behind his back._

_He then noticed a familiar place near the area._

' _Hmm, isn't that Cameron Palace?' Ash thought as he began running to confirm it._

" _Hey! Well what would you know? This is Cameran Palace!" Ash exclaimed as he then bawled his hands tightly._

' _This was a place I and the betrayers came together' Ash thought angrily as his fist was then drawing out blood._

"_( __**Hmm nice to see you again, Ashura Ketchum**__)" a voice said in his head as he was alerted and grabbed one of his Poke Balls from his belt._

"_( __**You haven't seen me in a long time and you want to attack me? That is rude, Ashura**__)" the voice said playfully._

" _Alright, show yourself you coward!" Ash shouted as he then did a back flip as he then managed to dodge an __**Aura Sphere**__ that came out of nowhere._

" _Alright, I am not doing this right now, Lucario, I choose you!" Ash then threw out a Poke Ball._

_Lucario then came out of its Poke Ball and on its hand was the Lucarionite._

"_( __**So you caught a Lucario of your own? Impressive I must say, it looks strong**__)" the voice commented._

" _Shut up! Lucario sense that bastard!" Ash said Lucario nodded as it closed its eyes and then used it's aura and attempt to sense him._

_Once he sensed him, Lucario opened its eyes and began running._

_Ash then followed closely behind._

_Once Lucario stopped running, Ash knew that they reached their target._

_Ash then saw a Lucario sitting on a log. It was in spirit form however._

' _A Lucario?' Ash thought._

"_( __**You don't remember me Ashura? I am very hurt**__)" The Lucario joked._

_Ash was then struggling to remember, Why does this Lucario seemed very familiar to him? And how does he know his full name?_

_The Lucario spirit then sighed._

"_( __**Do you at least remember me appearing from the staff that you won from the tournament **__)?" The Lucario spirit asked._

_Ash's eyes then widened as a flashback._

_**Flashback in a Flashback**_

" _We will now pay one last tribute to Sir Aaron, our new Guardian will give the signal to start the fireworks" Queen Iiene said._

_Ash then got up from the chair._

" _Assume the pose of a guardian" The maid of the Queen, named jenny said._

" _What do you mean pose?" Ash asked confused._

_Jenny then showed Ash the poster of Sir Aaron doing a pose._

_Ash then looked at the poster before looking at the staff._

_Ash then followed the pose of Sir Aaron._

_Fireworks then could be seen around the castle._

_Everyone in the party then gave out some ' ooo' or ' ahh'_

_Mime Jr. then climbed up Queen Iiene shoulder._

_The blue crystal in the staff then started to glow._

"_( I believed in you)" the crystal said as Ash was struggling to hold the staff._

"_Is something the matter?" Jenny asked._

" _The staff is going crazy!" Ash said as Ash pointed the staff at a different direction as the crowd was gasping._

_Jenny then stood in front of Queen Iiene as the crystal was glowing brighter._

_A white light then shot itself out from the staff as Ash fell back. _

_A Lucario then appeared on it's knee as the crowd gasp in shock._

_Lucario's eyes were still closed as the black appendages on its head as it was reading the aura of the people in the castle._

_When it then sensed a familiar aura in the castle,_

"_( __**Sir Aaron**__)!" Lucario said as he then jumped up before appearing before Ash._

"_( __**Why did you abandon the queen**__)?" The Lucario asked as Ash looked on in shock._

" _Telepathy" Ash said._

"_( __**Answer me**__)!" the Lucario said_

" _I don't understand" Ash said as he took a step back._

_Lucario then slowly started to open his eyes and saw Ash._

_**Flashback End**_

" _Your Sir Aaron's Lucario" Ash said as Sir Aaron's Lucario then smiled._

"_( __**Glad you still remember me**__)" Sir Aaron's Lucario teased as Ash rubbed the back of his head._

" _Yeah sorry about that" Ash said sheepishly._

_Sir Aaron's Lucario then smiled as he then looked at the Lucario beside Ash._

"_( __**Since when did you have a Lucario**__)?" Sir Aaron's Lucario asked._

_Ash then smiled as he then patted his Lucario._

" _I've had Lucario during my journey in Kalos, the Fighting Type Gym Leader, said that I could have him" Ash smiled at the memory._

"_( __**I see**__)" Sir Aaron's Lucario muttered as he sensed a powerful aura coming from Ash._

"_( __**Ashura, I need to ask you, have you ever had aura training**__)?" Sir Aaron's Lucario asked._

_Ash seemed confused at the question._

" _No, I have not. Why do you ask?" Ash asked._

"_( __**That should not be possible, you have a huge amount of aura surrounding you**__)!" The Lucario said shocked._

" _Well I'm telling the truth, I never had aura training before" Ash said._

' _Hmm if he has this much aura, I could help him, turn into an Aura Guardian' Sir Aaron's Lucario thought._

_Already deciding on it, Sir Aaron's Lucario then starts his plan in action._

"_( Ashura have you wanted to be an Aura Guardian)?" Sir Aaron's Lucario asked._

_Ash looked shocked at the question._

" _Yes!" Ash said excited._

"_( Good, now your training will begin now)" Sir Aaron's Lucario said as he charged up an Aura Sphere._

" _Wait, what?" Ash asked, getting scared at how big the Aura Sphere is._

"_( First lesson, you must learn how to dodge an Aura Sphere)" Lucario said as he shot the Aura Sphere at Ash._

" _AAAAAHHHHHH!" a loud scream then could be heard all the way at Johto._

_**Flashback end**_

Ash then rubbed the back of his head. Pikachu then laughed as he remembered the times when he was beat to the ground by Sir Aaron's Lucario.

" It took a few months for me to learn the basics of aura, and another few months to complete my training" Ash summarised.

" Wow what a story" Luciana said.

" So that was where you disappeared to for a few months, I thought you were having a trip with your girlfriend or something" Gary said.

" Well I was not you dumbass." Ash growled as everyone chuckled.

" Anyways so you want us to ride your Kyogre to Kiou Island?" Arctic said.

" Well those who doesn't have any water type can ride on it." Arceus said as she returned Kyogre back to its Poke Ball.

" Wait can't we just use our Flying Type Pokemon to the island?" Mike asked.

" You can attempt to, because once you reached a fifty mile radius with the island, a strong magnetic force will pull any Flying Type Pokemon." Arceus said.

" An island can't have such a strong magnetic force" Eva said.

" Yeah, she's right, are you messing with us, Lady Arceus?" Nicolas asked.

" No you can attempt it if you want." Arceus said.

With that, no one spoke up.

" I'll try it then!" Mike said.

A few minutes later. Mike then came back to the clearing with his Flygon.

Both of them were soaking wet.

" So did you enjoyed your ride?" Nicolas said sarcastically as Mike didn't even bothered with what Nicolas said.

" Yeah, your right there was a very strong magnetic force surrounding the island" Mike said as he returned Flygon back to his Poke Ball.

" I told you that there was a magnetic force, but you didn't believe me" Arceus said.

" Why was there a magnetic force in the first place?" Mike asked.

" That island is actually an island habitat of Pokemon, so to prevent people from entering, the Pokemon in the area made a strong magnetic force, so that people that are riding on Flying Types would not make it to the island" Arceus said.

" Then how are we going to go by water? Won't the force push us away as well?" Eva asked.

" The thing is that the force only prevents Flying Types or Pokemon that can fly, so the magnetic force would not push us away if we travel by sea." Arceus replied.

" That's great" Arctic sighed.

" But" Arceus said which caught the attention of everyone.

" There are actually whirlpool's around the island, which makes it hard for Pokemon to reach it." Arceus said.

" Really? Come on! Why is there so many things preventing us from reaching the island!" Hilbert complained as Skyla gave him a kiss on the cheek to calm her boyfriend.

" That island is an island habitat for only Pokemon, so many poachers and thieves would attempt to go to the island" Arceus said, annoyed.

" Well now that we're done, let's head to the island!" Ash said.

" But first who doesn't have Water Type Pokemon?" Nicolas asked.

Mike, Sabrina, Korrina, Candice Arctic, Victor, Cilan, and Iris raised up their hands.

" Okay I have a few water types with me" Ash said as he threw out a few Poke Balls out.

Out came out was a Blastoise, a Feraligator, and a Lapras.

" A few people and I will ride Lapras, while the others can ride Feraligator and Blastoise." Ash said.

" I'll ride with Ash!" Iris said cheerfully as she clung on his arm, getting a blush from Ash, and glares from several females in the area.

" I'll ride with Ash as well!" Korrina said.

" I'm riding with Ash!" Candice said cheerfully

" I too will ride with Ash!" Sabrina said as the four girls then start to clung onto Ash.

" Hehe can you girls please get off me?" Ash asked as he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the position he was currently in. Their chest were currently pressed against his body.

" What a lucky bastard" Gary muttered.

" I agree" Paul said as the two looked on.

After a while, the four girls got off of Ash who sighed in relieve.

He then glared at Pikachu who was still snickering.

" So Mike and Victor will ride on Blastoise, while Cilan and Arctic will ride on Feraligator" Ash said as everyone nodded their heads, agreeing.

" Alright let's go to Kiou Island!" Ash said determinedly with everyone agreeing with that.

_**With Chris and Alessandra**_

" Alright we finally reached home!" Chris cheered as he looked on at Orre.

The region is noticeably arid, being divided into a huge desert wasteland and a small, mountainous green region.

" Hey that's Mt. Battle!" Chris said as he pointed at the dormant volcano.

Chris smiled as he remembered battling the tough trainers in the volcano to sharpen his skills.

" Alright, Pidgeot let's head over to the Outskirt Stand!" Chris said as Pidgeot nodded and began diving downwards.

Outskirt Stand is a lonely gasoline stand/diner located in the south eastern desert.

Alessandra was behind Chris and was shocked to see Pidgeot diving downwards.

" Wind dive down slowly" Alessandra whispered.

"( You got it)!" Wind said as the Altaria then started diving downwards.

As Pidgeot landed, Chris then got off the Bird Pokemon.

" Thanks a lot, Pidgeot" Chris said as he then scratched Pidgeot under his crest, getting a happy croon from said Pokemon.

" Alright now everybody, come on out! We're finally home!" Chris said as he threw out his Poke Balls and revealed his whole team.

All his Pokemon then gave a loud cry as they all stretched out and was happy that they were home.

" Alright I'm going to get some food, wait here for me" Chris said as Pikachu climbed up Chris's shoulder while Infernape, and Lucario followed Chris.

"( Looks like we're finally back home)!" Garchomp cheered.

"( Yeah, it's been a long time too)" Pidgeot said.

"( Hey guys, can I ask you, how did you met Chris)?" Lapras said.

"( What kind of question was that)?" Pidgeot asked.

"( I mean how did you all meet up with Chris)" Lapras said.

Understanding what the Transport Pokemon meant, Pidgeot decided to go first.

"( Well I met Chris, with my old trainer)" Pidgeot said sadly.

"( What happened)?" Garchomp asked.

"( You see my old trainer challenged Chris to a battle, and he beat me. My old trainer then called me weak and released me)" Pidgeot said sadly,

"( What a fucking jerk! What kind of trainer was he)?" Garchomp growled.

"( That's what I thought as well, he never treated me nicely and only cared about winning. Anyways, after that, Chris then put a Poke Ball near me. He then said " I'm sorry about what happened, but that guy doesn't deserve a strong Pidgey. Why don't you come with me? I promise to take care of you")" Pidgeot smiled as he recalled the day he was given a chance to be with Chris.

"( That's sounds like our trainer)" Garchomp laughed.

"( Well what about you)?" Lapras asked the Dragon Type.

"( I was the leader of the Gible Squad in the Sinnoh Region, Chris actually came into our territory without knowing, so I actually attacked him, he put up a good fight but said that he was in a hurry so he left. But after he had left, a poacher actually caught all of us by surprise. We all gave up hope since we were locked in, but then Chris freed us all and defeated the poacher, he then was about to leave, but he was a nice guy and was also strong. So I joined him, and I never regretted then)" Garchomp said.

"( So what about you, Lapras)?" Pidgeot asked.

Lapras was hesitant, but she was the one who asked, so she responded.

"( I was given to Chris by a breeder that I saved.)" Lapras said as everyone nodded but Lapras continued speaking.

"( At first, I didn't trust Chris, and thought that he only wants rare Pokemon, that's why he wants me. So I disobeyed him until when I caught sick, he spent day and night taking care of me without resting, then I found out that, Chris was a nice guy. I thought that he didn't forgive me, but he just forgave me like nothing happened. I am glad that I'm with him)" Lapras said.

"( I think that we all are)" Pidgeot said.

"( Yup)" Garchomp agreed as the three Pokemon then saw Chris coming out along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Lucario, all holding food.

" Here's your food guys!" Chris said as he placed the food in front of them.

The three Pokemon then smiled and thought.

' Definitely glad to be with Chris'

_**With Ash and the group**_

Ash and everyone were currently enjoying their ride along the sea. Wait let me take that back, they would enjoy their ride if Hilbert would not stop talking.

" Are we there yet?" Hilbert complained.

" For the millionth time, Hilbert, No!" Arceus said annoyed. She was currently sitting on Ash's Lapras as everyone did not want to get wet from Kyogre again.

" But when are we getting there?" Hilbert asked.

" When we see the whirlpool's now please shut up!" Arceus said as Ash patted her to calm her down.

Paul then asked his Gastrodon to move over to Hilbert.

" Hey Hilbert I suggest don't piss of Arceus" Paul whispered into Hilbert's ear.

" Sure, but why if I may ask?" Hilbert whispered back.

" One time, when me and Green pissed her off when Red wasn't with us, she destroyed an island and almost destroyed us if Red had not arrived at the right time" Paul shuddered at that memory. the two then made a rule, no made a law to never anger Arceus ever again.

Hilbert then shuddered at that thought, and nodded his head.

Arceus, who heard the conversation between the two, had a dark smirk on her face, a dark smirk that Ash caught.

" Um Arceus are you alright?" Ash asked as he was scared him a little bit.

Arceus then gave a sweet smile at Ash.

" I'm alright, Ash." Arceus said as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder which caused him to blush, and the girls on Lapras to stare at Arceus with jealousy.

Pikachu then laughed at his ' brother ' as he was resting on Lapras's head.

_**With Chris**_

After everyone was done eating he went to the cashier and paid for the food.

He then noticed a guy with black hair, glossy white teeth, grey eyes with reddish hue, he has light tanned skin, he looked around 5'11, he was with fair amount of muscles. He was wearing a black hoodie with a red zipper, he was also wearing a black military fatigue and combat boots.

He then shrugged it off.

He then noticed some items at the back. It was something called Poke Snacks.

" Hey what is that over there?" Chris asked.

" Oh this? This is Poke Snacks, with this you can catch Wild Pokemon in the Orre Region" the cashier said as Chris then looked on in shock.

' Wild Pokemon appear in Orre now?' Chris thought.

" Do you sell any other items?" Chris asked

" Yes we do, in fact a large shipping actually came by today, so you should be real lucky. We have new items, we have Ultra Balls, Timer Balls, Net Balls, Luxury Balls, and potions!" the cashier said.

Chris then looked at the items.

' If my memory serve me right this place is the only place to buy Poke Balls' Chris thought.

" I'll buy a few Luxury Balls, then" Chris said as he paid for the Luxury Balls.

" Thank you, please come again" The cashier said as Chris nodded.

" Alright guys, let's head back home!" Chris announced as everyone cheered.

" Garchomp you think you can send us back? I'm sure Pidgeot's tired. Am I right buddy?" Chris asked.

"( Yup I'm exhausted from that long flight)" Pidgeot responded.

"( Yeah sure, I'll carry you all)" Garchomp responded.

" Great let's go!" Chris said but he was then stopped.

" Hey you got a strong looking Pokemon, you got there pal" a voice said

Chris then looked behind and saw a man with pink hair and colourful clothes on.

" Thanks" Chris said.

" How about a battle?" the man said.

" Hmm, my first battle at home, after a long time. You got it!" Chris said.

" Great!"

Alessandra who was still unnoticed by Chris, was listening to Chris's conversation with the pink haired man.

" They want to battle? I wonder if the Orre Region is the same as the other region" Alessandra said quietly to herself as he Pokemon were currently eating.

"( Why don't she just tell that boy that she is here)" Alessandra's Sceptile, Blade said.

"( Because the boy doesn't know that she is even here)" Alessandra's Altaria, Wind said as she happily eats his food.

"( * sigh * what does she see in him anyways)?" Blade sighed as he continued eating.

" So you know the format of Orre?" the pink haired man asked.

" Of course I do! I lived here in Orre!" Chris said as his Garchomp moved forward while Chris threw a Poke Ball out.

Out came out was his Pikachu.

"( Hmm a battle? Alright I want to battle anyways)" Pikachu said as he got into battle stance.

" Oh I forgot, my name is Willie, Rider Willie!" the pink haired man now revealed as Willie said.

" My name is Christopher!" Chris introduced but didn't say his last name.

" Alright then I choose you Linoone!" Willie then threw out two Poke Balls out.

Linoone is a slender-bodied quadruped Pokémon. It has sharp, elongated claws and small pointed teeth. It has white fur with brown stripes with one long stripe stretching the length of the body and ending at an arrowhead right above its eyes. It has small, tuft-like ears and blue eyes.

Both Linoone's then gave a cry as it got ready for battle.

" Alright Garchomp use **Dragon Pulse**! Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**!"

Garchomp then shot out a shock wave generated from his mouth as it headed straight at Linoone.

Pikachu shot out electricity that was charged from its body at Linoone.

" Li use **Hyper Beam** to counter! Ne use stick out your tail on the ground and use **Iron Tail**!"

Li then shot an orange beam from its mouth and countered the shock wave.

Ne then stick its tail on the ground as its tail then turned into iron, making the electricity head underground, but Ne still felt some electricity in his body.

" Garchomp, Pikachu! Direct all your attention to the Linoone that shot out the Hyper Beam! Garchomp Use **Dragon Rush** and Pikachu use **Volt Tackle**!"

Garchomp's body was surrounded by red menacing aura as it slams onto Linoone.

Linoone then gave a cry of pain as the attack was very strong.

Pikachu decided to end the poor Linoone as it runs towards Linoone, its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, its body looks black and white while covered in electricity. Pikachu then tackles Linoone, sending it flying to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

" Li!" Willie called out in worry as he then returned Linoone back to its Poke Ball, mumbling a few words of praise.

Pikachu was then surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity because of the recoil damage.

" Now, Ne use **Water Pulse**!"

Linoone then created a huge blue ball of energy in between its hands. It then throws it to the ground. The water was then headed towards Garchomp.

Garchomp dodge it with **Dig**! Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**!"

Garchomp then burrowed its way underground, dodging the attack, as Pikachu shot out electricity from its body shocking Linoone.

Linoone then cried in pain.

" Garchomp end it!" Garchomp then appeared from the ground as it then land a direct punch to Linoone. Linoone was then sent flying into the air.

" Ne!" Willie called out as Linoone crashed to the ground, unconscious.

Willie then returned Linoone back to its Poke Ball giving a few words of thanks.

" Good job you guys! Chris said as he patted Pikachu on its head along with Garchomp.

The two Pokemon then smiled and was happy they won the match.

Willie then walked up to Chris.

" Hey that was a great battle! Your Pokemon are really strong!" Willie commented.

" Yeah they are strong, stronger than ever" Chris said as Pikachu and Garchomp smiled at the compliment.

" Well, where are you headed next?' Willie asked.

" I'm headed back home, it has been a few years since I was back here" Chris said.

" I see, well may we have a rematch one day?" Willie asked.

" Yeah we will, get stronger Willie" Chris said as he then walked away.

" Alright have a safe trip!" he heard Willie shot.

" I will!" Chris shouted back as he got on Garchomp.

" Alright Garchomp let's head back home!" Chris said as he got into a comfortable position and was holding onto Garchomp.

" Pikachu hang on tight! This will be very fast!" Chris commented as Pikachu then hid itself in Chris's cap.

" Alright now let's go!" Chris said as Garchomp nodded and started heading at a very fast pace.

" AHHHHHHH!" Chris's shout then could be heard all the way.

" Did Chris just left just like that?" Alessandra said as she saw the smoke created from the speed of Garchomp.

" Ahh! Now we're stuck here and we don't know where to go!" Alessandra said as she then scratched her haed in frustration.

_**With Ash and the group**_

" And we finally see the whirlpool's" Ash commented.

Arceus was true, the island was surrounded by several big whirlpool's.

" So how are we going to pass this?" Ash asked the Arceus.

" We have to do something to stop the whirlpool" Arceus replied.

" Yeah and that helps" Ash said sarcastically.

' What do we do?' Ash thought.

" Don't worry I can help" everyone then turned around to see Hilda standing up from her Gyarados.

" But first, Ash can I sit on your Lapras?" Hilda said shyly.

Hilbert then looked shock as he looked at Ash.

' That guy is Ash? The Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?! And my sister has a crush on him!' Hilbert thought in shock.

" A-alright" Ash stuttered as he helped Hilda get on Lapras.

" Alright Gyarados calm the whirlpool with **Whirlpool**!"

Gyarados then spin its body around while facing its head up. A stream of water then spirals around its body, calming the huge waves of water around it.

" Alright good job, Hilda!" Ash said as he hugged the brown haired female as Hilda blushed while Hilbert was still gaping in shock at that.

Ash then unwrapped himself from Hilda, much to her disappointment.

" Sorry about that" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

" No, no I don't mind if you did it again" Hilda said softly as Mei glared at her.

" Alright we can finally reach Kiou Island!" Ash said cheerfully as the Water Type Pokemon then started to head towards the island.

_**With Chris**_

A dark blue blur then could be seen near a forest. It was moving at a very fast pace.

" Alright Garchomp you can stop" Chris said as Garchomp then stopped as Chris got off.

" Good job Garchomp" Chris said as he patted the Mach Pokemon on its head.

Garchomp then smiled.

" You okay there Pikachu?" Chris asked as he took his cap off to see his Pikachu on the verge of vomiting.

" Come on buddy as he then rubbed the poor Electric Mouse's back.

Pikachu then smiled gratefully as he then fell unconscious.

" It looks like you headed too fast for his liking Garchomp" Chris joked as Garchomp gave a laugh.

" Alright we're finally ho-" Chris stopped as he then saw a Research Lab.

" What the hell?!" Chris shouted.

" Where is my house?" Chris asked as Garchomp shrugged.

" Okay whoever did this is going to pay!" Chris growled as he walked into the research lab but before doing that he returned Garchomp back to his Poke Ball.

But behind the bushes were Alessandra and her Stoutland, Lilly.

" Thanks a lot Lilly you were a big help!" Alessandra thanked.

( No problem, Alessandra I was happy to help)!" Lilly replied.

Alessandra smiled as she watched Chris walked into the research lab.

" Welcome to the Pokemon HQ Lab!" a man wearing a lab coat said happily but then noticed the angry look on Chris's face.

" W-what can I help you with?" The man stuttered.

" Who is the man in charge here?" Chris growled, making the scared man even more scared.

" P-P-Professor Krane" the man stuttered out.

" Yes what can I help out with?" a man with messy brown hair, with glasses asked. He was wearing a green button shirt under a lab coat, khaki pants and brown shoes.

" Who was the one who made this Research Lab?" Chris asked as he waited for the man to reply.

" Hmm I was the one, why do you ask?" the man asked.

" Did you destroy the house that was in this particular spot?" Chris asked as he was about to rage.

" Yes we did, we didn't think that anyone lives there, so we destroyed the house there. Why do you-" the man didn't get to finish as Chris punched him in the face.

" I LIVED IN THAT HOUSE YOU FUCK! I LIVED IN THAT HOUSE FOR YEARS AND YOU JUST DESTROYED IT!" Chris shouted in rage.

The man then slowly got up as Chris was about to punch him again.

But three voices stopped him.

" Hey what's going on here?" The first voice said.

" And why is it so noisy?" the second voice said in an annoyed tone.

" Professor! Are you alright?" The third voice said.

Chris then saw the person ran towards the professor, helping him up.

The boy looked like he is 12 years old. He has spiky, red hair, goggles, and pale skin. He wears a yellow zipped up vest worn over a black long sleeved t-shirt with orange stripes down the sleeves, jeans which too have orange stripes down them and big brown boots. He also wears a black bag around his waist. He is wearing strange machines. One on his left arm and another on his headband.

He then looked to the left and saw the two figures.

The figure seems to be a male in his early twenties. He wears a blue trench coat and silver sunglasses on his face, which he lowered to reveal eerie yellow eyes. He also has a short, spiky, sand-coloured hair. He also wears black pants and boots. He's also wearing a strange machine on his left arm.

Next to the male figure is a female that was also in her early twenties. The female has orange hair with two ponytails on top. She also has blue eyes. She also wears a purple shirt and white skirt. She also wears a blue coat with white fluff at the end of each sleeve. She's also wearing black socks and pink boots.

" Hey who do you think you are attacking the professor?" the boy with red hair asked.

" Who does he think he is destroying my house?" Chris retorted.

" I'm sorry but I didn't know that anyone was still living in that house" the man with brown hair said.

" Well you should have checked the house to see" Chris growled.

" Although we destroyed the house, we kept the items that were in the house" the man said which caused Chris's eyes to widened.

" Where did you keep it?' Chris asked.

" It's in my room, you can follow me if you want" the man said.

" I will" Chris responded as the man with brown hair then began walking to his room with Chris following him.

After they had arrived the brown haired man then got a box from his cabinet and handed it over to Chris.

" Here it is, sorry that it's a bit dusty. It has been a few years since I took this thing out" the man said.

Chris then checked the box, and what caught his eye was a picture.

In the picture was a man with spiky black hair, he had brown onyx eyes. He was wearing a black visor with a half Poke Ball logo on the middle. He was also wearing a blue, black jacket with a white shirt inside. He was also wearing black pants and blue shoes.

Beside him was a beautiful woman, she had long brown hair, blue hazel eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress with a crystal rose on her hair.

On her lap, was a small boy, with spiky black hair, blue onyx eyes. He was wearing a small cap, blue shirt, and black pants. He was smiling happily in the picture.

Beside him was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach. These flames go out when it goes to sleep, and burn weakly when it feels ill. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. Chimchar has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head. It was a Chimchar.

It was a picture of Chris and his family in his past.

A tear then fell out of Chris's eye.

This caught the attention of the man with brown hair.

" Are you okay?" the man asked.

Chris then wiped the tear from his face.

" Yeah I'm fine, just remembering something" Chris replied.

He then looked at the man.

" Thank you for keeping the things from my house" Chris said which shocked the man.

" No problem, I was happy to help" the man replied.

" I'm Professor Krane, by the way, the professor of the Orre Region" The man now revealed as Prof. Krane said.

" My name is , Christopher" Chris said as the two then shook hands.

" Can I see that picture for a while? Prof. Krane asked.

Chris was a bit hesitant but it would be revealed anyways, he then handed the picture to Prof. Krane.

" Huh, this man and woman looks very familiar." Prof. Krane said as he squint his eyes to the picture, before his eyes went wide.

" These two are Charles Nagura, and Heather Nagura!" Prof. Krane shouted in shock.

" Yeah" Chris said.

" These two were heroes of the Orre Region, Charles was the strongest trainer of Orre, and Heather was the best Coordinator! These two were the pride of Orre!" Prof. Krane shouted as Chris frowned.

" Yeah they were" Chris said softly.

" Wait this is their son, Christopher" Prof. Krane said before realisation hit him.

" Your name is Christopher right?' Prof. Krane asked.

" Yes" Chris answered.

" You're wearing a cap, similar to the picture, you both have blue onyx eyes. You must be Christopher Nagura!" Prof. Krane shouted.

" Yes I am" Chris said as he rubbed his ear from all the shouting.

" But how did you escape the fire? Everyone was confirmed dead?" Prof. Krane asked.

" I survived because I was never at home" Chris responded as he began to tell Prof. Krane the story.

_**Flashback**_

" _Chris! Can you go and buy the groceries!" Charles called out._

" _Sure dad!" A younger Chris responded._

" _Come on Chimchar let's go!" Chris said as the Fire Chimp nodded its head and jumped on Chris's shoulder._

" _The two sure are bonding closer with each other, aren't they dear?" Heather asked her husband._

" _They sure are, Chris reminds me of a younger version of me sometimes" Charles answered._

_Heather giggled before kissing her husband on the cheek._

_**After buying the groceries**_

" _Hey Chimchar do you think that we will be a good trainer like dad?" Chris asked his friend._

_Chimchar just nodded his head as it jumped on Chris's shoulder._

_Chris giggled as he was walking back home. He then saw smoke coming from the direction of his house._

" _Why is there smoke?" Chris asked he then decided to run._

_When he had reached, his eyes widened in horror._

_His house was on fire._

" _Mum! Dad!" Chris shouted but a man then pulled him back._

" _Let me go! I need to help my parents!" Chris shouted as he was struggling to get out of the man's grip._

" _Your parents don't want you getting hurt kid, run away, hide yourself. I'll deal with this" the man said as he then ran back to the fire._

_Chris then saw the man bringing out an Armaldo._

_Chris then ran away, like what the mysterious man had said._

_Tears was flowing down his face._

_Chris then ran away and was not seen. With his Chimchar following closely behind him._

_**Flashback End**_

Prof. Krane pitied the boy, he had lost his family at such a young age.

" I actually knew your parents, they were my close friends" Prof. Krane said.

" Yeah but I know that they are watching over me" Chris said as he looked up.

" I'm sure they're proud of you Chris" Prof. Krane smile.

Chris smiled as well.

" Kyaaaa!" a voice screamed which caught the two's attention.

" What was that?" Prof. Krane asked.

" I have no idea, let's go!" Chris said as the two then ran outside.

" What's going on?" Chris asked.

He then saw the same three people he saw just now.

" Wes, Rui, Michael! What are you three doing?" Prof. Krane asked.

The three then looked back at Prof. Krane.

' So their names are Wes, Rui, and Michael?' Chris thought.

" We caught this person here, who we think is suspicious" the man revealed as Wes said.

" Suspicious? I am not suspicious!" the voice said.

A voice that Chris knew too well.

Too confirm it. Chris then walked in front and saw Alessandra.

" C-Chris?" Alessandra said in shock.

" Alessandra! What are you doing here?" Chris asked as he narrowed his eyes at the brown haired female.

_**With Ash and the group.**_

" Wow so this is Kiou Island" Mike commented as he got off of Ash's Blastoise.

" Looks amazing!" Arctic said.

The island was filled with flowers around the area, there were trees as well. There was even a waterfall crashing down the river.

" No the island looks very ugly" Nicolas said sarcastically as Arctic glared at him.

" Well that means your blind!" Arctic countered back.

The two then stared at each other, they then took a Poke Ball from their belt.

" Enough of this already!" Arceus shouted as her eyes glowed red in fury as she lifted the two males upwards.

" If you two don't stop acting like children, I will throw you off the island, and you can just hope that you don't drown, Understood!" Arceus shouted as both Arctic and Nicolas was sweating, scared of their lives.

" W-we understand!" Both males said.

" Apologize to each other!"

" I'm sorry for opening my big mouth" Nicolas apologized.

" I'm sorry calling you blind!" Arctic apologized.

" Good" Arceus smiled as she dropped the two males.

" Never fight in front of Arceus or that will happen" Nicolas said as he was panting.

" Very true" Arctic said as he was panting as well.

" Hmm, where's Ash?" Arceus asked as everyone then turned around to see that Ash was indeed not there.

" I don't know. I'll go and search for him" Victor said.

" I'll go too" Mei said.

" I'm going as well" Serena said.

" It looks like we're all going" Mike said as everyone nodded as they all began to search for the raven haired teen.

_**With Ash**_

Ash was currently running in the forest at a very fast speed. His Pikachu was struggling to hang on.

' I felt him. He's here on this island. But how?' Ash thought.

He then saw light on the other end, as he ran outside of the forest.

He then saw a few people dressed in black shirts, with a giant R on the middle of the shirt.

In the middle of the group was a person he saw a few times before.

" Trip!" Ash shouted in anger.

This caught the attention of everyone as they looked at Ash.

" Well what do we have here? A freaking loser. How did you manage to get to this island?" Trip asked with confusion.

" I think the better question is what are you doing, holding those Pokemon hostage?" Ash asked with anger as there were multiple Pokemon in cages, all were bruised. Pikachu was glaring at Trip as well as electricity was coming out from his red cheeks.

Trip then smirked as he looked at Ash.

" I'm here collecting rare Pokemon, because that is my mission to do so." Trip said.

' Mission?' Ash thought in confusion.

" Well enough talk, grunts go and take his Pokemon" Trip said as the men that were with Trip, surrounded Ash.

The grunts then brought out their Pokemon.

There was a Hydreigon, a Liepard, a Mightyena, an Electrivire, a Quagsire, and a Noctowl.

Ash then noticed something wrong with the Pokemon around him. They were not showing any emotions.

' What is wrong with these Pokemon? And what is that strange aura?' Ash thought as he saw dark purple aura surrounding the Pokemon around him.

" Pikachu show them your strength!" Ash said as Pikachu ran to the field.

" Ha, what can a small electric do to us?" Trip laughed.

" We'll see, Pikachu use **Iron Tail** on Quagsire!" Ash said as Pikachu's tail then turned iron as it slams into Quagsire who was sent flying away.

" Now Pikachu use **Thunder** on Hydreigon!" Pikachu then shot out a huge amount of electricity towards Hydreigon, who was paralyzed.

" Pikachu use **Volt Spin** on Liepard and Mightyena!"

Pikachu then started running in circles as he was surrounded by golden electricity, its body looks black and white while covered in electricity.

This caused an electric tornado to appear and both Liepard, and Mightyena was damaged by it.

" Pikachu now use **Lightning Voltage** on Electrivire!" Pikachu's body was then surrounded by black electricity as Pikachu then was spinning around and the black electricity sent Electrivire flying.

" Give up! All your Pokemon are done" Ash said which caused everyone to laugh.

" And what's so funny?" Ash asked.

" Do you really think that our Pokemon are weak like yours?" Trip laughed

The five Pokemon that were on the ground, got back up again, with no damage on them.

" What?! They were all fainted before!" Ash said.

" Now all of you attack!" Trip ordered as the Pokemon were surrounded by purple aura and all slammed into Pikachu.

" Pikachu!" Ash shouted in worry.

Pikachu then shook of the attack and gave Ash a smile, showing that it was still okay.

' What kind of attack was that? I've never seen it before?' Ash thought.

" Alright attack that rat one more time!" Trip ordered the Pokemon.

But this time the Pokemon did not move.

" Attack you damn Pokemon!" Trip cursed.

" Sir" one of the grunts said..

" What s it?!" Trip shouted in rage.

The grunt then cowered in fear.

" T-the Pokemon are paralyzed" the grunt stuttered.

" What!" Trip shouted as he then saw electricity emitted from the five Pokemon.

" But how?" Trip asked.

Ash then heard Trip's question and answered it for him.

" The moves that Pikachu had all were strong to defeat a Pokemon much less paralyze a Pokemon" Ash said as Trip cursed.

" No matter I will still win! Attack all of you!" Trip ordered but the Pokemon were still unable to move.

" Alright Pikachu end them all with **Overload**!"

Pikachu then had a smirk in his face as he was then surrounded by his electricity.

But this time he was also surrounded by flames, ice, water, and rocks.

Pikachu then merged the elements together to create a massive ball of energy.

He then shot it at the five Pokemon who was engulfed in the attack.

The attack then caused a massive explosion in the island.

" What the hell was that?" Argo said as everyone was still looking for Ash.

" Maybe that's Ash!" Serena said as everyone then started running towards the site of the explosion.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone then saw the five Pokemon were unconscious.

" Get up!" Trip said harshly to the Pokemon, but they didn't respond.

" Useless Pokemon" Trip gritted his teeth as the grunts then returned their Pokemon.

" Trip, you have no more Pokemon. Now let the Pokemon that you have in that cage go!" Ash said which caused Trip to growl.

" Never! Retreat!" Trip said as the group then started to run and one of the grunts were pulling the cart that held the captured Pokemon.

" Pikachu use **Iron Tail** on the cages now!" Ash said as Pikachu's tail then turned into iron as it swings its tail at the cages which caused the cage to be sliced open.

All the Pokemon then ran out from the cage.

" No! All of the Pokemon we caught!" one grunt cried.

" Grr let's go!' Trip said as he and the grunts were then teleported.

" Their gone" Ash just said as Pikachu got on his shoulder.

" Good job Pikachu, but what would I expect from my strongest Pokemon" Ash said as Pikachu nuzzled Ash with his cheeks.

" Ash!' Ash heard someone calling his name.

He then looked at the back and saw everyone running towards him.

" Are you okay?" Argo asked.

" Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

" There was a huge explosion that happened here" Arceus said as Ash then rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah that was me. Sorry about that" Ash said sheepishly.

Everyone that knew Ash just sighed. While everyone else just laughed.

_**With Victor**_

" Why didn't I follow everyone?" Victor sighed, he decided to split up with everyone in order to search for Ash.

He then saw a cave.

' Hmm a cave, maybe Ash is here' Victor thought as he entered the cave.

Unknown to him, the explosion that happened at the other side of the forest went off, but he didn't notice it.

When he entered the cave, he was greeted with freezing pressure surrounding the cave.

" D-d-damn it's so cold" Victor said as he hugged himself before bringing out a Poke Ball.

" Blaziken come out!"

Victor's starter then appeared from the Poke Ball.

"( What can I help you with Victor)?" His Blaziken asked.

" C-c-can you help warm it up here? I'm freezing" Victor replied and got a nod from his partner.

Blaziken then shot out some fire to the ground of the cave,

" Thanks Blaziken!" Victor thanked as he sat down in front of the fire.

Blaziken then nodded his head and sat next to his trainer.

But before he anything else he heard someone.

"( **Hmm I never expect a human to be in my cave**)" a voice said which caused Victor to stand up, and for Blaziken to get into battle stance.

" W-w-who's there?" Victor said as he heard a thumping coming from deeper in the cave.

What Victor saw will shock him forever.

In front of him was a gray and blue, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. It has a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wings, which are believed to be used for flying and storing cold air. Each wing has two spikes of ice. The ice covering the wings can break, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on it's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue conical spikes on its tip, and appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy.

It was a Kyurem.

" No way..." Victor said in shock.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. I hate to do this but I have to.**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Of course you do.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut up!**_

_**The two of them: **__**Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Pokemon Dialogue **_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there everyone! Welcome back for more Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Just tell them the summary of the chapter idiot.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Ash-hole. And I guess you're right, here is the summary of the chapter!**_

_**Chapter Summary: Alessandra has been discovered by Wes, Rui, and Michael. The five then talked with each other before an attack happened at the Pokemon Research Lab. While Victor has a fight of his life, can he catch Kyurem? And will Ash remember who Serena is?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with it! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. He owns his OC's and this story.**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

"_( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T__**elepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**And to answer the question of the Guest.**_

_**Answer: vzizzle hasn't been updating because he has been working on a very slow pace, and has to redo the stories over again.**_

_**Chapter 13: Cipher Returns! And a Childhood Memory**_

_In the Last chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament:_

_**With Chris, and Alessandra**_

" _We caught this person here, who we think is suspicious" the man revealed as Wes said._

" _Suspicious? I am not suspicious!" the voice said. _

_A voice that Chris knew too well._

_Too confirm it. Chris then walked in front and saw Alessandra._

" _C-Chris?" Alessandra said in shock._

" _Alessandra! What are you doing here?" Chris asked as he narrowed his eyes at the brown haired female._

_**With Victor**_

_What Victor saw will shock him forever._

_In front of him was a gray and blue, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. It has a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wings, which are believed to be used for flying and storing cold air. Each wing has two spikes of ice. The ice covering the wings can break, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on it's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue conical spikes on its tip, and appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy._

_It was a Kyurem._

" _No way..." Victor said in shock._

_**Normal POV**_

_**With Victor**_

" A K-K-Kyurem!" Victor shouted in shock.

"( **Yes I am the mighty Dragon of Ice! My name is Kyurem, and you have entered my cave human**)!" Kyurem shouted.

" I-I'm sorry, I was just looking for my friend" Victor stuttered.

Kyurem then looked at him, and saw that he was telling the truth but his eyes widened in shock when he saw a clear view of Victor.

' Hmm this boy has pure white hair, and dark blue eyes. That is the description that Lady Arceus said that my trainer is' Kyurem thought as he remembered when Arceus told him his future trainer.

_**Flashback**_

" _Your new trainer will be a boy with pure white hair, and has dark blue eyes." Arceus stated to Kyurem as all of them were currently in a meeting._

" _But why will some of us get trainers, milady? Humans are all untrustworthy!" A quadruped Pokémon that possesses traits of stags and goats. It is covered in aqua blue fur, and has jagged yellow horns similar in shape to thunderbolts. Its snout is a lighter shade of blue than the rest of its fur, and there a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head. On its long neck and hind legs, there are small gray spots. It has a white tuft of fur under its neck, resembling a cravat. On its shoulder blades are yellow protrusions that resemble fins. Its tail resembles these protrusions, albeit in the same colour as its snout. It's legs have black bands with lighter fur underneath and large black hooves. It was a Cobalion._

" _I have to disagree with you Cobalion, there are some humans that are actually kind hearted and trustworthy" a large Pokémon that resembles a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It is primarily pale silver-white, but it has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head has a point to the back, and it's eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. Lugia has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body, with the exception of dark blue or black plate-like protrusions that run down the length of its back, and two smaller ones on the ends of their tails. It was a Lugia._

" _Yeah like who?' Cobalion retorted._

" _The Chosen One, Ash Ketchum" Lugia replied as everyone in the room then nodded their head in agreement._

_Cobalion then snorted although he did respect the boy._

" _But this is a different boy however. He is not the Chosen One" Kyurem said._

" _I had a vision the other day. And the boy who will be your new trainer is a friend of the Chosen One. He will help the Chosen One in his fight" Arceus said as Kyurem nodded his head._

" _As you say so, milady" Kyurem bowed his head to Arceus._

_**Flashback End**_

'' Hmm let me confirm it first before anything else.' Kyurem thought.

"( **Human do you know anybody by the name of Ash Ketchum**)?" Kyurem said as Victor's eyes then widened in shock.

" Yes! He's the friend that I was looking for! Have you seen him?' Victor asked.

' So he is the one' Kyurem thought.

"( **I will only to tell you if you capture me**)" Kyurem said which shocked Victor.

" You want me to capture you?" Victor asked, shocked.

"( But I want you to capture me like any wild Pokemon. Catch me in battle)" Kyurem said as Victor then smiled.

" Alright then. Blaziken let's battle!" Victor said as Blaziken then jumped forward.

"( With pleasure)" Blaziken said as he got into battle stance.

" Blaziken use **Flamethrower**!" Blaziken then shot out flames from his mouth.

The flames were then headed for Kyurem, who just stood there, not caring about the flames.

Kyurem then took a direct hit from the attack, but it was still standing strong, with the attack not doing anything to Kyurem.

" What!" Victor said in disbelief.

' The attack would be strong if it were facing a high levelled Pokemon, sadly it won't work as well on me' Kyurem thought.

" Well let's use Physical Attacks, Blaziken! Use **High Jump Kick**!" Blaziken then shot out its right leg in front as he charges at Kyurem.

A light blue ball forms at Kyurem's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the ground, making ice pillars in front of Kyurem.

Blaziken eyes then widened in shock as he crashed into the ice pillars, hurting himself.

" Blaziken!" Victor shouted in worry as Blaziken got up before jumping back at Victor.

" Blaziken you take a break" Victor said as Blaziken nodded and jumped back beside Victor.

" I choose you then Dragonite!" Victor said as he threw the Poke Ball out.

Dragonite is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, gray eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes.

Dragonite then gave a roar as it then noticed that he was in a battle and got into battle stance.

" Alright Dragonite let's paralyze Kyurem! Use **Dragon Breath**!" Dragonite then shot out a massive blue flames from its mouth at Kyurem.

Kyurem then felt the attack then gave a small grunt.

Kyurem then shot out another light blue ball from its mouth at Dragonite.

" Dragonite dodge the **Ice Beam** attack and use **Hyper Beam**!" Dragonite then flew upwards to dodge the Ice Attack and shot out an orange beam and Kyurem then took a direct hit.

Kyurem gave a loud roar as Kyurem, Victor and his Pokemon were then teleported from the cave.

" Where are we?" Victor asked as he was currently in a large forest clearing.

"( **We're in a different dimension, you can't fight me seriously if we just fight in a small cave**)" Kyurem said.

' That and Lady Arceus would kill me if I damaged Kiou Island' Kyurem added in his thoughts as he shuddered when Arceus attacked him for disobeying her orders. It was easy to say that it was hell.

" Alright that seems fine, more space for us to move around, right Dragonite?" Victor asked his loyal dragon who gave a roar that answered Victor's question.

" Alright now use **Thunder**!" Dragonite then charges electricity in its antennae and fires a beam of electricity from its body at Kyurem.

Kyurem took the attack ad shot out another beam of ice and the attack sent Dragonite flying away.

" Dragonite now use **Draco Meteor**!" Dragonite then flew upwards as it gave a loud roar as a sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Reshiram's mouth and it fired it into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain downs on Kyurem.

Kyurem then started to fly as it dodged every meteor that was raining down on it.

Kyurem then starts blowing freezing cold air at Dragonite, who was then sent crashing to a nearby tree, with swirls in its eyes.

" Dragonite!" Victor called out in worry as he ran towards his unconscious Dragon.

" Are you okay there buddy?" Victor asked and got a small nod and smile from the Dragon Type.

" You did good against a Legendary Pokemon, have some rest" Victor said as he returned his Dragonite back to his Poke Ball.

Kyurem then watched the whole thing before his eyes.

' Just like the Chosen One, this boy has a good heart, maybe this is why I was chosen to be his Pokemon' Kyurem thought.

" Alright Metagross I choose you!" Victor then threw out the Poke Ball, as Metagross gave a loud roar.

" Alright Metagross, Mega Evolve!" Victor then pressed his Mega Earring.

Metagross was then surrounded by pink light.

A few seconds later, Metagross then took a different appearance, and unlike a normal Metagross, Mega Metagross constantly floats in the air, and the legs becomes its arms. The cross on its face turned into the colour of pale gold, it also gains two small holes and a spike immediately below the cross, giving the impression of a goatee.

Mega Metagross then gave out a loud roar once more as it finished with Mega Evolving.

Kyurem then kept silent as it watched the Mega Metagross.

" Alright Mega Metagross use **Flash Cannon**!" A white orb of energy with light blue energy forms in between Mega Metagross's front claws, and fires the white beam of energy with light blue energy at Kyurem.

Kyurem then flew upwards as it dodged the attack and one's of its claws glows black with a purple outline. The aura grows into a large claw, and Kyurem then lands a direct hit in the face of Metagross.

Metagross then stood its ground as it shot a direct **Flash Cannon **at Kyurem, who was unable to dodge.

Kyurem was then sent flying to a nearby tree.

Kyurem then got up and Kyurem flew upwards and dived downwards as it used a **Shadow Claw** on Metagross again.

" Mega Metagross use **Bullet Punch**!" Metagross's arms then glow red as it spins on its side, hitting Kyurem repeatedly with its four arms.

Kyurem then gave a roar of agony, as the powerful punches that it was receiving were very fast to dodge.

Once the punches stopped, Kyurem then took the opportunity and sent a barrage of **Shadow Claws** at Metagross.

Metagross then gave a loud roar of agony as its body could not take anymore and faints.

Mega Metagross then returned back to its original form as swirls were in its eyes.

Victor was then shocked, Kyurem defeated two of his Pokemon, with one of it being a Mega Pokemon.

" Return Metagross, you did amazing" Victor praised as he returned the Iron Leg Pokemon back to its Poke Ball.

' Alright at least both Dragonite and Metagross were able to do some damage at Kyurem' Victor thought as he saw Kyurem panting slightly.

" Alright come on out Umbreon!" Victor said as he threw out the Poke Ball.

Out came out was a Pokemon with a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. It was an Umbreon.

Umbreon then gave a shout of its name as it looked at the Legendary Pokemon.

" Are you ready to do this, Umbreon?" Victor asked and got a nod from the dark Eeveelution.

" Alright use **Shadow Ball**!" Umbreon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Umbreon then fires it at Kyurem.

Kyurem then blows cold freezing air at Umbreon who was standing its ground.

Kyurem then took to the skies as it shot out a light blue ball from its mouth at Umbreon. Umbreon was then sent flying into a nearby tree, but got up slowly.

" Umbreon can you continue?" Victor asked and got a nod from him.

" Umbreon use **Swift**!" Umbreon's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from its mouth and shot it at the air, where Kyurem was at.

Kyurem managed to dodge a few of the attacks, but some stars managed to clip him, and he almost lost his composure but was still able to keep flying.

" Umbreon use **Iron Tail** on the ground to shoot yourself upwards and use **Shadow Ball** at Kyurem!" Victor called out as Umbreon's tail turned iron as it swung its tail on the ground and was sent flying upwards.

Kyurem was then shocked at this.

Umbreon then launched out the black and purple ball at the shocked Kyurem.

Kyurem then gave a roar of agony as it crashed into the ground.

" Alright Poke Ball go!" Victor said as he threw a red and white ball at Kyurem.

The ball then sucked in the Legendary as the ball shook once, twice, thrice.

But Kyurem then escaped from the ball.

"( **It won't be that easy to catch me**)" Kyurem said as Victor silently cursed.

" Umbreon use **Double Kick**!" Umbreon then jumped up and gave two strong kicks at the Dragon/Ice Type Pokemon.

Kyurem then gave a small grunt as it then shot out a light blue ball from its mouth at Umbreon, who was unable to dodge the attack and was then frozen solid.

" Umbreon!" Victor called out in worry as he ran over to his frozen Pokemon.

" Blaziken can you melt Umbreon?" Victor asked his starter who gave a nod.

Blaziken then shot small flames from his mouth as the ice then started to melt.

Umbreon then fell to the ground after the ice melt.

" Are you okay there, Umbreon?" Victor asked in concern.

"( I'm alright but I want to take a rest now)" Umbreon said tiredly as he fell to unconsciousness.

Victor then gave his Umbreon his well deserved rest as he returned him back to his Poke Ball.

Victor then took a deep breath before looking at Blaziken.

" Ready to make this match history?" Victor asked his starter with a smirk on his face.

"( You bet)!" Blaziken said seriously as he jumped in front of Victor and got into his battle stance.

" Blaziken charge in!" Blaziken then ran towards at a very fast pace.

Kyurem then shot out a light blue ball from its mouth to the ground as it created ice pillars again.

But this time Victor knew how to counter that.

" Blaziken use your **Flamethrower** to melt the ice and use **Flare Blitz**!"

Blaziken then shot out red-orange flames from his mouth as the ice pillars then started to melt and Blaziken's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Kyurem like a missile, slamming into Kyurem with a great amount of force.

Kyurem was then sent flying as it then destroyed every tree and was pushed all the way to the cliff.

Blaziken was then surrounded by red sparks.

" Blaziken lets run after it!" Victor said as Blaziken nodded and the two then started running to the cliff.

Once they arrived they saw Kyurem charging an attack.

Kyurem then blew cold freezing air at Blaziken who just withstood the attack.

" Blaziken activate **Blaze**!" Blaziken was then surrounded by red-orange aura.

Kyurem was then shocked by this, he never heard of a Pokemon that was able to activate **Blaze** on its own.

" Use **Overheat**!" Blaziken's body then turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with red-orange flame spiralling around it at Kyurem.

Kyurem was shocked at how big the flame was and just closed its eyes and had a smile on its face.

' He defeated me' Kyurem thought as the flames then hit him directly.

" Alright Poke Ball, go!" Victor then threw a Poke Ball at Kyurem.

The ball then shook, once, twice, thrice, and the ball then gave a small click, signalling a successful capture.

Victor then picked up the Poke Ball and could not keep in his excitement.

" Alright! I just caught a Kyurem!" Victor shouted happily as he and Blaziken were then teleported again.

Victor then noticed that they were back in the cave where they first saw Kyurem.

" Let's go back, alright Blaziken?" Victor asked while his starter Pokemon just nodded.

_**With Chris and Alessandra**_

Everyone were currently in the Pokemon Research Lab.

" So please tell me what you're doing here, Alessandra?" Chris asked with annoyance in his voice.

Alessandra then rubbed the back of her head as she looked away.

" I just wanted to see what your home region looked like that's all" Alessandra mumbled as Chris sighed.

" Yeah, well there's not really much things to see here at all" Chris retorted.

" Will you two just shut up!" The man revealed as Wes, said.

Chris gave him a glare, as the two were having a glaring contest.

The female known as Rui sighed and the boy named Michael laughed.

" Wes will you please stop acting like that?" Rui said as she pulled him away.

" But that kid started it!" Wes retorted.

" I started it! It was you, old man!" Chris shouted back as the two then head butted each other.

Rui then sighed one more time.

Prof. Krane then decided to stop the small fight between the two.

" Before any more fights happen, why don't you three introduce yourselves to them, and Chris, you and your friend introduce yourselves as well" Prof. Krane said as everyone nodded.

" My name is Wes Leo, I was an ex-member of the organisation, Team Snagem, I saved the Orre Region a few years ago" Wes said.

" My name is Rui Mirei, I have the ability to see Shadow Pokemon, I helped Wes, defeat Team Cipher" Rui stated.

" What's Shadow Pokemon?" Chris asked.

The four then gave a small frown.

" Shadow Pokemon were created by Team Cipher, they shut the doors of the Pokemon hearts artificially, they also can use different types of moves such as **Shadow Rush**" Wes said.

" That's a fucked up thing to do!" Chris shouted in anger as he slammed his hands to the table.

" That's what we all thought as well" Michael said.

" So what about you?" Alessandra asked.

" My name is Michael Ryuto, I lived in the Research Lab my whole life, I stopped team Cipher 5 years after Wes and Rui did" Michael said.

" Alright we're done, what about you guys?" Wes asked.

" My name is Christopher Nagura, I lived in the Orre Region, until I left" Chris introduced.

That caused the three to widen their eyes in shock.

" You're the son of Charles and Heather Nagura!" the three exclaimed in shock.

Chris and Prof. Krane chuckled while Alessandra had a confused look on her face.

" Are Chris's parents really that famous?" Alessandra asked while the three were looking at like she was crazy.

" You didn't know? Charles and Heather Nagura are talented Pokemon Trainers and Coordinator respectively!" Wes shouted.

" They are famous around the whole of Orre!" Rui added.

" Nobody doesn't know about those two!" Michael finished.

Alessandra then looked shocked at that.

" Really? I never knew that your parents were that famous" Alessandra whispered to Chris.

" It's because I don't want anyone to know" Chris whispered back.

" Well anyways, what about you?" Rui asked.

" My name is Alessandra Cesarini, I live in the Hoenn Region" Alessandra introduced herself.

" Alright now that you all have introduced yourselves, what do you want to do?" Prof. Krane asked.

Wes then had a smirk on his face, as he brought out two Poke Balls.

" I want a battle with you, Christopher." Wes said which shocked everyone.

" Why?" Chris asked.

" I want to see if you really are the son of the two strongest trainers of Orre" Wes smirked as Chris growled in anger as he picked two Poke Balls from his belt.

" let's do it!" Chris growled.

" There's a field in the Lab. I'll take you to it!" Prof. Krane said.

Both Chris and Wes nodded their heads as the two then glared at each other as they followed Prof. Krane. Everyone else then sighed as they followed Prof. Krane as well.

Once they reached both Wes and Chris, glared at each other.

" This is a battle between Christopher and Wes! The battle will end once both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Prof. Krane said.

" Who do you think will win?" Michael asked excited about the battle. Wes was much stronger than him, while Chris was the son of the two best trainers of Orre.

" I would like to say Wes, but I haven't seen Chris fight before" Rui said.

" I don't know yet, but we'll see" Alessandra said.

" Let's use our strongest Pokemon!" Wes said as he threw two Poke Balls to the field.

The first is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. This velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. It was an Espeon.

The second was a Pokemon with a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. It was an Umbreon.

Both Pokemon then gave a roar.

" Alright it's the two brothers!" Michael cheered.

" The two brothers?" Alessandra asked.

" You see when, Wes was young, he had two Eevee's. One of them evolved into an Espeon, and the other to an Umbreon. Those two had never lost when they battle together. Chris has no chance" Rui said.

Alessandra then began to worry as she looked at the match.

' Please win Chris' Alessandra thought.

" let's battle Infernape, Lucario!" Chris said as Infernape and Lucario gave a loud roar.

" What are those Pokemon?" Wes asked.

" These two are Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region. My Infernape is Fire/Fighting while my Lucario is Steel/Fighting" Chris said.

" Both Fighting Types? Why is Chris doing this?" Michael wondered.

" Heh you giving up already? I thought you would be smart, but I guess not" Wes taunted but Chris did not answer.

" Let the battle begin!"

" Espeon use **Psychic** on Infernape and Umbreon use **Dig**!" Umbreon then started by burrowing its way underground while Espeon's eyes glow red and Infernape becomes surrounded by light blue aura.

Infernape didn't even move at all as he was being lifted by Espeon.

This got the curiousness of Wes, Chris was showing no sign of worry and he has not called out any instructions yet.

But Wes could finish his train of thought, Chris called out the attack.

" Infernape break free with **Fire Spin** around your body, and Lucario sense where Umbreon is with your aura, and shoot out **Aura Sphere**!"

Both Pokemon nodded as Infernape then started the attack off by shooting out flames, that later started swirling around Infernape's body as Infernape then broke free of the attack.

" What!" Wes said in disbelief.

" How do you think Infernape broke free of the attack?" Michael asked.

" Chris used **Fire Spin** as a defensive move, the flames were strong enough to break free of a strong attack like Psychic. I'm impressed" Prof. Krane said.

Lucario, with its eyes closed straighten out his left arm as he searched for Umbreon, with his silver appendages floating.

Once he found the Dark Type, Lucario then created a blue sphere out of energy as he shot it to the ground.

Umbreon then appeared from the ground as it shouted in agony from the super effective attack.

" Umbreon!" Wes called out in worry.

Umbreon then got up before jumping back beside Espeon.

Wes then gritted his teeth.

" So you waited for a counter attack on my Pokemon, so that was why you didn't tell your Pokemon to do something" Wes said while Chris ignored him.

" We'll see if you'll continue ignoring me! Espeon **Shadow Ball**! Umbreon use **Hyper Beam**! Both of you use it on Infernape"

Espeon's mouth then had a dark orb as it then shot it towards Infernape, and Umbreon then shot out an orange beam that also headed for Infernape.

" Lucario protect Infernape use **Aura Shield**! Infernape use **Fire Punch** on Umbreon once he attacks stop!"

Lucario then laid his hands out an a shield made up of energy appeared, stopping the two attacks.

Infernape then proceeded to run forward but before he was unable to as he was then attacked from the back.

" What?" Chris said in shock as he then saw Espeon behind Infernape.

" Umbreon now use **Psychic** on Lucario!"

Umbreon's eyes glow red and Lucario becomes surrounded by light blue aura.

Umbreon then slammed Lucario to the ground.

Lucario then gave a loud shout in agony.

" Lucario!" Chris shouted in agony.

Both of his Pokemon then jumped back, in front of Chris.

" Infernape use **Flamethrower **on Espeon! Lucario use **Aura Sphere **on Umbreon!"

" Espeon use **Psychic** to send the Flamethrower at Lucario! Umbreon use **Dig** to dodge the attack!" Wes called out.

Espeon's eyes glowed red as the Fire attack was surrounded by blue aura as the flame then stopped heading towards Espeon, but instead, with Espeon's control it headed straight for Lucario who created a ball of energy in his palm and shot it at Umbreon who was not quick enough to dodge the attack.

The flames then made contact as it created a small explosion.

Everyone except Chris and Wes had to cover their eyes from the smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared everyone saw Infernape standing in front of Lucario.

" What?" Wes said in shock.

" This is a double battle, the Pokemon must protect their partners from types that are stronger than theirs" Chris answered.

Wes then had a smirk on his face.

" Yeah, Espeon **Psychic**!" Espeon then lifted Infernape as he slammed Infernape to the wall.

" Infernape!" Chris called out.

" Umbreon, now!" in a matter of seconds, Umbreon the appeared from the ground and tackled Lucario.

Lucario was then sent flying to the wall.

Chris was shocked by this, how did they attack so fast?

Chris then shook that thought, and paid more attention to the battle.

" Infernape, Lucario it is time for a counter attack!" Chris called out as the two Pokemon then got back to the battlefield, ready to fight.

" Infernape channel the flames in your body and Lucario defend Infernape for as long as you can" Chris said.

Infernape then closed his eyes as flames then were swirling around his body.

Lucario then got into his battle stance as he eyes Espeon and Umbreon.

" Alright we're dealing with just one now, guys. Espeon use **Psychic**, and Umbreon use **Dig**! And both of you use it on Lucario"

" Lucario counter the **Psychic** with **Shadow Claw**! And use **Aura Sphere** on the ground!"

Lucario then ran at Espeon at a very fast speed and his paw was shrouded in darkness as he slashed Espeon who gave a small cry of pain before shooting a blue ball of energy to the ground, Umbreon then appeared from the ground.

Infernape's eyes then widened as instead of the usual red-orange flames, blue flames surrounded him. The fire on Infernape's head was also blue.

" What... how is that even possible?" Wes said in shock as he stared at Infernape.

" Pro-Professor, how is that even possible?" Michael said as he looked at Infernape in awe.

" I-I-I don't know, Michael. This is the first time I saw something like this as well" Prof. Krane answered.

Alessandra smiled at that.

' You can win, Chris' Alessandra thought.

Chris then smirked as he saw the shocked face of Wes.

" Hey snap out of it, Wes!" Chris called out which snapped Wes out from his thoughts.

" It's time to end this!" Chris said.

" Your right!"

" Espeon, Umbreon!" Wes called out to his two Pokemon.

" Infernape, Lucario!" Chris called out to his Pokemon.

" Use **Hyper Beam**!"

" Infernape use **Blast Burn V2**, Lucario **Aura Phoenix Fist**!"

Both Espeon and Umbreon then were preparing to shoot out an orange beam from their mouth.

Infernape's flame then intensified as he sucked in air and was prepared to shoot out an intense flame.

Lucario then prepared as a blue ball of energy was created in his hands.

" NOW!" Both Chris and Wes said.

As all four Pokemon were about to launch out their attacks.

Smoke then exploded in the middle of the field.

Everyone was then coughing.

" What * cough * was that?" Michael asked as he coughed.

Chris then got sight of his Pokemon.

" Lucario, Infernape, return" Chris then brought out two Poke Balls as he returned his two Pokemon back to their Poke Balls.

" Pidgeot let's go!" Chris then brought out his majestic bird.

"( What's with the smoke)?" Pidgeot asked.

" Never mind that, Blow away the smoke!" Chris said.

"( You got it)!" Pidgeot replied as he started flapping his two wings.

The smoke was then blown away from the Lab.

Chris then noticed everyone.

" Alessandra! Are you alright?" Chris asked.

" * cough * I'm fine. But what caused the smoke?" Alessandra asked.

" I don't know" Chris replied as he then saw Wes, Rui, Prof. Krane and Michael.

" Are you okay?" Wes asked.

" We're fine but what caused the smoke?" Chris asked.

" We have no clue" Wes replied

" We are the cause of the smoke" A voice said behind them.

Everyone then saw a few people wearing dark blue vest, a black shirt in the inside, and blue pants. They were also wearing a cape that had the letter ' C 'on the back.

" Who are you?" Chris asked.

" We are Team Cipher Neo!" one of the men said which caused everybody's to widen.

" I thought that you said that you disbanded them?'Chris asked Michael.

" Yeah I did, but now their back" Michael replied.

" What are you creeps doing here?" Wes asked.

" We're here for something simple, The Nagura Treasure" The Cipher Peon said which caused Chris's eyes to widen.

' They're after the treasure? I won't let them!' Chris thought.

" You'll never get the treasure!" Chris shouted angrily as the Cipher Peons then looked at him with an evil smile.

" So you know, where the treasure is? Be a good boy and tell us where it is" one of the Cipher Peons asked.

" Never! Pidgeot! Mega Evolution!" Chris then pressed the button on his Mega Ring as Pidgeot was then surrounded by pink light.

After a while, Mega Pidgeot then appeared.

" W-what is this?" The Cipher Peons stuttered in shock.

The group, excluding Alessandra looked on in awe.

" Mega Pidgeot use **Hurricane**!" Mega Pidgeot then started flapping his large wings.

A hurricane then appeared in the Research Lab as the Cipher Members were then caught in the hurricane.

As the hurricane stopped, every Cipher members were on the ground, unconscious.

" We better tie them up, so they can't escape" Chris said.

Everyone was still in awe at Pidgeot.

Chris just sighed as she returned Pidgeot back to his Poke Ball.

Everyone then shook their head.

" What was that?" Michael asked.

" That was a Mega Pidgeot. It only happens after he Mega Evolves" Chris said.

" Mega Evolve? What's that?"

"A very powerful form of evolution. This kind of power exceeds the power of normal evolution." Chris said.

"Really?" Everyone asked.

Chris then nodded.

"It's like this. When a Pokémon has reached its final-evolved form, using Mega Evolution will exceed that Pokémon's original power."

"Amazing!" Michael said

Wes nodded.

"Fascinating. Out of all the research I did, I never read on anything about Mega Evolution." Prof. Krane said.

" It's because Mega Evolution is usually studied in the Kalos Region" Chris said.

" The Kalos Region?" Wes asked.

This time Alessandra answered.

" The Kalos Region is actually Southern-West of Orre" Alessandra said.

" Wow, I should really visit that place one day! That place sounds awesome, and if I'm lucky I can learn how to Mega Evolve as well!" Michael said in excitement.

" Sorry to rain on your parade, but I doubt that you can find any Mega Rings" Chris said.

" Mega Rings?" Wes asked.

" Mega Rings are the things you use to Mega Evolve your Pokemon. But that's not all. Your Pokemon needs to hold a Mega Stone of their own, lastly you need strong connection to your Pokemon" Chris explained.

" Wow that sucks a lot" Michael said.

" Yeah it does" Wes added.

" But Chris I need to ask you something" Alessandra said.

Chris already knew what the question was but asked anyways.

" What is it?" Chris asked.

" What is the Nagura Treasure?" she asked.

Chris then sighed.

" I had a feeling you would ask that." Chris said.

" Yeah what is the Nagura Treasure?" Michael asked.

" Believe me when I say, that I don't know" Chris said which shocked everyone.

" Y-you don't know?" Rui asked.

" I haven't seen the Treasure once, but I do know that no one is suppose to see or take it" Chris said.

" I see but where is the Treasure?" Wes asked.

" Follow me, and I'll take you there" Chris said as he walked outside.

Everyone then followed him in suit.

After a while, Chris brought them to a forest.

" Are you sure it's here? There's nothing here" Rui said.

Chris then ignored her as he put his hand inside a small trunk.

" Found it!" Chris exclaimed as he then showed everyone a small key.

" What's a key going to do?" Wes asked.

Chris ignored him and ran to then centre.

He then stuck the key in the small keyhole as a bright light then envelope from the grass.

Everyone then had to cover their eyes from the light.

A few seconds later a door made from cement appeared.

The door had ancient markings on it.

" Wait where did the wall come from?" Michael asked.

" We kept the key in that small hole, so we can enter the underground.

" The Treasure is kept underground?" Alessandra asked.

" Yeah it is" Chris said.

" Wait if you haven't seen the treasure before, then how do you know where it is?" Wes asked.

" I used to accompany my father when he checks on the treasure" Chris responded.

" Alright then, let's go!" Michael said as he attempted to walk to the door.

But Chris then stopped him.

" You're not going in there" Chris said.

" But why not?" Michael asked.

" Only those with the Nagura blood are able to enter" Chris said.

" So you're saying…"

" yes I'm going alone" Chris said.

" We can't! What if it's dangerous?" Alessandra asked.

" I can handle it. It's made for a Nagura after all" Chris replied as he smiled at her.

Chris then placed his hands on her shoulder.

" Don't let anyone go through the door Alessandra. I trust you" Chris said.

Alessandra blushed at that and nodded her head.

" Thank you" Chris said as he opened the door and entered inside.

_**With Ash**_

Ash, and the group then found Victor in the cave and he told them about his encounter.

" Wow to see a Kyurem in this island. What luck" Mike commented.

" Yeah it was" Victor smiled.

" It must have been very hard to catch, Kyurem, huh?" Eva asked.

" It was believe me" Victor replied.

" Was it a tough match?" Luciana asked.

" It was a very tough match" Victor said as everyone smiled.

" I never thought that you would be in the island, Kyurem" Arceus commented.

"( I'm sorry milady, but I just came here to rest since nobody would come here)" Kyurem replied.

" Alright I'm just glad that you didn't destroy the island" Arceus smiled as Kyurem sweat dropped.

"( Yes milady)" Kyurem said.

" Wow you're so lucky to have caught yourself a Legendary Pokemon" Arctic commented as he placed his hands behind his head.

" So are you saying that you rather have Legendaries instead of your Pokemon?" Victor asked as Arctic gulped when he felt the anger of Winter.

" O-of course not! I will never trade any of my Pokemon! Especially Winter!" Arctic shouted as he placed an arm over Winter and placed a peck on the cheek on her face.

Winter then blushed when Arctic said those words. She then blushed even more when he placed an arm over her. And she steam was coming out of her ears when Arctic kissed her.

Winter then fainted.

" Winter!" Arctic called out in worry.

" I think you should return her" Hilbert.

" You think?" Nicolas said sarcastically.

Hilbert ignored that as Arctic followed what Hilbert said and returned Winter back to her Poke Ball.

He then brought out Frost, his Ninetails. She then gave Arctic a lick.

" Nice to see you-" Arctic was unable to finish as Frost then shot out a Flamethrower at him.

Arctic then fainted from that.

Everyone then laughed at Arctic, as Frost then licked her paw.

" Anyways, all jokes aside, there's a place to train just up ahead" Arceus said as everyone nodded.

Ash then saw the girl named, Serena walking beside him.

She then flashed him a smile which caused him to slightly blushed at how beautiful she was.

Why was she so familiar?

He had to know so he silently pulled her away from the group and walked away.

" What is it, Ash?" Serena asked.

" Um, this might sound crazy. But I think that we met before" Ash said.

Serena then smiled.

" I already knew that you would not remember" Serena said.

" Wait so we have met?" Ash asked.

" Yeah do you remember Prof. Oak's camp a few years back?" Serena asked.

" Yeah I remember it, why do you ask?" Ash asked.

" Do you remember saving a small girl with honey yellow hair?" Serena asked.

" Was she wearing a straw hat?" Ash asked as he was starting to remember.

" yeah!" Serena said.

" Wait she was you!" Ash said in shock as he pointed at Serena.

" Yeah she was me, I didn't wanted to go to that camp, but I was glad that I met you" Serena said as she remembered that certain memory

_**Flashback**_

_Serena was walking through the forest beside the camp by herself. It was already twenty minutes into the scavenger hunt, and she had only found a couple of items on the list. She then let out a sigh. She hoped she would at least be able to get through this event. It was going to be the last major one at the camp since it was the last day, and she hadn't made a single friend yet. Aside from Leaf, no one had really attempted to talk to her. She hated being the new kid and wished she wasn't so shy to make new friends._

_She then heard a rustling in the bush. She stopped and eyed the bush. _

_"Umm, hello? Is anybody in there?" she asked timidly. There was no response. _

_"Hello?" she asked again. There was still no response. She slowly started walking toward the bush and was about to peak when all of the sudden, a Poliwag jumped out of the bush with a cry of "Poli!"_

_Serena was so startled that she tripped and fell backwards, dropping her list and basket of items. "Owww!" she cried as she landed. The Poliwag just looked at her and waddled off into another part of the forest. Serena had scraped her knee pretty badly when she fell and it really hurt. She couldn't even stand up._

_Serena then began to cry. Where were the camp counselors at? They were supposed to be at every area. _

_"I didn't even want to come to camp in the first place," she said in between tears. _

_"I wish someone would come to help me. MAMAAAAA!" she cried out._

_Just then, she heard more rustling from the bushes. She hoped it was one of the counselors, but what if it wasn't? What if it was another Pokemon, only more dangerous than a Poliwag? Serena stared fearfully at the bush until a raven-haired boy emerged from it. She sighed with relief that it was just one of the campers. They hadn't been formally introduced, but she believed he was called Ash Ketchum. He was still clearly looking for items in the scavenger hunt._

_"Hmm, where is it?" Ash said to himself. He then noticed Serena. He walked up to her and gave her a warm smile. _

_"Hi. My name is Ash Ketchum! What's yours?" The younger Ash introduced._

_"I-I'm Serena," she said timidly._

_"Why are you on the ground, Serena?" the raven-haired boy asked._

_"I fell, and now my leg hurts," Serena said, grimacing at the pain._

_"That's okay. I'll help you," Ash said as he set down his things. He then bent down and pulled a blue cloth out of his shorts pocket. Serena watched him as he began to tie the cloth over her leg. _

' _This is__really nice of him__.' she thought to herself. He could have just ran to get help which would have left her alone again, but he was fixing it himself._

_Once Ash was done, he began to wave his hands over the wound. "I'll say a good luck charm really quick. Pain, pain, go away!" he said._

_Despite how silly it sounded, Serena thought that it was really sweet and gave Ash a smile of her own. The young girl even felt a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. _

_"Thank you, Ash," she said gratefully._

_"No problem. Can you stand?" Ash asked her_

_She then began to try, but the pain forced her back down. "It's no use! My leg hurts too bad!" she cried._

_"Never give up until the end!" Ash said as he stood up and offered Serena his hand._

_Serena stared at the open gesture for a moment before she slowly slipped her hand into Ash's. He then gave a hard tug and pulled Serena to her feet, but ended up pulling a little too hard causing Serena to fall against Ash in an almost hug- like state. Serena stood surprised for a moment as she leaned against Ash and felt her cheeks go red again. She then pulled away and stared at Ash in surprise. He didn't appear to notice the type of state they were in, and instead gave Serena a bright smile._

_"You stood!" Ash said happily before giving her a grin. "Come on. Let's head back to the camp," he said as he began to lead Serena by hand, out of the forest._

_Serena then blushed at how Ash was helping her. The two then reached the end of the forest._

_**Flashback End**_

" Wow, now I feel bad for forgetting you" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" It's okay, it has been a few years anyways" Serena said.

" Yeah but I still feel guilty" Ash said.

" Is there any way that I can make it up to you?" Ash asked as Serena had a mischievous smile on her face.

" You can repay me by giving me a kiss" Serena said as Ash blushed at what she said.

" R-really?" Ash said as Serena nodded.

" A-alright then." Ash said as he then moved closer with Serena doing the same.

After a while, the two then felt each other's lips as the two then shared a kiss, that they would remember.

After a while, the two then separated from each other.

Ash then gave Serena another kiss, which she gladly returned.

Serena became wide eyed as she felt Ash's tongue enter her mouth.

Serena then moaned at that, the two then continued to kiss each other as Serena wrapped her hands around Ash's neck to deepen the kiss. Ash then wrapped his arms around Serena's waist to deepen even more.

The two then separated from each other once more, for air.

Serena then laid down on Ash's neck.

" I love you, Ash" Serena said as she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

" I love you too, Serena" Ash replied as the two then fell asleep as the sun started to set.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Thank you for reading. This is for all you Amourshipper out there. #Amourshippingforthewin**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Yeah thank you all for reading.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: For once I agree with you**_

_**The two of them: **__**Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pokemon Dialogue **_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there everyone! Welcome back for more Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hurry up! Everyone doesn't want to listen about you! They want to know the summary!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: * Mumbles ***_

_**Chapter Summary: Chris enters the Nagura Chamber, what things will he see or what people will he see? The spark of friendship between Eva, Luciana and Paul increases as Eva will meet an unlikely Pokemon in the island. Also Iris, Serena, and Amanda will help Hilda and Mei get a kiss from Ash. And Alessandra and the 3 Legends of Orre meets Team Cipher Neo and discovers they're plan.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with it! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC's and this story.**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

"_( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T__**elepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Anyways here are the rest of the OC's and their Legendary Pokemon.**_

_**Shadow Blaze14 - Giratina**_

_**Solomon07 - Diancie**_

_**RussianXRouletteXValentineXoXo - Xerneas**_

_**Nicranger - Yveltal**_

_**Chapter 14: The Nagura Treasure! And the Jewel Pokémon's arrival!**_

_In the Last chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament:_

_With Chris and Alessandra_

" _yes I'm going alone" Chris said._

" _We can't! What if it's dangerous?" Alessandra asked._

" _I can handle it. It's made for a Nagura after all" Chris replied as he smiled at her._

_Chris then placed his hands on her shoulder._

" _Don't let anyone go through the door Alessandra. I trust you" Chris said._

_Alessandra blushed at that and nodded her head._

" _Thank you" Chris said as he opened the door and entered inside._

_**With Ash and Serena**_

" _You can repay me by giving me a kiss" Serena said as Ash blushed at what she said._

" _R-really?" Ash said as Serena nodded._

" _A-alright then." Ash said as he then moved closer with Serena doing the same._

_After a while, the two then felt each other's lips as the two then shared a kiss, that they would remember._

_After a while, the two then separated from each other._

_Ash then gave Serena another kiss, which she gladly returned._

_Serena became wide eyed as she felt Ash's tongue enter her mouth._

_Serena then moaned at that, the two then continued to kiss each other as Serena wrapped her hands around Ash's neck to deepen the kiss. Ash then wrapped his arms around Serena's waist to deepen even more._

_The two then separated from each other once more, for air._

_Serena then laid down on Ash's neck._

" _I love you, Ash" Serena said as she felt her eyelids getting heavy._

" _I love you too, Serena" Ash replied as the two then fell asleep as the sun started to set._

_**Normal POV**_

_**With Ash**_

After both Ash and Serena had returned back to the group, everyone then began asking them questions, with both teens blushing while answering their questions.

It was harder for Serena to answer as she saw the smirk on Arceus face, and the glares of the jealous females.

After a whole lot of questions being answered, Serena then started to talk with Iris, Amanda, Hilda, and Mei which also got their love accepted by the Trainer of Pallet Town.

" So how was your first kiss, Serena?" Iris asked with a smile, and her smile became wider when she saw the blush on Serena's face.

" I-it was fine" Serena stuttered but Iris continued pressing on for more.

" Just fine? Not anything more?" Iris asked.

" Come on, Serena, we both know that it wasn't just fine." Amanda said.

Serena then gave a sigh as she then had a dreamy look on her face.

" It was amazing, the way he kissed me, the way he used his tongue, I thought that I was in heaven" Serena said dreamily as she was fantasizing herself with Ash kissing again and going further.

Iris then giggled as Serena was then in her own land as she then looked at Hilda and Mei.

" What about you two? How was your first kiss?" Iris asked.

The two females then shook their heads in a 'no' fashion.

" We never kissed anyone before" Both said as they both had a frown on their faces.

Iris then had a shocked look on her face.

" What? You've never kissed anyone, before? I thought that Ash kissed you both at least both when he confessed to both of you?" Iris asked confusedly.

The two then shook their heads in a 'no' fashion again and both rubbed the back of their heads.

" We kind of followed you both when you were on your date with Ash" Hilda said sheepishly.

" When you fell asleep on him, he then told us that he loved us just like many others" Mei said sheepishly as well.

Iris was then silent, the two females then started to get nervous, they remembered what a short tempered female she was and was slightly scared that she might rage on both of them.

But surprisingly for them, Iris then giggled as both Hilda and Mei then looked at each other confusedly.

" Don't worry, I won't get mad at you both for spying on me and Ash, but instead I'll help you" Iris said which shocked both teens.

" Help us with what?" Hilda asked.

" I'll help you both get a kiss from Ash" Iris said.

" But why? We stalked you and Ash on your date, why would you help us?" Mei asked.

Iris then flashed a smile at the two.

" Ash said that he loves you both right?" Iris asked and they both nodded.

" Then I have to help my sister out" Iris said as the two eyes were then widened before they smiled back at Iris.

" Thanks, sister!" Both females then thanked the current Champion of the Unova Region.

" No problem, sister" Iris replied as Serena snapped back into reality and the four females then discussed, how to get Ash alone with the two females.

_**With Chris**_

Currently we see the black haired Trainer in the chamber of his Family Treasure.

" Damn this place is dark, I need some light" Chris mumbled as he took out two Poke Balls.

Out came out was his Starter, and Brother, Infernape, and his Best Friend, Pikachu.

"( Where are we? And why is it so dark)?" Infernape asked as the fire on his head brought some light to the chamber.

" We're in the Chamber of the Nagura Treasure" Chris responded as Infernape's eyes widened in excitement.

Pikachu was then confused by this.

"( What is the Nagura Treasure)?" Pikachu asked Chris as he climbed up Chris's shoulder.

" It's a treasure that my family has kept. Every time a new generation of Nagura Blood is born, the Treasure will be given to them. But I don't know what is the treasure, since I never seen it before" Chris explained to his Electric Mouse.

"( I see)" Pikachu said as the three then headed deeper into the chamber with Infernape providing light for him.

_**With Alessandra**_

Alessandra was very annoyed, she was alright that she had to guard the door to the chamber, since she was helping Chris out. But the thing that she was annoyed about was that Wes, Rui, and Michael complaining.

" Who does that guy think he is? So what if only people with Nagura Blood can go in? Can't he make an exception?" Wes grumbled in anger.

" Maybe he just wants to follow the way his family always does it?" Rui sighed at Wes's grumbling.

" Yeah but can't he just bring people along, maybe one of his ancestors brought someone along as well?" Michael said.

Alessandra just sighed as she was getting very annoyed.

" Will you guys please just stop being so annoying? Can we all just wait for Chris, while not being very annoying?" Alessandra shouted in rage at the two males.

Both Wes and Michael cowered in fear at Alessandra.

Rui then thanked Alessandra for that, which Alessandra just waved it off.

" So this is where the chamber is at. Figures that only a Nagura can lead us to this chamber" a voice said from behind everyone as everyone then looked behind only to see the Team Cipher Neo Members.

And this time, one of them had a tag that said " Group Leader "

" Wait I thought that you were tied up?" Alessandra asked as they all gave confused looks.

" Tied up? When we woke up we were not tied up at all" One of the Team Cipher Neo members said.

Everyone then looked at Michael.

" I thought you said that you tied them up?" Wes asked as Michael then shrugged his shoulders.

" I forgot?" Michael said as Wes then punched his head.

" Good job, idiot!" Wes growled at the red haired teen who rubbed his head in pain.

" Alright everyone send out your Pokemon!" one of the Cipher members said as they all threw out two Poke Balls each.

The Pokemon in front of Team Cipher was a Vulpix, a Zubat, a Beautifly, a Spinarak, a Dustox, and a Clefairy.

Clefairy is a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body. A small, pointed tooth protrudes from the upper left corner of its mouth. It has wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, dark pink, oval markings on its cheeks, two small wings, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. A tuft of fur curls over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. Each stocky arm has two small claws and a thumb on each hand, and each of its feet has a single toenail.

Rui's eyes then widened as she saw a dark purple aura surrounding the Clefairy.

" Wes! That Clefairy is a Shadow Pokemon!" Rui shouted at the sand haired colored trainer.

Wes eyes then widened in shock before looking at the Team Cipher members in rage.

" So you still continued your fucked up plan on making Shadow Pokemon, huh?" Wes shouted in rage as he took out two Poke Balls from his belt.

" Hah! So what if you defeated Team Cipher before? Team Cipher was weak, we are Team Cipher Neo! With our new leader we can defeat any of your Pokemon!" The Team Cipher Neo members bragged.

" What do you want? We defeated you twice! What's your plan this time!" Wes demanded.

The leader then gave a dark and sinister smirk.

" Since you're begging for answers, I'll tell you." The leader said as Wes growled.

" Team Cipher Neo not only wants to spread word about Shadow Pokemon, but we're planning on destroying this pathetic region" The leader said as everyone's eyes widened in horror.

" You plan on destroying the Orre Region?" Wes said in disbelief.

The leader and his group just laughed away.

Wes just silently threw out the two Poke Balls which revealed the Eevee Brothers.

" I'll help too! No one will destroy my home!" Michael shouted as he threw out two Poke Balls as well.

Out came out was two Pokemon.

The first is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around its tail, and a white ruff around its neck. In addition to the ability to become sharp like needles, it's fur also amplifies the electrical charges produced by its cells. It can also store and generate negative ions in its fur, which create a sparking noise. Its ears are large and pointed, and its eyes and small nose are black. It has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad.

It was a Jolteon, it was Michael's Starter Pokemon evolution.

The second was a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-coloured armour. The armour on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armour sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It also has a thick, long, black tail.

It was an Aggron.

" I'm going to fight them as well" Alessandra said as she threw two Poke Balls.

Out came out was her starter Pokemon, Blade, Sceptile.

And the other was a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. It has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal tuque on its head and it has two teal dangles, one on each side of its head. But unlike its usual kind, this Glaceon was smaller and its skin was brighter. This was a Shiny Glaceon.

Both Pokemon then gave a roar as they appeared, seeing as they were in battle, every Pokemon then got into battle stance.

" Hah! Your just giving us more and more Pokemon for us to give to our boss!" The leader of the group laughed.

" Hey look! One of them is a Shiny! If we give that to the boss, he'll give us a big gift!" One of the members shouted as the leader looked at the six Pokemon that appeared and saw that one of them was indeed a Shiny.

" Good eye, Chim!" The leader praised as one of the members revealed as Chim, smirked.

" Alright let's battle! Vulpix **Confuse Ray**! Zubat use **Confuse Ray** as well! Use it on the Espeon and the Umbreon!" Chim shouted.

" Beautifly use **Gust**! Spinarak use **String Shot **at Jolteon!" one grunt shouted

" Dustox use **Gust** as well! Clefairy use **Shadow Rush **and use it on Sceptile.!" The leader commanded.

Vulpix and Zubat then shot out a dark purple light straight at Espeon, and Umbreon.

Beautifly and Dustox then started flapping their winds as gust of wind then started heading at the direction of everyone's Pokemon.

Spinarak then shot out a thread made out in its mouth straight at Jolteon.

Clefairy, surrounded in the dark purple aura then charged at Blade.

" Espeon dodge to the left and Umbreon use **Dig** to dodge!" Wes shouted as Espeon then waited until the purple light was closer until he jumped to the left, successfully dodging it. Umbreon just burrowed his way underground to doge the light.

" Jolteon dodge the string an use **Thunder**! Aggron get in front of Jolteon to protect him from the gust of wind and use **Rock Slide** on the bugs!" Jolteon just jumped upwards to dodge the string and shot out a massive amount of electricity to the sky before the lightning crashed down on Spinarak like Thunder. Spinarak then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Aggron then stood in front of Jolteon, not even bothered about the Flying Type attack. Aggron then raises on of his hands in the air and waves it down causing a barrage of rocks crashing down.

Both Beautifly, and Dustox attempted to dodge the falling rocks but couldn't and fell to the ground, unconscious.

" Espeon use **Psychic** on Zubat and Umbreon attack the Vupix!"

Espeon's eyes then glowed red as Zubat was then surrounded by light blue on the outline of its body, and before it even knows it, it was then slammed to the ground, hard. Zubat then fell unconscious.

Vulpix however was not having a good time as well, it could not tell where Umbreon was going to attack from.

But suddenly, Umbreon then appeared from below Vulpix and landed a strong hit to its gut.

Vulpix then fainted from the attack.

As for Alessandra, the Clefairy then slammed itself to Blade, who withstood the attack but still could feel the pain.

" Blade hold the Clefairy tight! Glaceon use **Ice Beam** on the Clefairy!"

Blade then held the Clefairy tightly, who didn't even struggle.

Glaceon then shot out shot out a light blue ball from its mouth at Clefairy.

Once the attack scored a clean hit at the Fairy Pokemon, Clefairy was then frozen.

Blade then placed the frozen cube of Clefairy on the ground.

" Alright, now Wes snag it!" Rui shouted as A Poke Ball then appeared from the machine that Wes was wearing and he then threw it at the Clefairy.

" You can't catch someone else's Pokemon" Alessandra commented and to her shock the Poke Ball then sucked the Fairy Pokemon.

The Poke Ball then shook once, twice, thrice, and the ball then clicked signalling a successful capture.

" Alright, Clefairy, you've been snagged!" Wes cheered.

The Team Cipher Neo members then got scared at that.

" Leader, we've no more Pokemon on us. What do we do?" Chim whispered into the Leader's ear.

" I can see that!" The Leader whispered back angrily.

" So what do we do?" Chim whispered.

" Only one thing to do... RUN!" The leader shouted as the three Cipher Members decided to escape.

After a while Wes managed to catch both the leader and the grunt but sadly, Chim managed to escape.

" Darn one of them escaped" Wes cursed.

" We'll catch him next time" Rui reassured as she placed her hand on Wes's shoulder.

Alessandra was still in shock on what happened.

" Can someone tell me how you caught someone else's Pokemon?" Alessandra asked as everyone sighed and began explaining to her.

_**After explaining everything to Alessandra**_.

" So you're telling me that when Wes was a Team Snagem member, he used that particular machine to steal other people's Pokemon?" Alessandra asked and everyone nodded.

" Not steal, but snag" Wes corrected her.

" And then when you discovered Shadow Pokemon and wanted to save Orre, you decided to 'snag' all the Shadow Pokemon?" Alessandra said as she emphasized on the word snag.

" Yup" Everyone nodded once again.

" So how would we know that you won't turn evil again and snag our Pokemon?" Alessandra asked as she narrowed her eyes at Wes while holding on to her Glaceon, Icelady.

Wes then gave a sigh.

" Rui already asked me this question and I'm telling you the exact answer I told her. I won't or never will be evil again. I want to protect my home region and save it from any evil organisation." Wes said as Alessandra nodded her head in understanding while Rui and Michael smiled that Wes would stay good.

" Wait what about you, Michael? You have a similar machine to Wes's" Alessandra stated.

" Oh, mine only can capture any Shadow Pokemon or Wild Pokemon, it doesn't work on anyone else's Pokemon" Michael said as Alessandra nodded her head.

" Alright well let's continue waiting until Chris comes back" Alessandra said as everyone just nodded.

_**With Ash**_

The group was currently walking to the the training spot that Arceus had said about.

And when they had finally arrived at the training ground, they were very shocked at how big the training ground was.

There were several different parts of the training ground.

One of the field was surrounded by magma, one was surrounded by ice, one was surrounded by water, one was covered in sparks of electricity, one was covered in green grass and lastly one was covered in rocks.

" Wow! This place is amazing!" Ash said in awe as he looked at the training ground.

" Of course, I was the one who made this after all" Arceus said proudly as she then intertwined her fingers with Ash's.

Ash then blushed at that before smiling at her and walked to the field that was covered in green grass.

Iris, Serena, Amanda, Hilda, and Mei watched as Ash walked with Arceus.

" Alright so after we finish training for the day then we'll start our plan" Iris said as they all nodded.

" Alright but let's train for now" Amanda suggested as everyone nodded again and walked to a field.

Everyone then headed to a field and started their training.

Victor, Hilbert, and Nate went to the field with magma surrounding it.

" So why did you want to train with me, again?" Victor asked.

" Well, if I recall, Chris said that his Infernape managed to activate **Blaze** on his own with the help of you. So can you help us with that?" Hilbert asked.

" Yeah, it's really awesome that you discovered how to activate **Blaze** all on your own!" Nate praised.

Victor then blushed at the praise and rubbed the back of his head.

" Well, alright then. Let's start! Blaziken let's go!" Victor said as he threw out the Poke Ball that contained his starter Pokemon who appeared from the Poke Ball.

" Alright Blaziken let's teach them how to activate Blaze!" Victor said as Blaziken nodded his head.

Both Hilbert and Nate then brought out an Emboar.

But Hilbert's Bo was slightly larger than Nate's Emboar.

" Alright now the first step to activating **Blaze**, is to feel the fire." Victor said which confused both Hilbert and Nate.

" What?" Hilbert said confusedly.

" Can you please speak English?" Nate asked.

Victor then sighed.

" Your Pokemon needs to empty its mind and feel the fire surrounding it, and once it does, the flames aura should surround it. That and you need to be with your Pokemon." Victor explained.

" But that sounds so boring!" Hilbert complained.

" Yeah you must be lying!" Nate added.

Victor then gave a deadly glare at both of them. Both Hilbert and Nate then flinched at the glare.

" Look you ask me to teach you how to activate **Blaze** so you better stop complaining like little kids! Understand!" Victor shouted in rage as both Hilbert and Nate were hugging each other in fear. And the funny thing was both Bo and Nate's Emboar was also hugging each other in fear.

" Yes we understand!" Both trainers said quickly.

Victor then smiled.

" Great! Let's start!" Victor said cheerfully as Blaziken just chuckled at his friends attitude.

' He rarely becomes mad, and it's very hilarious to others but not to the ones who are getting shouted at' Blaziken thought.

As everyone started training there was a very particular group that was training hardest.

It was Paul, Eva, and Luciana.

This group were currently in the water field.

Paul had his Gastrodon out while Eva had her Greninja out, and Luciana had her Milotic out.

Milotic is an aquatic, serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there are long, hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of Milotic's body length, and will be longer on the female than the male. On top of its relatively small head is a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck are three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body is a patterning of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consists of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centres.

And currently the three were having a free for all battle.

" Gastrodon use **Stone Edge** on Greninja!"

Three light blue rings then surrounded Gastrodon's body. Then the rings started to glow white and formed into chunks of gray stones. Finally Gastrodon's eyes glowed yellow and shot out the stones.

The stones were then headed for Greninja.

" Greninja use **Dive**!" Greninja then jumped into the water and successfully dodged the stones.

" Milotic use **Surf** and attack both Gastrodon and Greninja!" Luciana said.

Milotic then created a huge wave of water and rides on it.

This caused Greninja to shot back up from the water, and the huge wave of water then crashes into both Gastrodon and Greninja.

" Gastrodon get back up and use **Sludge**!" Gastrodon then shot out large balls of sludge at Milotic and Greninja who took a direct hit.

" Now use-" Paul didn't get to finish as Eva interrupted him.

" Greninja use **Night Slash** on Gastrodon!" Greninja's hands were then surrounded by dark aura as it then gave a powerful slash at Gastrodon who gave a loud cry.

" Milotic use **Dragon Pulse** on Greninja!" Milotic then shot out a shock wave generated from its mouth and shot it at the Ninja Pokemon.

Greninja then crashed into the pool.

" Gastrodon use **Stone Edge** on Milotic!"

" Greninja use **Grass Knot** on both Milotic and Gastrodon!"

As Gastrodon was being surrounded by a few light orbs, Greninja then appeared from the water and placed his palms together and vines then appeared from the grass behind Gastrodon and scored a direct hit. The same result then happened to Milotic.

" It's time to end this!" All three shouted.

" Gastrodon **Stone Sludge**!"

" Milotic **Aqua Dragon Pulse**!"

" Greninja **Hydro Cannon**!"

Three purple rings then surrounded Gastrodon's body. Then the rings started to glow dark and formed into chunks of purple stones. Finally Gastrodon's eyes glowed purple and shot out the stones.

Milotic's body was then engulfed in a large twister of water which shapes itself into a fierce and vicious dragon which glows in blue energy as well. Milotic then charged in.

Greninja then shot out a much larger torrent of water as he was surrounded by light blue aura.

The three attacks then collided with one another, which then caused a giant explosion.

Paul, Eva and Luciana had to cover their eyes from the explosion.

After a while, the three saw that the whole pool was gone, and their Pokemon were all on the ground, with swirls in their eyes.

The three then returned their Pokemon and mumbled thanks to them.

Paul then walked up to the two females.

" That was a good practise battle, eh?" Paul asked and the two females nodded their head and smiled.

" Yeah it sure was" Eva said.

" It was an amazing battle" Luciana added.

" Yeah an amazing battle that destroyed one of the fields" a voice said dangerously behind them.

Paul then felt the temperature drop as he knew whose voice it belonged to, but just to make sure, he slowly started to turn around.

But unfortunately for him, he then saw Arceus with a dangerous look on her face, Ash with an annoyed look on his face as his hands were surrounded by aura.

" A-A-Arceus and Ash, what a great day right?" Paul stuttered.

" Yeah an amazing day indeed" Ash replied as he charged up an Aura Sphere.

Paul then only had thought.

' I am so dead'

_**After a painful beating later**_

Paul had his Gastrodon healed up along with Eva's Greninja and Luciana's Milotic.

" Hey Paul, are you okay?" Luciana asked as she walked to the purple haired man.

" Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" Paul replied as he smiled at her.

Luciana then smiled until she saw his face.

" KYAAA!" Luciana screamed as she then furthered herself away.

" What's wrong?" Eva asked as she walked to the black haired female.

Luciana then pointed at Paul.

Eva then turned and...

" KYAAAA!"

" What's with all the shouting?" Arctic asked as he rubbed his ears in pain.

The two females then pointed at Paul's direction.

Arctic then turned and it took a minute to figure the process.

Paul's face was covered in bruises, his right eye was now a black eye. And his left eye was very sore.

" Paul, what in the whole Pokemon world, happened to your face?" Arctic asked in a robotic tone.

Paul then sighed.

" This is the result if you ever make both Arceus and Ash angry, and they beat you up at the same time." Paul said as the two females nodded.

Paul then looked onto his friend, Arctic to see that he wasn't moving.

" Arctic" Paul called out be still wasn't moving.

" Arctic" Paul called out again but the same result.

Paul then walked over to the black haired man and started shaking him.

" Arctic! Wake up!" Paul said as he continued shaking him.

But after a while, Paul had stopped shaking the black haired man, and a few seconds later, Arctic then started laughing uncontrollably on the ground as he held his insides. Arctic then started rolling on the ground as he continued laughing.

Paul's eyes then started twitching in annoyance.

He had called over his Gastrodon and asked him to shoot out a **Water Gun** on the black haired man.

This caused Arctic to choke as he coughed, Arctic then gave a glare to Paul.

" Do you want another beating?" Arctic asked.

Paul then smirked.

" Can you even fight me?" Paul taunted as this time Arctic had a smirk on his face.

" Even if I can't, there still is Winter" Arctic said.

Paul then shuddered. Having Arceus and Ash beating him up was bad enough, and if Winter added more pain.

He would lose his face for sure.

" Alright, I'm sorry" Paul said.

Arctic then smirked as he left.

Paul then grumbled as the two females then walked up to Paul.

" Hey Paul, want to explore the place when you're done?" Eva asked.

Paul then shrugged.

" Sure, why not" Paul said as the two females then smiled.

After the Water Types had finished filling the water, Paul then returned his Gastrodon and the females then returned theirs.

" Alright then, let's go" Paul said as the females nodded as the three then started walking into the forest.

But unknown to them, a small pink Pokemon were watching them.

' Hmm, a female with black hair that is shoulder length, and chocolate brown eyes. Is she my new trainer? She could be the one, after all this is where Lady Arceus and her mate is' The Pokemon thought as she then started following the trio.

_**With Chris**_

Chris was still walking in the chamber as Infernape was still providing light for him, and Pikachu was being a travelling companion.

" Wow, I wonder how did dad ever come out of this place so fast?" Chris asked as he has been walking for a clean hour without stopping or taking a rest.

"( I want to know how dad wasn't even bored when he was walking! Are we even close yet)?" Infernape complained.

"( Why do you call Chris's dad, dad)?" Pikachu asked.

"( Because Chris treats me like a brother and we are brothers, so his dad is my dad)" Infernape said as Pikachu nodded.

Chris then saw something familiar.

" Hey guys stop for a while" Chris said as Infernape then stopped.

"( What's up)?"

" Look at this torch, didn't we see this when we first came in?" Chris asked.

The two Pokemon then shrugged.

"( We don't know, we came out of our Poke Balls after you came in)" Both Pokemon replied.

Chris then thought.

" Alright then, Pikachu make a mark here" Chris said as he pointed at the wall.

Pikachu just nodded and used his tail and made a cut on the wall.

" Alright let's continue on, then" Chris said as the two Pokemon nodded.

After a few minutes of walking, Chris then saw the torch again.

" Alright let's see" Chris said as he then saw the same mark that Pikachu made.

" No way... we have been walking around in circles" Chris said in disbelief.

The two Pokemon were then jaw slacked.

"( No way. We have been walking for so long, only to walk in a freaking circle)!" Infernape shouted in rage.

" Chill out, Infernape. Right now we need to find a way to get to the Treasure" Chris said as he looked under the torch to see a key.

" Jackpot" Chris said as he took the key from the torch.

" Alright now we have to find a keyhole somewhere" Chris said as the three were then searching around.

After a few minutes Pikachu then saw a small indent in the wall and called Chris out.

" Alright let's test it out then" Chris said as he then pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it.

And to his shock, the wall then started to slowly open.

After a while, the wall was completely open as Chris saw a pathway.

" A secret passageway behind the wall?" Chris wondered as he then shrugged it off as Chris and Infernape began walking with Pikachu who was on Chris's shoulder.

As they walk deeper, the brighter the chamber gets.

And once Chris had finally reached the depth of the chamber, there he saw a man that looks no older than 45, he has jet black hair, light green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and red shoes. The man was sitting down with his legs folded.

" Who are you! And what are you doing in this chamber!" Chris shouted angrily at the unknown man.

The man then looked at Chris with an emotionless look on his face.

" The better question is, what are YOU doing here. This place is only allowed to the Nagura's." The man said.

" And I am a Nagura! My name is Christopher Nagura! I'm the son of Charles Nagura and Heather Nagura!" Chris announced as the man then laughed.

" Everyone knows, that the Nagura Family died in a fire" The man said before frowning.

" It was actually very sad, Charles actually was my friend, and I didn't even get to meet his son" The man said, as Chris got angry.

" I am Charles's son!" Chris shouted.

" Then prove it to me" the man said as he took out two Poke Balls from his belt.

" Beat me on a 6 on 6 Pokemon battle, Orre Region rules, then that will prove me wrong" the man said.

Chris then smirked.

" Deal" Chris said as Infernape and Pikachu took a battle stance.

" Wait before we battle" the man then pushed a button, and the ground then started glowing white as it started descending.

" We'll battle there" the man said.

After a while, Chris saw that he was in a different place.

The place he was brought to was wide and the ground turned into a battlefield for Pokemon.

" Now let the battle begin" the man announced as he threw two Poke Balls to the field.

_**With Paul, Eva, and Luciana**_

The trio were still walking through the forest as they were talking.

" So you were actually a bad trainer that only cared about power in the past?" Eva said as Paul had his arms behind his head.

" Yeah, and I always kicked Ash's butt every time that we fought. But Ash managed to beat me in the Quarter Finals in the Valley of Lily in Sinnoh, but he lost in the Semi-Finals to a man named Tobias who had two Legendaries, possibly more. But Ash was only a quarter of his strength if we measure the old Ash with the current Ash." Paul explained as the two females nodded.

" Wow if Ash could beat two Legendary Pokemon last time, I wonder how many could he beat now?" Eva wondered as Luciana nodded as well.

Paul then smiled at that.

" His Pokemon are all strong enough to level a mountain without even trying, and since Ash can use aura, he has more power than his strongest." Paul replied as the two shivered.

They never seen his strongest Pokemon at all, Paul had told them that Pikachu was his strongest and always will be, but what were the rest?

" Hey Paul, what are the rest of Ash's strongest team?" Luciana asked.

Paul then thought for a while before shrugging.

" This will be shocking to you but I don't know" Paul said as he indeed shocked the two females.

" How could you not know? You were with him for a few years?" Eva asked.

" Because he said to us all that he wants to train his strongest in secret. The only ones that saw his strongest were Chris and Arctic, those two knew because they both challenged Ash to a fight." Paul said as the two girl's eyes widened at that information that Paul gave.

" Really? Arctic looks very strong, and since I travelled with Chris, I know that he is very strong" Eva said.

" So who won?" Luciana asked.

Paul then shrugged.

" I don't know, but after Arctic battled with Ash, he just said that he lost, and after Chris battled with Ash, he just said that he lost as well. But considering everything, it was probably a very close match" Paul said.

" Really? Wow I would like to watch a match like that" Eva said as Luciana nodded her head in agreement.

" Alright so anyways, let's head back" Paul suggested as the two females nodded.

As they were walking Eva then noticed a pink blur past by the forest.

" What's wrong, Eva?" Paul asked.

Eva then looked at the purple haired teenager and shook her head.

" Nothing, just thinking about something" Eva responded.

" But I'm going to check around the forest for a while" Eva said.

" Sure, but you want us to follow?" Paul asked.

Eva then shook her head.

" I'll go alone, I just want to check something out" Eva said as she ran to the other side of the forest. Leaving both Paul and Luciana.

" Should we go and follow her?" Luciana asked.

Paul looked at her, before looking at the retreating form of Eva.

" As much as I want to, I respect her decision. Let's not" Paul said as Luciana nodded her head, as the two then walked back to their camp.

_**With The Group**_

Mike and Nicolas were currently having a practise battle at the rock field. A humanoid Pokémon with an ovoid body. Lacking a distinct neck and head, its upper torso has almond-shaped eyes with black rings around them and appears to lack a nose and mouth. Primarily brown, it has cream-colored, segmented arms and legs, with three fingers and three clawed toes respectively. The soles of its feet and its ankles have circular, yellow markings was standing in front of Mike.

It was a Hitmonlee.

And standing in front of Nicolas was a composite creature sharing physical traits of aquatic and land animals. It is a quadruped with three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. Its body is light blue with dark blue ridge around its head and as a ridge down its back. This Pokémon has a split tailfin that has been mistaken for a mermaid's in the past. It has a white ruff around its neck, and three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing.

It was a Vaporeon.

" Hitmonlee use **Jump Kick**!" Mike said as Hitmonlee then jumped up high and launched out one of his feet at Vaporeon.

" Vaporeon use **Acid Armour**!" Vaporeon's body then started to melt into a body of water in the rocks and caused Hitmonlee to land perfectly and look around, confusedly.

" Now use **Hydro Pump**!" Vaporeon then appeared from behind Hitmonlee and shot out a large torrent of water at the Kicking Pokemon.

Hitmonlee was then sent flying and crashed into rocks.

" Hitmonlee get up and use **Mind Reader**!" Hitmonlee then fires a beam from his eyes at Vaporeon.

" Vaporeon use **Quick Attack**!" As Vaporeon was running at Hitmonlee a bright white light then appeared from behind Vaporeon.

" Hitmonlee **High jump Kick**!" Hitmonlee then stood there as he watched Vaporeon, and because of the **Mind Reader**, he could read Vaporeon's movements.

As Vaporeon got closer, Hitmonlee then struck Vaporeon with his knee, sending the Bubble Jet Pokemon flying.

" What?!" Nicolas said in shock.

" Now use **Focus Blast**!" Hitmonlee then heightens his mental focus and unleashed a ball of power towards Vaporeon.

" Vaporeon use **Water Pulse** to counter!" Vaporeon then shot out a sphere made out of water from its mouth.

The two attacks then collided with each other and made a small explosion around the area.

Both Pokemon then gave each other a small smirk, this will be an interesting battle.

But I should have said it would have been if both male trainers were then lifted into the air.

The two then saw Latias, as well as Ash. Latias was the one lifting them both up.

" Listen here you two, one of the fields was already destroyed by Paul, Eva, and Luciana. And I don't want another field that Mother worked so hard on to be destroyed, UNDERSTAND!" Latias shouted as both males then nodded their heads in fear.

" Yes!" both males shouted.

" Good." Latias then dropped the two down to the ground.

" Alright, now Ash let's go and play!" Latias said as she clung onto Ash's arm, causing him to blush.

" A-alright" Ash stuttered.

The two then walked away as Mike and Nicolas both sighed in relieve.

" Let's take it down a notch?" Mike suggested.

" Yeah" Nicolas agreed.

_**After a day of training**_

After everyone had finished their training, Ash then cooked dinner for everyone including the Pokemon.

" Wow Ash the food that you make has a real delicate taste to it, where did you learn how to cook?" Cilan asked as he began eating his food along with everyone else.

" I had to learn how to cook or else I would die" Ash said as he started eating as well.

" I see, but where's Eva?" Argo asked as he was chomping down on his food.

" She said that she wanted to check on something, but it looks like she hasn't return yet" Paul said.

" Yeah, well let's eat first and then maybe she'll be here by morning, since this place only has Pokemon she must be interested in catching one of them." Ash said as Paul nodded.

He was very worried about Eva, and can just hope that she was alright.

And after dinner the five girls then started beginning their plan.

As Ash was about to head to his tent, Iris, Amanda, and Serena then pulled him away into the forest.

Ash then saw a small clearing in front of him, and was wondering what were the three were planning on doing to him.

Ash was then thrown into the clearing and saw that the three females were not there.

' Oh crap, where the hell am I? Why did the three bring me here? Oh shit, what if their ghost? Fuck me, I'm going to get eaten alive,' Ash thought.

" Um Ash" a voice said behind him as Ash got into battle stance.

" Get away from me ghost!" Ash shouted.

But as he looked more carefully he saw Hilda and Mei.

" Ahem, I mean nice to see you girls" ash said as the two females then sweat dropped at that.

" Um Ash can we ask you something?" Hilda asked as Ash then shrugged.

" Sure, ask away" Ash replied.

" Remember when you said that you love us both along with iris, Amanda, and Serena?" Mei asked.

Ash then nodded his head.

" And you kissed all of them right?" Hilda asked as Ash then thought about it.

" I kissed Amanda first, then I kissed Iris, and then I kissed Serena and then..." Ash then stopped as he realised something.

" So Amanda, Iris, and Serena brought me here so that I would-" Ash was unable to finish as Hilda then jumped on him and placed her lips on his.

Ash was shocked by this, but heck he wasn't complaining.

He then kissed back and brought her closer to her.

After a while, both of them then separated due to air.

But Mei then pushed Hilda from Ash and placed her lips on his.

Ash then used his tongue on Mei as Mei then moaned.

A few seconds later, Hilda, and Mei then smiled.

" So now it looks like you kissed another two girls" Hilda said as Ash chuckled.

" Yeah, lucky me then" Ash said as the two females then rested on Ash's shoulder.

Ash then smiled as he placed his arms around them both.

" We love you, Ash" the two females said.

" I love you both too" Ash said.

Unknown to them, The three females then smiled and gave each other thumbs up.

_**With Eva**_

Eva was currently searching around the forest.

" Tch, I'm so hungry. I should headed back to the camp" Eva said as she was deep in the forest.

' What was that pink blur that I saw?' Eva thought as she then saw the same pink blur again.

' There it is!' Eva thought as she then started running towards the pink blur.

As Eva was running, she then saw light at the end.

After a while, Eva saw a cliff nearby and there was a waterfall below.

" Where am I?" Eva asked.

"( You're at the end at the west of Kiou Island)" A voice behind her responded.

Eva then looked behind her and to her shock she saw a gray, sylph-like Pokémon with a white chest and arms that resembles a dress. It has a headdress which consists of pink crystals, four short ones cresting along top pointing upward and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward, with a diamond-cut centre piece framed by its slim gray ears. A smaller pink crystal is also embedded in the back of its head, and a gold nugget is embedded in its forehead. Its eyes are red with pink irises. A gold crescent circles its neck, with the ends joined by a rhomboid gem. Its lower body resembles a large oblong chunk of stone, with a large pink crystal protruding from it. And on her hand she was wearing a Diancite.

It was a Diancie.

"( Hello my name is Diancie, and Eva Rullet, you are my new trainer)"

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Thank you for reading. I will try and update as soon as possible but probably not.**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Yeah cause you're a lazy asshole.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: At least I'm not a lazy Ash-hole!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Shut up!**_

_**The two of them: **__**Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

**Smoldering Ember**

**By DomYang**

**Summary: ****Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pokemon Dialogue **_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there everyone! Welcome back for more Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Alright let's make it awesome!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: No snappy comebacks? Who are you and what have you done to Ash Ketchum?**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Well this is the last chapter of Book 1 so I decided to be nice**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: * starts thinking * oh yeah! This is the last chapter of Book 1. Damn this is sad but anyways the summary of the final chapter**_

_**Chapter Summary: Eva meets the Legendary Jewel Pokemon, Diancie, will she catch her or fail? And Chris takes on the man in his family treasure chambers, who will win? And Ash meets the Leader of Team Revenge, and who is it?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: There the chapter summary!**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Now let's get on with the final chapter! Christopher Dragkrow does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. He owns his OC's and this awesome story.**_

_**The two of them: Read on to find out what happens! Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please. Please ask any questions if you have any and we'll be sure to answer you soon.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

"_( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T__**elepathy**__ '_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 15: Ash meets the Leader of Team Revenge**_

_In the Last chapter of The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament:_

_**With Ash**_

_But Mei then pushed Hilda from Ash and placed her lips on his._

_Ash then used his tongue on Mei as Mei then moaned._

_A few seconds later, Hilda, and Mei then smiled._

" _So now it looks like you kissed another two girls" Hilda said as Ash chuckled._

" _Yeah, lucky me then" Ash said as the two females then rested on Ash's shoulder._

_Ash then smiled as he placed his arms around them both._

" _We love you, Ash" the two females said._

" _I love you both too" Ash said._

_Unknown to them, The three females then smiled and gave each other thumbs up._

_**With Chris**_

" _Beat me on a 6 on 6 Pokemon battle, Orre Region rules, then that will prove me wrong" the man said._

_Chris then smirked._

" _Deal" Chris said as Infernape and Pikachu took a battle stance._

" _Wait before we battle" the man then pushed a button, and the ground then started glowing white as it started descending._

" _We'll battle there" the man said._

_After a while, Chris saw that he was in a different place._

_The place he was brought to was wide and the ground turned into a battlefield for Pokemon._

" _Now let the battle begin" the man announced as he threw two Poke Balls to the field._

**With Alessandra**

" _Hah! So what if you defeated Team Cipher before? Team Cipher was weak, we are Team Cipher Neo! With our new leader we can defeat any of your Pokemon!" The Team Cipher Neo members bragged._

" _What do you want? We defeated you twice! What's your plan this time!" Wes demanded._

_The leader then gave a dark and sinister smirk._

" _Since you're begging for answers, I'll tell you." The leader said as Wes growled._

" _Team Cipher Neo not only wants to spread word about Shadow Pokemon, but we're planning on destroying this pathetic region" The leader said as everyone's eyes widened in horror._

" _You plan on destroying the Orre Region?" Wes said in disbelief._

_The leader and his group just laughed away._

_**After explaining everything to Alessandra**__._

_Wes then gave a sigh._

" _Rui already asked me this question and I'm telling you the exact answer I told her. I won't or never will be evil again. I want to protect my home region and save it from any evil organisation." Wes said as Alessandra nodded her head in understanding while Rui and Michael smiled that Wes would stay good._

" _Wait what about you, Michael? You have a similar machine to Wes's" Alessandra stated._

" _Oh, mine only can capture any Shadow Pokemon or Wild Pokemon, it doesn't work on anyone else's Pokemon" Michael said as Alessandra nodded her head._

" _Alright well let's continue waiting until Chris comes back" Alessandra said as everyone just nodded._

_**With Eva**_

_Eva was currently searching around the forest._

" _Tch, I'm so hungry. I should headed back to the camp" Eva said as she was deep in the forest._

' _What was that pink blur that I saw?' Eva thought as she then saw the same pink blur again._

' _There it is!' Eva thought as she then started running towards the pink blur._

_As Eva was running, she then saw light at the end._

_After a while, Eva saw a cliff nearby and there was a waterfall below._

" _Where am I?" Eva asked._

"_( You're at the end at the west of Kiou Island)" A voice behind her responded._

_Eva then looked behind her and to her shock she saw a gray, sylph-like Pokémon with a white chest and arms that resembles a dress. It has a headdress which consists of pink crystals, four short ones cresting along top pointing upward and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward, with a diamond-cut centre piece framed by its slim gray ears. A smaller pink crystal is also embedded in the back of its head, and a gold nugget is embedded in its forehead. Its eyes are red with pink irises. A gold crescent circles its neck, with the ends joined by a rhomboid gem. Its lower body resembles a large oblong chunk of stone, with a large pink crystal protruding from it. And on her hand she was wearing a Diancite._

_It was a Diancie. _

"_( Hello my name is Diancie, and Eva Rullet, you are my new trainer)"_

_**Normal POV**_

This then caused Eva's mind to be blown, a Legendary Pokemon was actually saying that she was her new Pokemon Trainer.

" W-what are you saying?" Eva asked as she stuttered a bit.

Diancie then giggled as she then circles around Eva.

"( Like I said that you, Eva Rullet are going to be my new Pokemon Trainer)." Diancie said again.

" Me? Are you sure that it's not someone else with my name?" Eva asked as Diancie giggled.

"( Do you know the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum)?" Diancie asked.

" Yeah, I do" Eva responded.

"( Are you friends with him)?" Diancie asked.

" Yeah, I am" Eva responded.

"( Are you and Ash on the same team in the Pokemon Masters Tournament)?" Diancie asked.

" Yes" Eva responded again.

"( Then that already proves it. If you know our Chosen One then you are my new trainer)" Diancie replied.

" Really?" Eva asked.

"( Yeah, when everyone told me that Kyurem got caught by the Trainer that was supposed to capture him, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Victor Silvers. So I wanted to be caught by the Trainer that was suppose to catch me, and that's why I sent signals to you)" Diancie explained.

" Then may I ask, why was I chosen to be your new Pokemon Trainer?" Eva asked in curiosity.

"( Well, Lady Arceus said that every member of your team will have a Legendary in your team, some of them actually chose which trainer they wanted, while the other's was chosen by Lady Arceus. I was chosen by Lady Arceus to be your Pokemon)" Diancie explained.

" Hmm, but Arceus never told us anything about this to us" Eva said.

"( Well, Lady Arceus did say that she didn't want you to know about this yet, so she said to have it kept as a secret. So please don't tell the others about this)" Diancie pleaded as she clasp her hands together.

Eva then smiled.

" Of course I won't" Eva said honestly as Diancie smiled.

"( Thank you very much)!" Diancie said happily as she twirled around in happiness.

Eva smiled as well as she got a Poke Ball out and threw it at Diancie.

But Diancie then dodge the Poke Ball by twirling around.

Eva was then shocked by that, Diancie said that she was meant to capture her, then why did she dodge the Poke Ball?

"( It is because, I want you to catch me like a normal Wild Pokemon, we Legendary Pokemon have a reputation to hold)" Diancie stated.

Eva then nodded at what Diancie said and took out a Poke Ball from her belt.

" I choose you Aegislash!"

Aegislash's body is comprised of a golden sword with the blade pointing downwards. The edge of the blade is white and somewhat serrated near the tip. Its single eye, which is purple with a white, linear pupil, sits where the blade meets the hilt, where it is surrounded by black coloration. The handle is thick at its base, tapers as it progresses to the end, and is striated. Two cloth-like arms emerge from the sides of the hilt. Each arm is primarily black and ends in lavender, transitioned by a slight whorl between the two colours.

The Royal Sword Pokemon then gave a loud cry of his name.

Aegislash then looked at his opponent and got ready.

" Aegislash change your form and use **Iron Head**!"

Aegislash then changed its form and carried its sword with one of his hands and his body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it look like the colour of black and white. Aegislash then charges at Diancie and slams himself at her.

Diancie then grunts in pain as the Super effective move had struck her directly.

Diancie was then surrounded by a pink aura as a storm of pointy rocks were then formed and in the air as she then swiped her right hand and the sharp rocks then headed towards Aegislash.

" Aegislash, change your forms again and use **King's Shield**!"

Aegislash then changed back to his original form and a silver barrier was then formed in front of Aegislash.

As the rocks reached Aegislash, the silver barrier protected Aegislash from the attack.

" Alright good job Aegislash!" Eva praised.

" Now change forms again and use **Sacred Sword**!"

Aegislash then changed into his Attack Form and was then surrounded by red aura and charged at Diancie.

Diancie then formed pointy rocks again and shot it at Aegislash.

Aegislash then dodged the rocks with ease with the red aura still surrounding Aegislash.

Aegislash was about to slam himself at Diancie again but Diancie's eyes then turned blue as Aegislash was then surrounded by blue aura.

" Aegislash, quickly change your form!" Eva cried out in worry.

But it was to no avail as Diancie then slammed Aegislash to the ground. But that was not all as Diancie's body was then surrounded by yellow aura and she then slammed her fist into the ground, creating cracks that was headed towards Aegislash.

This caused smoke to cover the area as Eva was then forced to cover her eyes from the smoke.

Once the smoke had clear, Eva then saw Aegislash in his Defence Form and was covered with bruise marks all over his silver body.

" Good job Aegislash!" Eva praised.

Aegislash nodded as he was starting to change his form again.

Eva then looked at Diancie surrounded by yellow aura before looking back at Aegislash in horror.

" Aegislash, don't change your form!" Eva cried out.

But it was too late as Aegislash has finished changing into his Attack Form.

Cracks from the ground then headed towards Aegislash making the Royal Sword Pokemon to close his eyes as a small explosion then surrounded the place as Eva had to cover her eyes from the smoke.

Once the smoke had clear, Eva saw her Aegislash on the ground with swirls in his eyes, and Diancie still looking strong floating above him.

Eva smiled and took out Aegislash's Poke Ball and returned him, mumbling a few words of praise at the unconscious Pokemon before taking out another Poke Ball.

" Greninja time to battle!" Eva then threw her Poke Ball containing the Kalos Water Starter Pokemon as Greninja then appeared from the Poke Ball and gave a loud shout.

Greninja then got into his battle stance as soon as he saw his opponent.

" Greninja start it off with **Hydro Pump**!"

Greninja then jumped backwards as he then shot out a large torrent of water towards Diancie.

Diancie then dodged the attack with ease.

" Try it again, Greninja!" Eva called out.

Greninja nodded his head and shot out another torrent of water at Diancie once more.

But just like before, Diancie had dodge the attack with ease as she just twirls around, just like as she was dancing.

Eva then gritted her teeth, she has the clear advantage with Greninja being a Water Type but was also at a disadvantage with Greninja also being a Dark Type and Diancie being a Fairy Type.

Eva then shook her head, she needs to think confidently.

" Greninja use **Water Shuriken**!"

Greninja then shot out several shuriken's made out of water at Diancie.

Diancie then twirled around as she dodges the shuriken's.

" Well if that's the case use **Aerial Ace**!"

Greninja then had his arms wide as Greninja's hands then turned into a sharp blade that was white as Greninja ran at an unstoppable speed towards Diancie.

Diancie then grunted in pain as the attack had struck her directly.

" Now use **Aerial Ace** once again!" Eva instructed.

Greninja nodded his head as he was about to charge towards Diancie again.

But this time Diancie countered back, she was then surrounded by pink aura as a bright pink orb was being formed in her hands.

After she was done, she then shot it at Greninja, making the Water/Dark Type Pokemon to shout in pain and crash into a tree.

" Greninja!" Eva called out in worry.

Eva's worry then had stopped when Greninja then jumped back into the field.

Eva then noticed that Greninja has some bruises on his blue body.

" Greninja let's go in for the attack! Use **Aerial Ace** to move towards Diancie and then use **Hydro Pump**!"

Greninja then had his arms wide as Greninja's hands then turned into a sharp blade that was white as Greninja ran at an unstoppable speed towards Diancie.

And just when he was close enough, Greninja then shot out a powerful torrent of water at Diancie.

Diancie had no time to dodge the attack as she took the attack directly.

" Alright use **Hydro Pump** again!" Eva said

Greninja then shot a torrent of water at Diancie again.

Diancie however dodged it and shot out a pink orb from her hands at Greninja.

" Greninja quickly dodge it!" Eva called out in worry.

Fortunately, Greninja saw the attack coming at him as well and jumped upwards to dodge.

" Good job, Greninja!" Eva praised.

Diancie smiled as she notices the bond between Eva and her Greninja.

' Such a close bond. I'm happy to be with this trainer' Diancie thought.

But she decided to use this to her advantage as she was charging up a more powerful **Moonblast**.

Eva noticed this.

" Alright Greninja launch out your **Hydro Cannon**!"

Greninja nodded and looked at Diancie. Greninja then closed his and started concentrating.

As Greninja was concentrating, Diancie then launched out the pink orb at Greninja, and was heading towards the Ninja Pokemon at a very fast speed.

" Greninja stop charging the **Hydro Cannon** and dodge the attack!" Eva cried out in worry.

Greninja then opened his eyes to indeed see an attack coming at him.

Greninja then did a back flip as he dodged the attack.

But unfortunately Diancie had shot another one at him, right when he touched the ground again.

But this was a weaker one, so he was alright although it did hurt.

" Greninja are you alright?" Eva asked in concern.

Greninja nodded his head as he looked back at Diancie and saw that she was only breathing slightly.

" Greninja use **Water Shuriken**!" Eva called out.

Shuriken's were then headed for Diancie.

Diancie then dodges the shuriken's with much ease.

But then a torrent of water then shot at her once she had dodges all of the shuriken's.

Diancie then started to pant a bit more heavy as the fight was taking its toll on her.

She decided to end this as she then looked at Greninja and winked seductively at him.

Hearts then headed towards Greninja.

" Greninja dodge it!" Eva shouted.

But it was to no avail as Greninja then started looking at Diancie with hearts in his eyes, and drool was falling out from his mouth.

" Greninja!" Eva called out but it was to no avail.

"( Can you come over here, sweety)?" Diancie asked in her most seductive voice.

Greninja then felt his heart thumping out of his chest when he heard her speak.

"( Yes my darling)!" Greninja said as he hurriedly walks towards Diancie.

" Don't do it, Greninja!" Eva shouted.

But Greninja ignored his trainer's cries and walks closer to Diancie.

"( Good boy)" Diancie said seductively as she hovers closer to Greninja.

Diancie then places a kiss, Greninja then starts to glow red and a light yellow orb of energy flies from Greninja and into Diancie, draining all of Greninja's remaining energy.

This caused two different things.

For Diancie, some of the bruises disappeared and she was now breathing normally.

And for Greninja, he was lying on the ground, unconscious and had swirls in his eyes.

Eva sighed as she return the Ninja Pokemon back to his Poke Ball, muttering a few words of thanks to him.

Eva then got a quick look of Diancie.

She was covered with minimal bruises and was no longer breathing heavily.

She needed a Pokemon that was able to damage her, has a female gender and was able to take hits.

Eva then smirked as she had a Pokemon that fulfilled all of the conditions.

" Time to battle, Glaceon!" Eva said as she threw the Poke Ball that contains her starter.

Glaceon then gave a cry of her name as she looks at her trainer.

Glaceon then hopped into her arms with a cry of happiness as Eva smiled at her starter.

" Good to see you too Glaceon" Eva said as she patted her head.

Glaceon then gave a happy bark as she wagging her tail happily.

" Alright, let's win this Glaceon!" Eva said as Glaceon then got into her battle position and looks at Diancie with a determined look.

" Alright Glaceon start it off with **Shadow Ball**!" Glaceon then opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Glaceon then shot it at Diancie.

Diancie then dodged the attack but part of the attack managed to hit her hand.

" Now quickly use **Ice Beam**!" A light blue ball forms at Glaceon's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Diancie.

Diancie had no time to dodge as she was then sent flying to a tree.

" Now Poke Ball, let's go!" Eva then threw the red and white sphere at Diancie.

the ball then shook once, twice, thrice **( Holy Shit in the first ball?)**

Before Diancie then broke free. **( Never mind)**

Eva then cursed her luck.

" Glaceon use **Ice Fang**!" Glaceon then started running towards Diancie as she opens her mouth and cold aura surrounded her fangs.

But before she could reach Diancie, the Jewel Pokemon then shot a pink orb at Glaceon, making the Fresh Snow Pokemon cry out in pain and was then shot at the opposite direction.

" Glaceon counter it back with **Return**!"

Glaceon then ran towards Diancie and slams her body at her.

Diancie then flinched at the force of the attack. It had felt as it was a **Double Edge** instead of **Return**.

' Their bonds must be very close with each other' Diancie thought.

She then closed her eyes and concentrated.

Diancie was then surrounded by a pink aura as a storm of pointy rocks were then formed and in the air as she then swiped her right hand and the sharp rocks then headed towards Glaceon.

" Glaceon hurry and dodge it!" Eva cried in worry.

Glaceon managed to dodge most of the pointy rocks but the rest managed to land several direct hits on her.

Eva had a good look of her Pokemon. Glaceon had several bruises and was breathing heavily.

" Glaceon use Ice Beam again!" A light blue ball forms at Glaceon's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Diancie.

Diancie then counters it as she shot a pink orb from her hands.

The two attacks then collided and created a small explosion.

" Glaceon end this with **Last Resort**!" Glaceon then charged at Diancie as a powerful white aura surrounded her.

Diancie then shot out her **Diamond Storm**, but Glaceon managed to destroy it and continues her run towards Diancie.

Diancie already knowing what would happen to her, had her eyes close shut.

Glaceon then slams herself as Diancie then shouts in pain as Diancie fell to the ground with barely enough energy to fight back.

" Poke Ball, I choose you!" Eva then threw the Poke Ball at Diancie.

The ball then started shaking once, twice, thrice, and clicked, signalling a successful capture.

Eva then smiles as she hugs her Glaceon in thanks.

" Thank you Glaceon, you were amazing" Eva praised as Glaceon then gives a tired bark in response.

" Return and take some rest, you deserved it" Eva said as a red beam of light then touches Glaceon and sends her back into her Poke Ball.

Eva then picked up her newly caught Diancie's Poke Ball and smiled.

She could and would be useful in the Pokemon Masters Tournament.

Eva then looked up into the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to rise.

She felt tired and hungry from this, and when she reaches camp, she was going to eat and then have a long and nice rest.

Eva then sighed as she then started walking towards the forest and to the camp.

_**With Alessandra**_

Alessandra and the group then went back to the Research Lab, wanting to tell Prof. Krane about the situation.

" I see, so Team Cipher returns and they had already begun their Shadow Pokemon plan and they plan on destroying the Orre Region? This is really a turn of events." Prof. Krane stated as he had his hand under his chin.

" What do you mean Professor?" Michael asked.

" I mean for three years Team Cipher had not made a move and needed a scientist to complete their ultimate Shadow Pokemon, and now they return after 5 Years with another Shadow Pokemon plan so we don't know what they have in store for us" Prof. Krane explained.

The others then let the information sink in them.

Wes was then the first to answer.

" But even though all that, I'm going to kick their ass!" Wes declared boldly.

" Me too!" Michael added.

But Prof. Krane shook his head in disapproval.

" No as much as you two are the strongest trainers of Orre, have you forgotten about Evice or Nascour?" Prof. Krane said as Wes slightly flinched.

" Or even Ardos, Eldes and Greevil" Prof. Krane said as Michael flinched this time.

" Both of you barely managed to defeat these people, so don't think that you're the best just yet. We need more people to fight with us and experienced as well" Prof. Krane said.

Everyone then wondered about it, while Rui just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" Don't you guys know that we already have two of those people?" Rui asked.

" Do we?" Wes asked.

" Who is it?" Michael asked.

" I would like to know as well" Prof. Krane added.

Rui then face palmed.

" Boys" Rui mumbled.

" It's Alessandra and Chris!" Rui said as everyone then made an 'o' face.

Even Alessandra was shocked.

" Me?"

" Wait but we don't even know how strong they are!" Wes argued.

Rui then rolled her eyes.

" Have you forgotten that Chris almost beat you and Alessandra took out those Cipher Members" Rui countered back.

Wes then grumbled as he knew he had lost the fight.

Prof. Krane then looked around.

" Wait where is Chris?" Prof. Krane asked.

" He's still in the chamber" Michael replied.

" Yeah and I'm going back, I'm worried that he comes out and noticed that we're gone" Alessandra said.

But then a man then ran into the room.

" Prof. Krane" the man said.

" What is it?" Prof. Krane asked.

" Some of the researchers has saw a few Team Cipher Members head into the forest" the man replied.

Everyone's eyes then widened in shock.

" Hurry to the forest!" Prof. Krane shouted and everyone nodded.

Once everyone had reached the forest, they all saw a few Cipher Members in front of them and in the middle was a man that Michael thought he would not see again.

The man had light blue hair, and was wearing sunglasses. He was also wearing a red and black robe that has the Team Cipher logo on it, he also had a red cape.

" Ardos!" Michael shouted.

The man revealed as Ardos then smirked.

" Ah, the brat that spoiled our plans five years ago" Ardos growled.

" What are you doing here Ardos?" Michael asked through a growl.

Ardos then had a dark smirk on his face as he looked at Michael.

" We came here for the Nagura Treasure, when I heard that a Nagura was back, I was almost certain that he would take his belongings" Ardos explained with a dark smile.

" You are not going to get what you want!" Alessandra shouted as she took out her Poke Ball.

" Get rid of them" Ardos said as the researches of the Research Lab attacked the grunts while two people walked up beside him.

The first was a female that looked around the age of 18. She has black hair and green hazel eyes, she was currently wearing a blue shirt that had the Cipher logo and a pink skirt.

The second was a male and was no older than 23. He has red hair and brown droopy eyes, he was currently wearing a red leather jacket and a white shirt inside that had the Cipher logo. He was also wearing blue jeans.

" Jasmine, Jack. are you two ready to battle?" Ardos asked as the two nodded their heads.

" Good now let this battle commence" Ardos said as the three then threw their Poke Balls with Alessandra, Wes and Michael doing the same.

This was a battle in front of the Nagura Chamber's.

_**With Chris**_

Chris's Infernape and Pikachu both looked at their opponents

The first was a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings on its back each of which ends in two points. On its neck is a fuchsia-coloured collar which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and its eyes are black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands are also black and harbour a head in each one; these heads are similarly blue with black eyes. There are small collars on the inside of its hands. On its abdomen are two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it.

It was a Hydreigon.

The second was a set of Diglett triplets sharing a single body. Each head has brown skin, black eyes, and a large, round, pink nose.

It was a Dugtrio.

Chris then gritted his teeth, this was not a good match up by type.

" Infernape, Pikachu return. I'll use you two at a different time" Chris said as he returned his two Pokemon.

The man then looked at Chris with a bored look on his face.

" At least you know your Pokémon's Type Disadvantage. Oh wait Nagura's knows this. Never mind" the man said

Chris then growled at the comment.

" Lapras, Pidgeot time to battle!" Chris then threw two Poke Balls into the field and both Lapras and Pidgeot appeared from their Poke Balls.

" Lapras use **Ice Beam** on Dugtrio and Pidgeot use **Air Slash** on Hydreigon!"

A light blue ball forms at Lapras's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Dugtrio.

Pidgeot then started slashing the air, sending several invisible blades at Hydreigon.

" Dugtrio use **Dig** to avoid it and Hydreigon dodge the attack!"

Dugtrio then burrowed his way underground, dodging the Ice Attack, but Lapras then started shooting the attack on the ground turning the field into ice.

" What?" The man said in shock.

Hydreigon however was not having the best of luck as he was unable to dodge every blade.

" Hydreigon **Draco Meteor**!" the man called out.

Hydreigon then flew upwards as it gave a loud roar as a sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Hydreigon's mouth and it fired it into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain downs on Lapras and Pidgeot.

" Pidgeot use **Double Team** to dodge and Lapras use **Blizzard** on all of those meteors!" Chris called out.

Pidgeot then started creating illusions of himself as the meteors then started destroying one illusion after another.

Lapras however just shot out snowflakes from her mouth and into the sky.

The snowflakes then started causing the meteor to slow down and crashed to the ground, damaging no one.

But the impact from the fall managed to cause a small earthquake that caused Dugtrio to rise up in pain.

It has also destroyed the ice on the field.

" Now Lapras end that Dugtrio's misery with **Blizzard**!"

Lapras then shot a powerful snowflake at Dugtrio making the Ground Type Pokemon faint as he has swirl in his eyes.

The man then sighed as he returned his Dugtrio to his Poke Ball.

" I choose you Darmanitan!"

A red, squat ape-like Pokémon then appeared. It has long, bushy flame eyebrows that curl at the base, and round, black-ringed eyes. The upper portion of its tan face is separated from the lower portion by a diagonal red stripe, and its large mouth sports spiked teeth. All these facial features give the impression of a manic or angered expression. Its head has no discernible neck to distinguish it from the rest of the body and its rounded back, which culminates in a stubby tail. It has long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan hands, with a similar arrangement for its hind limbs.

It was a Darmanitan.

Chris then cursed himself. this was not good for him.

" Pidgeot aim for that Darmanitan and use **Brave Bird**! Lapras use **Ice Beam** on that Hydreigon!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Darmanitan and the fire around his body turns into a light blue, and charges into Darmanitan.

A light blue ball forms at Lapras's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Hydreigon.

" Darmanitan catch that bird! Hydreigon counter back with a hot **Flamethrower**!"

Darmanitan then looked at Pidgeot and stretched out his arms wide and when Pidgeot was already close he had caught Pidgeot's wings which shocked Chris and Pidgeot.

Hydreigon then shot out red-orange flames from his mouth, pushing the **Ice Beam** back and landed a direct hit on the Transportation Pokemon.

" Darmanitan use **Flare Blitz** on Pidgeot!"

Darmanitan's body becomes surrounded in a light blue flame and it then shoots himself like a missile at Pidgeot, slamming into the Bird Pokemon. As it fired himself at Pidgeot, a stream of light blue flame was left behind him.

Pidgeot then cried in pain as it was then pushed back all the in front of Chris.

" Pidgeot, Lapras are you two alright?" Chris asked in worry.

Both Pokemon then nodded their heads.

Chris then noticed that his Pidgeot's wings were burnt.

" Pidgeot you need some rest" Chris said as he returned his Bird Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

Chris then had to think.

' Lapras can take on both Darmanitan and Hydreigon. But who else should I use?' Chris thought before taking out a Poke Ball from his belt.

" I choose you Pikachu!"

Chris's Electric Type then appeared on his four legs and sparks were then being emitted in his red cheeks.

" Lapras use **Hydro Pump** on Darmanitan and Pikachu use **Thunderbolt **on the **Hydro Pump**!"

Lapras then shot out a powerful torrent of water at Darmanitan and Pikachu then shot out electricity from his body and shot it at the water.

The **Hydro Pump** attack was then being surrounded by sparks of electricity from Pikachu's **Thunderbolt** attack.

The man then looked on emotionless as the attack neared his Darmanitan.

" Darmanitan push the water away with your **Thunder Punch**!"

Darmanitan's fist was then coated in electricity as he then punched the water, the water was then punched in half.

" What?!" Chris said in shock.

" Darmanitan use **Protect**! Hydreigon use **Earthquake**!"

A green barrier then surrounded Darmanitan while Hydreigon came crashing down before he stomped the ground creating a powerful earthquake.

Lapras and Pikachu shouted in pain from the attack.

" Pikachu! Lapras! Are you two alright?" Chris asked in concern.

Both Pokemon then turned to him and nodded their heads.

Chris noticed that Pikachu's yellow body was covered with bruises while Lapras had it worse, burn marks and bruises were all over her beautiful body.

Chris then noticed that his Hydreigon was slightly panting while his Darmanitan was perfectly fine.

' Need to take out that Hydreigon, now' Chris thought.

" Lapras **Blizzard** at Hydreigon!" Chris said.

Lapras then shot out snowflakes from her mouth and it was all towards Hydreigon.

" Hydreigon dodge it!" the man said.

As Hydreigon dodged all of the snowflakes, Hydreigon saw Chris's Pikachu's body was surrounded by golden electricity, its body looks black and white while covered in electricity. Pikachu then tackles Hydreigon, making the Hydreigon cry out i pain.

" Darmanitan help Hydreigon out use **Hammer Arm** on that Pikachu!"

One of Darmanitan's hands was then surrounded by a bright light as it then runs towards Pikachu.

But before that Lapras then shot out a torrent of water at Darmanitan, causing the Fire Type Pokemon to cry in pain.

The man then saw that his Darmanitan was heavily bruised and his Hydreigon was already unconscious and had swirls in his eyes.

And before he could return his Hydreigon, A thunderbolt then struck Darmanitan causing the Blazing Pokemon to shout out and faint beside his partner.

The man then looked up and saw Chris had a smirk on his face and his Pikachu and Lapras breathing heavily but with a smile on their faces as well.

The man then returned his two fallen Pokemon, mumbling a few words of thanks to them.

Chris was then breathing heavily, this battle was intense.

' I defeated half of his team. I know that dad always said not to be over confident during battle but I think I can beat him' Chris thought as he grip his hands tight.

He then noticed that his two Pokemon were on the verge of fainting.

" Are you two alright? Can you still battle?" Chris asked.

Both Pokemon looked at him with a smile, showing that they can still battle.

Chris nodded his head showing that he understood.

The man then looked at Chris and smiled.

' That boy sure has grown up' the man thought before taking out two Poke Balls.

" I'm impressed with how this battle has gone so far, you are a strong trainer after all" the man said.

" But this battle is not over yet. so far I have used my weakest and now it's time for you to meet me elites" The man then threw the two Poke Balls that he was holding into the field.

A large, bulky, ape-like bipedal Pokémon appeared from his Poke Ball. Most of its fur is brown, along with the semi-circle patterning encircling its eyes. Its face, chest, hands, and feet are lighter in colour. Its brows are thick and jutting. It has a white collar of fur around its neck, extending toward the top of its head in a small tuft. It also has a large, pink, pig-like nose.

It was a Slaking.

The second however was a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centremost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

It was a Gardevoir.

" These two have always won their battle that only Charles and Heather seen my final Pokemon before" the man said

Chris then adjusted his cap, the real battle starts now.

" Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** on Slaking! Lapras use **Hydro Pump** on Gardevoir!"

Pikachu then shot out electricity from his body at Slaking.

Lapras then shot out a torrent of water at Gardevoir.

" Slaking use **Bulk Up** to protect Gardevoir! Gardevoir use **Skill Swap**!"

Slaking then got in front of Gardevoir and then flexes his arms and his body was then surrounded by a crimson aura.

The attacks then struck him directly but he paid no attention to it.

Gardevoir then raised her hands and she and Slaking then glowed bright.

Yellow orbs then flies from both of them and into one another.

The **Skill Swap** was successful.

Chris then gritted his teeth in anger.

' Damn it'

" Time for some revenge. Slaking use your **Earthquake **on Pikachu and Lapras!"

Slaking then jumped up in the air and slams in the ground.

Pikachu, Lapras and Gardevoir all shouted in pain.

Chris then flinched as he saw his Pikachu barely able to stand, his Lapras was slightly better and the Gardevoir was barely hurt at all.

Chris then raised his hands as his cap covered his eyes.

" I forfeit Pikachu" Chris said as Pikachu and the man then looked at him with a shocked look.

" Pikachu is too hurt, I'm not going to risk him at all " Chris said as he picked up Pikachu who was still angry for being forfeited but was also happy that his trainer cared for him.

Chris then returned his yellow companion back to his Poke Ball and took out another.

" Time to battle again Pidgeot!" Chris then threw the Poke Ball to the field.

Chris's Flying Type the appeared in the field with a loud squawk.

" Slaking use **Hyper Beam** on Pidgeot, Gardevoir use **Focus Blast** on Lapras!"

Slaking then shot out an orange beam from his mouth at Pidgeot.

Gardevoir just concentrated as a ball of energy was being formed in her arms, once she was done, a sphere of energy made out of concentration was formed in Gardevoir's hands, before she launched it at Lapras.

" Pidgeot, Lapras dodge it!" Chris called out in worry.

Pidgeot managed to dodge the **Hyper Beam**, but part of the attack managed to hit Pidgeot's wing causing the Bird Pokemon to crash to the ground.

Lapras managed to avoid the attack by countering the **Focus Blast** with an **Ice Beam**.

The two attacks looked like it was an even match but then the **Focus Blast** pushed the **Ice Beam** back.

" Lapras!" Chris shouted in worry.

The **Focus Blast** then landed a direct hit on Lapras, but Lapras still able to stay conscious.

Chris then saw that Lapras was fighting to stay conscious.

" Lapras if you can't fight anymore, just give up. I won't be mad or disappointed at you, you did your very best!" Chris shouted at the Transportation Pokemon.

' No, if you didn't help me when I was sick, I would have died and wouldn't be here, I promise that I will help you be the best. And I will!' Lapras thought determinedly.

Lapras then gave a cry as she then shot a torrent of water at herself.

" Lapras!" Chris shouted in worry.

the man then shook his head in disappointment.

" Your own Pokemon that attacked herself means you pushed her too far. Tsk, what kind of a trainer are you?" The man said.

But unknown to everyone, Lapras was healing herself with her ability.

Lapras then gave the most beautiful cry ever as she was shining brightly with no bruise on her body at all.

Everyone's eyes then widened their eyes in shock.

" What?!" the man said in shock.

Chris was the most shocked, he always thought her ability was **Shell Armour** an ability that prevent critical hits but her apparent ability was **Water Absorb**.

Chris then looked as Lapras gave a happy cry as Chris ran to his Lapras and hugged her.

" I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Lapras" Chris said.

" Do you still want to battle with me?" Chris asked.

Lapras nodded her head.

The man then smirked as he gripped his hands together in excitement.

He had felt this feeling before, the feeling he had when he battled Charles. The feeling that he felt was the feeling of fighting the strongest of trainer's.

" Well this battle is really heating up, eh?" the man said.

" Yeah your right" Chris responded.

" Well anyways, it's your turn" the man said.

" Pidgeot **Brave Bird** the Slaking! Lapras **Hydro Pump** the Gardevoir!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Slaking and the fire around his body turns into a light blue, and charges into Slaking.

Lapras then shot out a more powerful torrent of water at Gardevoir who could nothing since she now had the **Truant** ability.

Both Pokemon of the man then grunted in pain.

While Chris's Pidgeot was breathing heavily, Lapras was perfectly fine.

The man's hair then covered his eyes.

" Gardevoir tactic 39, are you up for it?" The man asked.

Gardevoir nodded.

" Alright Gardevoir use **Destiny Bond** on Lapras!"

Gardevoir's eyes then turned purple as did Lapras.

" Now Slaking use **Giga Impact **at Gardevoir!"

Slaking then shot himself in the air and was surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright light of yellow light appears in front of its face and it then shoot itself towards Liepard and an orb of light purple energy with spiralling light yellow streaks around it appear around Slaking's body and slams into Gardevoir with great force.

This caused Gardevoir to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Chris's eyes widened in shock as he saw his Lapras crying out in pain before the Transportation Pokemon fell to the ground unconscious with swirls in her eyes.

" Pidgeot quick use **Brave Bird **on Slaking!"

Pidgeot then flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire, it then flies straight at Slaking and the fire around his body turns into a light blue, and charges into Slaking.

Slaking then grunted in pain.

" Now start using **Air Slash** on Slaking!"

Pidgeot then started slashing the air, sending invisible blades of air at Slaking.

Slaking managed to withstand all of the blades from Pidgeot.

" Now use **Hurricane**!"

Pidgeot then started flapping his large wings creating a hurricane in the field that was aiming for Slaking.

Slaking just took the attack with almost no problem at all as the hurricane started turning him around before he crashed to the ground.

Pidgeot then started breathing even more heavily as he had send three attacks in a row.

" Slaking end that Pidgeot's misery with a powerful **Hyper Beam**!"

Slaking then shot a quick and powerful orange beam from his mouth at the unsuspecting Bird Pokemon.

Pidgeot then cried in pain as he then fainted to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Chris's eyes widened in shock before walking to his two Pokemon and thanked them.

Chris then returned his two fallen Pokemon before sucking in some air and started breathing it out.

Chris then took his cap off and threw it to the ground showing the world his blue onyx eyes and spiky hair.

Chris then took out two Poke Balls from his belt and smiled.

" Time for the real battle to begin!"" Chris said with an excited grin on his face.

_**With Ash**_

Ash then started waking up, last night he was brought here by the three girls that he had given his heart to, to kiss another two girls that he has also given his heart to.

Ash then noticed that there was weight on his body, he then noticed that five girls were on top of him.

Among those five girls are Amanda, Iris, Serena, Hilda and Mei.

Ash was very sure that he slept with just Hilda and Mei. He then thought that the latter three joined them when they were asleep.

Ash decided to wake the females up as he had woke up as well.

And just when they had awoken from their slumber, Ash had kissed all of their foreheads causing the females to blush.

Ash smiled as the girls managed to shrug off their blush and all kissed Ash on his cheek, and this time Ash had to blush.

The girls all noticed this and giggled as they then ran off to the camp.

Ash then shrugged as the five were now his girlfriends so he thought it was normal, he then started running to the camp as well.

As he had reached the camp he saw everyone already awake and Gary cooking some breakfast.

As he greeted everyone a good morning he then saw Eva appearing from the forest looking tired.

After Eva had told them what she the events that happened to her last night, everyone started asking her questions.

" Wow so you met Diancie on the island just like I did with Kyurem?" Victor asked in amazement as Kyurem was talking with Diancie, while eating their breakfast.

" Yeah and she was very hard to beat in a fight" Eva admitted.

" Well what can you expect from a Legendary Pokemon?" Arctic said.

" Yeah but how did you manage to fare, after not being able to eat dinner yesterday and you didn't even sleep considering you have dark eye circles" Mike said in worry.

Eva then waved it off as she continues to eat her food.

But amongst everyone Paul was the most worried about Eva.

He thought that she would have returned after a few minutes in the least but he was wrong.

Paul then had lost his appetite to eat as he thought about it.

Arceus then stood up.

" Alright after eating we're going to continue training as usual but I'm sure Eva would like to take a rest for the day, am I right?" Arceus asked.

Eva nodded her head and finished the last bite of her food her before walking to her camp.

Paul saw this and frowned.

Luciana noticed this and gave him a reassuring smile.

Paul smiled at her back and the group then started walking to the training ground.

But among the group that was working hard were Gary and Melanie.

The two were currently in the rock field.

And in front of Gary was his Darmanitan, but his Darmanitan was bigger than most and his right eye had a large scar on it.

And in front of Melanie was a large, sea lion-like Pokémon with a layer of blubber under its skin. It is primarily blue, with thin, white rings around its neck and lines on its fan-like tailfin. There are two long, ivory tusks in its upper jaw. It has a round snout and yellow eyes, and large tufts of white fur about its face and neck. Its four short legs have long flippers instead of feet.

It was a Walrein.

The two then started their practice battle.

After a while, the field looked like it was destroyed, there were holes in most parts of the field.

But the two Pokemon were still able to battle but they were also covered in bruises.

Both Gary and Melanie had smirks on their face.

The battle was about to be over very soon.

" Darmanitan use **Hammer Arm**!"

One of Darmanitan's hands was then surrounded by a bright light as it then runs towards Walrein.

Melanie didn't say anything as her long black hair covered her eyes.

As Darmanitan neared Walrein, Melanie then looked up.

" Dodge it, Walrein!" Walrein then jumped off to the side completely dodging the attack from Darmanitan.

" Now Walrein end the match with a **Hydro Pump**!"

Walrein then shot out a torrent of water at Darmanitan causing the Blazing Pokemon to cry out in pain as he crashed into a rock.

But he was still able to stay conscious and glare at Walrein.

But then both Darmanitan and Walrein were then hit by a red beam of light, being returned back to their Poke Balls.

Both Gary and Melanie then smiled as they walked to the centre of the field and shook hands.

" That was a good battle" Gary said as Melanie smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

" It was but..." Melanie started.

" But?" Gary asked.

" We better hope that Arceus would not kill us" Melanie joked as Gary was confused at first before he paled and looked at the field, only to notice it destroyed and completely wrecked.

And before Melanie knew it, she was being carried, bridal style by Gary who was starting to run.

" What are you doing you idiot?" Melanie asked as her face was red in embarrassment.

" I'm trying to save our butts before Arceus kill us" Gary responded but he then tripped on a rock and he dropped Melanie on the ground while he fell as well.

Melanie then got up and rubbed her aching head.

She then noticed that Gary on top of her.

She then blushed at the position that they were currently both in.

Gary seemed to have noticed this as well and blushed a deep crimson red.

But both of them didn't even bother to move it felt...amazing to them.

For Melanie, she had never been up close with a male before so this was a new experience to her.

Meanwhile for Gary, he had been close with females before but never this close like he was in right now. He said that he liked Alessandra but she already like Chris so he has no chance anyways.

Gary then felt himself leaning forward to Melanie as Melanie started leaning towards Gay as well.

But their moment was ruined as they heard whistling and a flash of light behind them.

They looked behind and saw both Arctic and Nicolas standing behind them with matching smirks on their faces. And Arctic was holding a camera in his hand.

" Wow, were we interrupting something?" Arctic said as he smirked as Gary and Melanie got off each other and had blushes on their faces that they would make tomatoes jealous.

" N-n-no w-we were-" Melanie stuttered but was unable to create a full sentence due to the blush on her face.

" We were only trying to uh-" Gary was unable to finish his sentence as Nicolas held out his hands in front of him.

" No we get it" Nicolas said as the two then looked shocked.

" you do?" they both asked.

" Yeah, you two like each other and want to express it like this" Nicolas replied as the two then blushed furiously at that.

But before they could protest, Arctic had already started talking.

" Don't worry about it, we'll just tell Ash about this, nothing more alright" Arctic said as the two then quickly ran off.

The two then looked at each other and sighed.

They just hope something good can come out from this.

_**With Ash**_

Ash and Pikachu were currently in the ice field with three members of Team Goddess.

The three were Candice, Korrina and Lyra.

In front of Ash was his Alakazam, but this Alakazam was different.

It has a large white beard and its moustache becomes larger and white. The armour-like sections become bulkier, with its upper body section becoming slightly shorter to reveal its thin stomach. The head becomes diamond-shaped. It keeps its four ear-like spikes, and gains a large, oval, red organ in the centre of its forehead. Its lower legs become longer and slimmer and its feet become skinnier and resemble talons. It gains three additional spoons, which it levitates in the air.

It was a Mega Alakazam.

The other females had different Pokemon with them.

For Korrina was her trusty Lucario.

But hers was also Mega Evolved.

In front of Candice was a large, bipedal creature covered in shaggy, white fur. It has pale purple eyes with bushy eyebrows and long strands of fur covering its mouth. Two tufts of longer fur grow on both its back and chest, with the chest fur being longer on the female. Its hands, feet, and tail are dark green and spiky, similar to the foliage of an evergreen tree. On its back are four green spikes that resemble pinecones.

It was an Abomasnow.

And in front of Lyra was a white, avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. While its feet are small and situated closely together, its wings are broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it has a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. It has a relatively flat face and small, black eyes.

It was a Togekiss.

All three Pokemon were looking at Alakazam who has his eyes closed.

" Mega Lucario use **Aura Sphere**!"

" Abomasnow use **Ice Beam**!"

" Togekiss use **Aura Sphere** as well!"

Both Mega Lucario and Togekiss started concentrating before a blue ball of energy started growing in their hands and mouth respectively. The two then launched it at Mega Alakazam.

A light blue ball forms at Abomasnow's mouth. Multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at Mega Alakazam.

Ash did neither look up nor say anything as Mega Alakazam teleported away from the attacks by using his psychic energy and teleport behind the three Pokemon.

" Mega Alakazam use **Focus Blast** on Abomasnow!" Ash said as he finally looked up.

Mega Alakazam then started concentrated as a ball of energy was being formed in his arms, and once he was done, a sphere of energy made out of concentration was formed in Mega Alakazam's hands, before he launched it at Abomasnow.

" Mega Lucario protect Abomasnow by countering back with **Aura Sphere**!"

Before the **Focus Blast** even got close to Abomasnow, Mega Lucario shot out a blue sphere of energy at the incoming attack.

The two attacks then collided causing an explosion in the middle of the field.

Once the smoke had cleared, the ice was starting to break but was still able to hold the weight of all the Pokemon.

But the more important to know was Lucario was covered in bruises while Mega Alakazam was still meditating with no damage at all.

" Togekiss use **Sky Attack**!"

" Abomasnow use **Seed Bomb**!"

Togekiss was then surrounded by an orange aura and shot herself in the air before she started flying straight at Mega Alakazam.

Abomasnow then sucked in some air before shooting out a large and thick seed into the air, and the seed was starting to drop straight down at Mega Alakazam.

" Mega Alakazam use **Psychic** on the seed and shoot it at Togekiss!"

Mega Alakazam's eyes then turned blue as the seed on top of Mega Alakazam was surrounded by blue aura and was then shot at Togekiss's direction.

" Now Abomasnow!" Candice shouted.

Abomasnow then appeared behind Mega Alakazam and his fist was surrounded by orange aura and slams his fist at Mega Alakazam.

Mega Alakazam was then sent flying into the air and Mega Alakazam had also lost his control of the seed.

But it was not done as Togekiss struck Mega Alakazam directly from the attack and Mega Alakazam was then crashing to the ground.

" Mega Alakazam use **Psychic** on Togekiss!"

Mega Alakazam's eyes then glowed blue and so did Togekiss.

" Togekiss try and break free!" Lyra cried.

But it was to no avail as Mega Alakazam then started controlling Togekiss and placed her under Mega Alakazam.

As the two fell Mega Alakazam left untouched but Togekiss was unconscious and had swirls in her eyes.

" Togekiss!" Lyra cried as she ran to her Pokemon.

" Are you okay?" Lyra asked in concern.

"( I-I-I'm fine)" Togekiss said shakily.

Lyra then smiled as she thanked Togekiss for her hard work and returned her back to her Poke Ball.

Ash smiled as he saw the interaction between Lyra and her Pokemon.

But he then snapped his attention back to the battle.

" Lucario use **Dark Pulse**!"

" Abomasnow use **Hyper Beam**!"

Lucario then shot out negative energy pulse at Mega Alakazam.

Abomasnow then shot out an orange beam from his mouth and shot it at Mega Alakazam.

Ash smirked as he saw the two attacks neared Mega Alakazam.

" Mega Alakazam use **Teleport **to escape!" Mega Alakazam then nodded as he teleported away from the attacks by using his psychic energy and teleport behind the three Pokemon again.

" Mega Alakazam use **Energy Blast**!"

Mega Alakazam's body was then surrounded by orange aura as a powerful orange sphere was created before the sphere then shot out two beams at both Mega Lucario and Abomasnow.

Both Pokemon then cried in pain as they were sent flying.

" Mega Alakazam end it with **Typhoon Blast**!"

Mega Alakazam then closed his eyes as strong winds started appearing in the skies.

Mega Alakazam then opened his eyes and the sky started raining and Mega Alakazam then started creating a sphere of water and wind and shot it at the two Pokemon that were on the ground.

Both Pokemon were wide eyed as the attack neared them.

An explosion then could be seen as the rain then started clearing up.

" Mega Lucario/Abomasnow!" Both Korrina and Candice shouted out worried, respectively.

As the smoke has disappeared everyone then saw Lucario returning to his original form with swirls in his eyes and Abomasnow with swirls in his eyes as well.

The two girls sighed as they thanked their fallen Pokemon and returned them to their Poke Balls.

Mega Alakazam then reverted back to his normal form and teleported beside Ash.

" Good job, Alakazam" Ash praised as Alakazam smiled at the praise.

Alakazam remembered the day when he was caught by Ash.

He was a small Abra when he met Ash. He was in the desert taking a nap, when a horde of Dugtrio and Trapinch's surrounded him and because of their ability Arena Trap, he was unable to teleport away.

But then Ash suddenly arrived and managed to defeat all of them easily with the Pokemon he had with him. He wanted to be strong just like how his Pokemon was, so he joined.

And from then on, he had evolved twice into an Alakazam.

He was now very strong but not strong enough to be in Ash's Elite Team but was strong enough to be the Leader of his second team.

He will always stay loyal to Ash and help him no matter what, even if Ash turned evil somehow, he would still help Ash.

Ash then walked to the girls and smiled at them.

" Hey that was a good fight" Ash said honestly but this didn't make the girls smile at all.

" We were facing you three on one and we still lost" Lyra said sadly.

" That and we didn't even damage your Alakazam a lot" Korrina added making it worse.

Ash, only knowing one thing to do brought the three girls closer to him.

The girls then blushed at the contact.

" You three did your hardest and that should be what really matters" Ash whispered to their ears.

To finish things up, Ash placed a kiss to girl's foreheads, causing them to blush crimson red, and faint to the ground.

Pikachu laughed at the three females before running up Ash's broad shoulder.

Argo saw the whole scene and walked over to him.

" Was that necessary?" Argo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ash shrugged and the two then started walking to camp.

" hey Ash can I ask you a question?" Argo asked.

" Sure" Ash replied.

" How do you manage to change your Pokemon all the time? Last time you didn't have your Alakazam and today you have him?" Argo asked.

Ash smiled as he took out his Pokegear.

" You see Bill managed to make it so that my Pokegear able to send in my Poke Balls from my home to where I am" Ash replied

" Now that's really cool" Argo replied as they reached the camp.

Ash then felt a presence of dark aura behind him.

He then looked at the back and saw a shadowy figure running at the opposite end of the woods.

" Hey stop!" Ash shouted as he started running to catch the shadowy figure.

As Ash started chasing the man, he felt something familiar about him.

Ash then noticed that the man had brought them to a small clearing.

" Hmm, so you are still alive, Ash Ketchum" the man said as Ash's eyes widened in shock.

" How do you know me?" Ash asked in shock.

The man then chuckled as he started to turn around.

Ash's eyes then widened in shock, as the man turned around he has a good look at the man.

The man has Greyish Blue hair that reaches his shoulder, he has light green coloured eyes. He is wearing a cloak that has the symbol of Team Revenge.

But more importantly, Ash couldn't care less, he knows who this man was.

Ash had fought him when he was younger in the Sinnoh League Semi Finals.

This man was none other than Tobias.

**Pokemon Dialogue**

**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright then cliffhanger to end this story, hoped that you all enjoyed reading this story just as much as I did writing this.**

**Ash Ketchum: Yeah such a shame that we couldn't see more of this**

**Christopher Dragkrow: But who said this is the end? This is just the beginning and the sequel of this story will tell everything else of it.**

**Ash Ketchum: So technically this is not the end**

**Christopher Dragkrow: Exactly.**

**Ash Ketchum: Great**

**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright, anyways thank you to all the people who enjoy reading this story. This maybe the end right now but the next part of the story will be back.**

**Both of them: See you all in the sequel " The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 2: Rising of Master's"**

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

**Note : I'm sure you're all wondering how easy it is to defeat Dugtrio but his Stats on HP is 35 and Special Defence is 70 while Lapras Special Attack is 85 and Blizzard's power is 120.**

**Here are the Pokemon Team of the characters of this story:**

_**Ash's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax, Lapras**_

_**Johto : Meganium, Feraligator, Donphan**_

_**Hoenn : Sceptile**_

_**Sinnoh : Garchomp, Gliscor, Lucario, Infernape, Torterra**_

_**Unova : Krookodile, Serperior, Zoroark**_

_**Kalos : Currently unknown**_

_**Future Pokemon : Two Legendary Pokemon and all of his previous Pokemon**_

_**Gary's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : Blastoise, Dragonite**_

_**Johto : Umbreon**_

_**Hoenn : Salamance**_

_**Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

_**Unova : Darmanitan**_

_**Kalos : None**_

_**Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

_**Paul's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : Nidoking, Dragonite**_

_**Johto : Tyranitar, Ursaring**_

_**Hoenn : Salamance **_

_**Sinnoh : Electrivire**_

_**Unova : None**_

_**Kalos : None**_

_**Future Pokemon : A Legendary Pokemon**_

_**Arctic's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : IceBurn the Charizard, Cold the Pikachu, Frost the Ninetails**_

_**Johto : None**_

_**Hoenn : None**_

_**Sinnoh : Glacier the Garchomp, Ice the Glaceon, Winter the Lucario**_

_**Unova : None**_

_**Kalos : None**_

_**Future Pokemon : Hail the Espeon, Ryu the Shadow Mew**_

_**Chris's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : Pidgeot, Pikachu, Lapras**_

_**Johto : None**_

_**Hoenn : None**_

_**Sinnoh : Lucario, Infernape, Garchomp, ?**_

_**Unova : None**_

_**Kalos : None**_

_**Future Pokemon : A Treeko that will evolve into a Sceptile, a temporary Aerodactyl.**_

_**Mike's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : Hitmonlee **_

_**Johto : Houndoom**_

_**Hoenn : Flygon**_

_**Sinnoh : Infernape, Lucario, Rhyperior**_

_**Unova : None**_

_**Kalos : None**_

_**Future Pokemon : Medicham, Deoxys **_

_**Victor's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : Dragonite **_

_**Johto : Umbreon**_

_**Hoenn : Blaziken, Metagross**_

_**Sinnoh : Lucario, Electrivire**_

_**Unova : Kyurem**_

_**Kalos : None**_

_**Future Pokemon : Barbaracle**_

_**Eva's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : None**_

_**Johto : None**_

_**Hoenn : None**_

_**Sinnoh : Glaceon, Gallade **_

_**Unova : None**_

_**Kalos : Diancie, Aegislash, Greninja, Talonflame, Aurorus**_

_**Future Pokemon : Mawile **_

_**Alessandra's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : None**_

_**Johto : None**_

_**Hoenn : Blade the Sceptile, Wind the Altaria, Melody the Milotic**_

_**Sinnoh : IceLady the Glaceon**_

_**Unova : Lilly the Stoutland, Ace the Meinshao **_

_**Kalos : None**_

_**Future Pokemon : Keldeo, An Eevee that will evolve into a Sylveon, A Shinx that will evolve into a Luxray**_

_**Argo's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : Charizard, Scyther, Hitmonchan, Shiny Gengar **_

_**Johto : None**_

_**Hoenn : None**_

_**Sinnoh : Lucario**_

_**Unova : Samurott**_

_**Kalos : None**_

_**Future Pokemon : Luxray, Palkia**_

_**Nicolas's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : Charizard, Vaporeon **_

_**Johto : None**_

_**Hoenn : Gardevoir**_

_**Sinnoh : Staraptor, Lucario**_

_**Unova : Zoroark **_

_**Kalos : None**_

_**Future Pokemon : Glalie, Yveltal**_

_**Luciana's Pokemon Team**_

_**Kanto : Jolteon**_

_**Johto : None**_

_**Hoenn : Salamance, Absol, Milotic**_

_**Sinnoh : Gallade**_

_**Unova : None**_

_**Kalos : Delphox **_

_**Future Pokemon : Xerneas, ?**_

_**Pairings of the story:**_

_**Ash x Harem**_

_**Paul x Eva(OC) x Luciana(OC)**_

_**Gary x Melanie(OC)**_

_**Arctic(OC) x Lucario(Winter)**_

_**Christopher(OC) x Alessandra(OC)**_

_**Mike(OC) x Relen(OC)**_

_**Victor x Ursula**_

_**Argo x Clair**_

_**Nicolas x Leona(OC)**_

_**Story Recommendation**_

_**The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

_**By Plasnix112**_

_**Summary:**____**Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

_**The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

_**By Maximillian Havisham**_

_**Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania &amp; Salamander and what the future holds.**_

_**Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

_**By Black Zephyr**_

_**Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

_**Time is the Path to Strength**_

_**BY Repiece**_

_**Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

_**Crimson Reaper**_

_**By missing nin **_

_**Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

_**Vengeance**_

_**By SmoKyWeeDz**_

_**Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

_**By HeartlessAngel96**_

_**Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

_**Eye of the Black Dragon**_

_**By snakeboy33**_

_**Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

_**Natsu's Past and Future**_

_**By Chloe2135**_

_**Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

_**The Salamander Rises**_

_**By Kerbros69**_

_**Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**By fujin of shadows**_

_**Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

_**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

_**By 0999Silv**_

_**Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

_**Fighting Alone**_

_**Thomas3Garchomp**_

_**Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

_**Without Any Meaning**_

_**By vsizzel **_

_**Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

_**Kanto's Champion**_

_**By vsizzel**_

_**Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

_**the betrayal **_

_**By Beastmode456**_

_**Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

_**Shatter**_

_**By black angel 2011**_

_**Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&amp;R**_

_**Too Far Away**_

_**By Fairycoordinator**_

_**Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

_**Rise of a Legend**_

_**By Dragon Soul94**_

_**Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

_**Search For Power**_

_**By Xtreme Gamer**_

_**Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

_**Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

_**By Knight of Kanto**_

_**Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

_**Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

_**By ThomasLight **_

_**Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**___

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**By Anabelle Blake**_

_**Summary: **__**How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

_**Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

_**By FreezeHaxz**_

_**Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

_**The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc **_

_**By FanaticLAguy06**_

_**Summary: **_**Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

**Smoldering Ember**

**By DomYang**

**Summary: ****Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

_**A New World**_

_**By fantasy1290**_

**Summary: ****What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

**The Lost Master **

**By Iama2p**

**Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**


End file.
